


Bear, Hazza and The Kid

by CherryEssel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 79,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryEssel/pseuds/CherryEssel
Summary: Tres años atrás la madre de Louis Tomlinson desapareció sin dejar rastro con su nuevo novio, obligando a Louis a hacerse cargo de Ernest, su hermano de seis años. Han salido adelante como han podido, pero debido a su dedicación exclusiva a Ernest, Louis apenas tiene oportunidad de disfrutar de la vida. Hasta que Harry vuelve a la ciudad.Harry es el hermano mayor del mejor amigo de Louis y, como han hecho durante toda su vida, ambos chocan entre sí de formas que ninguno de los dos se esperaba. Sin embargo, esta vez no hay escapatoria a la intensidad de la emoción que existe entre ellos. Louis sigue creyendo que su sitio es el de tutor de Ernest, pero no puede evitar pensar que tal vez la vida le tiene reservado algo... o alguien más.





	1. Prólogo o En que Bear se moja los pies

**Author's Note:**

> La historia original fue escrita por T.J Klune, se llama "Bear, Otter and The Kid" o como en español le pusieron "Dos hombres y un niño"
> 
> Es una historia de temática homosexual muy linda y romántica y la cual he decidido adaptar a Larry esperando que les guste tanto como a mí.
> 
> No hago esto con algún fin lucrativo o queriendo pasar por mío algo, la historia y trama pertenecen 100% a su autor original y si quieren descargar el libro pueden pedirme el pdf.

Así es cómo se acaba mi mundo.

Miren.

Boo Bear,

Se que esto te costará de leer, pero espero que lo hentiendas.

Tengo que irme, Boo Bear. Tom ha encontrado travajo fuera del estado y me voi con él. Hago esto porque creo que será más fácil para todos nosotros si se lee que si se dize.

Es una oportunidad para hacer algo por mi misma. Tom dize que allí donde vamos hai muchos empleos que serán mejores que aquí en Seafare. ¿Te acuerdas de mi último travajo? ¿En el Pizza Shack? ¿Recuerdas lo bien que fue? Por si no lo pillas al tratarse de una carta, estaba siendo sarcástica. No fue nada bien. (¡Por lo menos sabemos que mi futuro no está en las pizzas!)

Ya se que Tom nunca te ha caído simpático, pero no me trata mal. No deberías preocuparte por él y yo, porque estaremos bien. Bueno, se que no te preocupas por él, pero da igual. Se ha quedado mas tiempo que tu padre, y no me hagas hablar del papá de Ernie. Por lo menos Tom no me ha pegado ni nada. Hasta ha dicho que cuando aorre suficiente dinero me dejará hazer uno de esos cursos on line de la Unibersidad de Phoenix Arizona, o como se llame. ¡Imagíname con un título unibersitario!

Por cierto, espero que tengas la oportunidad de ser escritor como quieres. Se que esto infiere en tus planes de ir a la facultad el año que viene, pero ¿por qué necesitas la unibersidad para eso? Has estado imbentando istorias desde que eras pequeño, así que no parece que puedan enseñarte nada más, ¿no? Pero esa beca ya vendrá mas tarde, ¿vale? No es que no puedas volver a tenerla nunca. Solo que no es posible aora porque nezesito que me hagas un favor.

Tom dize que Ernie no puede ir. Dize que tener al Chico cerca le «romperá» la concentración. (Está bien, no dijo romper, pero ya sabes a qué me refiero.) Se que pareze que esté tomando una mala decisión, pero la última noche tube un sueño. Todo estaba negro a mi halrededor y había una luz brillante muy lejos. Me ha parecido que tendría que andar mucho rato para llegar hasta ella.  
Finalmente he llegado allí y la luz era el rótulo de un motel. ¿Sabes como se llamaba el motel, Bear? Se llamaba MOTEL DE LA ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD. ¿Entiendes lo que significa? MOTEL DE LA ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD. ¡Significa que es mi última oportunidad! Mi sueño era un mensaje, lo se, y creo que quien sea que nos está vigilando sabía que me estaba costando travajo tomar esta decisión y por eso he tenido ese sueño.

Pero Tom dize que Ernie no puede ir. Así que le dejaré aquí con tigo. Siempre has tenido más fazilidad para cuidar de él que yo. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando estube enferma durante cosa de un mes el año pasado y no podía moberme, y tú cuidaste de Ernie porque no podíamos permitirnos llevarle de campamento con la YMCA? Hiziste muy buen travajo entonces y recuerdo que pensé que algún día serías un buen padre, no como tu papá. Aora que lo pienso, de todos modos siempre te ocupas de Ernie mucho más que yo, como debería hazer un buen ermano, y siempre lo has echo mejor. Es por eso que me siento tranquila dejándole aquí contigo. Creo que será mejor que se quede aquí. ¿Y si me pasa algo cuando estoi con Tom? No quiero que él lo vea.

Tengo algo que imprimí de internet para ti. Se llama poder legal. Significa que puedes acer cosas por Ernie sin mí. Como médicos, la escuela y cosas por el estilo. Supongo que significa que estarás a su cargo. Por lo menos eso es lo que entendí. Denise, la vezina de abajo, me habló de eso. Normalmente tendrías que estar con migo para hautenticarlo mediante acta notarial, pero Denise me deve un favor por aquella vez que le di cigarrillos cuando no podía permitirse comprar más. Su hijo es notario o algo así (¿de verdad hai que ir a la facultad para aprender a firmar y sellar papeles?, ¿qué dificultad hai en eso?), me hencubrirá y levantará acta notarial. Tendrás que esperar a tu cumpleaños, pero llegará muy pronto. Es mi regalo para ti. Espero que te guste.

Te hecharé de menos, ya lo sabes. Has crezido bien, a pesar de todo. Espero que no me odies ni nada por esto, pero quizá regresaré un día si esto no funciona. Quizá, no lo se. Quizá no tenía que haber sido madre nunca. A veces te veo y pienso en lo mejor que habría sido para ti no haber nacido nunca. Pero te recuerdo como un bebé muy feliz, no como Ernie, que no paraba de llorar. Tu sonrisa ahún vale la pena y espero que sigas sonriendo hincluso después de esto.

Por favor, léele a Ernie la nota que le he escrito.

No se qué mas dezir.

Por fabor, no intentes buscarme. No quiero que Tom se enfade.

MAMÁ

P.S. He dejado algo de dinero para aiudarte de momento. No puedo darte más porque Tom dize que tenemos que aorrar para nuestro futuro. Recuerda que el alquiler venze a primeros de mes, junto con las demás facturas. De todas formas me las pagaste, pero ¿qué clase de madre sería si no te lo recordara?

Ernie,

Escucha a tu ermano y haz lo que te diga, ¿bueno? ¡Mamá te quiere!

MAMÁ

Esto es lo que encontré cuando llegué a casa del trabajo ese día. Era un sábado por la noche. No sabía dónde estaba el Chico.

Mamá dejó 137,50 dólares dentro de un sobre a mi nombre.

Al día siguiente cumplí dieciocho años. Tres días después, me gradué en el instituto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Créanme que la carta escrita así es totalmente intencional, por muy perturbador o molesto que sea vea.
> 
> En cada capítulo iré dejando notas, bien para aclarar conceptos que aparezcan así como también alguna que otra idea que no quede del todo clara.
> 
> Sin más que decir, espero disfruten esta historia tanto como yo.
> 
> Besos.


	2. 1 En que Bear ve gente que llega a casa para pasar el verano

Tres años después

Bueno, para ser franco con vosotros, en realidad no me llamo Bear. Mi verdadero nombre es Louis Tomlinson, pero he sido Bear desde que tenía trece o catorce años. Era la época en que Ernie intentaba decir mi nombre cuando era un bebé y no sabía pronunciar Louis. Le salía muy extraño, algo así como «Bous», pero en cuanto mamá lo oyó solo pudo pensar en que parecía que me llamara «Boo». Supongo que era una especie de divina comedia a su manera, pues yo había hecho algo parecido con otra persona cuando era pequeño. Pero ya volveré a eso más adelante.

Pues eso: Boo. Empezó a llamarme Boo y luego Boo Bear, porque encontraba que era un tierno nombre. Por supuesto, al principio lo odiaba. No tengo y sigo sin tener nada de oso. Pero mamá insistía, y cada vez que venía un amigo, respondía a una llamada para mí o hablaba con uno de mis profesores, ponía énfasis en llamarme Bear (al menos conseguí que dejase de usar el "Boo") Por aquel entonces empezaba en el instituto, y ya sabéis lo que pasa: cualquier cosa que hagas siendo alumno de instituto se recuerda para siempre. Todo gracias a mi mamá. El apodo se quedó; ella, no.

No trato de mostrarme sensiblero ni nada. No es esa clase de historia. Aquí no se trata del pobre Bear y cómo su madre huyó de él, dejándole a cargo de su hermano pequeño y arruinándole la existencia por ello, pero al final aprende Una Lección Muy Valiosa sobre la vida, etcétera. No será así.

Bueno, ok, borren eso. No sé qué clase de historia es. Solo espero que no sea empalagosa y los haga vomitar. Esa clase de cosas me da náuseas.

Pero me estoy alejando del tema.

Solo quería ser franco con ustedes sobre cómo me llamo. Me imagino, por alguna razón, que cuando la gente oye el nombre que tengo ahora, Bear Tomlinson, supone una de dos cosas: que seré un leñador muy grande y peludo, con un porte severo pero un corazón de oro, o que soy terriblemente pretencioso. Por lo general es lo primero, hasta que me ven y parpadean varias veces, tratando de calzar ese nombre con lo que están viendo. ¿Y la segunda parte? Piénsenlo: si conocieran por primera vez a alguien llamado Bear, ¿no creeríais que era una versión exagerada de sí mismo? ¿Sí? ¿No?

Bueno, supongo que yo no pienso como la mayoría de la gente. Y ya no discuto con ella acerca de eso. Me llamo Bear Tomlinson.

— ¿Louis?

Bueno, la mayoría de las veces es así. Miro en el espejo retrovisor y veo a mi hermano pequeño, Ernest, devolviéndome la mirada con una expresión en la cara que no acierto a identificar.

Normalmente opta por llamarme Louis cuando se dispone a preguntar algo importante, como si existe un planeta de vacas con granjas que ordeñan personas y luego las sacrifican para deleitarse con sus sabrosas costillas, o por qué mamá se marchó y no volvió. Hace muchas preguntas.

— ¿Qué, Ernie?

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro, Chico.

— ¿Cómo sabes si estás enamorado?

Sonrío. Trato de no pensar adónde quiere ir a parar con eso. Entender la línea de pensamiento lógico del Chico es un ejercicio extraordinariamente inútil. Él piensa en un plano completamente distinto a todos nosotros. La semana pasada le expliqué, a insistencia suya, de dónde vienen los bebés. Se quedó con una expresión de meditación alarmante en la cara durante toda la conversación. Cuando hube terminado, se levantó y salió a jugar sin decir palabra. Más tarde, cuando le arropaba en la cama, por fin respondió: «Bear, ¿por qué diablos querría una chica sacar un bebé de esa manera?» No supe cómo contestarle entonces, como me pasa a veces. No mucha gente me deja sin palabras, pero Ernie lo consigue a diario.

Ahora miro a Ernie y enarco una ceja.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes alguien de quien no me has hablado, Chico?

Se encoge ligeramente de hombros.

—No. No necesariamente tiene que ver conmigo, Bear. Es solo una pregunta.

Por cierto, mi hermano tiene ocho años pero parece que tenga sesenta. No puedo reprochárselo, dado todo por lo que ha pasado en la vida. La mayoría de los chicos de su edad no han pasado ni por la cuarta parte de las cosas que le han tocado a él. Pero, al mismo tiempo, ¿cuántos niños de tercer curso conocéis que sean vegetarianos por decisión propia? Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, créanme. Me gustan las hamburguesas con beicon y salchicha (y dejen de hacer muecas hasta que lo prueben: es delicioso). Pero me lo tengo merecido por dejarle ver documentales sobre mataderos en la tele. Desde entonces no ha sido el mismo.

Miro hacia delante para no alcanzar por detrás a nadie en la autopista, pero estoy contestando con evasivas y él lo sabe. Noto sus ojos clavados en mi nuca. Vuelvo a suspirar.

—Supongo que es cuando esas estúpidas canciones de la radio empiezan a tener sentido. —Echo un vistazo al retrovisor y le veo fruncir el ceño—. ¿A ti qué te parece?

Cuando se trata de esa clase de preguntas esotéricas, siempre me parece mejor dejar que conteste él. Pero las preguntas objetivas sobre bebés y cosas así, procuro responderlas yo. Aunque tenga ganas de tirarme de los pelos mientras lo hago.

Guarda silencio un momento antes de decir:

—Creo que es cuando no puedes pasar un día más sin la otra persona. Que hace que te sientas como si te ardiera el estómago pero de una forma agradable.

—Eso me parece bien.

— ¿Bear?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Podemos parar? Tengo que hacer pis.

—Claro, Chico. De todos modos vamos con tiempo.

Veo una señal que anuncia un área de servicio y tomo la salida. El aparcamiento está vacío y cae una llovizna. Estaciono en una plaza delante de los aseos; ya conozco la rutina. Ernie espera pacientemente en el coche mientras yo entro en los servicios de caballeros para cerciorarme de que están desiertos. Lo están. Salgo por la puerta y le hago una seña. Él baja del coche y se me acerca.

—Bear, me esperarás aquí, ¿eh?

No es una pregunta, sino una orden.

—Por supuesto.

—Muy bien, ahora vuelvo. Procura esperarme aquí.

Asiento con la cabeza, sabiendo que estaré allí tan seguro como lo sabe él. Ernie se niega a utilizar los aseos públicos cuando hay alguien más dentro. Siempre me hace mirar primero. Solo entra cuando le indico que no hay moros en la costa. No me permite entrar con él, dejando muy claro que es «lo bastante mayor para orinar solo». Pero, antes de hacerlo, se cerciora de dónde voy a estar. Y me refiero al sitio exacto. Si me muevo uno o dos pasos de donde he dicho que estaría, se da cuenta. Sé que entiende que no le abandonaré nunca, pero aun así necesita esa seguridad. Ocurre lo mismo con la hora a la que lo recogeré de la escuela o la hora a la que saldré del trabajo. Si llego tarde, tiene una especie de ataque de pánico que le constriñe la respiración y le provoca pensamientos que sabe que no son ciertos. Le llevé a un médico de una clínica gratuita, quien sugirió someterle a un tipo de medicación ansiolítica que en teoría hace furor últimamente. Pero Ernie nos dijo sin rodeos al doctor y a mí que no quería convertirse en «uno de esos chicos». Trato de no llegar tarde. Es más sencillo.

Le oigo tararear mientras hace pis, su señal de que le llevará algún tiempo, de modo que me vuelvo para observar la lluvia. Estamos a finales de mayo, pero en Oregón eso no importa. Aún puede llover y hacer frío en cualquier momento, y no se puede hacer gran cosa para remediarlo. Sobre todo si vives en Seafare, un pueblo de la costa del Pacífico, como nosotros. Para alguien que no haya estado nunca en la costa de Oregón, allí el océano no tiene nada que ver con el de California. El clima es frío, brumoso y lluvioso la mayor parte del tiempo. Claro que disfrutamos de algunos días soleados, pero el noroeste del Pacífico tiene una fama justificada. He oído decir que aquí se suicida mucha gente. Personas raras.

Estamos haciendo el trayecto de cien kilómetros hasta Portland para recoger a mi mejor amigo, Gael Styles, en el aeropuerto. No le he visto desde que vino a casa por las vacaciones de primavera. Es estudiante de penúltimo año en la Universidad de Arizona State, donde hace ciencias informáticas. Muy pronto se licenciará, empezará a trabajar en IBM o en Google y ganará un montón de dólares al año, pero ahora mismo sigue siendo Gael, el chico que conozco desde mi primer día en la escuela de primaria de Seafare en segundo curso. Conectamos enseguida, quizá por lo opuestos que éramos. Él es extrovertido y puede hablar con cualquiera, mientras que a mí no me gusta la mayoría de la gente. Sus padres aún están casados (y vivitos y coleando). Son ricos, pero no tanto como para distraerse con todo lo que tienen. Evidentemente, yo no soy rico. Y la vida sigue.

El señor Styles había tenido una empresa de informática en Seattle a finales de los años ochenta y principios de los noventa y lo había vendido todo antes de que se fuera al carajo. Entonces decidió que detestaba vivir en una gran ciudad y tener tantas cosas. Vendió todo lo que no quería y trasladó a su familia a Seafare. Siempre me llamó la atención que el señor Styles parecía ser la única persona rica que detestaba ser rica. Pero eso no le impidió comprar una de las casas más grandes de Seafare, donde he pasado mucho tiempo a lo largo de los años. La misma casa en la que pronto celebraremos una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa para Ernie, siempre y cuando pueda mantenerla en secreto.

Los padres de Gael son unos padres muy geniales, pero me alegro de que se hayan ido. No definitivamente, sino a algún país en una especie de retiro, ayudando a construir casas en África o curando leprosos en Suecia, no lo sé. Sé que estarán fuera hasta noviembre, así que dispondremos de una casa grande y vacía para todo el verano. Estará bien salir de nuestro esperpento de piso durante los próximos meses.

No me malinterpreten; tengo amigos. Solo que resulta que la mayoría de ellos estudian en otro sitio y tienen su propia vida, sea la que sea. La mayoría no vuelve a Seafare si puede evitarlo. Los demás podrían ser imaginarios. Gael regresa a menudo, afirmando que Arizona está situada, de hecho, en la superficie del sol, no al lado de California como dicen los mapas. Pero ahora que sus padres están ausentes la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre puede volver aquí y es como si tuviera una casa de vacaciones para él solo, lo que es genial si te gusta esa clase de cosas. Cuando se lo comenté me miró con extrañeza y dijo que no se le había ocurrido en ningún momento. Ya no hemos hablado más de ello.

Cuesta trabajo mantener amistades normales cuando eres el tutor del niño de ocho años más listo del mundo. La mayoría de la gente no podría entender por qué hice lo que hice. Diablos, hay veces que ni siquiera yo lo entiendo. La única forma en que puedo racionalizarlo es que una persona es capaz de hacer cosas extrañas si no tiene más remedio.

La otra única persona a la que me gusta ver es la que considero mi novia, Hannah Walker. Pero vive también en Seafare, y se traslada cada día al condado vecino para asistir a la escuela municipal de allí, así que no es que no la vea. Fue la segunda persona que conocí después de Gael. Estamos juntos a menudo, pero eso no significa la mayor parte del tiempo. No es ningún chiste: en una ocasión nos encontramos y rompimos a los cinco segundos cuando le dije sin querer que parecía tener la nariz chata desde el ángulo en el que me hallaba. No pretendía ofenderla; se me escapó de la boca. Se enfadó y se fue hecha una furia. Cinco segundos. Pero es mi mejor amiga, así que generalmente trato de no preocuparme. Compruebo que, si te preocupas en exceso, pasas menos tiempo haciendo otras cosas.

Como estar de pie bajo la lluvia en un área de servicio, esperando a que tu hermano acabe de hacer pis. Me vuelvo hacia la puerta y todavía le oigo canturrear. Consulto mi reloj. Son las dos y media. Tenemos que recoger a Gael en media hora, y aún nos quedan algunos kilómetros.

—Chico, ¿estás bien? Tenemos que irnos.

Oigo que deja de tararear.

—Bear, yo no te hablo cuando vas al baño —responde prosaicamente.

Touché!

Sale al cabo de unos minutos. Me aseguro de estar en el sitio exacto en el que me ha dejado. Veo que me dirige una mirada apreciativa al encontrarme allí. Le tiendo la mano, me la coge y regresamos bajo la lluvia.

...

— ¡Allí está!

Ernie señala entusiasmado. Veo a Gael de pie junto a la entrada de una terminal. Me ve acercarme, Ernie le hace señas con la mano como un loco, y se echa a reír. La mayoría de las chicas consideran que Gael «está como un tren» (según sus propias palabras) y supongo, desde el punto de vista de un hombre, que no está mal. Tiene el pelo castaño oscuro, corto y rebelde, unos dientes blancos y regulares, los ojos verdes, y hasta admitiré que es corpulento. Aparentemente ha acumulado todavía más músculos que la última vez que le vi en marzo. Y es alto, lo cual me amarga la vida porque solo mido metro setenta y tres. Y tengo el pelo castaño claro. Y los ojos azules. Y soy de piel pálida. Y creo por alguna razón que aún conservo algún diente de leche, porque uno es mucho más pequeño que los demás. Le digo a Gael que el único motivo de que sea su amigo es porque es un chico rico, grande y apuesto. Él dice que el único motivo de que sea mi amigo es porque soy menudo, castaño y vivo en el gueto con mis dientes de leche. Nos llevamos de fábula.

Abre la puerta y echa sus bolsas sobre el asiento trasero, al lado de Ernie. Sube y me sonríe. Extiende un brazo, me lo pone alrededor de los hombros, me atrae para darme un abrazo y noto el agua de lluvia corriendo por mi mejilla. Me da las tres palmaditas en la espalda preceptivas del abrazo entre hombres y se aparta.

— ¿Qué pasa, bro? ¿Cómo va la vida en la costa?

Sonrío y me encojo de hombros.

—Igual que la última vez que hablamos. Creo que si ocurriera algo gordo lo sabrías.

Vuelve a sonreír, mira por encima del hombro hacia el asiento de atrás y se frota las manos rápidamente sobre la cabeza, salpicando agua sobre mí y sobre Ernie. Mi hermanito se ríe fingiendo quejarse.

— ¿Qué pasa, Chico? ¿Bear te trata bien, o tengo que bajarle los humos con unos azotes?

Ernie se lleva una mano a la barbilla en un gesto de concentración y piensa un momento.

—Quizá solo un azote. No me dejó llevarme el nuevo documental sobre la PETA* del videoclub.

— ¡Eso fue hace un mes! —protesto, a sabiendas de lo que vendrá.

Ernie me fulmina con la mirada.

—Me acuerdo de las cosas.

Gael se echa a reír.

—Entonces un azote —dice, y me golpea con el puño en el hombro.

Sí, no hay duda de que ha ganado musculatura.

—Cabrón —gruño, frotándome el hombro—. Deberías haber visto esa película. No hablaba más que de cómo convertirse en ecoterrorista y luchar contra el sistema. Si el Chico la hubiera conseguido, ahora seguramente le pondría una bomba a algún famoso por vestir pieles.

—Eh, no te quejes —dice Gael—. Por lo menos no ha sido como la última vez, cuando dijo tres azotes por no conseguirle la marca de leche de soja que le gusta.

¿Cómo podía olvidarlo? Había tenido un moretón en el brazo durante un mes.

Ernie habla por mí.

—Ahora me trae la marca correcta. Y, Bear, no me puedo creer que hayas dicho que iba de «cómo luchar contra el sistema». Supongo que es desalentador para cualquier niño enterarse de que su hermano mayor sigue viviendo en la época de Reagan.

Ni siquiera sé qué significa eso.

...

Una hora más tarde todavía estamos en la autopista por culpa de un embotellamiento y llueve con más intensidad. Gael nos ha estado contando cómo le va por Arizona, más para Ernie que para mí, ya que charlo con él varias veces por semana. Ernie le habla del nuevo profesor que tiene en la escuela, al que ha tenido que corregir en algunas ocasiones cuando se ha equivocado en clase, y le dice que tuve que asistir a una entrevista de «hermano-profesor» (se niega a llamarlo padre-profesor). Hace una mueca cuando cuenta a Gael que el señor Epson calificó a Benjamin Franklin de un buen presidente. Gael se apresura a mirarme, yo asiento con la cabeza, y entonces se vuelve horrorizado hacia Ernie, preguntando cómo alguien puede confundirse hasta ese punto.

— ¡Ya lo sé! —murmura Ernie en tono amenazante—. Por lo visto no piden ningún nivel para enseñar tercer curso. Y todavía nos falta un mes para terminar la escuela.

Diez minutos después, Ernie ha dejado de hablar y duerme con la cabeza recostada sobre las bolsas de Gael. Este echa una mirada para cerciorarse de que el Chico está dormido, se vuelve hacia mí y dice en voz baja:

—Yo creía que Benjamin Franklin fue presidente.

— ¡Yo también! Tuve que consultarlo para asegurarme. Por lo visto, no hizo muchas cosas que yo creía que había hecho.

—Pero sale en un billete, ¿no?

—Sí, así es. ¿Cómo la consiguió si no fue presidente?

—Seguramente tenía una polla grande.  
Sonrío.

— ¿Quieres decir que cuanto más grande, mayor es el billete en el que sales?

—Sí. Pobre George —dice Gael, riendo—. Por supuesto, yo saldría en el billete de un millón de dólares.

—No hacen billetes de un millón de dólares.

—Sí, claro. No han visto lo grande que es mi polla. —Ambos nos reímos. Entonces se calla y me mira—. Me alegro de verte, Bear. Gracias por recogerme.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Claro. No vuelves cada día, así que no tiene importancia. ¿Cómo te fueron los exámenes finales? —pregunto, intentando prolongar la conversación a partir de donde inevitablemente llegará. Gruñe y se tapa el rostro.

—Una pesadilla. No creo que me dejen volver el próximo semestre.

—Embustero.

Gael sonríe.

—Tienes razón. Bear, hubiera podido hacer esa mierda en sueños. Me aburre mucho la universidad. Ahora mismo estoy haciendo las malditas prácticas, y es literalmente lo más estúpido que he hecho nunca. Por lo visto «alumno en prácticas» significa «chico de los recados con pretensiones». —Sacude la cabeza—. Pero cuando me licencie tendré una buena recomendación. Por cierto, ya sé que aún falta un año, pero procura recordar que tú y el Chico tendréis que estar en Phoenix para asistir a la entrega de mi título universitario.

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Me concederá el tiempo suficiente para empezar a ahorrar algún dinero. Deberíamos poder arreglarlo, por lo menos para un par de días.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenía que...?

—Bear, si me dejaras... —empieza Gael, emprendiendo el mismo baile de siempre cuyos pasos ya he memorizado.

Le interrumpo.

—No empieces otra vez. Sabes que si necesitara ayuda, la pediría. No es que sea demasiado orgulloso para no saber pedir si lo necesito.

Él mira a través de la ventanilla.

—Sé que te asegurarías de cubrir las necesidades de Ernie, pero no pedirías ayuda para ti mismo.

No respondo porque sé que es verdad, y cualquier cosa que dijera en sentido contrario nos parecería hueca a ambos.  
Gael se vuelve hacia mí.

—Vamos, Bear. Sabes que me preocupo por ti y el Chico. Es mi derecho como tu mejor amigo y mi oficio como el tío Gael.

—Ya lo sé —digo irritado—. Pero ahora mismo no nos va mal. Casi me he puesto al día con las facturas. No vamos tan retrasados en el alquiler como el año pasado. Las únicas cosas que me preocupan de veras ahora mismo son qué hacer con la escuela del Chico el año que viene y... —miro hacia atrás para cerciorarme de que Ernie aún duerme— su fiesta de cumpleaños.

— ¿La entrevista hermano-profesor?

—La entrevista hermano-profesor. Por lo visto es una «alteración» en clase, pero hasta el profesor y el director creen que se debe a que es demasiado inteligente para el material. Quieren trasladarle a quinto curso el año que viene, pero no sé.

Gael suelta un silbido.

— ¿Saltarse un curso? ¿Cómo diablos ha llegado a ser tan listo? —Sonríe y me da un golpe amistoso en el hombro—. Sabemos que no es nada que hayas hecho tú.

Le devuelvo el golpe, con cuidado de no dar un volantazo y acabar con el coche en la cuneta.

— ¡No me digas! Eso ya lo sé. Solo me pregunto si necesita la alteración de saltarse un curso. No sé si sería bueno para él o no. —Y de veras lo creo. No sé si es una bendición o una maldición que mamá optara por dejarme con el niño más listo del planeta—. Decida lo que decida, quieren una respuesta dos semanas antes de que empiece el nuevo año escolar, para asignarle a un aula.

— ¿Y ya no te joden más con lo del acta notarial? —pregunta él.  
Niego con la cabeza.

—No. No tanto como al principio. Pero han estado tratando conmigo desde que Ernie estaba en el parvulario ¿Sabes?, asistí a más entrevistas de esas que mi madre. Lo único que cambió en realidad fue que ya no se necesitaba su visto bueno.

Naturalmente, aquello me había aterrorizado al principio: que tuviera la potestad última sobre todo lo relacionado con Ernest. Aunque había sido yo quien asistía a esas entrevistas con profesores y a las consultas médicas cuando mamá aún estaba con nosotros, normalmente era ella quien tomaba las decisiones. Recuerdo haber temido que todo lo que hacía saldría mal y que no habría nadie que rectificara mis errores. Ahora que lo pienso, no sé muy bien cómo hemos sobrevivido. Por pura fuerza de voluntad, si acaso.

Gael se vuelve a mirar a Ernie y luego a mí.

—Bro, si me hubieras dicho hace tres años que tendríamos esta conversación habría dicho que estabas drogado.

—Lo sé. Es de locos, ¿verdad?

Se echa a reír.

—Un papá Bear total. —Mira a través de la ventanilla cuando entramos en el límite municipal de Seafare—. ¡Ah, hogar, dulce hogar! ¿Sabías que cuando salí de Phoenix había 45 grados en el exterior?

Hago una mueca. No entiendo cómo alguien puede vivir con un tiempo así. El Chico y yo fuimos a ver a Gael durante sus vacaciones navideñas hace un par de años. La víspera de Navidad hacía calor y nos bañamos en la piscina en una barbacoa. Juro que contraje cáncer de piel durante la semana que estuvimos allí. El Chico me dijo que yo era un exagerado. Arizona es un lugar extraño. Prefiero el océano y el frío.

Tomo Seaway Avenue, que desemboca en el sector de Pinecrest Coast, donde se encuentra la casa de Gael. Y antes de que esto llegue más lejos, dejadme repetir una cosa para que quede bien claro. La familia de Gael es rica; yo, no. Es así y basta. No soy una especie de tópico descarriado al que hay que rescatar de su vida mísera. No lucho contra aquellos que me oprimen como en una película de la semana. No es más que la realidad de la vida, y es como es y blablablá... No me va mal. No nos va mal. He aprendido en mi corta estancia aquí en la Tierra que las cosas siempre podrían ir peor.

Gael está diciendo algo sobre una chica a la que se ha follado, quiere follarse o dejó a medio follar cuando enfilamos su calle y sus palabras se interrumpen. Le miro y le veo mirar por la ventanilla.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿De quién es el coche que está en la entrada de mi casa?

Miro calle abajo y, en efecto, veo un Jeep Cherokee más viejo aparcado delante del garaje de cuatro plazas de Gael. Es negro y le falta un tapacubos. No lo había visto antes, y no creo que sea de sus padres.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos parar?

Se ríe.

— ¿Y a dónde iremos? Si ha entrado alguien, por lo menos debo procurar que no se lleven todas mis cosas.

Nos acercamos a la casa, lo suficiente para comprobar que no hay nadie en el Jeep y para ver que la puerta principal está cerrada y no astillada como mi mente hiperactiva había creído.

—Aparca al lado —dice, señalando un hueco en el camino de acceso—. Entraré. Tú quédate aquí fuera con el Chico y con la ventanilla abierta. Te gritaré si necesito ayuda.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Parece un plan genial. Procuraré acudir corriendo. Juntos podremos reducirles con todas las armas que llevo en el coche. Muy elaborado.

Gael no dice nada mientras abre su puerta y sale a la lluvia. Le veo mirar a través de las ventanas de la puerta del garaje, pero no ve nada que le haga regresar corriendo al coche. Cojo mi móvil, marco el 911 y dejo el dedo suspendido sobre la tecla de envío, por si acaso. Echo un vistazo al retrovisor y compruebo que Ernie sigue dormido sobre las bolsas de Gael.

Gael se dirige hacia la puerta principal, la abre con sus llaves y la empuja hacia dentro. Entonces dice con voz ahuecada y sacando pecho: « ¿Hola?» Doy un respingo y llamo al 911 sin querer. Miro horrorizado el teléfono y cuelgo, esperando que mi llamada no haya llegado a su destino porque esa gente puede localizarte donde sea. Levanto los ojos a tiempo de ver cómo Gael se dobla por la cintura, riendo.

— ¡Ni hablar! —grita al interior de la casa.

Se encamina hacia el coche en el que estoy, ignorando aún si hay ladrones o si el 911 me devolverá la llamada.

Gael sonríe al Chico, dormido sobre sus bolsas, y me mira con ojos chispeantes.

—Bro, es Hazza. Mi hermano mayor ha vuelto a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PETA: People for the Ethnical Treatment of Animals. Es la organización de derechos de los animales más grande del mundo, con más de 3 millones de miembros y simpatizantes.Se enfoca en las cuatro áreas en las que el mayor número de animales sufre más intensamente por períodos de tiempo más largos: en las granjas industriales, en el comercio de la ropa, en los laboratorios y en la industria del entretenimiento. También trabajan en muchos otros asuntos como es el caso de la matanza cruel de ratones, ratas, aves y otras "plagas", así mismo contra la crueldad hacia los animales domésticos. PETA trabaja mediante la divulgación de información al público, las investigaciones sobre crueldad, la investigación científica, el rescate de animales, el impulso de legislaciones, eventos especiales, el involucramiento de celebridades y las campañas de protesta.
> 
> Puede que se me hubiese llegado a pasar un nombre de ser así...
> 
> Cambie el nombre de Creed por Gael.
> 
> El de Anna por Hannah.
> 
> El de Ty/Tyson por Ernie/Ernest
> 
> Otter por Hazza.
> 
> Y bueno Bear es Louis.
> 
> Y por cierto, cuando dice Chico (así con mayúscula) refiriéndose al hermanito menor de Bear, es porque en el original lo llaman The Kid, es su apodo.
> 
> Eso, espero que les esté gustando :3
> 
> Besos.


	3. 2 En que Bear trata de explicar varias cosas

Muy bien, ya sé lo que están pensando: primero Bear, ¿y ahora un tipo llamado Hazza? Puedo explicar eso también. [1]

¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que Ernie es el motivo de que mi mamá y todo el mundo empezaran a llamarme Bear? Supongo que era una especie de venganza cósmica por lo que le hice al hermano mayor de Gael. Cuando conocí a Gael a la tierna edad de ocho años, yo era infinitamente más tímido de como soy ahora. Ahora me siento a gusto conociendo gente nueva. Pero en aquel entonces era una pesadilla con los desconocidos. Había ido a casa de Gael por primera vez para jugar y pasar allí la noche. Mi mamá tenía un nuevo novio que requería todo su tiempo (oh, ya lo sé: pobrecito de mí, ¿verdad?) y el Chico aún tardaría unos años en llegar. Así pues, cuando mamá averiguó que había hecho un nuevo amigo, me empeñó de inmediato a aquella familia, que bien habría podido echarme una mirada y cerrar la puerta. Pero no lo hicieron, y al poco tiempo la mamá de Gael ya identificaba mi voz cuando llamaba por teléfono, y cenaba en casa de ellos más a menudo que en la mía. Entonces llegó Ernie y tuve que abstenerme una temporada para quedarme en casa y ayudar a mamá.

La primera vez que fui a casa de Gael estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, y todo tenía que ver con aquel ente desconocido, aquel ser llamado Hermano Mayor. Gael me había dicho antes que tenía dieciséis años y era un idiota, pero que nos dejaría en paz si nosotros le dejábamos a él. Naturalmente, aquello me tenía aterrorizado a más no poder. Me imaginaba que aquel adolescente descomunal me descuartizaría solo con mirarle mal, y de repente no quise ir. Supliqué a mamá, pero me dijo que Bill, Frank, John, Bob o cualquiera que fuese el nombre monosílabo del tipo con el que salía entonces iba a llevarla a un sitio elegante, que ella se lo merecía y si yo no creía que se lo merecía. Y, por supuesto, no se habló más del tema, y dos horas después me encontraba en el porche delantero de los Styles con una bolsa de Transformers que mi mamá había comprado en un mercadillo para la ocasión. Llamé al timbre, preguntándome cómo sonaría el timbre de un rico, y justo me sorprendía al comprobar que sonaba igual que el nuestro cuando la puerta se abrió.

— ¿Quién eres? —dijo el chico mayor, mirándome ceñudo por encima de su Gameboy.

Lo primero que pensé fue en lo impresionado que estaba de que tuviera una Gameboy. ¿Se acuerdan de aquellos cacharros de pantalla verde sucio que reducía todos los juegos a puré de guisantes? Siempre quise uno, pero mi mamá dijo que era mejor tener un techo sobre la cabeza. No he sido nunca de los que tratan de discutir esa clase de lógica.

Lo segundo que recuerdo es que Gael había dicho que su hermano podía ser un idiota, y desde luego eso significaba que era capaz de asesinar y que no vacilaría en asesinarme a mí. De modo que grazné mi nombre y pregunté si Gael estaba en casa. Él llamó a Gael gritando por encima del hombro y se alejó. No supe si seguirle o quedarme donde estaba. Mis piernas se negaban a moverse, así que decidí que era mejor esperar fuera. Gael apareció en la puerta, me agarró del brazo y me jaló. Entré y saludé a sus padres, a los que había visto un par de veces. Gael me llevó a su habitación para que dejara allí mis cosas. Pasamos delante de otra puerta, cuyas bisagras estaban a punto de saltar por efecto de las vibraciones de la música que atronaba dentro y que tenía un cartel escrito en una letra a mano casi ilegible. Y juraré por Dios hasta el día que me muera que ponía: HABITACIÓN DE HAZZA. PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA.

Pues bien, yo no sabía cómo se llamaba el hermano mayor de Gael cuando llegué, y durante el trayecto hasta la habitación de Gael me estuve preguntando por qué su hermano se llamaba así. Se lo pregunté en voz baja en su cuarto después de asegurarme que no podía oírme nadie más, pues no quería provocar la ira de alguien que pudiera estar escuchando. Recuerdo que Gael se echó a reír como un histérico hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas. ¿Saben cuando alguien encuentra algo muy divertido a lo que no logras verle la gracia, pero se ríe tanto que finalmente los hace reír también? Pues eso fue lo que ocurrió. Estábamos los dos desternillándonos de risa, pero uno de nosotros ignoraba qué era tan divertido. Entre hipos y mocos colgándole de la nariz, finalmente Gael me dijo que su hermano se llamaba Harry.

Todo iba bien hasta que Gael sacó el tema a colación mientras cenábamos.

En ese momento deseé, como no lo había hecho nunca antes, poder desaparecer, volverme invisible, caerme muerto, cualquier cosa con tal de escapar de mi estupidez absoluta. Naturalmente, supuse que todos se reían de mí. Me notaba la cara ardiendo mientras trataba de pensar en algo divertido que hubiera visto para contener las lágrimas. Pero finalmente, por suerte, la conversación pasó a otra cosa. Estuve lanzando miradas de soslayo a Harry, preguntándome hasta qué punto se había enfadado conmigo y cómo planeaba vengarse. En una ocasión me sorprendió mirándole y me dirigió una sonrisa torcida. Le chispearon los ojos.

Aparté la mirada.

La siguiente vez que fui a casa de los Styles todos le llamaban Hazza.

...

Extiendo un brazo y sacudo ligeramente al Chico, tratando de despertarlo. No le gusta despertar en sitios extraños, así que es una misión delicada. Por fin abre los ojos, mira a su alrededor hasta que me encuentra y se relaja visiblemente.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bear? —pregunta, bostezando.

—Estamos en casa de Gael. ¿Te acuerdas que dije que vendríamos aquí esta noche? ¿Sigue pareciéndote bien que nos quedemos un rato?

En realidad tenía intención de pasar la noche aquí, pero ahora que está Harry ya no me apetece. Es una larga historia.

El Chico se estira y asiente con la cabeza.

— ¿Crees que Gael aún tiene el History Channel en su tele?

Intento disimular una sonrisa, pero no lo consigo del todo.

—Seguro que sí. Pero ¿no quieres ver dibujos u otra cosa? —Me mira como si estuviera loco.

Suspiro y me recuerdo una vez más lo poco convencional que es mi hermano y lo normal que resulta eso. Vacilo antes de pronunciar las siguientes palabras, pero solo un momento—. Adivina qué, Chico. Hazza también está aquí.

El Chico calla un momento, pensativo.

—Ha pasado algún tiempo —se limita a decir por fin.

Se desabrocha rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad y baja del coche a la lluvia. Le subo la cremallera de la chaqueta, me doy cuenta de lo estrecha que le viene y me pregunto si debo comprarle una nueva. Trato de pensar si tiene alguna otra chaqueta en el armario de casa, pero no lo recuerdo. No pasa nada. Por ahora. De momento, parece estar a gusto.

—Bear, ¿entras o qué? —pregunta Gael desde la puerta.

Me sobresalto al percatarme de que Ernie ya ha entrado corriendo y yo estoy mojándome en el camino de entrada. Sonrío avergonzado y me paso las manos por el pelo.

Cuando entro en la casa, oigo a Ernie llamar a gritos a Harry mientras sube la escalera precipitadamente. Gael me mira y pone los ojos en blanco.

—Supongo que ya me han sustituido.

—No te lamentes —le digo—. El Chico piensa que eres genial, pero « ¡Hazza es cool!».

Trato de imitar la voz aguda del Chico.

—Es la historia de mi vida —murmura Gael.

— ¿Por qué está aquí? —pregunto en un tono despreocupado, pero Gael no me oye.

Le sigo al interior de la cocina, desde donde oigo a Harry bajando pesadamente la escalera y a Ernie hablándole sin parar. Les veo pasar junto al acuario al pie de la escalera y me fijo en que Ernie ya está encaramado a la espalda de Harry, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos amigablemente mientras se ríe en su oído. Harry luce en el rostro la misma sonrisa torcida que ha tenido siempre. Me acuerdo de cuando antes me llevaba así. Es un poco más alto que Gael, pero menos musculoso. Todo lo demás, desde el pelo castaño oscuro y rizado hasta los ojos verdes, es idéntico. Desde luego, es mayor que Gael y yo, veintinueve años frente a los veintiuno que acabamos de cumplir. En realidad no ha cambiado mucho con los años. Me sorprendo desacostumbradamente fascinado por las venas que se hinchan en sus brazos enormes, la descomunal longitud de su espalda bajo la camiseta que lleva. Sus manos gigantescas, los hoyuelos que se forman a cada lado de su boca cuando sonríe. Hay algo rondándome la cabeza, pero ahora no puedo reparar en ello y me regaño en silencio por fijarme en esas cosas de él. De mí mismo. ¿Qué diablos me importan?

Harry deja al Chico sobre la encimera de la cocina, dedicándole aún toda su atención. Ernie le cuenta alguna historia relativa a los perjuicios de la producción de jamón y baja los ojos un momento. Es entonces cuando Harry mira un instante por encima de la cabeza de Ernie y me busca. Sus ojos encuentran los míos, y Harry exhibe su otra sonrisa característica antes de devolver enseguida su atención al Chico. Sabe mejor que nadie que cuando Ernie te está hablando de algo tan importante como la fabricación de jamón debes hacerle caso como si fuera lo último que oirás en tu vida. Intento no fijarme en mi paso vacilante cuando Harry aparta la mirada.

Entro en la cocina. Gael saca cervezas del frigorífico y me ofrece una. La cojo. Lanza otra a Harry, que la captura hábilmente con una mano sin apartar los ojos de Ernie en ningún momento. Ernie se interrumpe en una frase, y entonces Gael exclama:

—Chico, ¿quieres una cerveza?

Ernie abre los ojos como platos antes de entrecerrarlos con recelo.

— ¿Y si digo que sí?

Gael se encoge de hombros.

—Entonces diría que deberías preguntárselo a Papá Bear.

El Chico me lanza una mirada de soslayo antes de dirigirse a Gael.

—Bear y yo ya hemos hablado de eso, y cree que soy lo bastante mayor.

Doy un respingo.

— ¡Y un cuerno hemos hablado! Pequeño embustero.

El Chico vuelve a mirar a Harry, que se esfuerza por poner cara seria.

—Tú me crees, ¿verdad, Hazza? —pregunta, haciendo que su voz parezca la de un pobre huérfano mendigando algo de comer.

Harry no puede contenerse más y estalla en carcajadas, un sonido atronador que retumba en las baldosas de la cocina. Ernie se cruza de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

Harry se serena un momento y baja los ojos hacia el niño que tiene delante.

—Haremos una cosa —propone. Ernie le presta atención en el acto—. ¿Qué te parece si te doy un sorbo de mi cerveza, pero solo un sorbo, y después voy a buscarte un helado de soja?

¿Helado de soja? Debería haber pensado en eso.

Ernie mira a Harry un momento para cerciorarse de que no bromea y después me mira a mí, con ojos suplicantes. Finjo pensármelo un poco mientras Harry, Gael y el Chico empiezan a emitir sonidos lastimeros como si me rogaran. Levanto las manos en el aire y Ernie sabe que me ha vencido.

Harry coge su botella de cerveza y se la pasa a Ernie, diciendo:

—Puedes beber hasta que cuente tres, y entonces basta, ¿de acuerdo? —Ernie asiente y se lleva la botella a los labios—. Uno, dos... y tres. Basta.

Le quita la botella a Ernie, que se queda un momento quieto antes de soltar un fuerte eructo. Todos nos reímos, y Harry choca la mano con el Chico, que sonríe, sabedor de que es uno de los nuestros.

Harry levanta fácilmente a Ernie de la encimera y le deja en el suelo. Con su voz más ronca, le pregunta si está demasiado borracho para andar y si sabía que eso era ilegal. Ernie responde que sabe que era ilegal, pero que ha sido presionado por el grupo paritario, como Gael me incitó a beber la primera vez.

Gael pone los ojos en blanco, se inclina hacia mí y me susurra:

— ¿Eso le has dicho? Eres un embustero.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? —le respondo—. Era joven e impresionable, y me coaccionaste.

Gael se atraganta con su cerveza y la derrama al suelo. Busca un trapo al mismo tiempo que me maldice. Mientras sonrío satisfecho a Gael, noto un brazo fuerte que se posa sobre mi hombro. Miro y veo a Harry de pie a mi lado con su sonrisa torcida. Sus dientes son grandes y blancos.

—Hola, Bear —dice Harry.

Sus ojos rezuman determinación.

—Hola, Hazza —contesto, devolviéndole la mirada y resistiendo el impulso de apartarle el brazo.

Durante un momento parece a punto de hablar, pero algo que le pasa por la cabeza le hace cambiar de opinión y lo retira. Me abraza con un brazo, retrocede y se planta frente a mí, con los ojos fijos en la cerveza que tiene en la mano. Me pregunto qué ha ocurrido y qué se disponía a decir. Me pregunto muchas cosas, pero son aplastadas todas por el sonido de la lluvia sobre el tejado. Bajo la vista hacia Gael, pero sigue centrando su atención en la cerveza derramada, así que no ha visto nada. No es que hubiera nada que ver. Devuelvo la mirada a Harry, y estoy tratando de ordenar mi confusión mental cuando él dice:

—Bueno, ¿qué te cuentas, Papá Bear?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Nada nuevo, supongo. ¿Cómo te va a ti? No te veía desde... ¿cuándo? ¿Las penúltimas navidades?

Digo esto último con frialdad, pues ambos sabemos perfectamente cuándo fue la última vez que le vi.

Se dispone a hablar de nuevo, pero esta vez es interrumpido por Gael.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa, Hazza? No es que me importe, pero ¿por qué has venido? ¿San Diego te agobia demasiado?

Harry se encoge de hombros, y no creo que vaya a contestar cuando dice:

—Me ha parecido que necesitaba cambiar un poco de aires.

Toma otro trago de su cerveza y ya no habla más, lo cual me saca de quicio.

Se había licenciado en la Universidad de Oregón, en Eugene, y se había quedado en Seafare una temporada. Después de marcharse mi mamá, sucedió algo inesperado, y entonces Harry también se fue. Solo le he visto una vez en los últimos tres años. Sé que trabaja en una especie de agencia fotográfica de allí, donde por lo visto es un hacha. La casa en la que me encuentro ahora está repleta de fotos suyas, el equivalente de su mamá a colgar hojas de colorear y exámenes con buenas notas en el frigorífico.

—Ajá —dice Gael—. ¿Estás seguro de que no tienes problemas con tu no...?

— ¡Tío Gael! —grita el Chico desde la salita interrumpiendo a Gael, pero no antes de que vea la mirada de advertencia que le dirige Harry.

Gael sonríe satisfecho y grita a su vez:

— ¿Qué pasa, Chico?

— ¿Ya ha ido Hazza a buscarme el helado de soja?

Harry se echa a reír.

— ¿Estás insinuando que tengo que ir ahora mismo?

—Sí. No pretendía ser maleducado, pero me gustaría tomarme el helado cuando hagan mi programa.

— ¿Qué programa es ese? —pregunto, tratando de recordar si me lo ha dicho.

—Es un programa sobre la historia de los mataderos en los años 1920 —responde él.

—Oh, Santo Dios —murmuro.

No hay nada tan aguafiestas como ver cómo se hacen las hamburguesas. Ni nada tan aburrido como la historia que hay detrás. Me vuelvo para disculparme con Gael y Harry, pero Gael me detiene porque sabe qué es lo que pretendo.

—Bear, cállate y deja que el Chico haga lo que quiera. —Apura su cerveza y abre la nevera para coger otra, diciendo—: Además, yo también quiero verlo, y comprobar cuánto tardo en emborracharme lo suficiente para que me parezca divertido. ¿Por qué no le acompañas? —me sugiere—. Dejad que Ernie pase un rato con el tío Gael mientras ustedes están fuera.

Se me ocurren por lo menos cuatrocientas razones por las que esa es una mala idea y miro a Harry, que anda buscando sus llaves.

— ¿Quieres que vaya? —pregunto.

Me arrepiento tan pronto como digo estas palabras. Mi boca tiene tendencia a moverse sola. Harry parece sorprendido, aunque accede de inmediato. Le digo que vuelvo enseguida y voy en busca del Chico.

Recorro el pasillo, deteniéndome de vez en cuando a mirar las fotos de las paredes. Hay una de Gael, Harry y sus padres que tendrá cosa de quince años. También otras individuales de Gael, Harry y demás miembros de la familia: abuelos, tías, tíos... Antes me causaba extrañeza ver esas fotografías. En nuestra casa no teníamos colgado nada parecido. Mi mamá dijo que, cuando yo tenía siete años, me llevó con ella a hacernos fotos «profesionales». Recuerdo que lo dijo con orgullo. Pero cuando le pregunté dónde estaban aquellas fotos contestó que no se acordaba.

Llego a otra fotografía en el pasillo y me paro. Es en blanco y negro, y está tomada cuando Gael y yo teníamos quince años. La sacó Harry, y nos muestra saltando desde un trampolín gigante que antes tenían en el jardín de atrás. Harry nos pilló a medio salto, con el pelo más largo alborotado alrededor de la cara y la camiseta algo levantada sobre el estómago, dejando al descubierto unas franjas blancas de piel. Me miro en la instantánea y me doy cuenta de cómo he cambiado. De lo distintas que son ahora las cosas.

Durante todo el instituto estuve demasiado flaco, hasta que finalmente enfermé y me puse a entrenar. No estoy tan corpulento como Gael, pero he mejorado mucho desde entonces. No tengo cara de tragedia griega, sino un buen cutis. No estoy bronceado, pero la mayoría de la gente que vive aquí tampoco lo está. Tengo los ojos azules y el cabello castaño; ya debería cortármelo. Tengo una cicatriz blanca en la frente, junto a la ceja derecha, allí donde Gael me golpeó sin querer con un bate de aluminio cuando tenía trece años. Requirió cuatro puntos, y mi mamá estuvo conmigo en la sala de urgencias, diciéndome que tratara de conseguir un poco de Vicodin. Lo hice y se lo di.

Nunca me han preocupado las apariencias ni he sido vanidoso (por lo general). A decir verdad, no tengo tiempo para eso. No poseo ropa elegante ni me hago peinados caros, y tampoco le veo ninguna necesidad. Me preocupa más tener un techo sobre nuestras cabezas y comprar a Ernest zapatos nuevos casi cada dos semanas. No sé cómo es posible que un niño de casi nueve años gaste tantos pares de zapatos. Así las cosas, he aprendido que resulta mucho más fácil ser humilde cuando te ves obligado a ello. Pueden considerarlo una enseñanza mía para la vida. De nada.

Respiro hondo y vuelvo a mirar la foto, un momento captado de lo que parece una eternidad.

Accedo a la salita y veo al Chico reclinado en el sofá, con la cabeza sobre un cojín y los ojos muy abiertos mientras ve otro programa que parece sacado de la película original de La matanza de Texas.

—Chico —le digo con un gruñido—. No sé cómo esto no te provoca pesadillas. A mí me pone los pelos de punta.

—Quizá te sientas culpable de lo que comes —replica inexpresivamente, sin levantar los ojos para mirarme.

—Pequeño granuja.

Me inclino y le hago cosquillas debajo de las costillas, allí donde sé que es más sensible. A mamá y a mí nos ocurre lo mismo. Ernie trata de contener la risa, pero pronto empieza a gritar « ¡Bear, Bear!» mientras intenta escabullirse. Finalmente paro, y él me mira con una expresión tal que por un momento me siento cegado por el amor que siento por este chico, mi Chico, el cual me provoca la sensación de quedarme sin aliento. Le beso en la coronilla y él exclama « ¡Qué asco!», pero no pasa nada.

— ¿Te quedarás aquí un ratito con Gael mientras Hazza y yo vamos a comprarte el helado? — pregunto cuando me he recobrado un poco.

Ernie aparta los ojos del televisor y los fija en los míos.

—Pero volverás, ¿no?

Sonrío tranquilizadoramente y le alboroto el pelo allí donde acabo de besarle.

—Lo has entendido, Chico. No tardaré mucho. Debería llevarme poco tiempo, pero para más seguridad concédeme una hora, ¿bueno? —Consulta su reloj, se fija en la hora y asiente. Yo hago lo mismo y veo que son casi las siete—. ¿Tienes tu móvil? —pregunto. Vuelve a asentir y se lo saca del bolsillo—. Muy bien. Volveré enseguida, pero llámame si necesitas algo.

Ernie asiente una vez más, concentrado en su programa. Vuelvo a acariciarle la cabeza y regreso a la cocina.

Tal vez les resulte extraño que tenga un teléfono móvil. Parece que ahora muchos chicos de su edad lo tienen. No es algo que pueda permitirme ahora mismo, pero debo resignarme. Aprendí poco después de que mamá se fuera que, si Ernie disponía de un medio para localizarme, llevaba mejor estar separado de mí. Nunca usa el móvil para llamar a otra persona, y aparte de Gael, Hannah, la señora Paquinn (la vecina de al lado, ya hablaré de ella más adelante) y de tarde en tarde Harry, nadie más le llama a ese teléfono. Si alguien necesita localizarle, lo hace a través de mí.

Estoy a punto de entrar en la cocina cuando oigo voces susurrando. Me detengo, y enseguida me siento culpable por espiar. Pero de todas formas escucho. Están hablando de mí, así que considero que tengo derecho a oír lo que dicen.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando le dijiste una cosa así? —espeta Harry.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Hazza? —Creed parece divertido y molesto a la vez, algo para lo que posee un gran talento—. Ya lo sabe. Se lo dije hace algún tiempo. No pasa nada. No le importa.

— ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Me trae sin cuidado quién lo sepa! —Harry parece enfadado y se me corta la respiración en el pecho. No quiero que diga nada más. Pero lo hace—. ¡No se trata de eso! ¡Por el amor de Dios, Gael! Ojalá supieras... — ¡Cállate, Hazza! ¡Cállate!—. Además, si quisiera que él supiera algo, se lo habría dicho yo mismo. ¡Tú no te metas!

Pero Gael insiste:

—Así que es por eso que has vuelto, ¿no? No ha funcionado entre tú y... ¿cómo se llama?

—Gael, te lo pido por Dios, ¡déjalo! ¡Ahora no quiero hablar de ello!

Oigo que alguien golpea su botella de cerveza contra la encimera, y supongo que es Harry.

—Cálmate, hermano mayor. Como he dicho, a Bear le da igual.

Oh, Gael.

En la cocina se hace el silencio, y me percato de que aún contengo la respiración. La suelto despacio y no me gusta oír lo alterada que suena. Pero eso se ha acercado mucho a lo que nunca he querido oír decir en voz alta. No se trata de eso... ¡Ojalá lo supieras! Sus palabras resuenan en mis oídos y me siento mareado. Está bien. Puede que haya algo más que debería explicarles...

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Bear? —dice el Chico en voz alta a mi espalda.

Me sacudo hacia la derecha y me golpeo la cabeza contra la pared. Alcanzo una foto, y un segundo después la oigo hacerse añicos en el suelo. « ¡Maldita sea, Chico!», pienso airadamente, sabiendo que estoy más enfadado conmigo mismo que con él. Miro hacia Ernie, de pie en el pasillo, con las manos en los bolsillos y una gran O en los labios. Murmuro algo incoherente y me agacho a recoger los cristales antes de que los pise. Gael sale de la cocina y puedo sentir su sonrisita sobre mi piel ardiendo.

—Lo siento —digo, apretando los dientes.

— ¿Qué diablos? —responde él alegremente—. No necesito que mi bonita casa sea un gueto.

Suelto una carcajada áspera. Miro la foto y veo que es otra de las que había tomado Harry. Muestra a Gael y su mamá en el acto de graduación de nuestro instituto. Yo estoy por allí cerca, fuera del encuadre, dando la mano a Ernie y sujetando el cartel que él y la señora Styles habían hecho para mí, que ponía ¡HURRA POR BEAR! La instantánea capta a Gael en un momento perfecto de juventud exaltada, con el diploma en una mano y la otra rodeando a su mamá. Tiene en la cara una sonrisa tan grande que casi se pueden contar sus dientes blancos e impecables. Bueno, habríais podido hacerlo antes de que se cayera al suelo, porque ahora hay una raja atravesándole el rostro. « ¡Mierda!», pienso, al mismo tiempo que me noto más sonrojado. Antes de que pueda decir nada más, Harry está agachado junto a mí recogiendo fragmentos de vidrio.

—Hazza, soy un desastre. Lo siento —susurro, preguntándome por qué me siento tan mal.

Noto que se encoge de hombros mientras su brazo roza el mío.

—Es solo una foto —dice—. Y ni siquiera es buena. Cualquiera con una cámara puede hacer fotos y decir que es fotógrafo.

Suspira, y puedo percibir la amargura saliendo de él en oleadas. Me pregunto si solo dice esas cosas para consolarme. Me pregunto si está realmente tan harto de mí como yo lo estoy de él. Me pregunto cuál es el verdadero motivo de que esté aquí.

Me pregunto muchas cosas.

—Déjalo, Bear —dice Gael, irguiéndose sobre mí—. El Chico y yo podemos recogerlo. Están haciendo su programa, y Hazza le debe un helado.

—Un helado de soja —especifica Ernie haciendo hincapié en la última palabra, para asegurarse de que no lo hemos olvidado.

— ¡Eso es! —exclama Gael.

Me rodea y levanta a Ernie para cargárselo sobre el hombro. Ernie se ríe como solo saben hacerlo los niños, mientras Gael le lleva hacia la salita.  
Harry coloca la foto sobre el marco, lo que hace que Gael y su mamá aparezcan distorsionados y quebrados. Me tiende la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Se la miro un momento.

— ¿Estás listo? —pregunta.

Una pregunta cargada de implicaciones.

...

Estamos en su coche después de parar en tres gasolineras, en ninguna de las cuales tienen helado de soja. Qué sorpresa, ¿no? Harry sugiere que vayamos al supermercado en el que trabajo, que se encuentra casi en la otra punta de la ciudad. Resulta bastante extraño, porque por el camino hay otra tienda que seguramente tiene la porquería que le gusta a mi hermano, pero no digo nada. Sienta bien escaparse un rato.

Ya sé cómo suena eso, ¿bueno? Sé que me encuentro en una situación jodida con Ernie y hago lo que puedo, pero a veces me apetece huir. Me siento culpable por ello, más o menos como me siento ahora, pero de vez en cuando el deleite que me proporciona pesa más que el sentimiento de culpabilidad. Me pregunto, no por primera vez, si es así como se sentía mi mamá. ¿Es esto lo que estaba pensando cuando decidió ponerse a escribir esas cartas? ¿Esa innegable sensación de libertad que parece surgir de la nada? Ahora entiendo lo fácil que sería caer en ello, subir al coche y conducir, conducir y conducir hasta que todo lo que te rodea es desconocido y nadie sabe quién eres ni lo que acabas de hacer. Volver a empezar y convertirte en quien quieras. ¿Quién notará la diferencia?

Pero entonces se impone la realidad.

Yo no soy como ella. He aprendido a aplastar esos pensamientos antes de que puedan arraigar. Si me dejara dominar por ellos, como hizo ella, ¿en qué la superaría? Después de que se marchara, me costó mucho tiempo llegar hasta donde estoy ahora. Tengo una responsabilidad, y no solo conmigo mismo. ¿Qué diablos le ocurriría a Ernie si despertara un día y comprobara que me he ido? A veces permanezco despierto por la noche con todas estas cosas rondándome la cabeza. Le veo corriendo de una habitación a otra, llamándome: « ¡Bear, Bear, Bear!» Le veo coger su móvil con sus manitas y llamarme, solo para comprobar que mi número ha sido desconectado. ¿Qué haría entonces? Sé con certeza que ya no volvería a confiar en nadie. Ya le ha costado bastante trabajo hacerlo ahora. A estas alturas siempre me doy cuenta de que no podría hacérselo nunca, ni a él ni a nadie. Yo no soy mi mamá. No soy mi mamá. Tengo que ser un buen padre...

Mierda.

Hermano.

Quería decir hermano.

Joder. Otra vez, no.

Miro a través de la ventanilla. Sigue lloviendo.

...

— ¿Tienes frío? —me pregunta Harry en cuanto cierra su puerta.

Noto que mi ropa vuelve a mojarse y se me adhiere a la piel. Mis tetillas están duras y me sonrojo. Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho, asiento con la cabeza a Harry y me encamino hacia el interior. Le oigo apresurarse para alcanzarme, y entonces echa a andar a mi lado.

Las puertas automáticas se abren con un chasquido y el aire acondicionado me impregna la piel. Se me pone la carne de gallina. Tan pronto como franqueamos la entrada, oigo gritar mi nombre. Levanto la mirada y veo a Hannah de pie junto a una caja registradora, con la revista que lleva en la mano abierta por la mitad. Sonrío tímidamente.

De modo que Hannah. Y el supermercado.

Empecemos por el supermercado.

Es donde trabajo desde los dieciséis años. Tan pronto como tuve la edad suficiente, mi mamá dijo que tenía que conseguir un empleo para ayudarle con las facturas. Tener dieciséis años y vivir en Seafare no te deja muchas opciones. A decir verdad, tener cualquier edad en Seafare no te da muchas alternativas. Como por entonces mi mamá ya trabajaba en un restaurante, no quise arriesgarme a tener que trabajar con ella todo el tiempo, así que elegí ser empaquetador. Ahora soy cajero jefe. Y antes de que se queden con los ojos como platos de asombro por mi cuento de la Cenicienta, les diré que no está tan mal. Tengo que estar en el mostrador principal e indicar a los demás cajeros qué deben hacer y cuándo tomarse un descanso, cosas así. Es como ser gerente sin que te paguen como tal. Ah, y un gerente está en un despacho, no en el mostrador principal. De acuerdo, no se parece en nada a ser gerente, pero podría ser peor, ¿no? Podría trabajar en un McDonald's y oír al Chico murmurar todas las noches al llegar a casa que apesto a genocidio bovino. Y antes de que piensen que me estoy poniendo dramático les diré que una vez tuve que trabajar en la carnicería y eso fue lo que me dijo. Pedí que no volvieran a ponerme allí nunca más.

Así que no está tan mal, ¿ok? Llevo tanto tiempo aquí que casi puedo trabajar cuando quiero, lo que está bien, sobre todo los días laborables, para poder salir cuando Ernie termina su jornada escolar. Y me dejaron incluir a Ernie en el seguro de enfermedad que te ofrecen a los tres años. No tenían ninguna obligación de hacerlo. No me gusta pensar en lo que haría porque el Chico pilla un resfriado cada dos por tres. ¿Lo entienden ahora? Las cosas podrían ser peores. Mucho peores.

Ahora Hannah.

Ya les he dicho antes que es más o menos mi novia. ¿Se acuerdan? Ahora es una de las épocas en que lo es, y por un momento me siento culpable porque le dije que la llamaría tan pronto como llegara a casa de Gael. Pero bueno, puedo decirle que quería verla personalmente y todo arreglado.  
Pero me calará, como hace siempre.

—Eh —dice, sonriendo mientras me dirijo hacia ella.

—Eh, tú —respondo.

Me detengo delante de su caja como si fuera un cliente. Ella se inclina para besarme y vuelvo ligeramente la cara, dejando que me roce la mejilla con sus labios. Se aparta y me mira con extrañeza.

Señalo a un lado con la cabeza.

—Mira quién está aquí.

Hannah mira por encima de mi hombro y veo que se le ilumina la cara.

— ¡Hazza!

Se echa a reír y abandona la caja registradora. Me vuelvo para seguirla con la mirada y veo que Harry aún está de pie junto a la puerta por la que hemos entrado. Es curioso, creía que estaba a mi lado. Hannah le salta a los brazos, le rodea la cintura con las piernas y le oigo exclamar a él: «¡Uf!»

Pues sí. Hannah. Creo haberles dicho que es la segunda persona que conocí después de Gael. Iba a la misma clase de segundo que nosotros, así que era inevitable que acabáramos siendo cuando menos amigos. Pero resultó ser mucho más que eso. Hannah es la única novia que he tenido, la única chica a la que he besado. Tuvimos sexo, la primera vez para ambos, el verano entre octavo y noveno curso, en la pensión que está situada detrás de la casa de Gael. Ella ha sido mi primer todo, aparte de tener el honor de ser mi primer mejor amigo, porque eso le corresponde a Gael. El primer amor, el primer desengaño amoroso, la primera (y única) petición de mano. Sí, sí, sí, ya lo sé. Pero, vamos, ¡teníamos diez años! Y fue ella quien me lo propuso a mí, justo después de nuestro primer beso. Y ni siquiera fue una verdadera proposición, sino algo así como: «Louis Tomlinson, solo te besaré si prometes que nos casaremos cuando seamos adultos.» ¿Qué puede hacer un chico de diez años? Dije que sí, y me besó levemente en los labios, como el contacto de una pluma. Recuerdo que me sonrojé lo suficiente para inundar el mundo de rojo. Aquello selló el trato.  
Salvo las veces en que deja de ser mi novia.

Somos demasiado parecidos para llevarnos bien todo el tiempo. Juro por Dios que, cuando nos peleamos, es por la tontería más estúpida. Ella cree tener razón. Yo sé que tengo razón, blablablá, y siempre termina con que sacude su melena rubia, con ojos chispeantes, masculla entre dientes y se parece tanto a mí que resulta hilarante. Y ese es siempre el peor momento para reírse, así que naturalmente es cuando me río. Por supuesto, eso la cabrea aún más —lo cual me cabrea a mí—, y siempre termina con uno de los dos marchándose con paso airado, lamiéndonos las heridas. Pero la quiero demasiado, y sé que ella siente lo mismo, y un par de días después uno de los dos descuelga el teléfono y llama al otro. Entonces las aguas vuelven a su cauce por algún tiempo.

Y lo digo de veras. La quiero. Hannah ha estado conmigo mientras crecía, escuchando mis quejas acerca de cómo habían jodido a mi madre. Ha estado a mi lado incitándome a hablar con la gente, diciéndome que no hay mayor error que no hacer nuevos amigos. Estuvo a mi lado cuando descubrí que Ernie venía en camino (créanme, no me alegré mucho entonces). Estuvo a mi lado cuando me dejé caer por su casa después de leer la carta de mi mamá, cegado por las lágrimas y con los puños apretados de rabia. Ha visto lo bueno, lo malo y todo lo que hay en medio que me hace ser quien soy. No me malinterpreten: Gael también ha estado a mi lado durante muchas de esas vivencias, pero Hannah conecta conmigo de un modo en que él no puede. No es culpa suya ni de nadie. Simplemente es así.

También influye el hecho de que Hannah venera el suelo que pisa Ernie. Créanme, habría resultado mucho más fácil para ella huir sin mirar atrás como hizo mamá. Pero no lo hizo, y estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que para eso se necesitan agallas. Hannah es una de las pocas personas en las que Ernie confía y no le importa cuidar de él si tengo que cumplir un par de turnos extra en la tienda. Es la única que finge entender su etapa vegetariana (pues sé que no es más que una etapa; ningún hermano mío comerá de esa manera toda su vida). Ha estado a su lado como no lo ha estado ninguna otra mujer, y creo que él lo necesita de vez en cuando. Ernie no puede admirarme solo a mí durante el resto de su vida, ¿verdad?

Harry la planta en el suelo y se inclina para susurrarle algo al oído. Hannah se ríe, le da una palmadita en el hombro y le oigo decir:

— ¡Por supuesto que aún le vigilo ¿Quién si no le llamará la atención por sus tonterías?

Me miran los dos, y Hannah me saca la lengua. Yo se la saco a ella. Harry pone los ojos en blanco y murmura algo así como «chicos de hoy en día». Se encaminan hacia la caja junto a la que continúo de pie.

— ¿Dónde está el Chico? —me pregunta ella.

—Viendo cosas asquerosas con Gael —respondo.

Sonríe compasivamente.

— ¿Ese programa sobre mataderos de vacas?

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Me habló de él la semana pasada cuando hice de su niñera. —Hannah mira a Harry y susurra con complicidad—: No quería que se lo dijera a Bear porque dijo que estaría demasiado asustado para verlo.

Frunzo el ceño cuando Harry se echa a reír. Porque, según parece, nadie que yo conozco es normal como yo.

—Así, Hazza, ¿qué te ha traído de vuelta a casa? ¿Ya te has hecho demasiado famoso para quedarte en California? —le pregunta Hannah.

Él se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

—Necesitaba volver a casa por un tiempo, supongo. Oye, ¿dónde están los helados de soja? He prometido al Chico que le llevaría uno después de beberse mi cerveza. —Hannah señala al fondo del establecimiento—. Ahora vuelvo —dice Harry, alejándose.

Hannah le sigue con la mirada un momento antes de volverse hacia mí. Se inclina un poco hacia delante, como si temiera que nos oyeran.

— ¿Qué le pasa?

—No lo sé. ¿Cómo puedo saberlo?

— ¿No te ha dicho por qué ha vuelto a casa? Nunca regresa a Seafare de ese modo. No lo ha hecho en más de un año. Además —añade en voz más baja—, parece algo triste.

Esto me coge por sorpresa. No me había fijado en eso, y le digo a Hannah que está proyectando, una palabra que aprendió en su curso de Psicología 101 y que utiliza continuamente conmigo. Me da una palmada en el hombro y va a ayudar a una mujer que aparenta más años que Dios y que por lo visto tenía que salir bajo la lluvia a comprar bolsas para sándwiches. Y nada más.

— ¿Ha habido gente esta noche? —pregunto, mirando a mi alrededor.

Hannah se encoge de hombros mientras coge el dinero de la anciana.

—Algo. Ha aumentado otra vez cuando se ha puesto a llover, pero Mary está aquí, de modo que no ha sido demasiado duro.

Mary es otra cajera que trabaja con nosotros y que huele a mentol y Juicy Fruit. No sé de dónde saca ese chicle, porque no creo que aún lo fabriquen. Hannah dice que Mary tiene montones de ellos en la casa que se compró hace años. Pero me parece que bromea. Espero que así sea.

Harry regresa y deja el helado sobre la cinta transportadora. No me parece triste. Tiene su aspecto habitual. Hannah no sabe lo que dice. ¿Por qué tendría que estar triste? Tiene un trabajo genial, le pagan mucho dinero. Estoy seguro de que posee una casa estupenda, o un piso. No debe preocuparse de nadie que dependa de él para sobrevivir. No está atrapado en Seafare. ¡Bua! De acuerdo, me estoy amargando. Le miro fijamente. Y él me pilla. Harry exhibe su sonrisa torcida.

— ¿Quieres algo tú también, Bear? —pregunta.

« ¡Sí! —Grito dentro de mi cabeza—. ¡Quiero que vuelvas a California! ¡Quiero que dejes de hablar! ¡Quiero saber por qué he venido contigo! ¡Quiero saber por qué me has dejado venir contigo! ¿Por qué, Hazza? ¿Por qué huiste? Justo cuando necesitaba...»

—No —digo en voz alta—. No necesito nada.

Se encoge de hombros y dice a Hannah:

— ¿Te pasarás un rato? Sé que a Gael le gustaría verte.

Hannah niega con la cabeza.

—Esta noche tengo que trabajar hasta tarde y después estudiar. Todavía me quedan dos exámenes finales antes de las vacaciones de verano.

— ¿Cómo te va en la facultad? —pregunta él.

—Me alegraré cuando haya terminado —contesta ella, cogiendo su dinero y devolviéndole el cambio—. Entonces podrás ayudarme a convencer a Bear de que empiece a tomar unas clases en otoño. Te quedarás una temporada, ¿verdad? ¿Por cuánto tiempo has venido?

Harry vacila.

—No lo sé. Tengo varias cosas que resolver —repite, mirándose las manos.

—Muy bien —dice Hannah con una sonrisa—. Entonces sí que podrás ayudarme a conseguir que Bear vaya a la facultad. ¿No te parece que podría arreglarlo? Aquí somos varios los que estaríamos encantados de echarle una mano con Ernie.

Está empezando a molestarme.

—Sí, claro —responde él—. Bueno, supongo que ya te veré más adelante.

—Adiós, Hazza.

Pasa por mi lado enarcando una ceja.

—Te esperaré en el coche. No tardes demasiado. No quiero afrontar la cólera del Chico si cuando volvemos su helado ya se ha derretido.

—Su helado de soja —puntualizo, poniendo el énfasis en la última palabra.

Él no se detiene y sale a la lluvia.

Hannah rodea la caja registradora y me sujeta por el brazo.

— ¿Ves a qué me refiero? —dice—. Algo le pasa.

Me quito su mano de encima.

—No le pasa nada, Hannah. Déjalo. Hazza es Hazza. Está perfectamente. —Me vuelvo a mirarla con compostura—. ¿Y tenías que mencionar lo de la universidad? Sabes que ahora mismo no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Me mira con complicidad, atravesándome con la mirada, y aparto los ojos. Noto que se sacude el cabello irritada, y no quiero pelear con ella ahora. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para preocuparme de que uno de los dos se enfade con el otro. Vuelvo a mirarla y la beso suavemente en los labios.

—Tengo que irme. Hazza me está esperando.

Me da una nalgada cuando me vuelvo para marcharme.

—Llámame más tarde si te emborrachas y necesitas que te lleve.

Su voz es neutra.

Me echo a reír, consciente de que sabe que no voy a emborracharme. No lo he hecho en mucho tiempo. Cuando bebo, hago estupideces.

Las puertas se abren con un chasquido y vuelven a cerrarse a mi espalda.

...

Ahora llueve con más intensidad. Guardo un notable silencio cuando subo al coche, y asimismo espero que Harry tampoco quiera hablar. La mayoría de la gente no se percata de que está bien no hablar de vez en cuando. Hablar hace que las cosas se hagan realidad. Hablar pone las cosas en un primer plano. Hablar es una pérdida de tiempo. Nunca se resuelve nada hablando de ello. La gente habla demasiado y se arrepiente de lo que dice, pero si no dices nada, después no puedes sentirte como un asno.

Miro a Harry por el rabillo del ojo. Su rostro es inescrutable por lo que puedo ver, y es solo cuando pasamos debajo de una farola que alumbra fugazmente a través de la ventana. Pienso que quizás Hannah puede ver cosas que yo no veo. Es bastante asombrosa, al ser capaz de conocer a la gente mejor que yo. Claro que le doy la lata con eso, diciéndole que se mete donde no la llaman, diciéndole que está «proyectando», pero por lo general tiene razón. Suspiro y miro a través de la ventanilla.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta Harry.

— ¿Qué de qué? —digo.

—Me ha parecido que decías algo.

—No he dicho nada.

—Ah.

Un poco más de silencio hasta que dice:

—Así que tú y Hannah todavía, ¿eh?

—Hannah y yo —respondo.

—Llevan mucho tiempo juntos.

—Supongo. A ratos.

5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

— ¿Y cómo lo llevas, Bear?

Es inevitable. La gente siempre me pregunta eso como si fuera a fracasar. Como si fuera a caer y ya no pudiera levantarme. Ojalá la gente no fuera tan previsible. Ojalá Harry no fuera tan previsible.

—Bien.

—Ah.

Transcurre un minuto. Y entonces:

—Bueno, parece que te va bien. Y Ernie... diablos, el Chico parece crecer sin parar.

—La gente cambia. Es lo que pasa cuando uno desaparece por algún tiempo.

Pienso, y luego aprieto los puños al percatarme de que lo he dicho en voz alta. Mierda.

— ¿Desaparece? —pregunta él, pareciendo sorprendido de veras.

—Olvídalo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con «olvídalo»? No puedes decir algo así y esperar que la conversación se acabe porque tú lo dices, Bear.

Le oigo rechinar los dientes y creo que se debe a que está enfadado. Dios. Pues que se enfade.

—Sí que puedo —replico, odiando mi propia voz.

Pasa otro minuto. La lluvia toca una canción en el techo.

Oigo resoplar a Harry. Sacude la cabeza.

—Yo no desaparecí, Louis. Sabías dónde estaba.

En ese momento le odio. Usando mi nombre de ese modo, como si estuviera hablándome con superioridad, como si fuera mejor que yo, como si estuviera hablando con un niño. Es algo que la infinita hilera de novios de mi mamá solía hacer. No era nunca Bear para ellos; tampoco es que quisiera serlo. Pero su forma de decirlo, aquella suficiencia en sus ojos, sonriéndome cuando mi mamá no miraba... Siempre con el mismo pensamiento: «Sí, estoy con ella. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? Quédate en casa y cuida de tu hermano como debes hacer.»

—Te fuiste, Harry —le espeto—. Llámalo como quieras, pero te fuiste.

Sus manos aferran el volante hasta que los nudillos se le ponen blancos. Le miro con odio, con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho, desafiándole a hablar, retándole a rebatirme. Echa un rápido vistazo por encima del hombro y cambia de carril. Pone el intermitente para acceder al aparcamiento de un centro comercial al que van los turistas a gastarse dinero en bolas de nieve y estrellas de mar disecadas. Ahora todo está oscuro y las tiendas han cerrado porque con la lluvia no sale nadie. Entra en una plaza y aparca el Jeep. Se queda mirando hacia delante, golpeteando el volante con la palma de la mano derecha. Yo aparto la mirada, sintiéndome violento. Debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada. A estas alturas ya casi estaríamos de vuelta en su casa.

—Bear —empieza a decir, todavía apretando los dientes. Se pasa las manos por la cabeza y su pelo rizado se desliza a través de sus dedos—. Bear —repite.

— ¿Qué? —exclamo, molesto.

Se vuelve a mirarme, y ahora puedo ver aquello de que hablaba Hannah. Puedo ver la tristeza en sus ojos y grabada en su cara. Si ya estaba antes, no era así. Me maldigo por ser tan débil, por decirle alguna estupidez que no necesita oír. ¿Quién diablos soy yo para decir nada? Debería limitarme a sonreír y aguantarlo. Es lo que siempre he hecho, y es lo que debería haber hecho ahora, por más terrible y secretamente enfadado que esté.

—Verás, Hazza... —digo, repentinamente nervioso.

Él niega con la cabeza y me detengo. Vuelve a golpetear el volante con la palma de la mano mientras espero.  
Por fin, al cabo de una eternidad:

— ¿Es eso lo que crees? ¿Crees que te abandoné?

No hablo. No confío en lo que podría derramarse de mi boca. Harry espera un poco más, golpeteando con la mano al ritmo de la lluvia sobre el techo del Jeep.

Finalmente dice:

—No quería que pensaras que te abandonaba, Bear. Solo creía... —Suelta un suspiro—. Solo creía que sería mejor para todos que estuviera un tiempo fuera.

Ya no puedo seguir callado.

— ¿Mejor para quién? —Exclamo, dando un respingo al notar el repentino escozor de las lágrimas—. ¿Mejor para ti? ¿Cómo habría podido eso mejorar nada? ¡Desperté y te habías ido! ¿Sabes lo que sentí? ¿Lo sabes? —Soy consciente de lo que parezco, pero no puedo parar—. ¡Te fuiste, igual que ella! ¡Y prometiste que no lo harías! ¿Qué diablos tenía que pensar?

—Bear —dice él con un tono de advertencia en la voz—. Tú no sabes lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¿Cómo podía saberlo? —le grito, furioso—. ¡Nunca me dijiste nada! Me hiciste lo que me hiciste, ¡y luego te marchaste!

Levanta la cabeza hacia mí. Ya no tiene los ojos tristes, sino centelleantes.

— ¿Qué te hice? ¡Santo Dios! ¿Quién diablos crees que eres? ¡Prácticamente me dijiste que me marchara!

—Sé quién diablos soy, hijo de puta. Y sé quién eres tú. Eres igual que ella.

Busco mi cartera en el bolsillo y la saco. Dentro hay un papel que he conservado durante un año y medio. Se está poniendo amarillo con el paso del tiempo y está rasgado en un par de sitios de las muchas veces que lo he abierto para leerlo. Se lo tiro. Le da en la barbilla y cae sobre su regazo.

—Léelo. —No se mueve—. ¡Léelo! —grito.

Harry lo abre y veo que palidece.

— ¿Has..., has guardado esto? —murmura—. Bear, yo...

Se acabó, ya no puedo soportarlo. Busco a tientas el tirador de la puerta, cegado por las lágrimas, y la abro de golpe. Estoy furioso. Furioso conmigo mismo por llorar delante de él, furioso con Harry por engañarme como lo hizo, furioso conmigo mismo por pensar eso de él. « ¡No! —me regaño, mientras camino dando fuertes pisotones bajo la lluvia sin ningún objetivo—. ¡Lo hizo Harry! Yo no hice nada malo. ¡Él me engañó! ¡Me engañó y se fue! ¡Cómo ya sabía que haría!» Me parece oírle gritar mi nombre, pero me retumban demasiado los oídos para estar seguro. Parece el sonido del océano. Estoy a punto de echar a correr cuando noto unos brazos fuertes que me sujetan desde atrás, aprisionándome el pecho. Me vuelvo para golpearle, pero solo consigo rozarle antes de que me atenace con una mano de hierro.

— ¡Suéltame! —gruño, tratando de dar patadas, puñetazos, morder y herir.

—Bear —dice él, y su voz retumba en mi oído—. Bear.

— ¡Yo no soy como tú! —digo, todavía debatiéndome para zafarme—. ¡No soy así!

—Lo sé, Bear. Lo sé. —Noto el calor de su aliento contra mi piel fría—. ¿No crees que lo sé? No debí dejar que ocurriera. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

Dejo de resistirme y constato que toda mi ira se extingue como si alguien hubiera accionado un interruptor.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —gimo—. ¿Por qué has vuelto?

Me coge por la barbilla y me obliga a mirarle a los ojos.

—No tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó entre nosotros. Por lo que a mí respecta, aquello fue un error. No debimos besarnos nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Todo esto del nombre es porque en el original él se llama Oliver, pero Bear leyó Otter y Otter es literalmente Nutria y por eso a todos les causa mucha gracia. Así que le puse Hazza porque bueno... Harry jamás se parecería a Otter, ¿no? Es decir, no tienen ni las mismas letras. Así que no me juzguen (/-\\)
> 
> Pd: oscilare entre Harry y Hazza porque para mí es muy raro escribir Hazza en todas las partes que dice Otter y pues... ¡dice Otter en todas partes!


	4. 3 En que Bear revisa el pasado

Muy bien, ¡tiempo muerto! En serio. Esto se está yendo de las manos. ¡Y nada de quejas! Tal como lo oíste de su boca, seguramente me hará parecer gay. Pues no lo soy, así que ya pueden quitarse la idea de la cabeza ahora mismo. Además, soy yo el que cuenta la historia, y lo haré a mi manera. Tendrán que lidiar con eso. Y además, todo esto tendría mucho más sentido si pudiera retroceder un poco para explicarles lo que ha desembocado en ese momento.

Quizá también tendrá más sentido para mí por qué me encuentro delante del comercio Seashack: Regalos y curiosidades abrazando al hermano de mi mejor amigo bajo la lluvia. Una cosa así no debería ocurrirme a mí.

Ya tengo demasiadas cosas de que ocuparme.

Allí me tienen, con la cabeza dándome vueltas, oyendo aquellas palabras reproduciéndose una y otra vez en mi cerebro:

... se que esto te costará de leer tengo que irme

Tom dize que Ernie no puede ir le dejaré aquí con tigo

por fabor, no intentes buscarme...

MAMÁ

Creía que se trataba de una broma. Es decir, tenía que serlo, ¿no? Nadie hace una cosa así a sus hijos. Releí la carta, sin dejar de pensar que en cualquier momento saldría alguien y diría: « ¡Ja, ja, Bear! ¡Ja, ja, te lo has creído!» Leí la carta por segunda, por tercera, por cuarta vez, pero las palabras no cambiaban. Me resultó imposible leerla por quinta vez, y no entendí por qué hasta que vi que la mano que sujetaba el papel me temblaba tanto que la letra era ilegible.

— ¿Mamá? —grazné, entrando con vacilación en la salita.

El sofá de segunda mano hecho jirones donde normalmente se sentaba ella a esa hora de la noche estaba vacío. Me volví y recorrí el corto pasillo hasta su habitación. Abrí la puerta de golpe y encendí la luz. No había nadie. Tampoco había ninguno de los trastos que tenía en su dormitorio. Abrí los cajones de su cómoda, uno tras otro, y los encontré todos vacíos hasta llegar al último. Contenía una foto enmarcada del Chico y yo que Harry había regalado a mi mamá por su cumpleaños. Nos mostraba andando por la playa cuando Ernie tenía tres años, yo tomándole de la mano y él señalando algo en el suelo. Era la única foto que ella tenía de nosotros, y la había dejado.

Me apoyé en la pared, notando cómo la bilis me subía a la garganta. «Esto no puede estar pasando —pienso—. Esto no está pasando.» Quise sumirme en la oscuridad que se cernía sobre las esquinas de mi vista. Habría sido mucho más fácil acurrucarme hecho un ovillo en el rincón que hacer frente a lo que sucedía realmente. Habría sido mucho más fácil...

Noté la presión de algo contra mi estómago, y al abrir los ojos vi que me había hincado de rodillas, con la cabeza recostada en la pared. Aún tenía la fotografía en la mano, y su esquina se me clavaba en el estómago. Preso de ira, estampé la foto contra la pared y noté cómo se hacía añicos alrededor de mis manos. El vidrio me atravesó la piel y me cortó la palma. Esto me enfureció todavía más. Los restos del marco cayeron al suelo, seguidos de gotitas de sangre. Miré la foto como un bobo, observando cómo se volvía roja primero mi cara y luego la del Chico, rosas de sangre floreciendo sobre el recuerdo capturado.

Ernie. Mierda.

Me levanté apresuradamente y corrí a la habitación que compartimos. Su cama estaba arrimada al lado derecho del dormitorio, intacta. Ernie no estaba allí. Me detuve un momento a pensar dónde diablos tenía que dejarle hoy mamá mientras trabajaba. No creía que estuviera con nuestra vecina, la señora Paquinn, porque normalmente venía a nuestro piso a cuidar de él mientras jugaba en nuestra habitación. Me figuré que era el mejor sitio por dónde empezar y me dirigía hacia la puerta principal cuando mi teléfono móvil vibró dentro del bolsillo. Metí la mano herida sin darme cuenta hasta que noté un trozo de vidrio que se me hundía todavía más en la piel. Saqué el móvil rápidamente y vi que era Hannah.

—Hannah, ahora mismo no puedo hablar —dije al contestar—. Tengo que encontrar a Ernie. Ella se ha ido. Se ha ido.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Repuso Hannah—. El Chico está aquí conmigo. Tu mamá lo ha dejado después de llegar a casa del trabajo y me ha pedido que lo cuidara. Ha dicho que vendrías a buscarle cuando salieras. Espera... Bear, ¿qué quieres decir con que se ha ido? ¿Le ha pasado algo a tu madre?

— ¿Ernie está contigo? —pregunté con voz ronca.

—Sí, está durmiendo en el sofá. ¿Qué ocurre, Bear? ¿Por qué hablas así? ¿Va todo bien?

—No —contesté, y rompí a llorar.

...

Intenté trasladarme a casa de Hannah lo antes posible y habría llegado más pronto si no hubiera tenido que detenerme cada par de segundos para alternar entre vomitar y dar un puñetazo a algo. Para cuando llegué al domicilio de mi amiga volvía a estar tan exaltado que no veía con claridad. Tomé la carta con la mano sana y me encaminé hacia la puerta, con cuidado de no destrozar las flores de la señora Walker que flanqueaban el camino de acceso. Alguien debió de oírme llegar porque encendieron la luz del porche y la puerta principal se abrió. Hannah salió a recibirme y me echó los brazos al cuello. Yo la abracé a mi vez descomponiéndome de nuevo, a sabiendas de que la estaba manchando de sangre, pero me traía sin cuidado. Me parecía oírle decir: « ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha pasado?», pero no podía contestarle en aquel momento. Así que se limitó a abrazarme, a mecerme, susurrándome palabras tranquilizadoras al oído, hasta que lo saqué todo y ya no pude dar nada más.

...

Al cabo de un rato me condujo al interior de su casa y me dijo que tenía que limpiarme la mano.

— ¿Dónde está Ernie? —pregunté, sin hacerle caso.

—Durmiendo en el sofá.

— ¿Están tus padres? —dije mientras pasaba por su lado.

—No, todavía están en Portland hasta mañana. Bear, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu madre?

La oí seguirme a la salita.

Le tiré la carta sin mirar. Noté que la agarraba. Doblé la esquina de la cocina hacia la salita y vi al Chico dormido en el sofá, tapado con una manta de Bob Esponja que Hannah le había comprado para cuando iba a su casa. Bajé el brazo y le acaricié la parte superior de la cabeza con suavidad, sin querer despertarle. Creo que lo hice más por mí que por él. Aún no se me había ocurrido qué iba a decirle a mi hermano de casi seis años cuando despertara. ¿Cómo explicarle a alguien que su mamá se ha ido? Ni siquiera lo había asimilado yo mismo.

— ¿Bear? —dijo Hannah, en un tono tan preocupado que sé que no era la primera vez que me llamaba.

— ¿Qué? —respondí hoscamente, sin apartar los ojos de Ernie.

—Tu mano... está sangrando.

Bajé la mirada. Me había olvidado de eso por completo.

—Oh, mierda. —Hice una mueca. Todavía corrían por mis dedos gotas de sangre que se precipitaban sobre la alfombra—. Lo siento. Tu madre me matará.

Me tocó en el hombro, instándome a seguirla. Eché una última mirada a Ernie y la seguí hasta el baño. Me hizo sentarme sobre el retrete mientras me sacaba trocitos de vidrio con unas pinzas. Me preguntó qué había pasado. Le dije que había roto una foto. Asintió y tomó el agua oxigenada, que escocía como el infierno, pero daba igual. Me cubrió la palma con una venda gruesa y me envolvió toda la mano con una gasa. Hannah no creía que tuvieran que darme puntos de sutura. Estaba ordenándolo todo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

— ¡Mierda! —Exclamó, frunciendo el ceño—. Les he dicho que no lo hicieran. Si han despertado al Chico...

Salió precipitadamente del baño.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunté, siguiéndola.

Por algún motivo, temí que hubiera llamado a la policía.

—Ve a abrir. Yo iré a ver a Ernie.

—Pero...

—No pasa nada, Bear.

La vi alejarse y luego me dirigí hacia la puerta. Gael estaba plantado en el pórtico, escoltado por Harry.

Gael habló primero, visiblemente aliviado al verme.

— ¿Qué diablos ocurre? Hannah ha dicho que pasaba algo malo y que viniera. ¿Dónde está el Chico? ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano? Bro, ¿has estado llorando? ¿Por qué hueles a vómito?

— ¡Gael, baja la voz! —Espetó Hannah, regresando a la cocina—. Tienes suerte de no haber despertado a Ernest cuando has llamado al timbre, burro.

Gael fingió sentirse dolido por un momento antes de volverse hacia mí.

— ¿Y bien?

Le pasé la carta. Harry la leyó por encima de su hombro, hoja tras hoja, ambos exhibiendo miradas idénticas de incredulidad a medida que iban leyendo. Harry terminó antes que Gael y acto seguido se me acercó y me abrazó. Yo creía que ya había agotado todo el llanto, pero aún se escaparon algunas lágrimas mientras recostaba la frente sobre su hombro. Harry no tuvo que decir nada, pues Gael habló por todos nosotros.

—Esto es una jodida mierda.

...

Más tarde estábamos todos sentados en el suelo de la salita; los otros hablaban en voz baja para no despertar al Chico. Yo sabía que seguramente no deberíamos correr el riesgo de que nos oyera, pues aún no tenía ni idea de qué iba a decirle, pero no quería perderle de vista. Alguna parte irracional de mi ser no dejaba de pensar que si me volvía, ni que fuera por un segundo, él también desaparecería. Me sentía atontado mientras le contemplaba tendido debajo de Bob Esponja, con el pelo demasiado largo. Bueno, necesitaba más a su mamá que un corte de pelo, pero no parecía que eso fuera posible a corto plazo.

Hannah se encontraba a mi lado, tomándome la mano sana. Gael y Harry desvendaban la otra para cerciorarse de que no requería más cuidados. Noté cómo caía la gasa y oí que Harry silbaba por lo bajo. No quise mirar porque sabía que aún me deprimiría más. Por lo visto, dados los años de experiencia médica acumulados entre los dos, mis médicos decidieron que podía esperar al día siguiente, y noté que Harry volvía a vendármela con delicadeza.

Gael se reclinó sobre los codos.

—Detesto exponer lo que es obvio, pero ¿qué hacemos ahora?

No pude evitar reparar en que decía «hacemos».

Harry se frotó los ojos como si tuviera jaqueca.

—Lo primero que debemos hacer es averiguar a dónde ha huido. La carta dice que Tom ha conseguido un empleo en alguna parte. Bear, ¿sabes a dónde ha ido? ¿Te ha dicho algo en los últimos dos días? ¿O Tom?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Hannah, ¿te ha dicho algo cuando te ha dejado al Chico?

Hannah lo pensó un momento.

—No, que yo recuerde. Solo me ha preguntado si podía cuidar de Ernie hasta que Bear saliera del trabajo. No tenía previsto hacer nada hasta entonces, de modo que he dicho que sí. Ni siquiera recuerdo si estaba con Tom cuando ha venido. En tal caso, Tom ha debido de quedarse en el auto. Pero ¿qué hay de ese empleo? ¿Sabe alguno dónde trabajaba Tom?

—Creo que estaba en la construcción —dijo Gael—. Bueno, por lo menos parecía que estaba en la construcción. —Harry le dio un golpe en la cabeza—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso? —preguntó Gael haciendo una mueca.

—No ayudas en nada —le gruñó Harry antes de mirarme—. Así que no sabemos qué hacía él ni a dónde han ido. Tiene que haber algún modo de seguirles la pista. ¿Tenía tu madre tarjetas de crédito, una cuenta corriente o algo así?

Hannah se rio con amargura mientras respondía por mí.

—Oh, vamos, Hazza. Ya conoces la respuesta a eso. No ha tenido nunca ninguna cuenta bancaria. Bear es el único que la tenía, porque ella siempre le sacaba dinero de allí.

—En ese caso mañana a primera hora tienes que llamar a tu banco, quitar su nombre de tu cuenta, cambiar tu número de PIN o lo que sea —sugirió Harry.

— ¿Por qué? —Protestó Gael—. Si ha intentado sacar dinero, ¿no nos dirá eso dónde está?

Hannah le fulminó con la mirada.

—Desde luego, después de haber sacado todo el dinero. Lo cual es posible que ya haya hecho.

—Ah, sí.

Solté una risita.

¿Saben que a veces uno puede reírse en el momento más inoportuno? ¿Cuándo todo parece gris y desalentador, y sabes que deberías estar triste/deprimido/enfadado pero por alguna razón algo que no es divertido te hace gracia? Como un entierro. O cuando tu mamá se marcha. Pues eso.

Gael me miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, de lo cual iba en camino.

— ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, Bear?

—Ciento treinta y siete dólares y cincuenta centavos —dije entre risas.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Harry, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Me ha de... dejado ciento treinta y siete do... dólares y cincuenta centavos! —Para cuando terminé estaba temblando, al mismo tiempo que sentía la risa arrastrándose por mi interior como una serpiente. Otra vez se me estrechaba la vista y sentía náuseas, pero no podía parar de reír—. ¡Había dos cu... cuartos de dólar incluidos en el resto! ¡Me ha dejado cu... cuartos!

Todos me miraron boquiabiertos.

Me levanté como pude y eché a correr hacia el baño. Tuve arcadas, pero sin llegar a vomitar, en cuanto alcancé el retrete. Oí que alguien me seguía, pero agité la mano frenéticamente hacia la puerta para indicar que se fuera. Tenía retortijones de estómago y los intestinos sueltos, y el mundo se volvió ligeramente gris mientras me aferraba al asiento. Me atravesó una oleada tras otra de náuseas, y creo que me desmayé un momento, ya que noté que mi cabeza golpeaba el lateral de la bañera junto al retrete. Me sentía la cara hinchada y el aliento agrio. Emití un gemido. « ¡Oh, DIOS, esto no puede estar pasando! —pensé—. No es más que una pesadilla. De un momento a otro despertaré y sentiré alivio al comprobar que todo era una pesadilla. Miraré el reloj y veré que aún no es la hora de levantarme, así que volveré a echarme la manta sobre la cabeza, me sumiré de nuevo en la oscuridad y me sentiré mucho mejor. Porque esto no puede ser real. Nadie le hace una cosa así a nadie. Y todavía menos una madre. Por eso no puede ser verdad, porque ni siquiera mi mamá podría hacer esto.» «Pero es real, Bear —me susurró una voz—. Sabes que es real por el gusto que tienes en la boca, la jaqueca que empiezas a sentir. La herida en tu mano. Las náuseas. Es por eso que sabes que es verdad. En realidad nunca podrías sentir tales cosas si fuera un sueño. Pero no es eso lo que deberías preguntarte. La pregunta que deberías hacerte es qué vas a hacer ahora. Porque estás despierto.»

Entonces no quería hacer nada. Quería quedarme allí durante los dos meses siguientes y después recoger mis cosas y largarme de Seafare como debería haber hecho. Esa era mi intención y el objetivo por el que me había esforzado. Debería marcharme a Eugene, ir a la facultad y convertirme en escritor, profesor o lo que fuera que quisiera ser. Reportero. Astronauta. El presidente de los malditos Estados Unidos. ¡Me habían concedido una beca! Me convertiría en alguien que quisiera ser, no verme obligado a ser algo que no quería. Mientras estaba allí, su carta, aquella maldita carta, me daba vueltas a la cabeza, burlándose de mí. « ¿Por qué necesitas la unibersidad? —decía—. Esa beca ya vendrá mas tarde, ¿ok?»

Nezesito que me hagas un favor.

Siempre has tenido más fazilidad para cuidar de él que yo.

Tuve una arcada. Y otra. Y otra más.

Al cabo de un rato —cuando tenía la certeza de que ya no quedaba nada líquido dentro de mi cuerpo— me puse en pie como pude. Me dirigí al lavabo y me enjuagué la pestilente boca. El contacto del agua era agradable sobre mi piel febril. Me la eché en la cara, esforzándome por hacer caso omiso de mi reflejo. No quería ver el aspecto que tenía entonces. Sabía qué vería en mi rostro, y si me hubiera atrevido a mirar, a ver aquella resignación, aquella ira, me habría odiado por ello. La habría odiado por ello, más de cuanto ya la odiaba.

Y habría odiado a Ernie. Eso era lo que más dolía.

...

Regresé a la salita, sintiéndome más cansado de cómo me había sentido en mi vida. Hannah se levantó enseguida y me abrazó, estrechándome hasta que no podía respirar. Dejé los brazos a los costados. No podía darle lo que ella quería. No entonces. Hannah debió de darse cuenta también, porque se apartó y me miró. Me percaté de que había estado llorando y me molestó en parte. A fin de cuentas, ¿por qué tenía que llorar? A ella no la habían jodido. No tenía que preocuparse por su futuro. No tenía que preocuparse de cómo iba a cuidar de un maldito crío. En aquel momento, y me avergüenza decirlo, ya no quería estar con ella. Quería que se marchara y no volviera. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no era lo que hacían ahora todas las personas de cierta importancia? Traté de dominarme antes de que me brotara, pero Hannah pudo ver la ira en mi cara y se estremeció. Una pequeña parte de mí esperaba que supiera que no la dirigía hacia ella, no exactamente. Pero solo una pequeña parte.

—Bear, Hazza y yo... —empezó a decir Gael, pero le corté.

—No —dije—. No hablaremos de esto aquí dentro. No quiero que se despierte.

Dicho esto, me volví y me encaminé hacia la cocina, sabiendo que se miraban unos a otros a mi espalda mientras me seguían. Me senté a la mesa y esperé hasta que los demás hubieron hecho lo propio. Hannah aún parecía disgustada y miraba hacia la salita, mientras que Gael tenía los ojos fijos en sus manos. Solo Harry me miraba, así que me concentré en él.

—No haremos nada con respecto a ella —anuncié.

Me miró, con un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Por qué sabía que ibas a decir eso?

Hannah se mostró desconcertada.

— ¡Bear, no puedes hablar en serio! ¡Desde luego que tienes que encontrarla! ¿Qué diablos vas a hacer, si no? ¡No puedes cuidar de Ernie solo! ¡No puedes permitir que se salga con la suya!

— ¿Y qué otra cosa debo hacer? —le pregunté, con la voz teñida de ira—. ¿Qué crees que ocurriría si la encontrara? ¿Que la traería aquí a rastras? ¿Cuánto crees que tardaría en volver a marcharse? ¿O acaso piensas que dejaría a Ernie con ella? Dejar a Ernie con ella e ir a mi puta bola. ¿Cuánto crees que tardaría en abandonarle en cualquier otro sitio?

Hannah se echó a llorar de nuevo y me sentí mal, pero no lo suficiente para retractarme de lo que había dicho o cambiar de opinión.

—Bear —dijo Gael en voz baja—, ¿y la facultad? No puedes ir a la universidad y trabajar como tenías intención de hacer y ocuparte del Chico. No te quedará tiempo para eso.

—Lo sé —repuse, haciendo todo lo posible por ocultar la amargura de mi voz—. Por eso no iré.

—Oh, Bear —dijo Hannah, llevándose las manos al rostro.

—No me vengas con esas —espeté—. No es problema suyo.

— ¿De qué mierda hablas? —Exclamó Gael—. Es problema nuestro tanto como tuyo. Yo quiero a ese chico tanto como tú, así que no me salgas con esa clase de estupideces.

—Bear, por lo menos deberíamos llamar a la policía o hacer algo —dijo Hannah entre sollozos.

—No. Nada de policía. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si la llamáramos? ¿Piensas de veras que dejarían que Ernie se quedara conmigo? ¡Desde luego que no! Piénsalo durante un maldito segundo. Se lo llevarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y le dejarían con una asistenta social o en una casa de acogida. No permitiré que le ocurra eso. Pero no puedo impedir que se lo digan a sus padres —les advertí—. De todos modos seguramente lo descubrirán tarde o temprano. Pero juro por Dios que si alguno de ellos llama a la policía o hace lo que sea para encontrarla, me llevaré a Ernie, iremos a alguna parte y ya no volverán a vernos.

Hannah y Gael me miraron, incrédulos. Por algún motivo no quería mirar a Harry. Ahora me pregunto si era debido a que temía que pensara mal de mí y no quería vérselo escrito en la cara. No sé por qué.

Gael suspiró y se mesó los cabellos.

—Bien, si hay algo bueno en todo esto, por lo menos mi familia tiene un montón de renta disponible.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No quiero su dinero, Gael.

Dicho esto, la mesa estalló.

Sé lo que están pensando: Bear, eres un estúpido. Pero supongan que tienen diecisiete años y deciden renunciar a todo su futuro. Supongan que se dan cuenta de que no pueden depender de nadie porque tarde o temprano todos se irán. Sé que no era justo que desconfiara enseguida de todos los que me rodeaban, pero no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Mi orgullo era lo único que me quedaba que era mío, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que me lo quitaran también. Además, deben entender que ya ha transcurrido algún tiempo, ¿recuerdan? Ahora las cosas son algo distintas.

Pero, entonces, lo tenía todo aún demasiado fresco en la cabeza.

Gael y Hannah siguieron tratando de discutir entre ellos, protestando de todo lo que yo había dicho, hasta que oí decir a Harry: «Fuera todos. Ahora mismo.» Solo había visto a Harry molesto de veras un par de veces, y nunca lo había dirigido hacia mí. Pero cuando Harry se enfadaba, todos los demás se asustaban. Ya entonces era un tipo grande, pero en realidad nunca gritaba. Sin embargo, su ira callada era suficiente para que uno se echara a temblar. Hannah y Gael oyeron el tono de su voz y cesaron en el acto.

—Fuera —repitió.

«Lo que tú digas», pensé mientras me levantaba. Tenía que ir a ver a Ernie.

—Tú no, Bear. Siéntate.

«Sí, señor», pensé sumisamente, y tuve la extraña sensación de ser como un niño a punto de recibir un castigo.

Hannah y Gael nos miraron a Harry y a mí y no debió de gustarles lo que vieron, porque se marcharon precipitadamente. Una vez más, no me atreví a mirar a Harry porque tenía miedo de lo que vería, pero no hasta el punto de cambiar de opinión sobre lo que estaba decidiendo hacer. Si Harry pretendía convencerme de otra cosa, podía irse al infierno. No me importaba cuánto se enfadara. Por mí, como si quería destrozar el mundo. Yo sabía qué tenía que hacer.

—Ahora escúchame bien —dijo con voz seria y serena—. Sé que esta situación apesta. Ni siquiera puedo empezar a saber qué se siente, pero por lo menos puedo suponerlo. Lo que no puedo imaginarme es cómo es posible que intentes sacarte de encima a todos los demás. Solo tratamos de ayudar, y sería mucho más sencillo si nos dejaras.

—Pero... —protesté.

Harry me cortó.

—Cállate, Bear. —Le miré irritado, pero no desvió la mirada. Cuando tuvo la certeza de que no intentaría hablar de nuevo, continuó—: Esto te ha pasado a ti, sí, y le ha pasado a Ernie. Pero si crees que no afecta a nadie más, tienes que replanteártelo. ¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí ahora si no es para ayudar? —Abrí la boca para hablar hasta que él gruñó—: Era una pregunta retórica. Bien, tendrás que dejar que te ayudemos, que estemos a tu lado, y si oigo más sandeces de ese discurso tuyo acerca de hacer las cosas «solo», no vacilaré en bajarte los humos personalmente. ¿Entendido?

Asentí tímidamente.

—Bien. Ahora ¿estás seguro de que no quieres llamar a la policía? ¿Y de que no quieres tratar de localizarla?

Lo pensé un momento y me encogí de hombros. Pareció tomárselo como un no, porque sabía que era eso lo que quería decir en realidad.

Suspiró.

—Esto es una mierda, Bear. Sabes que va a resultar muy difícil antes de que se vuelva más fácil. No sé si abrazarte o estrangularte.

Estas palabras me provocaron una sonrisa, aunque la sentía extraña en mi cara.

Él prosiguió:

—Así que sabes que tendremos que contárselo a mamá y papá, y sé que Hannah hará lo mismo. Prometo que haré todo lo posible por evitar que esto se difunda demasiado, pero la única forma de conseguirlo consiste en que dejes que te ayuden. Y juro por Dios que si piensas en largarte con Ernie los perseguiré personalmente y los traeré a rastras. Los encerraré en una habitación hasta que el Chico sea lo bastante mayor para tomar decisiones por sí mismo. Solo entonces me plantearé soltarlos. ¿Entendido?

No me moví, no dije nada. Harry tenía una expresión de angustia en el rostro. Extendió el brazo y me tomó la mano sana.

—Bear, tienes que prometerme que arreglaremos esto. Juntos. No nos iremos de aquí hasta que me lo prometas.

No supe qué decirle. Nadie me había hablado nunca así, y estaba enfadado y dolido. Deprimido. Pero, por un momento, ¿acaso no me sentí como si valiera algo? El peso de su mano, las palabras que había pronunciado, ¿no me reconfortaban? Noté cómo el calor me subía a la cara, me miré las manos y noté que otra lágrima escapaba de mi ojo. « ¿Qué está pasando?», me pregunté, frenético.

— ¿Bear?

—Te lo prometo —dije con voz quebrada.

Harry se levantó de un salto y volvió a atraerme hacia sí. Me estrechó contra su pecho y quise desaparecer dentro de él. Traté de hacerme más pequeño mientras me mecía diciendo:

—Ya lo sé. Ya lo sé. Ya lo sé.

Y le creí.

...

Cuando por fin me sentí lo bastante bien para soltar a Harry, me puso un brazo sobre los hombros y me acompañó a la salita. Hannah y Gael se encontraban en el mismo lugar de antes, susurrando entre ellos. Nos oyeron entrar y se interrumpieron a media frase. Traté de no pensar en lo que habían estado diciendo, sabiendo que seguramente volvería a enfurecerme y entonces Harry comenzaría el segundo asalto. Me quitó el brazo de los hombros y se quedó de pie junto a mí, esperando a que hablara.

—Lo... siento —dije, mirando al suelo.

No sabía qué más decir.

Entonces fue Harry quien habló.

—Bear ha cambiado de parecer. Sabe que solo cuidamos de él. Pero esto no tiene que llegar más lejos de lo necesario. No sé cómo vamos a encubrirlo para siempre, pero tendremos que hacer todo lo posible.

Gael asintió y Hannah se puso inmediatamente en pie. Se me acercó, me tomó la mano y comenzó a llevarme hacia su cuarto. Empecé a buscar una excusa, pero Harry me empujó, diciéndome que él vigilaría a Ernie. Le miré a los ojos y vi algo en ellos, algo que no acertaba a distinguir. Me sorprendió mirándole y dibujó la sonrisa de Harry. Entonces doblé la esquina y desapareció de mi vista.

Hannah no habló cuando me arrastró al interior de su habitación. Se aseguró de que había entrado y cerró la puerta a nuestras espaldas. Apagó las luces y empezó a desvestirme. Yo sabía qué hacía, y no quise detenerla. En aquel momento necesitaba sentirme unido a alguien, sentir que me abrazaban, sentir su corazón contra el mío. Durante solo unos instantes necesitaba olvidar el dolor, olvidar el futuro, olvidar el pasado. Si aquel iba a ser mi último momento de libertad, sabía que tenía que dejarlo salir todo. Cuando entré en ella, vi estrellas estallando todo alrededor, y eran relucientes y llamativas.

Pero todavía me rondaba algo por la cabeza. Algo acerca de él.

...

Un par de horas después, Hannah dormía a mi lado, acurrucada junto a mi hombro. Yo no podía dormir. El peso del mundo había caído sobre mis espaldas y era incapaz de sacármelo de encima para conciliar el sueño. Estaba inquieto y, con cuidado de no despertar a mi novia, me levanté de la cama y cerré la puerta a mi espalda.

La casa estaba a oscuras y me dirigí a tientas hacia la salita. No vi a nadie allí excepto a Ernie, iluminado por la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de la ventana. Pensé que Harry y Gael se habían marchado a su casa y no pude evitar sentirme un tanto decepcionado. Me dije que se debía a que esperaba que estuvieran tan despiertos como yo. Esperaba que por lo menos Harry todavía... Oí una risa sofocada a mi izquierda. Miré y le vi sentado en el suelo, con la espalda recostada contra la pared.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —me preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros y fui a sentarme en el suelo al lado de Ernie. Le aparté un mechón que le había caído sobre la cara. Sabía que aquel iba a ser su último momento de inocencia. Cuando despertara habría preguntas, preguntas a las que yo aún no conocía la respuesta. No había oído moverse a Harry, pero cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo justo desde mi lado.

—Es un buen chico —dijo—. Lo harás bien con él. Te conozco desde que tenías más o menos su edad y te has desenvuelto bien, y tú no has tenido a nadie como él sí tiene.

—He tenido a Gael y tus padres. He tenido a Hannah. —Hice una pausa para pensar—. Te he tenido a ti.

Le oí reír de nuevo.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Y te has desenvuelto bien incluso a pesar de eso.

— ¿Dónde está Gael?

—Ha ido a dormir al cuarto de invitados. Por lo visto es incapaz de dormir en el suelo ni por una maldita noche.

— ¿Por qué no duermes?

Noté que se encogía de hombros, pues ahora estaba sentado junto a mí.

—Te he dicho que le vigilaría. Iba en serio.

Le di un golpecito con el hombro.

—Gracias.

Me devolvió el golpe.

—De nada.

Nos quedamos allí un rato, escuchando la respiración de Ernie, sin decir nada. Finalmente empecé a sentirme cansado, Harry me vio cabecear y me dijo que volviera a la cama. Él se quedaría allí durante la noche. Sacudí la cabeza.

—No debería —dije—. Tengo que estar aquí cuando Ernie despierte. Si va a ser mañana, como creo que será, tiene que verme enseguida.

—Está bien, Bear. ¿Sabes dónde tiene Hannah almohadas o mantas de sobra?

—En el armario del recibidor.

Le oí levantarse y alejarse. Volví a mirar a Ernie y se me cayó el alma a los pies otra vez. Dentro de unas horas estaría despierto. Dentro de unas horas tendría que explicar a mi hermano pequeño cómo era tener que crecer mucho antes de lo que debería. Traté de ensayar lo que iba a decirle, intentando imaginarme si lo entendería. Pero, al final, no llegué mucho más lejos que allí donde había empezado.

Harry volvió con un montón de ropa de cama en los brazos. Me hizo levantar y extendió la manta junto al sofá. Colocó las almohadas y me dejé caer al suelo, sintiendo que mi cuerpo se apagaba. Me quedé tendido boca arriba mirando al techo, viendo los dedos de Ernie, que tenía una mano colgando de un lateral del sofá. Harry se quedó en el mismo sitio que había ocupado antes, aparentemente sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿Vas a acostarte o montarás guardia toda la noche? —pregunté, repentinamente divertido.

Pareció vacilar un momento y luego se tendió a mi lado, a poca distancia. Permanecimos en silencio.

Hasta que:

— ¿Hazza?

— ¿Sí?

—Gracias.

— ¿De qué?

—Ya sabes, por lo que has dicho. Por estar aquí.

—Cómo no, Bear.

Su mano rozó la mía.

Ya casi dormía cuando:

— ¿Bear?

— ¿Sí?

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Entonces me dormí, con un atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro.

...

Aquella noche soñé. Soñé muchísimo. Pero el sueño que más destacó fue uno en el que seguía a alguien a quien no conocía. Intentaba llegar a su altura, pero cada vez que me acercaba lo suficiente para coger una prenda de su atuendo se alejaba arrastrado por una corriente oceánica. Desperté casi al amanecer. Por un momento no sabía dónde estaba. Abrí los ojos y vi la parte inferior de un sofá. Tenía la cara casi recostada contra él. Noté una presión en la espalda y recordé dónde estaba. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de apartarlo todo. Entonces la cosa que me apretaba la espalda se movió un poco, y supe que era Harry. Le oí roncar suavemente, con su ancha espalda pegada a la mía. Su cuerpo me empujaba contra el sofá en el que Ernie seguía durmiendo. El polvo del espacio contiguo al suelo me hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Me aparté despacio, me volví y me acurruqué junto a Harry. Estaba caliente. Estaba allí. Me dormí otra vez.

...

Desperté al cabo de un rato al notar unos golpecitos en la frente. Fruncí el ceño, sin querer abrir los ojos. La almohada sobre la que me reclinaba resultaba demasiado agradable para querer moverme. Levanté la vista, molesto, y vi al Chico mirándome desde el sofá, con los ojos brillantes.

—Eh, Bear —dijo.

—Eh, tú —gruñí, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

— ¿Por qué duermes sobre Hazza? —susurró, visiblemente divertido.

Me apresuré a abrir los ojos. Volví la cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda y vi que la almohada sobre la que estaba tendido era el hombro de Harry. Tenía el brazo derecho debajo de mi cuello y enroscado en torno a mí por el otro lado, con los dedos extendidos sobre mi pecho. Una de mis piernas estaba estirada sobre la suya. Aún dormía. « ¿Qué diablos?», pensé. Poco a poco, me desenredé de él, sin apartar los ojos de su cara. El pulso me palpitaba con fuerza en los oídos y sentía un zumbido en la piel. « ¿Qué diablos?»

— ¿Hemos pasado la noche fuera de casa? —preguntó el Chico.

—Pues sí —contesté.

Harry murmuró en sueños y se volvió de costado, apartándose de mí.

—Tengo hambre —dijo Ernie, desperezándose—. ¿Crees que Hannah todavía tiene Lucky Charms?

—No lo sé, Chico. Vamos a mirar.

Lo levanté del sofá y le llevé hacia la cocina.

Me tiró de la oreja.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté, repentinamente muy despierto.

— ¿No quieres despertar a Hazza para que pueda tomar Lucky Charms con nosotros?

—Las nutrias no comen Lucky Charms. [1]

Me miró interrogativamente.

—Pero los osos sí, ¿verdad? [2]

—Claro, Chico. Podríamos decir que es lo único que comen los osos —dije echando una última mirada a Harry, que seguía tendido en el suelo.

Me estremecí.

Llevé a Ernie a la cocina y lo senté a la mesa. Me acerqué a uno de los armarios, bajé la caja de cereales y saqué un cuenco del lavavajillas. Los dejé delante de él, me apresuré a abrir la caja y vertí cereales en el cuenco. Saqué la leche del frigorífico y la dejé a su lado. Tan pronto como fue lo bastante mayor, el Chico nunca permitía que nadie le preparara el desayuno. Siempre quería hacerlo solo. Me senté en la silla junto a él mientras los pensamientos me invadían la mente.

— ¿Tú no tomarás, Bear? —preguntó, relamiéndose los labios sobre la cuchara.

Me incliné y le revolví el pelo.

—Quería tomar un poco de los tuyos, si no te importa.

Miró al cuenco y después a mí.

—De acuerdo —dijo pausadamente—. Pero coge solo los trozos pequeños, no los grandes. Sujetó la cuchara con una mano, pescó dos malvaviscos y los puso en la cuchara. Eran los tréboles verdes. Sabía que eran mis favoritos. Tendió la cuchara hacia mi boca y los engullí, emitiendo un ruido que le hizo reír.

— ¡Eh, Bear! —exclamó el Chico.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Es tu cumpleaños!

—Lo es.

— ¡Te he preparado una cosa! Bueno, Hannah me ayudó, pero la mayor parte la hice yo. ¿Puedo ir a buscarla?

—Claro, Chico. Pero procura no hacer ruido, ¿ok?

Asintió, tomó otro bocado y luego saltó de la silla. Salió corriendo de la estancia. Sus calcetines se arrastraron sobre las baldosas haciendo frufrú. Esperé a que se hubiera ido y me dejé caer sobre la silla. Me dolía la cabeza. Tenía el cuello rígido, al parecer después de pasar las últimas horas acurrucado contra el cuello de Harry. Gemí en voz alta, agradeciendo a Dios que solo Ernie nos hubiera visto así. ¿Qué habría pensado Gael si me hubiera visto echado sobre su hermano? ¿Y Hannah? ¿Qué diablos pensaba yo? «Da igual —decidí—. Estaba cansado y me he vuelto hacia su brazo mientras dormía. No pasa nada. De todos modos, ¿a quién le importa? ¿Y si Gael nos hubiera visto? ¿Habría dicho que éramos un par de maricones? Pero no estábamos haciendo nada. Harry no es así. Yo no soy así. Ha sido sin querer.»

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en eso (aunque no quería), el Chico entró corriendo en la cocina sujetando un papel de dibujo grande. Me lo entregó, se acomodó en su silla y siguió comiéndose los cereales. Miré el papel que me había dado. Estaba doblado por la mitad y en la parte exterior ponía: PARA BEAR, DE TU HERMANO. Me reí por lo bajo y lo abrí. Dentro había un dibujo, y debajo de este más letras que decían FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, BEAR y TE QUIERO. El dibujo mostraba cinco monigotes de pie en lo que parecía una playa. Sabía cuál de ellos era Ernie porque se había dibujado más pequeño que los demás. Hannah tenía el pelo rubio y largo. Había otros tres.

—Este eres tú —dijo, señalando el monigote situado junto al que le representaba a él—. Y este es el tío Gael al lado de Hannah, y este es Harry al otro lado tuyo.

Nos había dibujado a todos cogidos de la mano. Yo sujetaba la del Chico y la de Harry. « ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, no es más que un dibujo!», pensé.

—Gracias, Chico. Creo que algún día serás un artista famoso.

—Tal vez. O un detective. Aún no lo he decidido. ¿Puedo tomar más Lucky Charms?

—Sí.

Seguí observando el dibujo, percatándome de que no había incluido a mamá. Lo dejé sobre la mesa. —Ernie... —dije, y de repente no supe qué añadir.

Me salvó la aparición de Gael en la estancia, bostezando.

— ¡Tío Gael!

Ernie chilló y saltó de la silla. Gael lo cogió y lo hizo girar en círculos.

— ¡Hola, Chico! ¿Qué hay?

— ¿Sabías que es el cumpleaños de Bear?

Dejó de hacer girar a Ernie y me miró.

—Desde luego, Chico. Ahora tu hermano mayor será viejo.

Pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos al darse cuenta de que aún no le había dicho nada a Ernie.

Ernie no pareció percatarse de nada extraño.

—Sí, ahora es un oso viejo. Tendremos que llevarle a una residencia. ¿Tomaremos pastel por el cumpleaños de Bear?

— ¿Pastel? —Dijo Gael, dejando al Chico en su silla—. Apuesto que podríamos cambiarlo. ¿Qué clase de pastel crees que quiere Bear?

Ernie hizo una mueca y gruñó:

—Seguramente de algo asqueroso como coco. Yo odio el coco.

—Te diré qué vamos a hacer: si Bear quiere pastel de coco, me aseguraré de conseguir otro pastel para ti.

Ernie le miró con recelo.

—Pero no es mi cumpleaños.

—No pasa nada. Oye, Chico, ¿te importa que secuestre a tu hermano un momento? Tengo que hablar con él de un asunto de mayores.

—Eso parece aburrido —repuso Ernie—. ¿Puedo ir a despertar a Hazza?

—Sí, claro. De hecho, procura saltarle encima y golpearle la cara con la almohada, ¿ok? Es la única forma de que Hazza se despierte.

Ernie tomó otro bocado antes de apartarse de la mesa. Gael se volvió hacia mí, con las cejas levantadas.

—Deduzco que aún no le has dicho nada.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Me ha despertado hace unos minutos. No he tenido tiempo de hacer gran cosa.

Oí un grito procedente de la salita, y luego la estridente risa de Ernie.

— ¿Quieres que estemos aquí cuando lo hagas? —preguntó Gael, poniéndome una mano sobre el brazo.

—Supongo. Creo que sería mejor si todos estuviéramos aquí, ¿no? Así verá que aún puede contar con nosotros.

—Está bien —dijo, levantándose—. Iré a buscar a Hannah. Seguramente es mejor que lo hagamos ahora. —Se encaminó hacia la habitación de Hannah. Me miré las manos, preguntándome otra vez qué diablos iba a hacer—. Oye, Bear.

Levanté los ojos y vi a Gael de pie en el umbral.

—Feliz cumpleaños, bro. Siento que tenga que ser así, pero bueno, feliz cumpleaños.

Asentí, y él se fue hacia el cuarto de Hannah.

Apenas me quedé solo un par de segundos cuando oí la risa de Ernie en el pasillo mientras Harry entraba, llevando al Chico cabeza abajo.

— ¡Bájame, Hazza! —chilló Ernie.

— ¿Vas a pegarme otra vez con la almohada?

— ¡No!

— ¿Me lo prometes?

— ¡Sí!

Harry le dejó en la silla. Luego rodeó la mesa y se plantó a mi lado. Me puso una mano sobre el hombro. Se lo permití durante un segundo hasta que recordé dónde me había encontrado al despertar.

Entonces le quité la mano de encima.

— ¿Estás bien, Bear? —preguntó, sin moverse de mi lado.

—Estoy bien —contesté con hosquedad, esforzándome por evitar su mirada—. Ojalá dejarais de preguntármelo.

«Y ojalá te fueras», pensé.

—Bear —dijo él en tono de advertencia.

—Oh, déjalo, Hazza. No haré ninguna estupidez.

—No he dicho que fueras a hacerla —replicó—. Dios, estás un poco raro por la mañana, ¿no?

Y aunque no lo dijo en ese sentido, me lo tomé como algo íntimo, como algo secreto, compartido solo entre nosotros, dos falsos amantes que se ven uno al otro nada más salir el sol. «Apuesto a que él me ha hecho dormir así. Estoy seguro de que no he tenido nada que ver con eso. Yo no soy así, y creía que Harry tampoco. No me importa que él lo sea, pero sé quién soy yo. Además, ahora mismo no necesito una complicación como esa. Pero no importaría, porque yo no lo soy.» Forcé una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué se están peleando? —preguntó el Chico.

Había olvidado que estaba allí. Le miré y vi que tenía un malvavisco pegado a la mejilla. Extendí el brazo sobre la mesa y se lo quité.

—No nos estamos peleando, Ernie —dije en voz baja—. Es solo la forma en que hablan los adultos a veces.

Alternó la mirada entre Harry y yo.

—Bear, que ahora tengas dieciocho años no significa que seas un adulto —dijo, pragmático.

—Pues sí, lo soy —espeté, tratando de dirigir mi ira hacia cualquier parte excepto a Ernie, pero sin conseguirlo.

Él ni siquiera se inmutó. Tomó otro bocado y miró despreocupadamente a Harry.

—Tienes razón. Bear está un poco raro esta mañana. Creo que es debido a que no sirves muy bien de almohada —dijo el Chico.

« ¡Oh, maldita sea!», pensé. Me ardía el rostro, y me lo cubrí con las manos.

—Creo que en eso llevas razón, Chico —repuso Harry en voz baja. Yo sabía que me estaba mirando—. Las nutrias [3] no sirven muy bien de almohada.

Bajé las manos y me disponía a decir algo, lo que fuera, cuando Hannah y Gael entraron en la cocina. Me levanté deprisa y me acerqué a Hannah, lo que la tomó por sorpresa. La rodeé con los brazos y la estreché con fuerza. Pude notar su cuerpo blando contra el mío y me agradó empezar a sentirme un poco excitado. Hasta que vi mi mirada atrapada en la de Harry por encima del hombro de Hannah, con una expresión impenetrable. Él fue el primero en apartar los ojos. «Bien —pensé despiadadamente—. Bien. Bien.»

—Humm... ¿Bear? —Dijo Hannah—. Me estás ahogando.

Me di cuenta de que había estado apretándola cada vez con más fuerza hasta que finalmente Harry había apartado la vista. La solté, y ella me miró con preocupación en los ojos.

—Estoy bien —dije antes de que la pregunta saliera de su boca.

Ya entonces supe que me la harían muchas veces.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, poco convencida. Me dirigió una última mirada antes de volverse hacia el Chico—. ¿Lucky Charms? —exclamó alegremente—. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres tostadas?

El Chico sonrió con la boca llena de azúcar.

— ¿Podemos untarlas con mantequilla de maní y jarabe? ¿Puedo ayudar?

—Puedo hacerlo yo, pero creo que Bear tiene algo de lo que quiere hablarte —dijo Hannah.

Lo levantó de la silla y le prodigó la misma clase de abrazo que yo le había dado a ella. Ernie se quejó un poco, pero la abrazó a su vez. Ella volvió a sentarlo y pude ver el indicio de lágrimas en sus ojos cuando me devolvió la mirada. Me invadió una ira negra y grasienta. «No te atrevas a echarte a llorar —pensé—. Si lo haces, Ernie llorará también, y lo hará de todos modos, así que no te atrevas.»

— ¿Bear? —Dijo el Chico—. ¿De qué quieres hablarme? ¿Iremos a algún sitio por tu cumpleaños? Porque estaba pensando que podríamos ir al acuario a ver la nutria Hazza [4] y la foca Todd —declaró, mencionando sus animales favoritos de la atracción turística situada a las afueras de Seafare.

Miré a Hannah, que estaba sacando pan y huevos, pero sabía que escuchaba con atención. Me alegré de ver que las lágrimas se le habían secado un poco. Miré a Gael, arrellanado en su silla, con una expresión pensativa en el rostro. Y miré a Harry, pero su cara permanecía neutra igual que antes, sin revelar nada. Suspiré profundamente y me senté delante de Ernie.

—Chico —empecé a decir, y me alarmé cuando la voz me salió pastosa y emocionada. De repente me noté la cara húmeda, el corazón encogido, la garganta obstruida. «Santo Dios — pensé—. ¡Ahora no empieces tú! ¿De dónde diablos ha salido eso?»

— ¿Bear? —oí decir a Ernie, repentinamente preocupado.

Oí el rechinar de su silla cuando la retiró, y oí que Gael se levantaba a su vez, pero Harry le obligó a sentarse de nuevo. Ernie vino corriendo alrededor de la mesa y se subió a mi regazo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bear? ¡No puedes estar triste! ¡Es tu cumpleaños! No tenemos que ir al maldito acuario. Podemos hacer lo que tú quieras.

Me acariciaba el pelo.

Negué con la cabeza y carraspeé, tratando de dominar aquella inoportuna manifestación de emoción. Cuando hablé, mi voz sonó áspera y apagada en mis oídos.

—Hoy podemos hacer lo que quieras. Y no solo hoy. Si quieres hacer algo, dímelo y buscaremos el modo de hacerlo. ¿Ok? —Recosté la frente contra la suya, notando sus manos en mi pelo, oliendo su aliento de Lucky Charms en mi cara—. Pero ahora tengo que decirte una cosa, y necesitaré que seas un chico mayor, ¿de acuerdo?

Noté que se apartaba.

— ¿Está muerta? —preguntó.

Su voz era lo único que revelaba su edad. Lo dijo tan quedamente, con tanta madurez, que la maldije entre dientes por aquello en que el Chico estaba a punto de convertirse. Sabía qué estaba a punto de hacerle, y me odié por ello.

— ¿Está muerta? —repitió con insistencia.

—No, Ernie, no está muerta. Ha... « ¿Desaparecido? —pensé—. ¿Huido con Tom? ¿Nos ha abandonado? ¿Ha renunciado a la propia sangre que le quedaba en este mundo? Elige una, Bear, ¡date prisa y elige una!» —Se... ha ido, Chico. Se ha ido.

— ¿A dónde ha ido? —preguntó él, con una voz tan apagada como la mía.

—No lo sé. Dijo que quería marcharse con Tom y conseguir un empleo en alguna parte, pero no sé a dónde ha ido.

—Volverá, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ernie.

Noté que empezaba a temblar entre mis brazos. Le estreché con más fuerza.

—No, Chico —susurré—. No creo que vuelva. Creo que ya no vendrá.

— ¿Por qué tenía que marcharse? ¿Por qué se ha ido?

—No lo sé, Ernie. Ojalá lo supiera, pero no lo sé.

Oí el primer jadeo saliendo de su cuerpecito.

— ¡Bear! —Me gritó al oído—. ¿Qué será de mí? ¡Oh, Bear, no soy más que un niño! ¡No soy grande como tú! ¿Qué me pasará?

Para cuando terminó estaba sollozando, retorciéndome la camiseta, el pelo, la piel y las entrañas. Yo no podía hablar. Quería tranquilizarle enseguida, consolarle, hacerle entender que yo estaría a su lado en todo momento, pero no me salían las palabras. Miré con frenesí por encima de su hombro, buscando a Hannah o Gael, pero encontré a Harry a través de la fina capa de mis lágrimas. Se estaba secando los ojos. « ¡No! —pensé irritado—. ¡Tú no puedes llorar! Dijiste que me ayudarías, así que ¡ayúdame, joder! ¡Hazza!» Casi como si me hubiera oído bajó las manos, y vi que tenía los ojos enrojecidos pero aún podía dominarse. Le supliqué en silencio. Él comprendió y se levantó enseguida. Rodeó la mesa. Se agachó junto a mí y el inconsolable Chico y puso una mano sobre la espalda de Ernie.

—Ernest, quiero que me escuches —dijo en voz baja, acariciando la espalda de Ernie—. ¿Puedes hacerlo un momento? ¿Me haces ese favor?

Los sollozos seguían sacudiendo el cuerpo del Chico, pero noté que asentía con la cabeza.

—Mírame, Chico —dijo Harry. Ernie se volvió en mi regazo, con las dos manos sujetándome la camisa, aferrándose todavía. Harry puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Ernie y usó los pulgares para secarle las lágrimas—. Ya sé que asusta —continuó cuando Ernie se hubo calmado un poco—. Sé que ahora mismo asusta mucho. Pero ¿sabes quién cuidará de ti porque no eres más que un niño? —Ernie negó con la cabeza—. Bear. Y yo. Y Hannah y el tío Gael. Y mi mamá y mi papá, y la mamá y el papá de Hannah. Todos cuidaremos de ti. Si necesitas algo, no tienes más que decírselo a uno de nosotros y lo haremos. ¿Ok?

Los dos asentimos porque cuando Harry dijo esto último me miró a mí.

— ¿Y cuando Bear vaya a la facultad? —Preguntó el Chico—. ¡Tiene que ir pronto a la universidad! —Pude oír el pánico que le invadía la voz—. ¿Tendré que mudarme también? ¡Yo no quiero mudarme! ¡Me gusta mi habitación! ¡No quiero irme!

—No tendrás que hacerlo —conseguí articular por fin—. No iré a la facultad por ahora. Podemos quedarnos aquí, y puedes mantener tu habitación.

Se echó a llorar de nuevo, esta vez en silencio, recostado contra mí pecho. Apoyé la barbilla sobre su frente y le mecí con suavidad. Noté una mano caliente sobre mi rodilla, supe que era de Harry y supe que debía sacudir la pierna para hacer que se moviera, pero era reconfortante y afectuosa y no pude reunir el valor para rechazarla. Hannah y Gael se hicieron visibles cuando se acuclillaron junto a Harry. Este no retiró la mano, y me alegré. Los dos extendieron un brazo y tocaron a Ernie en la cara, la pierna, el pelo.

—Las cosas no serán muy distintas —dijo Hannah por fin—. Seguirás yendo a la escuela y jugando con tus amigos. Podrás quedarte en tu casa y cuando Bear tenga que ir a trabajar podrás estar conmigo, con el tío Gael o con Hazza. Sé que tu mamá no estará aquí, pero todos nosotros sí. Te lo prometo, ¿ok?

Ernie asintió, moviendo la cabeza solo una vez.

— ¿Y el tío Gael? ¿Te quedarás también? No te marcharás a la facultad, ¿verdad?

Gael sacudió los hombros y me miró con una expresión que no había visto nunca en su cara. Con esa mirada me dijo que creía que también él me traicionaría y me abandonaría. Durante un segundo, egoístamente, por supuesto, tuve esa sensación. Sabía que se iría en otoño, y que solo le vería de tarde en tarde, y que no sería lo mismo. Aparté aquellos pensamientos, porque en ese momento no se trataba de mí, sino del Chico. Ya me preocuparía de mí mismo más adelante.

—Ernie —dije, eligiendo con esmero las palabras que seguirían—. El tío Gael estará aquí los dos próximos meses, pero en agosto irá a la facultad. Eso no significa que ya no te quiera, solo que tiene que irse. Será un informático famoso, se hará muy rico y nos llevará de viaje en su barco, pero para hacer eso tiene que ir a la facultad, ¿ok?

Ernie asintió, y Gael me miró como si caminara sobre las aguas.

—Pero vendré a menudo, ¿ok? —dijo Gael, pareciéndose a sí mismo—. Me verás continuamente, y si alguna vez quieres hablar conmigo cuando no esté aquí, solo tienes que pedirle a Bear que me llame y podremos hablar todo lo que quieras. Preferiré charlar contigo a asistir a una estúpida clase de informática.

—Ok —dijo Ernie con tristeza. Entonces se volvió hacia Harry—. Has dicho que te quedarías y también me cuidarías, Hazza. ¿Te marcharás también? No como mi mamá, ¿sino como el tío Gael? ¿Solo vendrás a verme a veces?

Harry contestó sin vacilar.

—No iré a ninguna parte, Chico. Puedes contar con ello. Me quedaré aquí contigo y con Bear, ¿ok?

—Pero, Hazza —interrumpió Gael—, ¿y lo de...?

Harry le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y Gael se calló. Me pregunté de qué se trataba. No sabía que Harry tuviera que marcharse ni hacer nada. En aquel momento no quería pensar necesariamente en Harry, pero me estremecí ante la idea de que también él se fuera. Harry ya había salido de la facultad y trabajaba en un pequeño estudio fotográfico en el municipio vecino. No era un trabajo fascinante, pero parecía que le gustaba. Había asistido a un par de exposiciones de su obra. Me había paseado por ellas con Gael y sus padres, tomando champán y sintiéndome mayor de lo que era mientras pasábamos de una fotografía a otra. Me recordé que debería preguntar a Gael más tarde qué ocurría con Harry.

Tan pronto como Ernie supo cuál era su situación, quién se marcharía y quién no, pareció apaciguarse un poco. Se volvió hacia mí y se me encaramó al pecho otra vez. Mantuvo los brazos a los costados. Le rodeé el cuello y él se arrimó al mío. Me pasó por la cabeza un pensamiento fugaz...

así es como tú y Hazza estaban acostados.

... pero lo aparté antes de que pudiera arraigar. Oí al Chico murmurar algo contra mi cuello e incliné la cabeza para escuchar.

—Dilo otra vez, Chico. No te he oído —le dije.

—Tengo que ir a sentarme en la bañera. Noto como un terremoto —me susurró.

Me levanté en el acto y me llevé a Ernie. Oí a Hannah y a Gael explicarle a Harry lo que Ernie había querido decir y nadie nos siguió, para mi alivio. Llevé a Ernie al baño más cercano, entré en la bañera y me senté con la espalda recostada en el lado opuesto al grifo. Estiré las piernas y Ernie se tendió sobre mi pecho, con los ojos vidriosos y apagados.

Cuando tenía cuatro años, Ernie había visto en la tele algún programa sobre terremotos, placas tectónicas o algo que se le había quedado grabado en el cerebro. Ya a esa edad no miraba dibujos como los niños normales. Más tarde me explicó que en el programa habían dicho que, en caso de terremoto, había que buscar un sitio seguro. Uno de esos sitios es el baño, dentro de la bañera. Desde entonces, siempre que Ernie se ha sentido asustado, trastornado, apurado, furioso o cualquier otro tipo de emoción distinta a la felicidad, iba a sentarse en la bañera hasta que se sentía mejor, diciendo que quería protegerse de sus terremotos. Antes mi mamá intentaba hacerle desistir, hasta que un día le dije que le dejara en paz. Accedió y me dijo que de acuerdo, que lo dejaría en paz, pero que tendría que ocuparme de él cuando se pusiera así.

De modo que nos quedamos sentados en la bañera, sintiendo que el mundo se movía entre nuestros pies. Finalmente enmudeció y se quedó dormido sobre mi pecho, con las manos todavía sujetándome la camiseta. Allí dentro estábamos a salvo. Fuera, el mundo se sacudía y todo se desmoronaba.

...

Así es como fue. Así es como ella se marchó. Así es como reaccioné. Así se lo dijimos a Ernie. Así tomé la única decisión que podía tomar. Cumplí dieciocho años y obtuve un hijo. Unos días después Gael, Hannah y yo nos graduamos en el instituto. Tanto los padres de Hannah como los Styles fueron informados de lo sucedido. Les reunimos para decírselo de modo que no tuviéramos que repetirlo, y me sentí orgulloso de mis amigos cuando se mantuvieron unidos conmigo ante las protestas de sus padres. Finalmente logramos que estuvieran de acuerdo en dejarme cuidar de Ernie sin que intentaran localizar a nuestra madre, llamaran a la policía ni nada parecido. Por supuesto, esto solo se consiguió a condición de que aceptara su ayuda y les pidiera cualquier cosa que necesitara para Ernie o para mí. Harry, Gael y Hannah me propinaron puntapiés por debajo de la mesa al verme vacilar, y dije que sí. Sabía que sus padres actuaban muy a su pesar, pero creo que estaban enterados de mi amenaza de tomar a Ernie y marcharme si hacían algo, de modo que no hicieron nada.

Tal como mi madre me había prometido, el poder legal llegó dos días después de mi cumpleaños; me lo trajo la amiga de mi madre, Denise. Y, también como había prometido, ya estaba firmado por el notario. Lo único que tuve que hacer fue estampar mi firma en la línea de abajo. Me quedé mirando aquel papel durante lo que parecieron horas, trazando la firma de mi madre con el dedo una y otra vez. Me sentía como si entregara mi vida, accediendo a algo que no era justo para ninguno de los afectados. Pero, en el fondo, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Firmé el poder legal y Gael y Hannah trataron de darle mucha importancia, diciendo que aquello merecía una celebración. Negué con la cabeza y salí al balcón de nuestro piso; me quedé mirando al estacionamiento. Al cabo de un momento Harry llegó y se puso a mi lado, sin hablar pero dándome un golpecito en el hombro de vez en cuando para hacerme saber que aún estaba allí. Era lo único que necesitaba.

Resultó que los 137,50 dólares que había en el sobre con la maldita carta era todo lo que nuestra madre nos había dejado. Yo tenía en aquella cuenta más de tres mil ahorrados trabajando, unos ahorros para cuando tuviera que ir a la facultad. Fue la última bofetada en la cara que me propinó mi madre. Pero, con gran disgusto por mi parte, Gael, Hannah o Harry habían obtenido mis datos bancarios, y de alguna manera aquella cantidad había sido restituida como por arte de magia en mi cuenta. Supe que era uno de sus padres quien la había ingresado, y protesté enseguida. Me dijeron que me callara y que recordara que había prometido dejarles ayudar. No les dije nada más salvo unas humildes palabras de agradecimiento, y acto seguido me puse a trabajar y pedí hacer turnos extra.

Juré que no volvería a ponerles en una situación semejante.

Y eso es lo que ocurrió.

Lo sé, lo sé. Ya los oigo preguntar: «Pero, Bear, eso no explica qué sucedió entre tú y Harry. ¡Es lo más importante de este flashback!» Estoy llegando a eso. Solo pienso en qué voy a decir. Me hizo algo, sí, pero no me refiero a nada físico. Me hizo algo en la cabeza, y constato que eso es siempre lo más difícil de que hablar. Así pues ¿por qué Harry y yo estamos de pie bajo la lluvia, con el helado de soja del Chico medio derretido? ¿Por qué me aferro a él como lo hizo Ernie cuando le contamos lo de nuestra madre? Lo hago porque tengo miedo de que desaparezca como dijo que no haría, que me abandone y vuelva a dejarme solo. Pero yo no soy así, ¿ok? No soy así.

No lo soy.

...

Un par de semanas después de graduarme llegué a casa del trabajo. Eran casi las diez de la noche. Estaba cansado. En aquellos días me sentía cansado la mayor parte del tiempo. No hay nada más agotador para un ser humano que un estado perpetuo de aflicción y de ira. Alternaba entre ambas, tratando de reprimirlas para que nadie viera lo mal que me encontraba. Entré en nuestro piso y vi a la señora Paquinn sentada en el sofá, con Ernie dormido con la cabeza en su regazo.

La señora Paquinn es la vecina de al lado. Tiene más de setenta años, pero posee más agilidad mental que la mayoría de la gente que conozco. Siempre que necesito una niñera está más que dispuesta a vigilar a Ernie, sin hacer preguntas. Vive sola y lo ha hecho durante los últimos treinta años, después de que su marido muriera de un ataque al corazón a una edad increíblemente temprana.

Siempre le gusta decirme que aquel hombre aguantó edurante dos semanas, demasiado terco en esta vida para pasar a la otra. Yo sabía que había tenido una hija que también había fallecido, pero eso fue cuando ella era muy joven. Había dicho que Dios vio oportuno bendecirla con una, pero que era demasiado valiosa y por eso había vuelto a llevársela. Cuando lo oí por primera vez, me hizo pensar que Dios era un hijo de puta posesivo.

Finalmente había reunido el valor para contarle lo ocurrido, creyendo que se apiadaría y me compadecería como habían hecho todos los demás. Incluso pensé que lloraría un poco. Pero no hizo nada de eso; me dijo que era valiente por hacer lo que hacía y que le recordaba a su Joseph, el que había sido su marido. Me dijo que no me preocupara nunca por pedirle ayuda con el Chico, que le vigilaría siempre que lo necesitara. Siempre le habíamos pagado, por cuanto vivía de una renta fija, y me aseguré de que eso no cambiara. La primera vez que lo hice vi que estaba a punto de protestar, pero debía de haber algo en mis ojos porque me miró largo rato y después aceptó el dinero sin discutir. Por lo menos en eso percibí cierta normalidad.

Entré en el piso y le di las gracias en voz baja por vigilar a Ernie en mi lugar. Hannah también había estado trabajando, y Gael y Harry habían tenido que asistir a una cena de familia. La señora Paquinn había accedido enseguida a cuidar de Ernie cuando se lo había pedido la víspera. Se levantó despacio del sofá, con movimientos suaves para no despertar a Ernie. Le pagué, me abrazó como hacía siempre y la conduje hasta la puerta. Esperé a que hubiera entrado en el piso contiguo antes de cerrarla.

Volví con Ernie y lo levanté. Se despertó brevemente, vio que era yo quien le llevaba y siguió durmiendo en mis brazos. La señora Paquinn ya le había puesto el pijama, así que lo deposité en su cama, le arropé, le besé la coronilla y apagué la luz del dormitorio. Dejé la puerta entornada para que la luz de la salita hiciera las veces de lamparilla de noche. Unos días antes había intentado instalarme en la antigua habitación de mi mamá, ahora que estaba libre. Eso había hecho que Ernie se desquiciara. No tardé en descubrir que él sabía que tenía que dejarle a veces para ir a trabajar y cosas así, pero cuando estaba en casa esperaba que hiciera lo mismo que antes de que mamá se fuera. Eso implicaba dormir en la misma habitación. No le importaba que durmiéramos en nuestro cuarto o en el otro dormitorio, siempre y cuando estuviéramos juntos. Optamos por quedarnos en nuestra habitación, aun cuando era más pequeña. El cuarto de mamá todavía conservaba su olor. Era excesivo, demasiado pronto.

Aquella noche, no obstante, no pensaba en eso. Aquella era una de las noches en las que me sentía, con frecuencia en aquellos días, deprimido, enfadado, autocompasivo. Sabía que no podría dormir. En el trabajo había tomado la decisión de que quería emborracharme. Sabía que no hay nada peor para la depresión que beber solo, pero me traía sin cuidado. Mi mamá había dejado una botella de Jim Beam en un armario. Era repugnante, espeso y empalagoso, pero me aturdió enseguida, sobre todo porque bebía directamente de la botella. Al poco me encontré borracho y en un estado peor de cuando había empezado. Una sombra pasó por mi ánimo y me encaminé hacia el baño, con el cuerpo sacudido por temblores. Llevé la botella conmigo. Estaba trastornado. Y bebido. Y quería hablar con alguien. Desesperadamente.

Tomé mi teléfono para llamar a Hannah o a Gael y en lugar de eso marqué el número de Harry.

Respondió al cuarto timbrazo.

—Gracias a Dios que has llamado. Esta cena no se acaba nunca, y tengo que confesarte que mi extensa familia es insoportable. Gracias por darme una excusa para huir.

—Mi extensa familia también es una mierda —dije, tratando de hacer un chiste, pero tenía la voz pastosa.

Harry pareció divertido.

—Supongo que el Chico duerme y has decidido permitirte algún exceso.

—Sí —respondí a duras penas—. Me lo he ganado a pulso.

—Eso no puede negarse. ¿Dónde estás?

—En la bañera. Hay terremotos, y tengo que ponerme a salvo —declaré irracionalmente.

— ¿Estás bien?

—No. Ven.

—De acuerdo.

Sin vacilación.

—Estás en una familia con tu cena. No quiero estropearlo. (CN: lo dice así literalmente, no me equivoque yo xD)

Soltó un bufido.

—Que les den. Gael puede entretenerles. Estaré ahí en quince minutos.

Sonó un timbre de alarma dentro de mi cabeza.

—No, no pasa nada.

Pero él ya había colgado.

Intenté levantarme, no sé para qué. Solo conseguí golpearme la cabeza en el soporte del jabón que sobresalía de la pared de la ducha. Decidí que en aquel momento no estaba en situación de pensar, y aún menos de dejar venir a Harry, con todo lo que había estado ocurriendo. Miré como un bobo mi teléfono, preguntándome cómo había pasado de querer llamar a Gael o a Hannah a hacer venir a Harry mientras estaba como una cuba. Tiré el móvil al pasillo, donde rebotó en la moqueta y fue a dar contra la pared. Abrí la ducha y me quedé allí mientras me caía el agua fría, deseando quitarme la borrachera. La ropa no tardó en empaparse y en adherirse a mi piel. Me recogí las rodillas contra el pecho, me abracé las piernas y me estremecí.

Al cabo de un rato la entrada de Harry en el cuarto de baño me sacó del aturdimiento. Llevaba traje y corbata, y me pregunté por qué iba tan bien vestido para venir a mi casa. Me pregunté qué hacía aún en la ducha, con la piel entumecida y los dientes castañeteando. Me pregunté por qué me fijaba en que la corbata de Harry combinaba casi a la perfección con sus ojos. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño, con sus grandes brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la cabeza inclinada a un lado como si tratara de averiguar qué diablos estaba haciendo. Creí que le debía una explicación.

—Me he asustado —dije estúpidamente indicando a mi alrededor—. Este es el único sitio seguro cuando todo tiembla.

Él no dijo nada; en lugar de eso, dejó la puerta y se metió en la bañera conmigo, con traje y todo. Se sentó a mi lado, con nuestras rodillas tocándose. Extendió un brazo hacia el grifo y lo giró hasta que el agua se volvió tibia. Le miré con los ojos como platos.

Me vio observándole y se encogió de hombros.

—No es más que un traje, Bear. Y tienes los labios amoratados. ¿Qué haces aquí debajo del agua fría?

Me miré las manos y reparé en lo lunático que debía de haberle parecido cuando entró en el baño.

— Intentaba quitarme la borrachera —dije, con una voz semejante a la del Chico.

Harry bufó y me quitó la botella de las manos.

—Apuesto que sí. ¿Por qué diablos bebías esta mierda?

—Es lo único que tenía. Es lo único que dejó mi madre —contesté, como si eso lo explicara todo.

—Bueno, en ese caso no estará tan mal —dijo, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y vaciaba el resto de la botella en el retrete.

Empecé a protestar, pero cambié de opinión cuando sacudió la cabeza.

—Está bien —dije—. De todos modos ya no quería más.

Recosté la cabeza sobre las rodillas, empezando por fin a entrar en calor. Permanecimos un rato sin hablar, y estuvo bien. La ducha hacía demasiado ruido para poder hablar como era debido, pero era agradable estar con alguien. Era consciente de su presencia, de su rodilla chocando con la mía a menudo, y me aportó consuelo. Sentí que el mundo se estabilizaba poco a poco, y cuando tuve la certeza de que el terremoto había pasado me levanté, me incliné sobre Harry y cerré el agua. Salí de la bañera y le pasé una toalla.

— ¿Mejor? —preguntó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la corbata.

Se frotó la cara y el pelo con la toalla.

—Sí. No tenías que haber venido, Hazza.

—Lo sé.

—Y ahora estás empapado.

—Eres muy observador cuando estás borracho.

— ¿Por qué has venido?

—Me has pedido que lo hiciera. ¿Por qué me has llamado, si no?

—No lo sé —respondí sinceramente.

—Yo tampoco lo sé, Bear. Pero ahora estoy aquí. Y sí, estoy empapado, igual que tú. ¿Me prestas un pantalón corto y una camiseta o algo? No puedo seguir llevando esta ropa.

Mi cabeza lo interpretó mal, y me sentí sacudido por una réplica.

Me siguió a mi habitación, donde Ernie aún dormía. Esperó en el umbral mientras cogía ropa para él. Le lancé una camiseta vieja y un pantalón corto. Se alejó y oí la puerta del baño al cerrarse. Confiaba en que no se hubiera fijado en cómo me temblaban las manos. Me dije que era porque tenía frío. Me sentí como un embustero.

Me despojé rápidamente de la ropa húmeda y usé la toalla para frotarme la piel helada. Me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Comprobé enseguida que aún estaba borracho porque no acertaba a subirme la cremallera del pantalón y me había puesto la camiseta del revés. Maldije en voz baja.

Salí del dormitorio, asegurándome de volver a dejar la puerta entornada, y fui a la salita, donde Harry ya estaba sentado en el feo sofá. Mi ropa parecía sentarle mejor a él que a mí. La camiseta se extendía estrecha sobre su pecho y sus hombros. Las mangas le ceñían los brazos. En mi estado de embriaguez, me pregunté qué pasaría si le hacía enfadar; seguro que no me caería bien cuando estuviera enfadado. Me noté la boca seca y opté por sentarme en una silla frente a él y no en el sofá a su lado, mientras intentaba quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de Harry como si fuera la Mole.

Como no sabía qué decir, no dije nada. Él tampoco, y dentro de mi cabeza se inició un concurso para ver quién aguantaba más tiempo sin hablar. A mi mente borracha le parecía algo fascinante, por lo menos hasta que mi boca borracha se abrió y dijo:

—No puedo hacerlo, Hazza.

— ¿Qué no puedes hacer, Bear?

—No lo sé. No me hagas caso. Estoy borracho y no sé lo que me digo.

— ¿Qué no puedes hacer, Bear? —repitió, y le maldije mentalmente.

—No puedo... No puedo cuidar de Ernie —repuse, creyendo que había querido decir otra cosa pero ignorando qué podía ser.

Él suspiró.

—No te lo tomes a mal, pero en realidad no puedes elegir. Tienes que hacerlo.

—No es justo.

—No, no lo es.

—No puedo hacerlo, Hazza.

—Sí puedes.

— ¿Vas a marcharte? —pregunté bruscamente.

Esto le cogió por sorpresa, y retrocedió como si le hubiera abofeteado.

— ¿Qué?

—Cuando le dijimos a Ernie que mamá se había ido, el Chico te preguntó si te quedarías, y contestaste que sí, y Gael dijo algo. No recuerdo qué dijo, pero me hizo pensar que tenías intención de irte.

Negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Era cierto? —insistí, necesitando repentinamente una respuesta suya.

— Eso no importa, Bear —dijo Harry en voz baja, apartando los ojos de mí.

—Sí importa. No tienes que quedarte por nosotros.

— ¿Nosotros? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

—Ernie y yo.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Les dije a los dos que lo haría.

—No sacrifiques nada por nosotros, Hazza —dije, sintiendo cómo se encendía la ira dentro de mi estómago—. Ya tengo que hacerlo yo, así que no hagas tú lo mismo.

No respondió.

— ¿A dónde irás? ¿Es por trabajo?

Sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿No? ¿No, qué? ¿No era por trabajo? —insistí, con un tono de crispación en la voz—. ¿Entonces para qué era? ¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—Yo no... —empezó a decir, y entonces suspiró.

—No seas estúpido, Hazza. Contesta la maldita pregunta. ¿Cuándo te irás?

—Bear —dijo en voz baja, con su tono habitual de advertencia.

Normalmente eso me hacía callar. Normalmente dejaba de hablar. Pero, impulsado por el alcohol o la rabia, era incapaz de ello. No podía dejarlo en paz.

— ¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo?

— ¡Bear, déjalo de una vez!

Harry se levantó y empezó a caminar por la estancia.

—Que te jodan. ¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡Dímelo!

— ¡No voy a ninguna parte!

— ¿Por qué no? —grité, sin importarme si el Chico se despertaba.

Dejó de caminar y me fulminó con la mirada.

—Si todavía no lo sabes, entonces no sirve de nada decírtelo —me espetó.

Me levanté de la silla y me planté ante él, mirándole a la cara. Él me devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido, sin pestañear. Nunca había estado tan cerca de su rostro y vi unas motas doradas en el verde de sus ojos cuya existencia desconocía hasta entonces. Me pregunté hasta qué punto estaba borracho porque noté que mis manos subían, y supe que me disponía a darle un puñetazo o empujarlo al suelo. Lo que no me esperaba era que mis manos se posaran sobre su nuca y se deslizaran suavemente por su pelo, todavía húmedo por el agua de la ducha. Lo que no me esperaba era que mis manos le atrajeran hacia mí. Lo que no me esperaba era que sus labios tocaran los míos, con un gruñido de sorpresa saliendo de su boca. Lo que no me esperaba era la calidez de su sabor, lo agradable que resultaba y cómo supe cuándo había superado su conmoción inicial porque empezó a besarme a su vez, y me hirvió la sangre, me sentí electrizado y el universo entero se sacudió hasta el fondo. Entonces me percaté de lo que ocurría, de qué estaba haciendo y con quién lo hacía, y me quedé helado cuando las manos de Harry buscaron mi cintura. Tan pronto como sus manos tocaron mis caderas, retrocedí de un salto y me encontré casi en la otra punta de la habitación.

—Oh, Dios mío —gemí en voz alta mientras se me encogía el estómago, y me doblé de dolor—.Oh, Dios mío.

Y así fue como sucedió. Así fue como acabé besando al hermano mayor de mi mejor amigo, Harry, al que conocía casi desde que tenía uso de razón. Una locura, ¿verdad? Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que yo no soy así. No sé cómo ocurrió, por qué ocurrió ni nada, ¿ok? Simplemente ocurrió.

Recuerdo que me alejé de él dando traspiés y murmurando disculpas, diciéndole que estaba borracho, que no sabía lo que hacía, que ese no era yo y que solo necesitaba dormir y si él podía marcharse, que ya le llamaría más tarde. Mientras balbuceaba, no le miré a los ojos en ningún momento. La cabeza me daba vueltas y sentía náuseas. Ya casi había llegado al sofá y le pedía de forma incoherente que no se lo dijera a Gael ni a Hannah cuando la habitación empezó a girar. Me acosté en el sofá y le vi acercarse a mí, con una expresión preocupada en la cara, y antes de desmayarme recordé el tacto de su pelo bajo mis dedos, húmedo y suave.

...

Al cabo de un rato, creí tener un sueño. Soñaba que Harry me había levantado del sofá y me llevaba en brazos. Me llevó a mi dormitorio, me puso en mi cama y me tapó con el edredón hasta la barbilla. Se sentó en la cama junto a mí, me frotó el pelo y me acarició la mejilla. Intenté charlar con él, pero me sentía la boca como llena de algodón y no podía hablar. Noté que se movía la cama cuando él se levantó, se inclinó sobre mí y me besó en la frente. Antes de retirarse, acercó los labios a mi oído y dijo: «Lo siento. Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.» Quise decirle que no pasaba nada aun cuando no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Pero ya se había ido.

...

— ¡Bear, levántate! —me dijo el Chico al oído.

Gruñí y abrí los ojos. Di un respingo cuando la luz se abrió paso hasta mi cerebro. Volví la cabeza y vi a Ernie mirándome desde arriba junto a mi cama. Tan pronto como moví la cabeza, la atravesó una punzada de dolor que me removió el estómago.

— ¿Estás enfermo? —me preguntó Ernie.

—Sí —dije con voz ronca—. ¿Por qué me has despertado? ¿Qué hora es?

El Chico echó un vistazo al despertador situado en la mesilla de noche que separaba nuestras camas.

—Aún es por la mañana. Estaba viendo la tele, ha sonado tu teléfono y ponía Gael, así que he contestado. Parece furioso y ha dicho que quería hablar contigo.

Entonces observé que sostenía mi móvil en una mano y recordé lo que había ocurrido aquella noche. Me quedé sin aliento, y estuve a punto de decirle a Ernie que colgara, tirara el teléfono y lo pisoteara. Luego prepararía una bolsa para él y para mí, subiríamos a mi auto y nos iríamos a Canadá, donde nadie sabría que había besado a un hombre la noche anterior. « ¿Se lo ha dicho Hazza? — Pensé, presa del pánico—. ¿Le ha dicho Hazza a Gael que le besé?» Ernie tendió el teléfono y lo puso en mi mano abierta.

—Me voy a ver la tele —anunció Ernie mientras salía de la habitación.

Me llevé el teléfono al oído.

— ¿Sí?

— ¡Voy a matarle! —me gritó Gael.

— ¿A quién vas a matar? —pregunté, sin desear una respuesta.

— ¡A Hazza! ¡No me puedo creer que haya hecho esto!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Se ha ido!

Me dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Espera un momento. ¿Qué quieres decir con que se ha ido?

Gael se puso a gritar a través del teléfono:

—Esta mañana, cuando me he despertado, estaba cargando todas sus cosas en el auto. Le he preguntado qué estaba haciendo, y ha dicho que finalmente había aceptado aquel empleo en San Diego. ¡Ha dicho que era mejor así! ¿Puedes creerlo? Es decir, ¿cómo ha podido hacerle algo así a Ernie, bro? Dijo a Ernie que se quedaría aquí, ¡y ahora descolocará al Chico todavía más! ¡Había dicho que renunciaría a aquel maldito empleo para quedarse aquí!

— ¿Se ha ido? —repetí, con la mente demasiado entumecida para pensar en nada más.

—Hace cosa de una hora. Le he preguntado qué pensaría Ernie. Qué pensarías tú de que no les haya dicho nada, pero no ha querido responderme.

—Ya.

—Ya lo sé, ¿ok? Quiero decir, ¿qué diablos? ¿«Es mejor así»? ¿Qué significa eso? Quiero saber por qué lo ha hecho. Se marchó de la cena anoche, y algo ocurrió porque, cuando llegó a casa, actuó de un modo muy extraño. No quiso decirme adónde había ido, pero llevaba una ropa distinta cuando volvió.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, y bueno, tengo que decirte algo, y tienes que prometerme que esto quedará entre nosotros. Es un asunto serio, Bear.

—Te lo prometo.

Oí que Gael respiraba hondo.

—Hazza es gay. Nos lo confesó a mamá, papá y a mí hace unos meses. No te he dicho nada porque leí en la Wikipedia que el proceso de salir del armario es distinto en cada caso, y tienen que hacerlo a su manera. A mí me importa un carajo, pero a mis padres les ha costado aceptarlo, y últimamente ha habido malas vibraciones en casa.

—Ya —dije.

Gael pareció exasperado.

—Bear, ¿has oído lo que acabo de decir? Hazza es gay.

—Te he oído —repuse, mostrándome molesto.

— ¿Y todo lo que se te ocurre decir es «ya»? ¿Qué diablos?

— ¿Qué quieres que diga?

—No lo sé. Lo que sea. Creo que Hazza ha ido a ver a alguien y ha ocurrido algo esta noche, quizás hayan roto. Es por eso que ha llegado a casa muy triste y alterado, y después se ha ido. ¿Te ha dicho algo sobre un tipo o algo? ¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que has hablado con él?

—Hace un par de días, cuando llamó para hablar con Ernie —mentí, y dentro de mi cabeza volví a sentir los labios de Harry sobre los míos—. No le he oído nunca mencionar a nadie.

—Mierda. ¡Pero Ernie! ¿Cómo diablos le afectará esto?

—No lo sé —dije, repentinamente más enfadado de lo que la situación habría requerido.

Y si tenía que ser franco conmigo mismo, la ira que sentía por la marcha de mi madre no podía compararse con la huida de Harry. Había prometido a Ernie que se quedaría y le ayudaría. Harry me lo había prometido a mí. ¿Le había molestado tanto mi beso para forzarle a irse? ¿Realmente necesitaba dar al Chico otro motivo para no volver a confiar en nadie? «Eres un hijo de puta —pensé—. Un maldito hijo de puta.»

—Voy a verte, bro. Ahora mismo no soporto esta mierda. Mi madre está llorando y mi padre está jodido, y debería estar ahí cuando se lo digas para que pueda oírlo también de mí.

—Está bien —contesté entre dientes, y colgué.

Mi jaqueca era aún peor. Me temblaban las manos de cólera.

Me levanté, cerré la puerta del dormitorio y volví a la cama.

«Lo siento —había dicho en lo que yo creía que era un sueño—. Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.»

Hundiendo el rostro en la almohada para que Ernie no me viera, empecé a ahogarme.

...

Se lo dijimos a Ernie, y por supuesto le rompió el corazón. No entendía por qué Harry se había marchado. Le dijimos que no era nada que hubiera hecho él, pero para entonces Ernie era inconsolable. Después de eso, Ernie cambió. Empezó a preguntarme las horas exactas a las que regresaría del trabajo o de donde fuera. Si iba a llegar tarde, tenía que llamarle y hacérselo saber. Comenzó la rutina del baño que les he descrito anteriormente, en la que tenía que esperarle en el sitio exacto en el que estaba cuando él entraba. En resumen, dejó de confiar en nadie.

Tuvimos días buenos y días malos, y hubo también días en los que daba la sensación de que vivíamos sobre una falla porque todo parecía rasgarse por las costuras. Aquella bañera fue muy utilizada por Ernie y por mí, sentados allí dentro para tratar de calmarnos. Una noche, después de un día especialmente aciago, me quedé atrapado en un atasco provocado por un accidente cuando volvía a casa del trabajo. Fue también cuando se me agotó la batería del móvil. Ya saben, la tormenta perfecta. Ni que decir que llegué a casa veinte minutos tarde. Para entonces el Chico ya se había vuelto loco, y me llevó cinco horas conseguir que por fin se calmara lo suficiente para respirar. Al día siguiente puse el cargador del teléfono en el coche y ya no lo he sacado nunca de allí.

Durante el siguiente año y medio, Gael me ponía al corriente cuando hablaba con Harry de vez en cuando. Nunca le pedí noticias de su hermano, pero me las daba de todos modos. Por lo visto le iba muy bien en el nuevo estudio donde trabajaba y estaba cobrando bastante fama por sus fotografías. Me sentí amargado durante algún tiempo, y después dejé de sentir nada. Harry intentó llamarme en varias ocasiones, pero yo no le contestaba el teléfono y él no dejaba ningún mensaje. Ernie hablaba con él de tarde en tarde cuando estaba con Gael o con Hannah. Jamás le pregunté de qué hablaban, ni él me lo dijo.

Nunca hablé con nadie de la soledad que parecía desgarrarme los costados. Se me antojaba extraño, cuando menos al principio, que tuviera tiempo para sentirme solo. Pero había noches, mucho después de que Ernie se quedara dormido, cuando no había nada que hacer hasta que volvía a hacerse de día fuera, en las que luchaba con aquel gran agujero que se había abierto en mi interior. Sabía que no podía atribuir toda la culpa de eso a Harry; a fin de cuentas, era mi mamá quien lo había comenzado todo. Pero no podía evitar agruparlos en la misma categoría: personas de las que dependía que me habían traicionado. Me figuré que cuanto antes las dejara atrás, más fácil resultaría.

Casi funcionó.

No volví a ver a Harry durante dieciocho meses. Pensé que ya estaba bien. Pero cuando apareció de improviso, la herida volvió a abrirse y sangró de nuevo, y fue como si todo se desmoronara otra vez.

El Chico y yo fuimos a casa de los Styles por Navidad como habíamos hecho el año anterior. Estábamos todos sentados en la salita, observando cómo Ernie abría el montón de regalos que los padres de Gael le habían hecho. Todos nos reíamos mientras la sonrisa del Chico se iba ensanchando con cada regalo. Yo tenía sed y me ofrecí para llevar bebidas a todos. La señora Styles quiso ayudarme, pero negué con la cabeza y dije que ya me ocuparía yo.

Estaba en la cocina cuando se abrió la puerta y entró él, con el pelo algo más largo, su cuerpo un poco más delgado, pero todavía exhibiendo su sonrisa torcida. Miró al interior de la cocina y, cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí, dejó caer la bolsa que llevaba y sin mediar palabra cubrió rápidamente la distancia que nos separaba y me atrajo entre sus brazos. Todo sucedió tan deprisa que creí que me lo había imaginado hasta que caí en la cuenta de que seguía oliendo a Harry. Levanté los brazos para abrazarle, pero recordé la última vez que lo había hecho: su boca se había pegado a la mía y mi cuerpo había parecido electrificarse.

Me aparté y me dirigí hacia la salita, pero no antes de ver el dolor en su mirada. Se quedó una semana. Dejé que Ernie le viera, pero siempre hacía que Hannah o Gael recogieran al Chico en nuestra casa y se lo llevaran. No volví a verle durante el resto del tiempo que estuvo allí. No las tenía todas conmigo. Que yo sepa, él no intentó ponerse en contacto conmigo durante su estancia salvo una vez. Ernie había venido a casa el día de Año Nuevo después de que yo saliera del trabajo, necesitando desesperadamente la paga y media por trabajar un festivo. El Chico había pasado el día con Gael y Harry en su casa. Ernie dijo que Harry lo había traído y después se había marchado a San Diego. Me sentí apesadumbrado, pero no habría podido hacer nada al respecto.

Quise hablar con Hannah, oír otra voz, y me percaté de que me había olvidado el teléfono en el coche. Dije a Ernie que volvería enseguida, después de asegurarle que solo tardaría un minuto. Me encaminé hacia el coche, pensando en el alivio que suponía que Harry se hubiera marchado otra vez, como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Tenía que convencerme, pero casi pude creerlo. Me acerqué al coche y vi un papel colocado debajo del parabrisas. Creyendo que era la publicidad de un restaurante, lo cogí y me disponía a arrugarlo en mis manos cuando vi una letra que me resultaba familiar:

Sé que estabas dolido y que tienes buenos motivos para estar enfadado, pero quiero que sepas que no ha transcurrido un solo día sin que haya pensado en ti y en Ernie. Quizás ese sea mi castigo, saber que te va bien y saber que yo no he tenido nada que ver con eso.

Por si sirve de algo, estoy orgulloso de ti por haberlo hecho tan bien a pesar de que algunas personas hayan roto las promesas que te hicieron.

Fue agradable verte, aunque solo fuera un momento. Me alegro de que por lo menos recibiera eso. Te he echado de menos, papá Bear.

No había firma, pero no era necesaria. Doblé el papel con cuidado y me lo guardé en la billetera.

...

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —gimo—. ¿Por qué has vuelto?

Me coge por la barbilla, obligándome a mirarle a los ojos.

—No tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó entre nosotros. En lo que a mí se refiere, fue un error. No deberíamos habernos besado nunca.

Trato de escabullirme, pero tímidamente. Procuro no mirarle, pero sigue sujetándome por la barbilla. Todavía hay motas doradas en sus ojos verdes.

— ¿Es por eso que te fuiste? —pregunto, intentando suavizar la voz—. ¿Debido a... aquello?

Niega con la cabeza.

—No fue solo eso, Bear. —Me suelta y da un paso atrás—. Estaban pasando muchas cosas, y no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. —Me mira con ojos suplicantes—. Tienes que creerme cuando digo que si pudiera volver atrás y hacer las cosas de un modo distinto, lo haría.

—Tres años —replico.

Aprieta los dientes.

—Ya lo sé. No tienes que recordármelo. Solo que... —empieza, pero entonces se detiene y parece pensar qué dirá a continuación—. Sé que esto te parecerá estúpido, pero creí que de alguna manera influía en ti, y no consideraba que fuera justo. No creía que necesitaras eso encima de todo lo demás. No intento excusarme, solo trato de hacer que lo entiendas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que influía en mí?

Hace una mueca.

—Bear, yo estaba saliendo del armario. Mis padres no se lo estaban tomando bien y entonces todo ese asunto de tu madre... Necesitabas personas que pudieran ser fuertes para ti. Creí que yo podía hacer eso. Pero entonces acaeció aquella noche, y me di cuenta de lo débil que era en realidad. Estabas borracho, dolido y necesitabas un amigo, y entonces nos besamos, y comprendí que no podía ser el más fuerte. Pensé que de alguna manera te estaba presionando demasiado, y que era... No lo sé, Bear. Pensé que poner distancia entre nosotros era lo mejor que podíamos hacer en aquel momento. —Se muestra abatido—. ¿Tiene sentido algo de esto? —me pregunta.

—Yo no soy gay, Hazza. No me importa que tú lo seas, pero yo no lo soy.

Agacha la cabeza.

—Ya lo sé, Bear. Me parece bien.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

No quiere mirarme.

—No lo sé —dice—. De momento.

— ¿Por qué has vuelto?

Sacude la cabeza.

—Ahora no quiero hablar de eso. Es posible que más adelante, ¿ok?

— ¿Habrá un «más adelante», Hazza? ¿O volverás a escabullirte con el rabo entre las piernas?

Es un golpe bajo y soy consciente de ello, pero aún estoy enfadado y no puedo evitarlo. Quiero que mis palabras quemen.

Hace una mueca.

—Me aseguraré de decírtelo.

—Hazlo. —Me paro a pensar—. Y, para que lo sepas, esto no disculpa nada. Tienes mucho que compensar. Con Ernie, quiero decir.

—Lo sé —dice, y finalmente me mira a los ojos.

Paso por su lado de camino hacia el Jeep. El helado aún no está tan derretido como creía, consulto el reloj y veo que solo disponemos de unos segundos antes de que Ernie empiece a preocuparse. Me vuelvo para decirle a Harry que mueva el culo, pero ya está subiendo al coche. Miro hacia él y veo la carta que he sacado de la billetera sobre su asiento. Estiro un brazo y la recojo antes de que se siente sobre ella. Sabiendo que me observa con curiosidad, doblo el papel y lo devuelvo a su sitio en mi cartera.

— ¿Bear? —dice, y la lluvia golpetea acompasadamente sobre el techo.

Me quedo mirando a través de la ventanilla. De repente me siento muy cansado.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué has conservado eso?

— ¿Qué?

—Ya lo sabes.

— ¿La carta que me escribiste?

—Sí.

«Porque era lo único tuyo que me quedaba», pienso.

—No lo sé —digo en voz alta.

«Embustero», susurra la voz interior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Dice eso de las nutrias porque como ya dije Otter significa nutria, no lo cambié y les explicaré luego por qué.
> 
> [2] Lo de los osos es porque como saben, Bear es literalmente oso en inglés.
> 
> [3] Como ya dije, Otter es nutria, y Harry ahora también, pero no por el mimo sentido que le dio el libro.
> 
> [4] Le puse Hazza a la nutria para poder darle un nuevo sentido a que se refirieran a Harry como una nutria. La idea es pensar que como Hazza y la nutria comparten nombre ambos son nutrias. Sí, lo sé, apesto, pero no sabía como más explicar el no cambiar "nutria" de esas frases xD


	5. 4 En que Bear da una fiesta

No hablamos durante el resto del trayecto. Tan pronto como llegamos a la casa, Harry anuncia que está cansado y que va a acostarse. Abraza a Ernie y le dice que lo verá muy pronto. Desea buenas noches a Gael, que está sirviendo el helado en un cuenco para Ernie. A mí no me dice nada. A Gael no le pasa desapercibido. Da a Ernie su comida y lo manda a ver El holocausto bovino o como se llame.

—Supongo que le has dado una buena —dice en un tono divertido.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto con cautela.

—Bueno, vamos a ver. Han estado fuera casi una hora en lo que debería haber sido un trayecto de cinco minutos. Los dos han vuelto con cara de perro. Y ahora mismo, Hazza ni te ha mirado antes de subir. —Sonríe—. Así pues, cuéntame. Le has echado una bronca por ser tan rastrero y mudarse a San Diego, ¿verdad? Por favor, dime que lo has grabado. Apuesto que has estado absolutamente aterrador.

Me río a mi pesar.

—Algo así.

—Bueno, ¿por qué lo hizo?

— ¿Hizo qué?

Gael me mira como si fuera retrasado.

— ¿Por qué se marchó? Nunca le he creído cuando decía que era porque ya no podía soportar a mamá y papá. Debe de haberte dicho algo.

«Necesitabas personas que pudieran ser fuertes para ti. Creí que yo podía hacer eso. Pero entonces acaeció aquella noche, y me di cuenta de lo débil que era en realidad. Estabas borracho, dolido y necesitabas un amigo, y entonces nos besamos, y comprendí que no podía ser el más fuerte. Pensé que de alguna manera te estaba presionando demasiado, y que era... No lo sé, Bear. Pensé que poner distancia entre nosotros era lo mejor que podíamos hacer en aquel momento.»

— ¿Y bien? —insiste Gael, haciendo una mueca al probar el helado de soja de Ernie.

—No —miento—. En realidad no ha dicho nada.

...

— ¿¡Un qué!? —digo a Gael unos días después.

Él y Hannah están sentados a la mesa de la cocina de mi piso. Estamos tratando de ultimar los detalles de la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa del Chico, que será dentro de dos días. Leí en un sitio web sobre el cuidado de los hijos que cuando organizas una fiesta para niños tienes que darles bolsas de juguetitos y dulces, así que recabé su ayuda para reunirlo todo después de asaltar la tienda de todo a un dólar que hay cerca de la playa. No sé por qué los niños necesitan más juguetes de plástico baratos y golosinas, pero ¿quién soy yo para discutir con internet?

— ¡Debes de estar bromeando!

— ¿Qué? —Exclama Gael, un tanto ofendido—. He oído decir que es muy bueno con los niños. Nuestros vecinos de al lado lo contrataron en una fiesta que dieron.

Mira a Hannah en busca de ayuda, pero parece tan horrorizada como yo.

Suelto un gruñido.

—No contrataremos a un maldito payaso para la fiesta de Ernie. ¿Cómo has podido sugerir una cosa así? ¿No te acuerdas de cuando vimos It cuando teníamos su edad?

Él sonríe.

—Nos quedamos levantados hasta el amanecer en el fuerte-sofá que construimos en la habitación de Hazza. ¡Eras un miedoso!

Hannah se echa a reír.

—Que yo recuerde, el fuerte fue idea tuya, y ya no pudiste volver a ver un payaso sin ponerte a gritar.

Gael hace un gesto de desdén con la mano.

—Tenía nueve años. Y aquel payaso se comía a la gente.

—No sé —digo—. ¿No hay algo un poco raro en los hombres adultos que se disfrazan de payasos y van a las fiestas de cumpleaños? Parece algo sacado de A la caza de los pedófilos. No sé si quiero que esta fiesta de cumpleaños termine saliendo en la tele. No creo que a los padres les hiciera gracia.

Gael suspira.

—Está bien. Cuando esta fiesta empiece a ser una mierda y el Chico esté molesto porque está pasando el peor rato de su vida no me vengas llorando cuando te diga que quiere venirse a vivir a mi casa.

Suelto un bufido.

—Si dice eso, puedes quedártelo.

Gael toma una paleta de caramelo y lo mete en una bolsa de Scooby Doo. Entonces se le encienden los ojos.

— ¡Podríamos pedir a Hazza que lo hiciera!

Hannah le lanza un juguete de un dólar y le rebota en la cabeza.

— ¡Eso sería aún peor! Además, Hazza no se disfrazaría nunca de payaso. Por lo menos tiene algo de dignidad, ¿no?

Gael frunce el ceño.

—De eso nada. Lo único que hace ahora es andar con la cara de amurrado como una jodida adolescente. Siempre que estoy en casa, está encerrado en su habitación. Para mí, chicos, que le han dado de lo lindo en San Diego. Yo creía que la gracia de tener un hermano gay era que en teoría debían ser muy geniales. Yo tengo un gay defectuoso.

— ¿No tenía un novio o algo así? —Pregunta Hannah—. Creía que vivía con alguien.

—Lo hizo —responde Gael—. Jacob, Josh o algo parecido. Lo mencionó algunas veces. Ahora, siempre que le pregunto al respecto me dice que me meta en mis asuntos. Naturalmente, yo sigo presionándolo. Tarde o temprano cantará.

—Estoy segura de que si quisiera hablar de ello, lo haría —advierte Hannah—. Déjale en paz y cambiará de opinión.

—Más le vale —sentencia Gael—. Los maricones tristes son aburridos.

—No digas maricón —lo reprende Hannah—. Es grosero.

Gael pone los ojos en blanco mientras se mete un Jolly Rancher en la boca.

—Es mi hermano. Además, ¿sabes cómo nos llama él?

— ¿Cómo?

Se inclina hacia delante y susurra:

—Reproductores.

—Gael —digo—, eres un retrasado mental.

—Sí, ¡qué le vamos a hacer! Pero ahora en serio, ese Josh o Jacob lo ha descolocado. Ustedes rompen cada dos por tres, y no hacen pucheros.

—El hecho de que no hayas tenido ninguna relación larga en tu vida no significa que puedas tomarla con los que tienen una —le espeta Hannah.

Él se burla.

—Podría tenerla si quisiera. Pero ¿sabes cuántas chicas fáciles hay en la Universidad de Arkansas? Y eso solo en mi calle.

—Eres un cerdo, Gael.

Él le sonríe satisfecho.

—Y te encanta. —Me mira despreocupadamente—. ¿Por qué no hablas con Hazza?

— ¿De qué? —murmuro, tratando de colocar un estático alrededor de una bolsa de cumpleaños terminada.

—Ya sabes, de sus problemas y eso. Por algún motivo siempre te ha escuchado, aun cuando tu consejo no fuera muy estelar que digamos.

El elástico se rompe y me golpea los dedos. Me los froto y fulmino a Gael con la mirada.

— ¿No muy estelar? Yo doy unos consejos estupendos.

— ¡Me dijiste que a las chicas les gustaba que fuéramos malos con ellas!

— ¡Estábamos en tercer curso! ¡Y no te dije que le dieras una patada en el estómago a Suzy March!

Se echa a reír.

—Dio resultado, ¿no? Seis años después aceptó mi capullo.

— ¡Gael! —chilla Hannah mientras me río.

Él sonríe y se parece a Harry.

— ¿Y bien? —me pregunta.

— ¿Y bien, qué?

—Habla con Hazza en mi lugar. Ni siquiera le has visto desde que le gritaste.

Hannah me mira raro.

— ¿Cuándo gritaste a Hazza?

—No lo hice —gruño, aunque en cierto modo le grité—. Gael se ha metido en la cabeza que regañé a Harry la noche que lo viste.

Otro elástico se rompe, y lo tiro sobre la mesa.

— ¿Lo hiciste? —pregunta Hannah.

— ¡No! —casi grito.

—Lo que tú digas —tercia Gael—. Hannah, deberías haber visto la cara de Hazza cuando regresaron. Juro por Dios que Hazza estaba a punto de llorar y Bear parecía furioso. No sé por qué ya nadie me cuenta nada.

— ¿Para qué contártelo si de todos modos lo sabes automáticamente? —replico.

Hannah me mira y luego mira a Gael.

— ¿Quieres ir a mi coche a buscar lo que falta? —le pide.

Él gruñe y tiende la mano para coger las llaves. Ella se las pasa.

—Habla con él, Bear —dice Gael por encima del hombro mientras se encamina hacia la puerta —. Alguien tiene que hacerlo, y es evidente que no seré yo. ¿Quién más hay aparte de ti?

« ¿Por qué no llama a Josh o Jacob? —pienso con humor negro antes de poder contenerme—. Estoy seguro de que puede hablar con él perfectamente.»

— ¿Bear? —dice Hannah en voz baja.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

—No lo estoy —murmuro.

—Este es el sexto elástico que has roto en dos minutos.

—Son unos elásticos de mierda.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

Suspiro.

—No le dije nada.

— ¿Qué te dijo él, entonces?

—Nada, Hannah. ¿No podemos dejar este asunto?

Estira el brazo y pone una mano sobre la mía. No me percato de cómo tiemblo hasta que lo hace.

Tiene que notarlo.

—Es nuestro amigo, Bear. Sé que lo arruinó marchándose, pero es nuestro amigo. Gael tiene razón: deberías hablar con él.

— ¿Por qué yo? —protesto, retirando mis manos de debajo de las suyas—. ¿Qué le diría que no le dijeras tú?

Hannah me mira fijamente.

—Porque él te escucha. Lo ha hecho siempre.

—Tonterías. Siempre ha hecho lo que ha querido.

Ella se reclina en la silla.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad.

—Entonces ¿por qué se fue? —digo, con más aspereza de la que pretendía.

Noto una gota de sudor resbalándome por la nuca. « ¡Domínate!», me ordeno. « ¿Por qué se fue? —Susurra la voz—. ¡Tú le dijiste que lo hiciera! Díselo, Bear. Estoy seguro de que Hannah tendría una explicación maravillosa para el tema, después de su semestre de Psicología. Quizás incluso podría explicarte por qué nunca has sido capaz de borrar aquel beso de tu mente. ¿No sería divertido?»

Hannah procede a llenar otra bolsa.

—He estado pensando en ello otra vez. Creo que Gael tiene razón cuando dice que hay más de lo que sabemos. El Hazza que conozco no habría dejado que sus padres le afectaran tanto. Habría podido mudarse sin más. Gael dijo que ya había rechazado ese empleo después de enterarse de lo de tu madre, ¿y al cabo de dos semanas se fue? Tiene que haber algo más.

No le respondo.

— ¿Bear? —pregunta.

La miro, tratando de ocultar mi rostro detrás de una máscara. Ella debe de ver algo moviéndose debajo, porque vacila. Creo que es buena señal, hasta que abre la boca de todos modos y noto una burbuja de pánico hinchándose bajo la superficie.

— ¿Viste a Hazza antes de irse?

Tengo la boca seca.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —me apresuro a decir—. Todos le vimos todo el tiempo antes de que se fuera.

—No me refiero a eso. Es algo que Ernie... me dijo después de que se marchara. Entonces no le di demasiada importancia por todo lo demás que estaba pasando, pero...

— ¿Qué dijo? —pregunto, sin querer que conteste.

Parece elegir cuidadosamente las palabras antes de hablar.

—Dijo..., dijo que la noche antes de que Hazza se fuera estuvo aquí. Dijo que los oyó discutir. Creí que debía de haberlo soñado o algo así, porque tú dijiste que no lo habías visto aquella noche.

— ¿Cuándo dijo eso?

¿Y por qué no lo sabía yo?

—Le estaba haciendo de niñera mientras tú trabajabas, y le pregunté si quería que llamara a Hazza para saludarle. Dijo que no porque sabía que tú estabas furioso con él. Dijo que Hazza no volvería a casa porque tú no querías que lo hiciera.

—Yo...

No sé cómo terminar.

Transcurre un latido, una pausa, un momento infinito, y luego:

—Bear, ¿intentó Hazza coquetear contigo?

— ¿Qué? —Digo, incrédulo—. ¡Por supuesto que no! Sabe que soy...

Mis palabras se apagan débilmente.

— ¿Sabe que eres qué, Bear? —pregunta con delicadeza.

— ¡Sabe que no soy así! —exclamo enérgicamente—. ¡No es culpa mía que se fuera!

Hannah tuerce el gesto.

—No quería decir eso, Bear. No es culpa tuya ni de Ernie. Es suya. Solo que desconocía si sabías más de lo que decías.

— ¿Por qué debería mentir, Hannah? —replico frunciendo el ceño.

—No estoy diciendo que lo hagas. Solo que... creo que Gael tiene razón. Creo que ocurrió algo más.

— ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Hazza, entonces? Me parece que, si tenía un problema, se le debería preguntar a él cuál era, no a mí.

—Se lo pregunté.

Oh, Dios mío.

— ¿Y qué?

Juguetea con un anillo que lleva en el dedo.

—Dijo que necesitaba marcharse.

Me levanto y me dirijo hacia la nevera, fingiendo que tengo sed pero en realidad ocultando el alivio que se extiende por mi cara.

—Ahí lo tienes —le digo, cerrando los ojos al sentir el aire frío que emana del frigorífico. Quiero meterme dentro y cerrar la puerta—. ¿Qué más quieres que diga?

— ¡No lo sé, Bear! —exclama con voz molesta—. Quiero que piense que puede contarnos lo que sea. No hay ningún motivo por el que tenga que pasar por esto solo, sobre todo cuando lo necesitabas aquí.

Aprieto los dientes.

—No lo necesitaba para nada.

Cojo una lata de refresco, cierro el frigorífico, me dirijo a la encimera y saco un vaso del armario. Noto sus brazos rodeándome mientras apoya la cabeza sobre mi espalda. Intento no tensarme, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me frota el estómago debajo de la camiseta. Se ríe en voz baja contra mi espalda.

—El papá Bear de siempre.

—Sí, el mismo.

Me vuelvo y la beso en la frente. La siento sonreír contra mi cuello. «Quizás ahora cambie de tema», pienso.

—Dijo otra cosa —anuncia, y me quedo helado.

— ¿Ah, sí? —suelto con voz estrangulada.

—Dijo que creía que había perdido su única oportunidad de ser feliz. Se negó a explicar nada más. Me pregunto a qué se refería con eso.

Por fuera, estoy aturdido. Por fuera, no encuentro palabras con que expresarme. «Pero por dentro, ¿no hay algo? ¿Algo... que no puedo precisar? ¿Su única oportunidad? No podía haberse referido a...»

Por más que me esfuerzo, no puedo completar el pensamiento. Está en un sitio oscuro, un lugar recóndito, y no tengo la energía necesaria para ir a buscarlo. Experimento una curiosa mezcla de pavor rodeando un calor que se intensifica dentro de mi estómago. Tiene un nombre, pero no seré yo quien lo pronuncie.

¿Su única oportunidad?

Oigo a Gael irrumpiendo por la puerta.

— ¡Bear! ¡Bear!

— ¿Qué? —respondo, aliviado por la distracción.

Entra corriendo en la cocina con una expresión de pánico en el rostro.

— ¡Ernie acaba de bajar del autobús!

—Mierda —murmuro.

Corro hacia la mesa y empiezo a meter todos los juguetes y adornos para la fiesta dentro de las bolsas en las que han llegado. Gael y Hannah se ríen mientras lo llevamos todo a la antigua habitación de mi mamá, pero veo que Hannah me mira con curiosidad de vez en cuando. Me pregunto si es porque se percata de que en ningún momento he llegado a contestar su pregunta. En realidad no he negado haber visto a Harry antes de que se fuera.

«Dijo que creía que había perdido su única oportunidad de ser feliz.»

¿A qué se refería con eso?

...

¿Han intentado alguna vez organizar una fiesta sorpresa para alguien? Resulta imposible que termine siendo una sorpresa porque, tarde o temprano, la persona lo averigua. Alguien se lo dice, o descubre alguna prueba, o se da cuenta de que todo el mundo actúa de un modo extraño. Luego está la forma despreocupada en que tienes que librarte de él durante un rato para poder montar la maldita fiesta. Le dices que vaya a hacer algo con alguien, que ya te reunirás con ellos más tarde. Ahora prueben hacerlo con un niño que padece problemas de abandono, que se les pega como una lapa cada minuto del día. Y por su cumpleaños.

Dicho esto, el Chico quedó completamente sorprendido. Habíamos celebrado fiestas de cumpleaños para él los últimos dos años, pero este año, por alguna razón, se me había metido en la cabeza que quería hacer algo grande. Me había pasado cuatro meses ahorrando para asegurarme de conseguir todo lo que necesitaba. Incluso contraté a un mago para que viniera a hacer trucos de magia. (Ya lo sé. Están pensando en qué diferencia hay entre eso y traer a un payaso. Pues bien, un mago no lleva la cara pintada ni te provoca pesadillas.) Decoramos la casa entera de Gael hasta que daba la impresión de que habíamos robado todo el contenido de la tienda de material para fiestas. Era un poco excesivo, sobre todo cuando me di cuenta de que habíamos agotado los diez rollos de serpentinas que había comprado. Y se sumó el hecho de que se presentaron casi todos los alumnos del curso de Ernie. Había casi un centenar de personas en la casa cuando Hannah llamó para anunciarme que venían más. Había indicado a todo el mundo que aparcara en una iglesia situada calle abajo. Aquel aparcamiento nunca había estado tan lleno, ni siquiera los domingos.

Reuní a todos en el vestíbulo y la salita de la casa. Me planté delante de ellos, intentando conseguir que se callara todo el mundo, y vi a Harry con su sonrisa torcida, observando cómo trataba de silenciar a cuarenta críos. Me aseguré de que nadie miraba y le mostré el dedo del medio. Él soltó una risita.

« ¿Así que hablarás con él?», me había preguntado Gael unos días después de la conversación en mi casa.

« ¿No puede esperar hasta después de la maldita fiesta?»

«Sí, pero procura que sea pronto, ¿ok? Me estoy hartando de Hazza el deprimido.»

« ¿De veras crees que servirá de algo?»

«Creo que sí. Y creo que también tú lo necesitas.»

« ¿Qué quieres decir?», había preguntado, algo molesto.

«Puede que seas el único al que Hazza haga caso, pero sé a ciencia cierta que él es el único al que tú haces caso.»

No le había pedido que se explicara.

Y allí me tienen, agitando los brazos con frenesí, preguntándome por qué diablos había considerado oportuno invitar a tantos niños y absolutamente convencido de que uno de ellos había descubierto el pastel. Oí a Hannah y al Chico enfilando el camino de entrada hacia la puerta. Oí a Ernie sermoneando a Hannah sobre algo y eché a correr en busca de un sitio en el que agacharme. Mientras lo hacía, una mano salió, agarró la mía y me derribó. Harry casi me hizo caer en su regazo.

— ¡Uf! —gruñí.

—Lo siento —dijo, sin parecer para nada arrepentido.

No me soltó el brazo, y solo tuve dos segundos para preguntarme cómo se habían vuelto tan grandes sus manos cuando la puerta se abrió y la casa estalló en gritos y algarabía. Me levanté de un salto, gritando de forma incoherente, y reparé en el segundo exacto en que el brazo de Harry soltaba el mío mientras él bramaba a mi lado.

¿Alguna vez le ha gritado tanta gente al mismo tiempo? ¿No?

Es algo muy fuerte.

Vi que tanto Ernie como Hannah retrocedían, y ella me explicó más tarde que fue como oír un estampido sónico estallando sobre tu cabeza cuando menos lo esperas. Ernie se llevó un susto tremendo, y supe que lo habíamos logrado cuando se quedó mirando a todo el mundo con la mandíbula desencajada. Gael se le acercó corriendo y lo aupó en el aire. Incluso a medio salto, pude ver que me buscaba con la mirada, así que me acerqué y me situé al lado de Gael, que lo dejó en el suelo.

El Chico puso su mano en el mismo sitio donde lo había hecho Harry. Me tiró del brazo y me hizo agachar para susurrarme al oído entre el ruido.

—Bear —dijo—, ¿todo esto es por mí?

Le revolví el pelo y contesté:

—Puedes estar seguro.

Entonces sonrió, y los últimos cuatro meses ahorrando cada céntimo que podía merecieron la pena.

...

Estamos sentados en el jardín de atrás, con los niños desperdigados por la hierba, viendo cómo el Asombroso Como-se-llame saca un conejo de su chistera. Los chicos estallan en risas y los padres aplauden cortésmente. Gael se inclina hacia delante y murmura:

— ¿Cómo puede ser esto mejor que un payaso?

—Por lo menos no tendremos que contar todos los niños cuando se vaya para cerciorarnos de que no se lleva a ninguno —le respondo.

Me mira con incredulidad.

— ¿No has visto la furgoneta en la que ha llegado? ¿Y el bigote falso que lleva? Por el amor de Dios, Bear, probablemente deberías contarlos de todos modos.

Le doy un puñetazo en el brazo.

El mago hace una reverencia y promete volver al cabo de un rato. Los niños se dispersan, y el Chico se me acerca corriendo y se echa en mis brazos, hablando de un millón de cosas a la vez. Luego se escabulle y sale a la carrera con algunos chicos de su clase hacia un castillo inflable que Gael había alquilado al azar. Le dije que se lo pagaría. Él me contestó que me fuera al diablo.

Hannah aparece a mi lado.

—Eh —digo, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.

—Eh, tú —responde—. No me puedo creer que hayas montado todo esto.

Suelto un bufido.

—Querrás decir que lo hayamos montado nosotros.

Mira a Ernie, que está saltando y rebotando contra las paredes del castillo.

— ¿Has visto la expresión de su cara? Creía que iba a desmayarse. —Todos nos reímos cuando Ernie intenta ejecutar un salto mortal y fracasa estrepitosamente—. Nunca le he visto así —añade.

Sé a qué se refiere. Desde que ha empezado la fiesta, Ernie ha estado corriendo por todo el jardín, con un estado de éxtasis perpetuo grabado en el rostro. Se me ha acercado de rato en rato, pero solo para contarme lo que acababa de hacer antes de salir corriendo en la dirección opuesta. No ha estado a mi lado más de unos segundos. Sonrío al mismo tiempo que me siento triste.

—Ha pasado algún tiempo —digo.

Gael se atraganta con su bebida a mi lado. Levanto la mirada cuando señala a Harry, que está rodeado de niños, todos los cuales parecen querer encaramarse a él al mismo tiempo. Le oímos gritar mientras desaparece bajo un mar de pequeños tobillos.

—Es una lástima —dice Hannah.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto distraídamente, observando cómo Harry trata de enderezarse cuando Ernie aparece de improviso y le hace un placaje por la espalda.

—Que nunca tendrá hijos. Sería un buen padre.

Harry agarra a Ernie y le hace girar por los brazos. El Chico grita de felicidad, dando vueltas y vueltas.

...

Han transcurrido cinco horas, y ahora entiendo por qué la gente no organiza fiestas sorpresa tan multitudinarias. Allí donde antes la casa tenía un aspecto festivo y radiante ahora parece un cementerio al que van a morir las fiestas. Suspiro mientras abro otra bolsa de basura, la sexta en la última media hora. Gael gruñe mientras recoge un zapato que por alguna razón alguien se ha dejado olvidado. Pero juro que no tiene nada que ver con el mago. Los he contado.

Miro a través de la ventana al interior de la salita y veo a Ernie dormido en el sofá, rodeado de papel de envolver y bolsas de regalos. No sé cómo diablos voy a llevar todo eso a casa. Y, si lo consigo, no sé dónde vamos a ponerlo. Ya estoy pensando en el próximo año, y juro que daré la fiesta en mi piso, donde solo podrán venir unos pocos. Esto es ridículo.

—Recuérdame que no vuelva a hacerlo nunca más —dice Gael, haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos—. ¿Dónde diablos está Hannah, y por qué no ayuda?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Debe de estar dentro, limpiando —contesto.

Hago una mueca al recoger un montón de algo húmedo del suelo. Me estremezco y lo tiro a la bolsa, procurando no pensar qué puede ser.

Me dirijo a la mesa y empiezo a echar vasos a la basura cuando oigo que Gael se me acerca.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, Bear —dice en voz baja—. El Chico recordará esto toda su vida.

—Más le vale —respondo, sentándome en una silla con un gemido.

Gael me observa.

—Lo digo en serio, Bear. Estoy orgulloso de ti. —Sacude la cabeza—. No sé si yo podría hacer lo que tú haces si me encontrara en tu situación.

—Sí, bueno, yo tampoco creía que pudiera, si hace que te sientas mejor —digo con voz cansada.

—Supongo. Aun así...

Deja la frase sin terminar.

— ¿Por qué estás tan cursi? —le pregunto con recelo—. ¿Qué quieres?

Vuelve la cabeza por encima del hombro. Me inclino hacia delante para mirar a su alrededor y veo a Harry de pie junto al castillo inflable, tirando más porquería en una bolsa de basura.

— ¿Ahora? —Me quejo—. Estoy tan malditamente cansado, y queda tanta mierda por recoger...

Gael hace un gesto con la mano.

—Que la jodan. Estará aquí mañana, y dudo que consigas que Ernie se mueva de ese sofá hasta entonces, así que puedes quedarte aquí esta noche. Creo que iré a preguntar a Hannah si quiere emborracharse conmigo para aprovecharme de ella.

Le tiro un vaso mientras se aleja.

—Me debes una —grito a su espalda.

Me enseña el dedo medio, entra y cierra la puerta. Vuelvo a observar a Harry mientras anuda una bolsa de basura y empieza a mirar por el suelo buscando otra. Del océano llega una espesa niebla y también empieza a hacer frío. Suspiro desalentado, me levanto y me desperezo, sintiéndome como si fuera a la guerra.

—Hola —digo al acercarme a él.

—Hola, Bear —responde—. Una fiesta estupenda.

—Gracias. Daba la impresión de que te estabas divirtiendo.

Frunce el ceño.

—Seguramente lo notaré por la mañana. Tener doce niños amontonados sobre ti es una buena forma de empezar a acusar tu edad.

Me echo a reír.

—Seguro. Si hace que te sientas mejor, hasta yo me he sentido viejo hoy.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Mucho mejor. Gracias, Bear. ¿Qué tengo, ocho años más que tú?

—Alguien tiene que ser el viejo aquí.

—Y podría serlo yo, ¿verdad?

—Verdad.

—Pues eso —dice.

—Pues eso —digo.

— ¿De qué quieren Hannah y Gael que hables conmigo?

Me sobresalto.

— ¿Qué?

Él suelta un bufido.

—Gael no es precisamente el rey de la discreción. Vamos, Bear, ya deberías saberlo. ¿Qué me dijo hace unos días? «Sigue compadeciéndote, Hazza. Sigue siendo un maricón. Espera a que te eche a Bear encima otra vez y ya hablaremos» —dice, haciendo una espeluznante imitación de su hermano pequeño—. No me has dirigido la palabra desde que te fuiste la semana pasada, pero aquí estás.

Maldigo para mis adentros. Miro por encima de la cerca trasera de su finca y puedo ver el océano. La niebla se está espesando cada vez más y me estremezco. Las gaviotas graznan. Oigo las olas rompiendo en la playa.

—He estado pensando —digo por fin.

Harry arquea una ceja.

— ¿En qué?

—Supongo que en lo que dijiste aquella noche.

Suspira.

—Me preguntaba si lo harías. Tienes tendencia a analizarlo todo en exceso.

—Lo que tú digas.

Nos inclinamos para recoger más desperdicios. Él sostiene la bolsa abierta delante de mí y yo introduzco platos de plástico. Aparto los ojos para intentar centrarlos en otra parte, pero sé que nos adentramos en terreno peligroso, un terreno en el que apenas hay asideros. Empiezo a pensar que ha sido una mala idea.

«Puede que seas el único al que Hazza haga caso, pero sé a ciencia cierta que él es el único al que tú haces caso», dice Gael dentro de mi cabeza.

«Dijo que creía que había perdido su única oportunidad de ser feliz», susurra Hannah.

Quizás Harry tenga razón, quizá sí que pienso demasiado en las cosas. Pero no habría llegado hasta aquí, no habría llevado a Ernie hasta aquí, de no haberlo hecho. Me asombra que la gente no parezca entenderlo. No es culpa suya, ya lo sé, porque no se han encontrado nunca en mi situación. Analizar en exceso es la única forma en que podíamos sobrevivir. Trato de contener la irritación que empieza a dominarme. Esta conversación no debería girar en torno a mí. Debería girar en torno a él.

—Piensas demasiado, Bear. Lo has hecho siempre —insiste Harry, como si me leyera los pensamientos—. No tiene nada de malo. Forma parte de tu naturaleza.

—Vaya, gracias.

—No te lo tomes a mal. Yo hago lo mismo.

— ¿Ah, sí? —digo—. Pues quizá deberías hacer algo al respecto.

Me mira, con una irritación risueña reflejada en su cara.

— ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan pomposo?

—Te has perdido muchas cosas, Hazza. Tal vez deberías quedarte aquí algún tiempo esta vez.

—Bear... —empieza a decir.

— ¿En serio crees que te estás haciendo demasiado viejo? —le interrumpo, al mismo tiempo que se me ocurre una idea.

—Supongo.

— ¿Demasiado viejo para subirte al castillo inflable?

Se echa a reír y parece sorprendido de ese sonido. Levanta la vista hacia el amenazador artilugio que Gael tiene reservado hasta mañana por la mañana.

—No lo sé, Bear. Seguramente lo reventaría.

—No seas tan cobarde —digo, con un dejo de desafío en la voz.

Me mira de arriba abajo, y ambos sabemos que podría aplastarme en un suspiro. Deja la bolsa de basura, levanta las manos en el aire y empieza a quitarse los zapatos de un puntapié.

—Así me gusta, viejo. Eso está mejor —digo mientras me descalzo a mi vez.

Harry murmura algo amenazador contra mi persona y se acerca a la entrada antes de mirar dentro. Veo que empieza a cambiar de opinión, así que le pongo un pie en el trasero y empujo con todas mis fuerzas. Le oigo gruñir cuando cae de cabeza en el castillo inflable. Me subo, está oscuro y no puedo verle. Entonces me toma del brazo por el mismo sitio en que lo ha hecho antes y casi tengo tiempo de formar un pensamiento, el que sea, pero luego me lanza a través del castillo, reboto en la pared y caigo boca arriba. Él se mueve deprisa y salta a mi lado, lo que me levanta por los aires contra la pared de nuevo. Mientras tanto, unas estruendosas carcajadas salen de su boca y resuenan a través de los reducidos confines del castillo de plástico. Me levanto y le miro enfadado, y él se tapa la boca y ríe con disimulo.

—Deberías verte la cara ahora mismo —dice entre risas—. No tiene precio. Pareces...

Pero eso es lo único que puede articular hasta que corro silenciosamente hacia él y lo placo por la cintura ejerciendo toda la fuerza de mi hombro. Creo que he ganado lo que sea que pretendía ganar, pero todo el mundo sabe que los castillos inflables son injustos. Cuando le llevo hacia la pared, mis calcetines resbalan sobre la superficie de goma, los dos pies se deslizan bajo mi cuerpo y trato desesperadamente de agarrarme a algo, pero solo puedo sujetarme de Harry y lo arrastro al suelo conmigo. Me quedo tendido boca arriba y solo dispongo de un segundo para reaccionar antes de que él se derrumbe sobre mí, con mi cabeza bajo su pecho. Noto que jadea y oigo su corazón latiendo velozmente en su pecho. Permanezco inmóvil un momento, obligándome a moverme, pero no puedo. Siento la longitud de su cuerpo descansando sobre el mío, y no es como Hannah, la única otra persona que he tenido contra mí de ese modo. Es fuerte, duro, y desprende un inconfundible olor a hombre. Un millón de cosas me asaltan a la vez y no puedo respirar, no puedo moverme, y lo único en que puedo pensar es que ahora está aquí conmigo, y es como si los últimos tres años no hubieran existido, como si siempre hubiera estado aquí y siempre hubiera sido Harry. Me aterrorizo porque noto que me excito bajo su peso, y aunque solo permanece allí durante un segundo, parece una eternidad. Entonces se tensa como si le pasara la corriente y se apresura a apartarse de mí. Siento sorpresa y frío mientras una única lágrima me resbala por la mejilla.

Se escabulle hacia un rincón en el lado contrario, con el rostro oculto por las sombras. Le oigo respirar entrecortadamente, y me gruñe como una bestia salvaje:

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

No digo nada.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Bear? —brama, de repente y con malicia.

—No lo sé —murmuro sinceramente, sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

«Bear, oh, Bear», pienso con tristeza.

Harry emite un ruido angustiado y se deja caer contra la pared.

—Vuelve dentro, Bear. Vuelve dentro y déjame en paz.

Me levanto y empiezo a hacer lo que me pide. Llego a la entrada del castillo hinchable y me detengo.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado, Hazza? —pregunto sin volverme—. ¿Por qué tenías que regresar a casa?

—Ahora no, Bear —suplica—. Ahora no puedo hacerlo. Vete. Márchate.

—No —digo, volviéndome para demostrarle que estoy repentinamente enfadado—. No, vas a decírmelo, y me lo dirás ahora. He aguantado tus idioteces durante los tres últimos y malditos años y, maldita sea, me lo debes.

— ¿Por qué te importa? —gruñe.

— ¡Por qué eres mi amigo, Hazza! —le grito, temblando—. Incluso después de todo lo que has hecho, incluso después de todo eso, ¡sigues siendo mi amigo! No tengo nada más que darte, ¡así que dame tú algo por una vez!

Mis palabras resuenan en las paredes y flotan dentro de mi cabeza. Todavía no puedo verle la cara, pero no quiero acercarme más a él. No he hablado nunca con nadie como he hablado con él durante la última semana. Yo, de él, me odiaría. Si yo fuera él, tampoco querría hablar conmigo. Siento que la vergüenza empieza a encenderme el rostro y creo que debería disculparme, pero no puedo. No quiero. Por más que me equivoque por decir las cosas que he dicho, cuando menos era la verdad.

—Hazza —intento otra vez, con voz más suave—. ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?

—Tú mismo lo has dicho, Bear —responde con voz apagada—. No te queda nada más que dar, y desde luego sé que no debería esperar nada más de ti. Ya has hecho suficiente. No puedo esperar que estés a mi lado cuando yo no he estado al tuyo.

Se levanta, tambaleándose, pasa junto a mí y sale del castillo inflable. Le sigo con la mirada como un bobo.

«Así que es eso —pienso, confuso—. Es eso. Ya no puedo hacerlo.»

Harry ya está en mitad del jardín cuando lo llamo. No era mi intención. Simplemente ocurre. Se detiene, con los hombros caídos. Mis pies se mueven antes de darme cuenta de que corro hacia él. Me paro a pocos metros, y él no se vuelve.

— ¿Qué quisiste decir? —pregunto sin poder evitarlo—. ¿A qué te referías cuando le dijiste eso a Hannah?

Parece abatido.

— ¿Qué le dije a Hannah, Bear?

—Dijiste que creías que habías perdido tu única oportunidad de ser feliz —le digo, y las palabras salen de mi boca como un graznido—. ¿A qué te referías?

Se tensa, creo que va a girarse y no sé qué haré si lo hace, pero una parte de mí, aquella parte secreta, está deseando que se vuelva hacia mí para poder ver la expresión de su cara y saber que dice la verdad. Estoy empapado en sudor y tengo el estómago revuelto, pero ¡vuélvete, joder! ¡Mírame! ¡Dame algo, maldita sea!

Por un momento parece que lo hará, pero no lo hace. Entra en la casa sin mediar palabra.

Se aleja de mí.

Otra vez.

...

Esa noche, acurrucado en actitud protectora contra el Chico, tengo otro sueño.

Camino por la playa. El cielo es azul, el agua es azul y la arena es azul. No el azul del día, sino el azul negruzco del océano por la noche. Unas veces me acompaña Harry; otras, lo hace mi mamá. No dicen nada, y yo tampoco. Pero no pasa nada; no me importa. Me gusta andar por esa playa en mitad de la noche. No sé de nada que pueda hacerme daño allí. He luchado por este lugar. Da la impresión de que es la única lucha que he conocido nunca.

Harry desaparece, y mamá pasa a ocupar su sitio. Me mira con curiosidad, y tiendo una mano para tomar la suya, pero ella da un paso atrás y niega con la cabeza. Entonces ya no está, y es Harry quien se encuentra de pie a mi lado. Vuelvo a tender la mano, y él también la rechaza, pero se me acerca. Noto que su brazo roza el mío. Señala hacia el agua y echo a andar hacia allí, donde las olas rompen suavemente en la playa. Lo sigo cuando se adentra en la espuma. Tengo los pies mojados y me detengo. Trato de llamarle, y sé que debe de oírme porque se vuelve y tiende su mano, queriendo que se la tome. Vacilo, él se da cuenta y entonces desaparece, y vuelve a estar mi mamá, caminando a través del agua poco profunda, haciéndome señas. Doy un paso atrás.

Y otro.

Y otro.

Harry me mira con tristeza. Sus ojos no son del verde intenso habitual, sino marrones como los de mi madre. Agacha la cabeza y baja la mano al costado. Se vuelve y se adentra en el mar, más allá del rompiente. Sé que no puedo quedarme mirando cómo se ahoga, pero tengo tanto miedo de ahogarme con él que no le sigo. El agua le rodea los hombros, y sin embargo sigue adentrándose. Se produce un momento, una brecha reluciente en el azul nocturno, y corro detrás de él, como siempre he sabido que haría. El agua salpica a mí alrededor, es densa y pegajosa, pero no me importa. Tengo que llegar hasta él. Me oye llegar y se gira, y veo que sus ojos vuelven a ser verdes, tan hermosamente verdes y dorados que me echo a reír de alivio. El agua me entra a borbotones en la boca abierta y me estoy hundiendo, me ahogo. La superficie se cierra sobre mi cabeza y me he ido, ido para siempre.


	6. 5 En que Bear descubre algunas verdades

—No les importará que me vaya, ¿eh, chicos? —nos pregunta Gael a Hannah y a mí.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Gael, estarás una semana en Portland. Me las arreglo sin ti durante varios meses seguidos, así que creo que no me pasará nada.

Estamos sentados en un banco en el exterior del supermercado. Hannah y yo trabajamos, pero hemos hecho una pausa para fumar, aunque no fumamos. El principio es el mismo.

—No te lo preguntaba solo a ti —dice con afectación—. Hannah, tú me echarás de menos, ¿verdad?

—Ya estoy contando los segundos que faltan para que vuelvas —responde ella teatralmente, poniéndose la muñeca sobre la frente—. Suspiro por tu regreso, querido Gael.

Se levanta, nos besa a ambos en la cabeza y dice que tiene que volver antes de que se gane un regaño. Advierte a Gael que no haga ninguna estupidez mientras esté fuera. Algunos de los amigos que Gael tiene en Phoenix irán a Portland durante una semana. Nos ha invitado a ir, pero no me atrevo a pedir vacaciones en el trabajo, no mientras esté tan adelantado con las facturas como lo he estado últimamente. Por más que me gustaría escaparme de Seafare por unos días, el Chico no lo permitiría de ninguna manera, y sería una carga si me lo llevara. Gael había desechado mis reservas, diciendo que Ernie podría asumir cierto libertinaje. Me había pasado por la cabeza la horripilante imagen de llevarle a un club de striptease y dije que no en el acto. Además, todavía tenía escuela durante un par de semanas más.

Consulto mi reloj.

—Creía que ya deberías haberte ido.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Me quedaba algo de tiempo, y quería pasar un momento antes de marcharme. No hemos tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar desde la fiesta.

Había transcurrido una semana y media desde el cumpleaños del Chico y, durante ese tiempo, yo no había vuelto por su casa. Había dado excusas, diciendo que trabajaba, que estaba cansado. Por cierto que fuera, no quería volver debido a él. No podía sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de Harry apartándose de mí, dejando la pregunta sin contestar aún flotando en el aire, resistiéndose a morir. El sueño, aquel océano azul negruzco. Creí que lo mejor que podía hacer era poner la mayor distancia posible entre Harry y yo hasta que regresara a San Diego. Dejó muy claro que no me necesita, así que he decidido darle lo que quiere. Las cosas se complican cuando estoy con él.

Golpeteo el banco de madera con los nudillos.

—Ya te lo he dicho —declaro—. He estado ocupado.

—Mientes muy mal, Bear —replica Gael con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Siempre lo has hecho. Supongo que no debería haberte obligado a hablar con Hazza, ¿verdad?

— ¿Sigue encerrado en su habitación? —pregunto, tratando de parecer aburrido.

—Sí. Creo que ahora lo veo aún menos que antes de la fiesta. Quizá fue una mala idea mandar al Oso para que lo amedrentara.

—Tenlo en cuenta la próxima vez, ¿quieres? —digo—. Ya he tenido una persona casi deprimida a quien cuidar. No necesito otra.

Se reclina en el banco.

—No creo que debamos pensar en ello mucho más tiempo. De todos modos tengo la sensación de que se marchará pronto.

Me da un vuelco el corazón, pero trato de ignorarlo.

— ¿Qué te hace decir eso?

Echa un vistazo a su reloj.

—Es solo una sensación. Llámalo «intuición de hermano». No se quedará aquí mucho más tiempo. Puede seguir estando deprimido en cualquier parte; ¿por qué quedarse aquí y hacerlo bajo la lluvia?

«Bien —pienso despiadadamente—. Bien. Vete a casa, Hazza. Vete a casa y déjame regresar a dondequiera que estaba antes de llegar tú. Por lo menos entonces podía reconocerme a mí mismo. Por lo menos podía sentir como es debido. Por lo menos...»

« ¿Por lo menos qué, Bear? —susurra la voz, divertida—. ¿Por lo menos podías pasar una hora sin que él ocupara todos tus pensamientos? ¿Por lo menos podías olvidar aquel maldito dolor que sentiste cuando se alejó de ti? Resulta mucho más fácil odiarlos cuando se marchan, ¿verdad? ¿No es cierto?»

— ¡Bear, por el amor de Dios, hazme caso! —Dice Gael, dándome un puñetazo en el brazo—. Juro que a veces eres peor que Hazza.

—Lo siento —murmuro.

—Tengo que irme —anuncia, levantándose—. Los chochitos de Portland me esperan.

Sonrío.

—Estoy deseando ver el día en que me digas que te has contagiado la gonorrea.

Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado.

— ¿Eso es lo que estás deseando? De todo cuanto existe en el mundo, ¿es eso lo que estás deseando? Bear, eso es muy triste. Y muy, muy mezquino de tu parte. Por lo tanto, si me pego la gonorrea, me mearé en tu boca cuando estés durmiendo, y entonces tú también tendrás la gonorrea. — Empieza a sujetarse la ingle y a gemir. Me río y trato de alejarme, pero él me aprisiona contra la pared. Una pareja de ancianos sale del supermercado y se nos queda mirando. Gael les saluda con la mano y dice—: No pasa nada. Somos gays. Esta es mi pareja, Greg.

Hago una mueca y lo aparto de un empujón.

—Gael, eres un idiota —espeto mientras los viejos se alejan, lanzándonos miradas de asco por encima del hombro—. ¡No digas esas estupideces en mi trabajo!

Me saca la lengua.

—Pero si no he usado tu verdadero nombre, cariño...

—Idiota —gruño.

—Sí, me quieres. En fin, me voy. Te llamaré cuando llegue allí para restregarte por las narices cuánto me divierto sin ti. —Me da unos golpecitos amistosos en la espalda y empieza a alejarse. Me vuelvo para entrar cuando dice—: Hazme un favor, ¿quieres?

Asiento con la cabeza.

— ¿Puedes ir a ver a Hazza por lo menos una vez? No quiero volver a casa y descubrir que ha reaccionado de una forma emocional y se ha cortado las venas.

Empiezo a protestar, pero él se pone de rodillas y se pone a gritar con voz aguda:

— ¡Por favor, Greg! ¡Por favor!

Me vuelvo, presa del pánico, y le digo que de acuerdo, solo para que se marche.

—Hasta luego, papá Bear —dice, y cuando me vuelvo otra vez ya ha desaparecido.

...

Más tarde, Hannah y yo estamos echados en el sofá, con una expresión horrorizada en el rostro mientras Ernie mira extasiado la tele. Por lo visto, como parte de su regalo de cumpleaños para el Chico, Gael le había conseguido el documental sobre la PETA que Ernie se moría por ver. No entendía cómo había podido pasarme por alto cuando llevé a casa todo su botín, hasta que me dijo que el tío Gael había hecho prometerle que lo escondería hasta que pudiera sentarse a verlo conmigo. En cuanto regrese a casa mataré a Gael. La película no trata de la gente normal de la PETA, sino de sus miembros más radicales. Es una porquería de lo más inquietante.

—Mírale —susurra Hannah contra mi pecho—. Cuando crezca se convertirá en todo un hippy.

—No si puedo evitarlo —respondo—. Juro por Dios que la primera vez que el Chico vaya a la cárcel por liberar un mono será Gael quien le pagará la fianza.

Hannah y yo tratamos de sofocar la risa, pero el Chico nos oye y nos fulmina con la mirada. Dejamos de reír en el acto. No hay nada como ser reprendidos por un ecoterrorista de nueve años en formación. Al cabo de dos horas insoportables se acaba la película y digo a Ernie que tiene que acostarse. Sé que me oye, pero en lugar de levantarse y obedecer, se vuelve boca arriba y se queda mirando al techo, con la cara tan concentrada que sé que algo serio le pasa por la cabeza. Hannah también se percata, y sabe que debemos esperar a que el Chico sea el primero en hablar. Obligarle a hacerlo nunca da resultado.

— ¿Louis? —pregunta por fin.

— ¿Qué hay, Chico?

Se incorpora, nos mira y ladea la cabeza. Su actitud sugiere que ha estado meditándolo durante un rato y por fin está dispuesto a preguntar al respecto. Me acuerdo de su pregunta sobre el amor de hace un par de semanas, cuando fuimos a buscar a Gael al aeropuerto. A veces da gusto ignorar lo que alguien va a decir.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—Claro.

— ¿Es Hazza gay?

Unas veces da gusto; otras...

Me falta el aliento. « ¿Qué mierda? —Pienso—. ¿Dónde diablos habrá oído eso? ¿Y por qué me ha tocado el único niño de nueve años del mundo que haría una pregunta así? ¡Los niños no deberían hacer preguntas que no sé cómo contestar!»

Es evidente que Hannah sabe que me cuesta trabajo responder al interrogante y dice:

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Ernie?

—Es algo en lo que he estado pensando —contesta sinceramente—. ¿Está mal?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Desde luego que no está mal hacer preguntas, Chico. Puedes preguntar lo que quieras. Pero será papá Bear quien decida si estás preparado para oír la respuesta. ¿Ok?

Ernie asiente y me mira, y yo maldigo mentalmente a Hannah. Ha dejado muy claro que no será ella quien divulgue eso, que no será ella quien lo afirme. Me ha pasado la papa caliente, y empiezo a dudar de sus motivos. Hannah se incorpora y recoge las piernas bajo su cuerpo. Me mira las manos mientras aguarda mi respuesta. Suspirando, me levanto a mi vez y bajo del sofá para sentarme delante de Ernie.

— ¿De dónde has sacado eso? —le pregunto.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Un día, cuando estaba en casa del tío Gael. —Abre los ojos como platos, como si de repente se le hubiera ocurrido una idea genial—. No escuchaba a escondidas ni nada —se apresura a añadir.

—No creo que lo hicieras, Chico —declaro—. Solo quería saber si alguien te lo ha dicho o lo has oído sin querer.

Me sonríe agradecido.

—Oí sin querer que el tío Gael preguntaba a Hazza por su novio. Hazza se enfureció y le dijo que se callara. —Se interrumpe un momento, como si pensara—. ¿Por qué tenía que enfadarse Hazza? ¿Pasó algo malo?

— ¿Sinceramente, Chico? No lo sé —digo pausadamente, pues sé que Hannah también está pendiente de cada una de mis palabras.

Cuando volví a entrar en la casa la noche de la fiesta del Chico, Harry ya se había encerrado en su habitación. Hannah y Gael me habían interrogado enseguida, queriendo una descripción con todo lujo de detalles de «El ataque del oso». No contesté directamente ninguna de sus preguntas, con gran disgusto suyo. Me dije que no me correspondía decir nada, aunque tampoco me habían revelado gran cosa.

Sabía que era un mentiroso.

—Yo creía que si tenías un novio o una novia —dice Ernie sabiamente— deberías estar contento y querer hablar de él. No creo que el novio de Hazza fuera muy simpático si se enfureció con el tío Gael por preguntárselo.

Hannah se ríe a la ligera.

—El mero hecho de que tengas a alguien, Ernie, no significa que debas estar siempre contento. A veces discutes, o esa persona comete una estupidez y te hace enfadar.

— ¿Cómo hizo Bear cuando dijo que tenías la nariz chata? —pregunta Ernie, con una expresión pensativa en el rostro.

Me quejo cuando Hannah me da un golpe en la cabeza.

—Sí, Ernie, eso mismo —dice—. A veces la gente puede ser un poco desconsiderada.

—O a veces —tercio yo— la gente puede ser susceptible y tomarse las cosas a mal aun cuando no lo pretendías. Generalmente les ocurre a las chicas, y normalmente porque segregan hormonas.

— ¿Qué son hormonas? —pregunta Ernie mientras Hannah me mira con el ceño fruncido.

Sacudo la cabeza.

—No hablemos de eso ahora.

— ¿Así que Hazza es gay? —dice el Chico, desviando el tema.

—Sí —contesta Hannah—. Y eso no es malo porque no cambia quién es.

Él la mira sorprendido.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que sea malo? —pregunta, verdaderamente desconcertado.

Hannah le revuelve el pelo.

—Nadie importante. Mientras sepas que no es nada malo y que Hazza te quiere, todo irá bien.

El Chico me mira.

— ¿Tú crees que es malo, Bear?

—No —respondo—. Claro que no. Las personas pueden querer a quien deseen.

—Entonces ¿por qué tú y Hazza se pelearon la noche que se fue, hace mucho tiempo?

Oigo las palabras que salen de su boca. Las entiendo individualmente, pero no en su conjunto. Noto cómo la sonrisa en mi cara se borra poco a poco. Una vez más, mi hermano pequeño me ha dejado sin habla. Sé que está esperando que le conteste, pero lo único en que puedo pensar es en cómo he podido ser tan estúpido como para ignorar que lo ve y lo oye todo.

—No era de eso que discutían —dice Hannah antes de que yo pueda hablar.

Percibo el nerviosismo en su voz. Mi silencio bien pudiera ser una confesión de mis pecados. Me he quedado tan mudo de asombro ante las palabras de Ernie que me he olvidado de la presencia de Hannah. Unas campanas empiezan a tocar a rebato dentro de mi cabeza, y no quiero que esta conversación continúe.

— ¿De qué discutían entonces? —pregunta Ernie a Hannah, y si yo fuera de esa clase de personas, lo estrangularía ahora mismo.

—No lo sé —responde Hannah con serenidad—. ¿Bear? Ernie quiere saber de qué discutían tú y Hazza. Deberías decírselo.

« ¡Ah, esta sí que es buena! —Susurra esa voz dentro de mi cabeza—. ¿Qué vas a decir ahora, Bear? ¿Vas a ocultarlo con cordialidades? En serio, ¿qué costaría convencer al Chico de que estaba soñando? Podrías solucionarlo muy fácilmente. O bien... ¿podrás decir la verdad por una vez en tu desdichada vida? —Se ríe—. ¿Podrás decir lo asustado que estabas porque sabías que Hazza iba a marcharse pero que se rendía por tu culpa? ¿Podrás decir que detrás de esa ira justificada que tan brillantemente representaste experimentabas una sensación de alivio? ¿Por qué te sentiste salvado entonces? ¿Por qué, Bear, por qué? ¿Por qué...?»

« ¡CÁLLATE!»

— ¿Bear? —dice Hannah con saña. Ernie también lo oye, la mira con preocupación en la cara y luego a mí—. ¿Bear? —repite ella—. Está esperando.

Respiro hondo y suelto el aire despacio. « ¡Vamos, di algo!», pienso.

«Sí, Bear —se burla la voz—. Di algo.»

—Estaba furioso con Hazza —digo a Ernie en voz baja.

— ¿Por qué es gay? —me pregunta, también con voz queda.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Estaba furioso porque... creía que se quedaría aquí solo por nosotros, y no me parecía justo para él.

Ernie me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pero era decisión suya, ¿no? —Dice, pareciendo otra vez más maduro de lo que yo llegaré a ser nunca—. Es decir, si Hazza no quería irse, ¿por qué le dijiste que lo hiciera?

—No lo sé, Ernie.

«Sí lo sabes.»

— ¿Tú querías que se fuera? —me interroga, receloso de pronto.

—No, Chico. No quería. Pero tampoco quería que se quedara aquí solo porque... él creía que debía hacerlo.

—Bueno —dice el Chico, recostándose sobre los codos—, por lo menos volvió. Hablar con Hazza por teléfono no es lo mismo cuando sabes que está lejos.

—Claro, Chico.

—Entonces ¿por qué sigues enfadado con él? —pregunta despreocupadamente, haciendo caso omiso de Hannah.

—Ernie, ya está bien por esta noche —respondo con aspereza—... Mañana tienes escuela, y es hora de acostarte.

Se levanta con un quejido. Se acerca a Hannah y la abraza, ella le susurra algo al oído y él sonríe. Le empujo después de asegurarle que iré a la habitación a decirle buenas noches una vez que se haya cepillado los dientes. Sale de la salita tarareando una canción en voz baja. Me reclino contra el sofá, sin saber a dónde ir desde aquí. Ojalá Ernie hubiera esperado a mantener esta maldita conversación a cuando estuviéramos solos. O, mejor aún, ojalá Ernie no hubiera querido nunca mantener esta maldita conversación. Refreno la rabia antes de que aumente porque sé que, por más listo que sea el Chico, no deja de ser un niño. De todos modos no se trata de él, sino de mí. Tiene que ver conmigo, y cómo me han atrapado en una mentira. Tiene que ver con la noche que he intentado olvidar durante los tres últimos años. Tiene que ver con el modo en que esa vocecita dentro de mi cabeza sabe desenterrar perfectamente lo que tanto me he empeñado en ocultar. Tiene que ver con la existencia de esa chica, esa muchacha hermosa a la que quiero con todo mi corazón. Tiene que ver con ella porque sé que me he quedado atrapado en una red tejida por mí mismo. Me vuelvo a mirarla, y veo que tiene los ojos brillantes por unas lágrimas que aún no se han derramado. Enojada, se limpia el rostro y abre la boca para hablar cuando Ernie grita desde el dormitorio para decirme que está preparado. Maldigo en voz baja, pero ¿acaso no salgo prácticamente huyendo de la estancia?

¿Acaso no corro?

El Chico ya está en su cama cuando entro en la habitación. Cierro la puerta con cuidado a nuestras espaldas, me dirijo hacia su cama, me siento junto a sus piernas y me reclino sobre las manos.

— ¿Se ha enfadado Hannah conmigo? —pregunta en voz baja.

Contesto sin dilación.

—No, Chico. No se ha enfadado. Y no quiero que pienses lo contrario, ¿ok? Ella nunca podría enfadarse contigo por nada.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

Suspiro y lo miro.

—No, Ernie. Yo tampoco estoy enfadado contigo. Solo que ha sido un día largo.

Guarda silencio un momento antes de decir:

—Siento haberlos oído discutir a ti y a Hazza. No trataba de escuchar ni nada. Pero hablaban muy alto.

Esbozo una sonrisa.

—Bueno, entonces debería ser yo quien se disculpara. Nunca quise que oyeras eso. No quería... por muchas cosas.

—Bear —dice—. ¿Puedo contarte un secreto?

—Claro, Chico —respondo, inclinándome para poner mi frente contra la suya.

Huele a Colgate y shampoo, y quiero cerrar los ojos y quedarme en este momento, pero el Chico necesita contarme un secreto y espera que lo mire cuando hable.

—No quiero que Hazza vuelva a irse. ¿Es eso egoísta? —susurra.

—No, no lo es. Significa que lo quieres mucho, y eso no será nunca egoísta. ¿Puedo contarte yo un secreto?

Asiente y me mira a los ojos.

— ¿Cuál es el tuyo, Bear?

—Yo tampoco quiero que Hazza vuelva a irse.

Me echa los brazos al cuello y me atrae hacia sí.

—Ya lo sé. Lo sé. Y guardaré tu secreto si tú guardas el mío —me susurra al oído.

Asiento contra su hombro, esforzándome por contener mis emociones. Permanezco atrapado entre sus brazos hasta que me suelta al cabo de unos momentos.

—Te quiero, papá Bear —dice, besándome en la mejilla.

—Yo también te quiero, Chico.

Me levanto y apago la luz. Cierro la puerta a mi espalda hasta dejarla entornada, como hago siempre. Me apoyo en la pared un momento, con la respiración alterada en el pecho. Estoy mareado y solo quiero volverme, meterme en la cama con él y dormir. Pero Hannah sigue en la salita, esperando a que vuelva. No puedo hacerle esperar más.

Está sentada allí donde la he dejado. Veo que las lágrimas de sus ojos se han secado, pero su resolución sigue siendo firme. Es imposible que esto caiga en saco roto, como una pequeña parte de mí espera. Tan pronto como entro en la salita, sacude la cabeza hacia un lado, indicando el balcón de nuestro piso. La sigo, a sabiendas de que no quiere que el Chico oiga lo que decimos. Pero si ella se pone a gritar, yo haré lo mismo, y no importará porque todo el maldito vecindario nos oirá. Me meto las manos en los bolsillos y la sigo afuera. Ella cierra la puerta a mi espalda y elige el sitio más alejado de mí que técnicamente puede considerarse perteneciente a nuestro piso.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunta en voz alta y peligrosa.

— ¿Y bien qué? —respondo con evasivas.

La miro a los ojos con nerviosismo y me encojo de hombros.

—Me mentiste, Bear.

—Lo siento.

Y es verdad. Lo siento más de lo que se imagina.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Hannah...

— ¡No! —espeta, con los ojos destellantes—. ¿Qué les pasó aquella noche? ¿Por qué se marchó Hazza? ¿Qué le hiciste?

Me río ásperamente.

— ¿Qué le hice yo a él? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien le hiciera algo a él, por todos los santos?

— ¡Muy bien entonces! —Casi grita—. ¿Qué hicieron los dos?

—Tú estabas aquí cuando se lo he dicho a Ernie —respondo irritado—. ¿Qué más quieres que diga?

— ¡Quiero que digas la verdad! —gime, rompiendo a llorar.

No hago caso de sus lágrimas.

— ¡Esa es la verdad! ¡No quería que se quedara aquí por una maldita lealtad a mí! ¡Se habría amargado y habría terminado yéndose de todas formas! Si iba a marcharse —y sé que tarde o temprano lo habría hecho— era mejor para Ernie que fuera entonces. ¿Y quieres otra verdad? —Le espeto—. ¿Quieres saber más, Hannah? No habría podido vivir tranquilo sabiendo que se martirizaba de ese modo. ¡No habría dejado nunca que me odiara! ¡Era más fácil que lo odiara yo! ¡Y sí! ¡Sí, lo eché! ¿Estás contenta ahora? ¿Estás satisfecha?

— ¿Por qué no podías decirme esto?

— ¿No oyes lo patético que soy? —Le grito—. ¿Por qué diablos te habría reconocido lo que hice a ti cuando ni siquiera podía reconocérmelo a mí mismo? Era preferible culparlo por haberse marchado a culparme a mí de que se hubiera quedado. ¡Estaba condenado de las dos maneras!

Hannah se abraza y tiembla.

—Bear, Hazza se habría quedado no porque tú quisieras que lo hiciera, sino porque él también quería. ¿No lo entiendes? Él lo habría hecho porque los quiere a ti y a Ernie. Y eso le habría bastado.

—Por eso tuvo que irse —digo con voz quebrada—. A Hazza nunca le habría bastado. Habría tenido...

Pero no puedo acabar la frase.

— ¿Qué habría tenido, Bear? —pregunta con tristeza.

—No importa —contesto—. Olvídalo.

Eso reaviva su ira.

— ¡No lo olvidaré, Bear, y maldito seas por decir eso! ¿Cuándo aprenderás que esto no ha tenido nunca que ver solo contigo? ¡Esto nos afecta a todos!

Me río con amargura.

—Todos dicen eso, pero no han podido entenderlo nunca.

—Solo porque eres demasiado orgulloso —gruñe—. Si quieres hablar de martirio, ve a mirarte en el espejo.

— ¡Eso ya lo sé, Hannah! —le grito.

—Entonces ¿por qué te apresuras a juzgar a las personas que lo harían por ti? —espeta—. ¿Cómo puedes rechazarlas tan fácilmente?

— ¿Crees que fue fácil? —La fulmino con la mirada—. ¿Crees que no me he arrepentido cada minuto del día?

— ¿Cómo podía saberlo? —Replica con maldad—. Me has mentido desde el principio.

— ¡No sabía qué otra cosa hacer, Hannah! Todo se desmoronaba a mí alrededor, ¡y era yo quien lo provocaba!

— ¿De qué tenías tanto miedo? ¿Por qué no podías dejar que alguien te ayudara porque quería hacerlo?

— ¿Es que no has estado escuchando nada de lo que he dicho? —gruño.

— ¿Y ya está? —Pregunta, frotándose los ojos—. ¿Eso es todo?

—Sí, por Dios —murmuro, retorciéndome las manos.

—Mientes.

—Hannah, por favor...

Le tiendo la mano, pero ella hace caso omiso.

— ¿Está enamorado de ti, Bear?

— ¡No!

—Mientes.

Levanto las manos y me aprieto los oídos con los puños, tratando de excluirla, tratando de encerrarme, y es más de lo que puedo soportar. Sé qué me preguntará a continuación, y sé qué le diré, y sé que tengo una oportunidad de ser sincero, de decir algo que ha estado aterrando mi corazón. Sé todo esto, pero no sirve para fortalecerme e impedir que tiemble de la cabeza a los pies. Me golpeo los oídos con los puños, ansiando cierta claridad, una luz que aparezca como por arte de magia, reluzca y murmure: «Sí, sí, no pasa nada si dices que sí.» Pero no ocurre nada, todo sigue a oscuras y los temblores no me abandonan.

— ¿Estás enamorado de él?

«Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios mío. Bear...»

— ¡No! —grito.

—Mientes.

Las placas se desplazan, la tierra se mueve.

« ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí? —Pienso, con la mente febril y presa del pánico—. ¿Cómo diablos hemos llegado a esta situación? ¿Cómo he podido dejar que llegara tan lejos?»

Hannah me mira furiosa antes de agachar la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes? —Dice, riendo entre dientes con amargura—, durante la mayor parte del tiempo creí que era Hazza quien te había hecho algo, pero ahora..., ahora no lo sé. Nunca pensé que vendría a ser esto. Siempre creí que...

Puedo oír el pulso de la sangre en mis oídos.

—No pasó nada —digo con voz ronca, y detesto lo falso que parezco, incluso a mí mismo—. No pasó nada.

—Oh, Bear. —Hannah levanta una mano para taparse la boca mientras empieza a sollozar en silencio—. Oh, Bear —repite.

Puedo oírlo en su voz, y finalmente echa abajo todos los muros que me he apresurado a levantar desde que hemos salido al balcón. Corro hacia ella, la envuelvo en mis brazos y la estrecho con fuerza mientras hundo la cara en su cabello.

—Por favor —suplico—. Por favor, Dios. Por favor...

Ella se escabulle de mí, diciendo: «No, Bear, no», y esas palabras son como una daga que me atraviesa el corazón. Noto cómo se aparta de mí, noto cómo se retira, y siento una punzada de miedo vítrea y aguda. Murmuro «por favor» una y otra vez y trato de asirle las manos, los brazos, los hombros, cualquier cosa para atraerla hacia mí, pero me dice que no, no y no, y puedo ver que va a dejarme, como todos los demás han hecho siempre. Está ocurriendo ahora, y va a dejarme ahora, y estaré solo para siempre porque sé que un día Ernie también me dejará, porque todo el mundo... siempre... se marcha.

Hannah reprime las lágrimas y me aparta de nuevo. Me dejo caer contra la pared y me abrazo, intentando sentir algo que no sea este dolor. Ella retrocede, se seca los ojos y se aparta el pelo de la cara. — ¿Así que se acabó? —digo con voz entrecortada—. ¿Me dejarás también? ¿Así, sin más? Te he echado como a todos los demás.

Parece sobresaltada por un momento, veo reconocimiento en su rostro y experimento un resquicio de esperanza cuando se me acerca y me pone una mano sobre el brazo. Pero sus palabras se abren camino.

—Bear, yo nunca te dejaré a ti ni a Ernie. Nunca seré como ella. Pero... es..., ya no será como antes. Siempre... me tendrás formando parte de tu vida. Pero no así. Ya no será nunca así.

— ¿Por qué? —gimo.

—Bear, tú... tienes que entenderlo por ti mismo.

Se apoya contra mí, yo la envuelvo con los brazos y lloro contra su pelo.

—No sé si podré hacer esto sin ti —sollozo.

Me frota la parte inferior de la espalda.

—No tendrás que hacerlo. Será distinto, pero nunca te abandonaré. —Me estrecha con fuerza y me susurra vehementemente al oído—: Nunca. ¿Me oyes, Louis Tomlinson? Nunca. Te quiero. Me has roto el corazón, pero era mío para darlo.

Y se marcha.

Oigo cerrarse la puerta cuando sale del piso, y sus sollozos se reanudan cuando baja corriendo la escalera. Entro tambaleándome, me hinco de rodillas en el suelo, me inclino hacia delante, me llevo las manos al rostro y tiemblo mientras un terremoto me sacude el cuerpo, el corazón y el alma.

...

Al cabo de un rato —no sé cuánto— llaman a la puerta. Me restriego la cara, me levanto de un salto y corro a abrir.

Es Harry.

—Eh —digo, sorbiéndome la nariz.

—Eh, tú —responde, con una sombra de preocupación en el rostro—. Hannah me ha llamado.

—Ella... Hazza... Yo..., yo...

No sé qué le ha dicho Hannah ni qué intento decir, pero no me importa porque de repente Harry llena el mundo, y es todo cuanto puedo ver, y me abraza en actitud protectora, escudándome mientras me requebrajo, me hago pedazos y me hundo. Y aunque no esté aquí para recoger los trozos más tarde, siempre recordaré que por lo menos me ha regalado este momento, este momento decisivo.

...

Despierto y me noto la cara entumecida y agrietada. He estado soñando, pero por una vez en mucho tiempo no puedo recordar qué. No sé qué significa eso.

Abro los ojos y veo que estoy en el sofá de mi salita, tapado con una manta. Empiezo a preguntarme qué hago aquí cuando la noche anterior me invade repentinamente, y suelto un gemido. Tengo un sabor horrible en la boca y punzadas en la cabeza. Me noto la ropa rígida contra el cuerpo. Me incorporo y solo el movimiento basta para hacerme tener arcadas. Me quedo inmóvil un momento, esperando que las oleadas de mareo remitan.

«Así pues, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? —Susurra la voz con desenfado—. Mírate. Eres patético.»

—Déjame en paz —espeto entre dientes—. Déjame en paz, maldita sea.

« ¿Por qué? Una conciencia no debe irse nunca solo porque tú quieres. Eso haría las cosas demasiado sencillas. ¿Cómo podrías aprender nada de ese modo? Oh, Bear, ¡esto será muy divertido!»

—Por favor —susurro.

«Hazte mayor de una maldita vez —dice con frialdad—. Has llegado hasta aquí con gente cagándola por dondequiera que vas. Ya es hora de que te hagas mayor y dejes de compadecerte tanto. Oh, soy Bear. Escúchame. ¡Estoy tan lleno de angustia! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡La vida es tan DURA! — Se echa a reír—. Blablablá. Por lo menos él tiene agallas para decir qué siente. Por lo menos Hazza...»

Hazza.

Miro la salita con cara de espanto, pero estoy solo. Me levanto de un salto, abro las cortinas, que no recuerdo haber cerrado, y veo que hay demasiada luz afuera para ser por la mañana temprano.

Mierda. Corro a mi habitación, gritando a Ernie que se despierte porque llegaremos tarde. Abro de golpe la puerta del dormitorio, planeando ya dentro de mi cabeza que le haré levantarse ahora mismo y cepillarse los dientes (no hay tiempo para ducharse) y preguntándome si habrá ropa limpia en el armario para ponerse...

Pero allí no hay nadie.

Voy a la cocina y también está desierta. Empiezo a inquietarme cuando veo sobre la mesa de la cocina una nota garabateada con una letra conocida:

Bear,

Necesitabas dormir más. He levantado a Ernie, le he preparado para ir a la escuela y lo he llevado. No te preocupes por el trabajo.

He llamado haciéndome pasar por ti y les he dicho que estaba en cama con gripe. Parece que se me da bien el papel de Bear enfermo. Recuérdame que te lo demuestre más tarde.

De todas formas, después me iré a casa y trataré de dormir un poco. Procura llamarme tan pronto como despiertes. Estoy preocupado por ti, papá Bear.

Hazza

P. S. Ernie lleva diez minutos despierto y ya me hablado acerca de los increíbles miembros de la PETA. ¿Por qué diablos le dejas ver esas cosas?

Se me agrieta el rostro, y sé que es porque sonrío.

Esa constatación se esfuma.

Me paso en la ducha media hora, alternando entre agua caliente y fría porque o sudo o tirito, y creo que tal vez sí estoy enfermando. Cuando ya no puedo soportar el agua que corre sobre mi cuerpo, salgo y me enrollo una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Limpio la condensación del espejo y observo mi reflejo. Estoy pálido. Tengo los ojos enrojecidos y los labios agrietados.

«No me extraña que haya roto conmigo —pienso, medio loco—. Parezco un adicto a la metadona.»

Aquella sensación de desesperación trata de aflorar de nuevo, y casi se lo permito. Es mucho más fácil compadecerse de uno mismo. Ya debería saberlo, lo he hecho bastantes veces. Creo que la tengo dominada cuando se desliza un fragmento, y veo que el labio de mi reflejo tiembla un poco. Me sujeto a los bordes del lavabo y me ordeno parar, parar ya de una puta vez. Mi reflejo parece escuchar mientras lo miro furioso. Su labio deja de temblar, su pecho deja de agitarse y la sangre comienza a calentarle las mejillas. «Ya está —pienso—. Ya está, ¿ves? ¿Lo ves? Puedo hacerlo. Puedo hacerlo.» Salgo del baño, empezando a sentirme mejor. No dura mucho.

Intento frotarme los brazos, pero aún tengo frío.

Me visto, pero nada de lo que me pongo me sienta bien.

Trato de comer, pero toda la comida sabe a serrín.

Pongo la tele, pero las luces y el ruido me causan dolor de cabeza.

Me paseo por la salita.

Me paseo por la cocina.

Vuelvo a pasearme por la salita.

Tomo las llaves del auto.

Subo al auto.

Conduzco y conduzco, y pienso en marcharme.

Pienso en marcharme sin mirar atrás.

Sería más fácil.

Diez minutos después tomo conciencia de mi entorno y veo que estoy en una calle que reconozco, una calle que me resulta bien conocida. Trato de parar, pero llevo puesto el piloto automático. Hay un agradable zumbido dentro de mi cabeza y es como si llevara tapones de algodón en los oídos porque todo suena de una manera sorda. Tomo la calle en la que, cuando tenía diez años, me caí de la bici y me raspé la rodilla. Paso por la casa donde, cuando tenía doce años, Gael y yo robamos un enano del jardín. Circulo junto a un aparcamiento donde, cuando tenía quince años, el señor Styles me enseñó a conducir. Tomo un camino de entrada que he tomado infinidad de veces. Subo por un sendero de piedra que antes estaba cubierto de hierba. Pulso un timbre que todavía me sorprende porque suena igual que el mío. No sucede nada. Vuelvo a llamar. Otra vez. Y otra. Llamo hasta que oigo arrastrarse unos pies y entonces abre la puerta, y es como si yo volviera a tener ocho años y él, dieciséis, y quiero preguntarle si Gael está en casa porque he venido a pasar la noche, pero me temo que me quebraré como el cristal. Me quedo mirándole y él me mira, y por fin digo: «No sé adónde más ir.» Se echa hacia atrás, paso por su lado y accedo a una casa que antes consideraba un refugio seguro. Subo las escaleras y le oigo seguirme. Le ruego en silencio que no hable, y no lo hace. Eso es bueno porque, si hablara, el piloto automático se desconectaría y se impondría la realidad. Veo su puerta, y aunque ya no hay ningún cartel que rece: PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA PORQUE ES LA HABITACIÓN DE HAZZA, sé que es la habitación de Harry.

Abro la puerta y la cama está sin hacer, y sé que estaba durmiendo. Me siento en el borde, me quito los zapatos, me echo en la cama y me cubro con las sábanas, haciendo una madriguera donde un Oso pueda dormir. Estoy muy cansado, y apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos cuando noto que la cama se hunde con cuidado, y sé que él vuelve a acostarse. Levanto las sábanas para que pueda entrar en la madriguera. Se mete debajo y se tiende de costado, con los ojos empañados por algo que no acierto a distinguir. Pliega los brazos alrededor de su cabeza y la recuesta sobre sus manos. Vuelvo a dejar caer las sábanas suavemente y se hace oscuro en la madriguera de Hazza y Bear, pero no lo suficiente para que no pueda distinguir sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios. Mi mano se estira por voluntad propia y le toca la mejilla con delicadeza. Va sin afeitar y él aguanta la respiración, y yo no sé por qué hago esto, pero lo hago. Toma mi mano y la sujeta entre las suyas. Está a punto de decir algo, pero sacudo la cabeza porque no quiero oír ni media palabra. Me vuelvo y me tiendo de costado, imitando su posición. Encojo las rodillas hacia el pecho y golpeo las suyas, y es allí donde las dejo. Observo a Harry mientras me mira, y todavía me da la mano y yo no la retiro. Así me quedo hasta que por fin, inevitablemente, me duermo.

...

Cuando despierto, el sol entra a raudales a través de la ventana sobre la cama. Me desperezo y miro al otro lado. Un leve temor me sacude el cuerpo. No hay nadie. Respiro aliviado y me siento culpable en el acto. Me vuelvo, tomo la almohada y la abrazo.

« ¿Qué hago aquí? —Pienso—. Acabo de romper con la única persona con la que creía que podría estar siempre. Y aquí estoy, haciendo... ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Esto no está bien. No soy quien debería ser.»

« ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Susurra la voz—. Si te permitieras pensar con claridad un momento, lo sabrías. Sabrías todo lo que has estado tratando de no ser.»

Me abrazo a la almohada con más fuerza y la puerta se abre.

—Bien —dice Harry alegremente—. Estás despierto. Creía que tendría que sacarte de la cama para despertarte.

Me escabullo rápidamente hacia la cabecera y me llevo la almohada al pecho. Miro a Harry con cautela. Está de pie en el umbral, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y apoyado en el umbral de la puerta. Su pelo castaño y rizado sobresale en distintas direcciones, sus ojos verdes brillan y su sonrisa es tan torcida como la he visto siempre. Empiezo a notar una opresión en el pecho y en los costados, y estrecho la almohada con más fuerza. Lleva sus largas piernas enfundadas en unos pantalones negros holgados, y su camiseta blanca de tirantes muestra un bronceado que yo no podría tener nunca.

Sus brazos parecen fuertes, pegados a su cuerpo esbelto. Desvío la mirada a la fuerza, tratando de concentrar mi atención en otra parte. Le oigo reírse por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —digo, con una voz más áspera de lo que pretendía.

—Tienes un pelo graciosísimo.

Frunzo el ceño y empiezo a alisármelo con frenesí.

—Ah, Bear justo después de despertar. Casi había olvidado lo divertido que es.

—Cállate, Hazza —digo mientras balanceo las piernas sobre el borde de la cama y planto los pies en el suelo.

Antes de que pueda hacer otro movimiento, Harry se sitúa delante de mí, se agacha y se sienta sobre los talones.

—Eh —dice.

—Eh, tú —murmuro.

Extiende un brazo y toca el mío con delicadeza, y por un momento dejo que su mano descanse allí. Por un momento, casi olvido quién soy en realidad y solo puedo concentrarme en lo agradable que resulta su tacto. Retiro el brazo, miro por encima de su cabeza y le oigo suspirar.

—Bear —dice.

— ¿Qué, Hazza?

Se incorpora y da un paso atrás.

—Casi es la hora de recoger al Chico de la escuela. Le he dicho que estarías allí cuando lo he dejado.

Me levanto precipitadamente y saco las llaves del bolsillo, aliviado por la excusa de que ahora dispongo. Me dirijo automáticamente hacia la puerta y solo me detengo cuando vuelve a pronunciar mi nombre. No quiero volverme, en realidad no, pero lo hago, y lo veo de pie en el mismo sitio de antes.

—He prometido a Ernie que intentaría hacerle una lasaña de tofu esta noche —dice—. No sé cómo me saldrá, pero le he dicho que puede venir esta noche. Espero que no te importe.

Sacudo la cabeza.

—Está bien. Ya te lo dejaré.

Él sonríe con complicidad.

—Buen intento, papá Bear. Pero no te escaparás tan fácilmente. Tienes que ayudarme a hacerla.

—No lo sé, Hazza.

—Ya sé que no lo sabes —dice en voz baja—. Bear, desconozco qué ha ocurrido entre tú y Hannah, pero ahora mismo no creo que debas estar solo. Tarde o temprano querrás hablar de ello. Creo que es mejor para ti que estés aquí.

«Contigo», pienso mientras empiezo a removerme inquieto y a juguetear con las llaves.

—Me lo pensaré, Hazza. ¿Ok?

—Bear —dice con esa voz suya, esa voz de advertencia que me vuelve loco.

—Por favor, Hazza —susurro—. Ten..., ten paciencia conmigo, ¿ok? No sé qué diablos hago aquí, y necesito que tú..., que tú... No lo sé.

Se me acerca hasta plantarse delante de mí y, aunque me odio por hacer eso, me estremezco y retrocedo un paso. Casi he salido por la puerta cuando me coge por los hombros. No puedo evitar mirarle y lo que veo, la expresión de sus ojos, casi me tumba de espaldas. Nadie mira nunca a nadie de esa forma. No debería ser nunca así. No puede ser verdad.

—Bear —dice con serenidad—. Tienes que creer que yo tampoco sé qué está pasando aquí. Solo pretendo ser tu amigo. —Me sonríe con tristeza—. ¿Puedes confiar en que haga eso?

Es extraño. Es extraño porque sí puedo. Asiento, con los ojos como platos.

—Muy bien.

Se vuelve, se dirige a su escritorio y se pone a manipular una cámara que está desmontada sobre la mesa. Me dispongo a irme, pero el zumbido vuelve otra vez, comenzando en los dedos de los pies y subiendo por mi cuerpo hasta que lo siento en mis oídos. De repente estoy detrás de él, envolviéndole la cintura con los brazos y recostando mi cabeza sobre su espalda. Harry se sobresalta, pero solo un momento. Poco a poco, con cuidado, se reclina contra mí, levanta las manos y acaricia las mías suavemente. Respiro hondo y siento el olor a Harry, un olor que no ha cambiado desde el día que le conocí.

Me aparto y salgo de la habitación, con la mente en llamas.


	7. 6 En que Bear oye una historia y toma una decisión

— ¡Hola, Bear! —grita Ernie cuando le recojo delante de la escuela.

Se despide de algunos de sus amigos y se abre paso a través del gentío. Sonrío cuando está a punto de tirar a una niña a la que parece querer acercarse. Pienso en cuando Gael dio un puntapié a Suzy March en el estómago. Me pregunto si esta niña estuvo en su fiesta.

—Hola, Chico. ¿Qué hay? —pregunto.

Me sonríe.

—Me alegro de que sea fin de semana. Creía que esta semana no iba a terminar nunca.

Me echo a reír porque parece un hombre de negocios cuarentón.

—Dímelo a mí —coincido—. Yo también me alegro de que sea fin de semana.

Dice adiós con la mano a algunos de sus amigos que siguen delante de la escuela. La niña se vuelve y le saluda alegremente, pero él frunce el ceño y se vuelve hacia la fachada.

— ¿Quién es esa? —pregunto despreocupadamente.

— ¿Quién es quién? —dice, eludiendo la pregunta.

Le miro fijamente.

—Aquella jovencita que parece gustarte tanto.

El Chico me mira con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Te refieres a Amy? —Emite un ruido grosero y de repente vuelve a parecer un niño de nueve años—. No es nadie.

— ¿Va a tu clase? —pregunto, tratando de contener la risa.

—No. Me lleva un curso.

—Ah. Así que es mayor.

—Supongo. ¿Por qué me preguntas por ella?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Parece simpática. ¿Estuvo en tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

—No, no la invité.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Pues porque no! —Farfulla—. Es... mala y... ¡no me gusta!

— ¿Se porta mal contigo? ¿Quieres que hable con su profesor? —digo, poniendo cara seria.

El Chico palidece.

—No —se apresura a contestar—. Creo que puedo arreglármelas solo.

—Apuesto que sí.

Me mira irritado.

— ¿Te estás riendo de mí?

Sonrío.

—Ni por asomo.

—Bien. Porque ya he tenido un mal día, y no quiero tener que soportar tus críticas.

— ¿Mis críticas?

Estallo en risas. Para mi alivio, esto le desarma y se echa a reír a su vez. Extiendo un brazo y le revuelvo el pelo, y él se queja con cordialidad, pero me toma la mano y se la lleva al regazo. Juega con mis dedos, canturreando en voz baja. Espero.

—Come carne —dice por fin.

— ¿Y eso es malo? Yo como carne.

—Pero no pasa nada. Tú eres mi hermano mayor. Ella no es más que una niña estúpida.

—Esas son siempre las mejores, ¿no?

Me observa muy pensativo.

—No lo sé, Bear. ¿Están bien Hannah y tú?

Sujeto el volante con fuerza.

—Así que también oíste eso.

Hace una mueca.

—Era muy difícil no hacerlo, papá Bear.

— ¿Qué oíste? —pregunto, nervioso de repente.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Solo gritos. Lo siento, Bear. No pretendía oírlo.

Le doy unos golpecitos en la mano.

—No pasa nada, Chico. Yo también lo siento. Nunca debería haber terminado así. Habría tenido que pensarlo un poco.

— ¡Hoy Hazza me ha llevado a la escuela! —exclama con entusiasmo. Fuerzo una sonrisa por el cambio de tema—. No lo ha hecho nunca. ¡Me ha comprado donuts!

—El bueno de Hazza.

—Sí, el bueno de Hazza. Oye, ¿por qué volvemos a nuestra casa? ¡Hazza ha dicho que esta noche iríamos a la suya! ¡Lo ha prometido, Bear! ¡Hará lasaña!

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Descansa un poco, Ernie. Ya sé que lo ha prometido. Solo pasaremos por casa un momento para que te cambies.

— ¿Podemos pasar la noche allí?

¿Qué?

—Esto... esta noche, no —balbuceo—. Tal vez otro día.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque yo lo digo, y basta.

Se cruza de brazos y protesta.

—Nunca hacemos nada divertido.

—Chico —digo con severidad—. Están pasando muchas cosas que tú..., que tú...

Intento acabar la frase, pero él emite unos ruiditos suplicantes y contrae el rostro, y reto a cualquiera a que trate de decir no a eso. Me da un vuelco el corazón cuando digo:

—Está bien. Pero me debes una. Y grande.

—Eres genial, papá Bear.

...

Una hora después nos encontramos en casa de Harry. Tan pronto como estoy en el camino de entrada, Ernie ya ha salido por la puerta y corre hacia el interior. «¡Entraré enseguida!», le grito, y paro el coche. Golpeo suavemente el volante con las manos y taconeo con nerviosismo. Entrar ahora será un gran paso, y no sé qué significa eso. Antes de que pueda evitarlo, estoy marcando un número en mi teléfono y empieza a llamar. Quiero colgar, pero no puedo porque necesito oír su voz. Me ha venido de repente, y creo que es el momento de colgar antes de que conteste. Pero sigo esperando, mientras golpeteo con la mano y sacudo la pierna.

—Eh, Bear —dice Hannah.

Parece cansada.

—Eh, tú —respondo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

—Ya lo sabes. ¿Por qué has llamado?

Me encojo de hombros y aprieto los dientes, percatándome como un estúpido de que no puede verme.

—No lo sé. Solo quería hablar contigo.

— ¿Acerca de qué?

— ¿Tiene que ser acerca de algo?

Suspira.

—Bear, siempre tiene que ser acerca de algo.

—No tiene por qué —replico, reprimiendo las lágrimas—. Podemos... ¿No podemos volver?

Se ríe, pero sin mala intención.

—No lo creo, Bear. Ni siquiera sé cómo. No sería justo para ninguno de los dos.

—Pero podríamos. Si quisiéramos de verdad. Podríamos, sé que podríamos, Hannah.

Lucho por esto por motivos que no acabo de entender. Creo que una parte de mí quiere que esto conserve cierta normalidad. Que mantenga una de las pocas constantes que he tenido en mi vida. Es seguro, es cómodo, y es el único sitio que he conocido.

—Bear —dice ella, y me percato de su voz pastosa—. Bear, ¿a quién tratas de convencer?

«A los dos», pienso, pero respondo:

—No lo sé.

—Bear, voy a pedirte que me hagas un favor, ¿ok? —dice, sollozando ahora abiertamente—. Voy a pedirte un favor por una vez. Pero tienes que prometérmelo, porque es la única manera en que lo conseguiremos. ¿Entiendes? Es la única forma en que podré seguir en tu vida. ¿Puedes hacerlo por mí, Bear?

—Sí. Lo que sea, Hannah. Haré lo que sea por ti.

—No vuelvas a llamarme así. Siempre que hablemos desde aquí, será como amigos. No puede volver a ocurrir. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Me sorbo la nariz—. Pero te quiero.

—Sé que me quieres y me alegro.

Y le creo.

— ¿Hannah?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? No es sobre nosotros.

—Sí —dice en el acto.

— ¿Por qué..., por qué llamaste a Hazza anoche?

Inspira hondo y exhala despacio.

— ¿Fue a tu casa?

—Sí.

—Bien. Necesitabas un amigo. Sabía que entendería lo que estás pasando. Me dijo...

Y entonces calla, como si se arrepintiera.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —pregunto, curioso.

Maldice en voz baja.

—Me habló de lo que le pasó en San Diego. Le llamé yo, seguramente pareciendo histérica. Cuando pude calmarme lo suficiente, me contó la historia.

— ¿De veras? —digo, tratando de ocultar la sorpresa en mi voz.

¿Y no siento una punzada de otra cosa? ¿No se parece curiosamente a celos? Pero ¿de quién diablos tengo celos?

Lo percibe en mi voz.

—No seas así, Bear —me regaña.

Me sobresalto al oír unos golpecitos en la ventanilla. Levanto la vista y veo a Harry mirando con curiosidad dentro del coche. Me doy cuenta de que llevo aquí un buen rato. Le digo a Hannah que espere un momento y bajo la ventanilla.

— ¿Todo bien? —pregunta tranquilamente mientras se asoma al interior.

Su dedo se acerca peligrosamente a mi brazo.

—Sí —me apresuro a contestar—. Estoy hablando por teléfono. Voy enseguida.

Me mira con complicidad y vuelve a entrar en la casa.

—Lo siento —digo cuando vuelvo a ponerme el teléfono al oído.

— ¿Era Hazza? —pregunta ella, sin que su voz revele nada.

Ahora no puedo mentirle.

—Sí. Está haciendo una lasaña de tofu para el Chico, y Ernie me habría matado si no lo hubiera traído.

—No parece muy apetitoso.

—Y que lo digas. Por lo menos tú no tendrás que comértela.

Hannah se ríe y algo se endereza. Quizá no ha vuelto a la posición que ocupaba antes, pero casi.

— ¿Qué estabas diciendo? —pregunto.

— ¿Qué? Ah, sí. Hazza. Bueno, no sé cuánto más debería contarte. Si tienes que oírlo, debería ser de él. Y no intentes obligarme, Bear. Te conozco demasiado y esa es la única razón por la que lo digo. Y, para que lo sepas, no le dije por qué nos peleamos.

—Ya lo sé.

—Cuando terminó de contarme sus motivos para volver, me di cuenta de que él podía entenderlo. Más que la mayoría de la gente. Y sabía que necesitabas a alguien con quien hablar. Pero también sabía que seguramente no le dirías nada. Es lo que haces siempre.

—Lloré hasta quedarme dormido —confieso.

Se echa a reír, pero luego se pone seria.

—No te lo guardes dentro para siempre, Bear. Terminarás odiándote si lo haces.

—Gracias —digo, deseando que estuviera a mi lado para que viera lo sincero que soy.

—De nada. Dile a Ernie que lo quiero. Ahora te dejo, ¿ok?

Sé que se refiere a colgar el teléfono, pero hay algo más en esas últimas palabras que pronuncia, y puedo oír que espera que responda. Me devano los sesos preguntándome si queda algo más que decir, cualquier cosa que crea que ella debería saber. No se me ocurre nada, y eso me rompe un poco más el corazón.

—Ok —digo con tristeza.

—Adiós, Bear.

—Adiós, Hannah.

Y entonces también ella se marcha.

...

Entro en la casa sintiéndome apesadumbrado. No me malinterpreten; sé que me lo he ganado a pulso. Normalmente no me deleito en la autocompasión, pero es algo que no he podido hacer durante los tres últimos años. Me resulta extraño, ajeno. Negros pensamientos revolotean alrededor de mi cabeza, y no hago mucho por ahuyentarlos. Quizá deba ser así. Quizá sea lo que me merezco.

Blablablá.

Ernie está sentado sobre la encimera mientras Harry le cuenta una historia. El Chico no me ve entrar, pero Harry sí, me lanza una mirada furtiva y me guiña el ojo. Esbozo una sonrisa y espero a que termine.

—Y entonces —dice Harry— apareció ese tipo y se puso a mi lado en la cola del banco. Recuerda que a esas alturas yo no llevaba mucho tiempo en California y no sabía cómo actuaba la gente de allí. Así pues, como soy un tipo simpático, le dije hola. Pero creí que no me oía porque llevaba puestos unos auriculares y se mecía al ritmo de la música que escuchaba, ¿ok?

—Ok —dice Ernie, embelesado.

—La cola no se movía, pero noté la cabeza de aquel tipo contra mi espalda porque iba acercándose cada vez más hasta chocar conmigo. Traté de no hacerle caso, pero siguió chocando contra mí cada vez más fuerte. Hasta que por fin me volví y le miré irritado. Él dejó de mecerse y me devolvió la mirada. ¿Y sabes qué fue lo que vi?

— ¿Qué? —exclama Ernie con entusiasmo.

—Los auriculares que llevaba puestos —dice Harry, y hace una pausa teatral— no estaban conectados a nada. Ni a un iPod, ni a un walkman, ni a nada. ¡Solo llevaba los auriculares! Vio que me percataba de ello e intenté poner cara seria, pero se inclinó hacia mí y, ¿sabes qué dijo?

Ernie tiene las manos sobre la boca, y le oigo susurrar:

— ¿Qué dijo, Hazza?

La cara de Harry se transforma de repente. Saca la mandíbula inferior, junta las dos cejas e hincha las mejillas. El cambio es asombroso y estoy a punto de echarme a reír, lo cual habría estropeado el relato. Harry baja la voz, y le sale aún más grave y profunda:

—«Yo no necesito ninguna caja de música sofisticada, chico. Tengo toda la música que necesito dentro de mi cabeza. Es de ahí de donde saco todos los temas.»

Ya no puedo contenerme más, la risa sale de mi boca y resuena en la cocina. Ernie da una sacudida, estira el cuello, ve que soy yo, pone los ojos en blanco y devuelve su atención a Harry. Esto me corta la risa de inmediato, porque acabo de ser reprendido por el Chico otra vez.

—La gente de California es extraña, Hazza —dice muy serio—. Me alegro de que regresaras antes de que te volvieras raro también.

Harry asiente solemnemente con la cabeza.

—Yo también me alegro. Los Hazzas locos jamás sabrían preparar una lasaña vegetariana.

Revuelve el pelo del Chico, y Ernie se vuelve a mirarme.

—Hazza ha dicho que estabas hablando por teléfono y que por eso tardabas tanto. —Harry se encoge de hombros como pidiendo perdón a la espalda del Chico. Ernie me mira interrogativamente—. ¿Con quién hablabas, Bear?

Me acerco al Chico y me subo a la encimera en la que está sentado. Le pongo un brazo sobre los hombros, lo atraigo hacia mí y le beso la coronilla.

—Hablaba con Hannah —digo con voz queda.

Asiente y mira a Harry.

—Hannah y Bear han vuelto a romper —dice con tristeza—. Pero no ha sido como las otras veces. Creo que esta vez ha sido de verdad.

Harry se sitúa delante del Chico, se inclina hacia delante y le pone las manos sobre las rodillas.

—No, yo tampoco creo que haya sido como las otras veces. Pero ¿sabes qué me dijo Hannah? —Ernie levanta los ojos hacia él—. Me dijo que te quiere, y que no se irá a ninguna parte. ¿No es cierto, papá Bear?

Le miro con gratitud antes de dirigirme a Ernie.

—Es cierto, Chico. Que ella y yo ya no salgamos no significa que no vuelvas a verla. Anoche me dijo que procurará verte todo lo que pueda.

—No estoy triste solo por eso —dice el Chico.

—Bueno, ¿por qué más estás triste? —pregunta Harry.

El Chico piensa un momento antes de contestar:

—Estoy triste por Bear. No quiero que esté solo para siempre.

Una vez más, la que parece la millonésima en los últimos años, unas lágrimas calientes me escuecen los ojos. Harry acude en mi auxilio.

— ¿Cómo puede estar solo? —exclama—. ¡Nos tiene a ti y a mí! Creo que con eso bastará, ¿no?

—Supongo —dice el Chico a Harry—. Pero ¿qué pasará cuando vuelvas a irte, Hazza? Gael volverá a la facultad, y tú regresarás a California, y Hannah... Hannah habrá desaparecido. Papá Bear solo me tendrá a mí, y no sé si podré hacerlo solo.

No respondo, pero en esta ocasión a propósito. Sí, he vuelto a quedarme sin habla como una jodida niña. Sinceramente, no me puedo creer que una persona tenga tanto líquido en su cuerpo como el que ha brotado del mío durante los últimos dos días. Pero la verdadera razón por la que no digo nada es que, como el Chico, estoy esperando oír lo que dirá Harry. Por más egoísta que sea, tengo que oír lo que va a decir.

Harry se endereza, y noto que nos mira a los dos acurrucados delante de él, sintiéndonos como dos niños extraviados. Me preparo para la respuesta que dará, confiando en que por lo menos mienta por el bien de Ernie (y quizá por el mío propio). No debería cargar con esta responsabilidad, pero estoy cansado de llevarla yo.

—Ernie —dice Harry por fin—, no iré a ninguna parte en mucho tiempo. Y si lo hago, bueno, entonces, quizá..., quizá tú y Bear pueden venir conmigo.

Ernie se lanza desde la encimera, y Harry lo atrapa hábilmente y lo levanta en sus brazos. Puedo ver que Ernie le susurra algo al oído, Harry abre los ojos como platos, me mira y luego vuelve a concentrarse en el Chico. Ernie puntúa sus susurros hundiendo un dedo en el pecho de Harry y este asiente. El Chico vuelve a reclinarse en sus brazos y dice:

— ¿Prometes hacer lo que dices? Tienes que prometerlo.

—Lo prometo —responde Harry.

Ernie se queda mirándole hasta que está seguro de que dice la verdad. Entonces baja de sus brazos.

—Bear, ¿puedo ir a ver el programa de Anderson Cooper? —pregunta, tirando de mi pierna.

—Claro, Chico —le digo, y mi voz sale perfectamente normal.

Me ha salido como si solo hubiéramos estado hablando del tiempo. Ernie echa a correr hacia la salita, gritándonos que le avisemos cuando la comida esté lista. Harry me mira pensativo, se acerca al frigorífico, saca un par de cervezas y me pasa una. La abro y engullo la mitad de un solo trago. Me baja ardiendo por la garganta y se asienta placenteramente en mi estómago.

Harry parece a punto de decir algo, pero cambia de opinión y empieza a sacar los ingredientes para preparar la cena de Ernie. Le observo unos minutos mientras trabaja, en un silencio perceptible pero no incómodo. El sonido de la televisión llega hasta la cocina, por lo que sé que cualquier cosa que diga ahora no será oída por el Chico desde la salita. Bajo de la encimera de un salto y juego con el tapón de la botella de cerveza.

« ¿Quiere que vayamos con él? —Pienso—. ¿Y hacer qué? ¡Maldita sea, Hazza, te he dicho que te tomes las cosas con calma, maldición! Eso ni siquiera será posible. ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre decir eso sin hablarlo antes conmigo? Pero es que ya no deberías haber dicho nada...»

—Bear, ya vuelves a pensar demasiado —dice Harry mientras lee una receta del libro que tiene abierto delante—. Lo noto desde aquí.

Esto me distrae de mis pensamientos, y abro la boca y empiezo a farfullar tonterías. Él me mira, sacude la cabeza y me pide que saque los tallarines de la despensa. Lo hago, sin dejar de balbucear idioteces que deberían formar negaciones coherentes, pero me parece que no hago más que producir mucho ruido con la boca. Le paso los tallarines y la caja tiembla. Él sujeta la caja y mi mano con la suya.

—Para, Bear.

Obedezco.

Saca más ingredientes del frigorífico y procede a dejarlos en la encimera. Apuro mi valor líquido y cojo otro por encima de su hombro. Sé que no debería beber, pero me importa un comino.

— ¿Y cómo está Hannah? —pregunta Harry despreocupadamente.

Me derramo un poco de cerveza. Él me lanza un trapo y me seco.

—Está bien, supongo —murmuro.

—Eso es bueno. Parecía estar mejor cuando acabé de hablar con ella anoche.

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Ha dicho que la ayudaste mucho. Ha dicho que... —Vacilo, pero decido jugarme el todo por el todo—. Ha dicho que le hablaste de por qué volviste aquí.

Se pone rígido solo un segundo, pero aun así me percato.

— ¿Te ha dicho algo al respecto?

—No —contesto sinceramente—. Ha dicho que cuando estés preparado, me lo contarás.

—Es una buena chica —dice—. Lamento que se pelearan.

Suelto un bufido.

—Oh, vamos, Hazza. No tienes por qué mimarme de ese modo. No fue solo una pelea, y lo sabes. Rompimos; se ha terminado. Y esta vez es para siempre.

Se ríe discretamente.

—Tienes razón, ya debería saberlo. Pero... no lo sé. Espero que estén bien los dos.

—Tal vez —digo—. A decir verdad, creo que a partir de ahora a ella le irá mejor. Se merece mucho más de lo que yo podría darle. No era precisamente el mejor novio del mundo.

Hace una mueca.

—Ojalá no hicieras eso.

— ¿Hacer qué? —pregunto, tomando otro trago de cerveza.

—Ser tan autocrítico. Es un vicio que has adquirido y que deberías dejar enseguida.

—Sí, señor —me burlo.

Se vuelve, cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y me mira con severidad.

—Hablo en serio, Bear. Ya hay suficiente gente ahí fuera que se alegraría de derribarte. No hay ninguna razón para que lo hagas tú mismo.

Levanto las manos en un gesto de rendición.

—Tú ganas —digo—. Lo siento. De ahora en adelante, tendré un concepto tan elevado de mí mismo que te arrepentirás de haberme dicho algo. —Me subo a una silla y me golpeo el pecho con arrogancia—. Soy increíble —añado con la voz más profunda posible.

Harry pone los ojos en blanco e indica la comida con un ademán.

— ¿Ya has terminado? Estaba pensando que podrías ayudarme a hacer esto, ya que no he preparado nada vegetariano en mi vida.

Salto de la silla, lo aparto de un empujón y bajo la vista para leer la receta. Soy perfectamente consciente de que me está observando, y me pregunto qué debe de pensar. Me pregunto qué le hace querer que vayamos con él. Me sonrojo al percatarme de lo estúpido que parezco.

Harry se sitúa a mi lado y se inclina sobre el libro de recetas.

—Ernie ha llegado gritando que pasaran aquí la noche.

Me sonrojo todavía más.

—Esto... sí. Ha insistido mucho en ello —digo, y, balbuceando, agrego—: Debería haber preguntado. Quiero decir, esta es tu casa, ¿no? Seguramente tienes tus propios planes y no necesitas que estemos por aquí todo el tiempo. Tal vez deberíamos quedarnos otro día. Iré a buscar a Ernie y podemos ir...

—Cállate, Bear —me interrumpe antes de que parezca aún más retrasado—. Sabes que pueden quedarse aquí cuando quieran. Me gusta tener... gente. Esta casa es demasiado grande para que viva solo una persona en ella.

—Ah. Ok.

—Además —añade con picardía—, esta mañana le he dicho a Ernie que se quedarían aquí. Ya lo teníamos previsto.

Intento darle un puntapié en la pierna, pero es demasiado rápido para mí y se aparta de un brinco, riendo, siempre riendo.

...

Para mi sorpresa, la lasaña resultó bastante buena. Ernie se deleitó observando cada bocado que yo tomaba. Le hice mirarme con el ceño fruncido cuando le dije que había metido un trocito de carne, y se negó a comer más hasta que Harry le hubo convencido de que yo era un «mentiroso y un hablador». Esto hizo que Ernie se riera a carcajadas hasta que se cayó de la silla, eso me hizo reír a mí y Harry gruñó, diciendo que ya no podría disfrutar nunca más de una cena agradable. Ernie y yo le sacamos la lengua, y entonces él me tiró un trozo de panecillo, que rebotó en mi cabeza y me derribó la cerveza. Ernie intentó salvarla, pero había vuelto a dejarse llevar por la diversión. Esta vez me tocó a mí fulminar con la mirada a Harry, pero este se encogió de hombros inocentemente y dijo que lo tenía merecido por mentirle a un niño de nueve años. No se me ocurrió nada ingenioso que replicar y me quedé con la boca abierta como un pez de colores.

Harry hasta había comprado al Chico más helado de soja, así que nos acomodamos en la salita viendo la CNN y turnándonos para lamer la cucharilla. Es sin duda lo peor que he probado en toda mi vida, pero no quería recibir otra mirada amenazadora de Ernie, de modo que cada vez que me ofrecía un bocado, lo aceptaba. Harry hacía lo mismo, y en una ocasión, cuando Ernie bajó los ojos hacia el cuenco, Harry me miró con cara de tener arcadas, y yo hice lo propio. Ambos nos echamos a reír y Ernie acabó por mirarme amenazadoramente.

Con el tiempo, a Ernie empezaron a cerrársele los ojos y comenzó a cabecear, pero siguió insistiendo en que no estaba cansado. Luego se quedó dormido en mitad de una frase, lo tome y lo llevé a la habitación de Gael. Bostezó cuando le hice ponerse el pijama y cepillarse los dientes. La idea de dormir en el cuarto del tío Gael le provocó una sonrisa soñolienta. Harry entró, le dijo buenas noches y le prometió gofres para desayunar, con mantequilla de maní crujiente y jarabe de arce. Besó al Chico en la frente y salió por la puerta.

Me vuelvo hacia el Chico y él me sonríe feliz.

— ¿Estarás bien aquí? —pregunto.

Asiente con la cabeza.

—No te irás a casa, ¿verdad? ¿Tú también dormirás aquí?

—Sí, Chico. También me quedo aquí.

— ¿Y dónde dormirás?

A decir verdad, no lo he pensado. Quizá porque mi mente ha estado excluyendo esa parte durante toda la tarde. Pero la velada ya casi ha tocado a su fin, y tendré que pensar en algo pronto. Ni siquiera me he traído ropa para dormir.

—No lo sé, Chico. Quizá dormiré en la habitación de los padres de Gael.

—Duerme en la cama de Hazza —me dice—. Está en el pasillo y puedo encontrarte si te necesito.

«Maldita sea», pienso.

Asiento despacio.

—Está bien. Pero tendré que consultárselo a Hazza.

—No le importará. Buenas noches, papá Bear.

—Buenas noches, Chico.

Me levanto y bajo la luz al mínimo. Dejo la puerta entornada y enfilo el pasillo, con la cabeza en ocho mil millones de sitios a la vez.

«¿De verdad puede ser tan fácil? —me pregunto—. ¿De verdad podría ser tan... rápido... volverme así? ¡He estado con Hannah, por Dios! ¡Hemos tenido sexo y me ha gustado! Aún estaría con ella si no hubiera..., si no hubiera...»

Bueno, si no hubiera besado a Harry. Es cierto que jamás le he dicho estas palabras en voz alta, pero ¿acaso no alberga sospechas? ¿Acaso no...

«está él enamorado de ti»

... me hizo una pregunta que en primer lugar ninguna novia habría hecho? ¿Y por qué yo no pude...

«estar enamorado de él»

... mirarla a los ojos cuando la reprendí? ¿Por qué dijo que yo mentía? «¿Qué ve la gente que yo soy incapaz de ver? ¿Cómo podía saberlo ella cuando yo ni siquiera era capaz de afrontarlo? ¿Por qué me señaló tan rápido en la dirección de él?»

Recuerdo que tenía casi once años cuando vi a Harry graduarse en el instituto. Recuerdo aquel verano más tarde, sentado en su habitación y sintiéndome malhumorado mientras le veía recoger sus cosas para irse a la universidad. Le recuerdo exhibiendo su característica sonrisa y sentándose en la cama junto a mí mientras decía: «Pareces un muerto, Bear.» Recuerdo que no fui capaz de decirle que parecía que alguien hubiera muerto porque se marchaba. Recuerdo verle partir en su auto. Recuerdo la primera vez que volvió a casa, con los ojos locos de cosas que yo nunca sabría. Recuerdo cómo le salté a la espalda la primera vez que le vi.

Recuerdo cuando tenía catorce años, acababa de mantener relaciones sexuales con Hannah por primera vez y llamé a Harry enseguida con la intención de fanfarronear, pero en realidad quería que me consolara porque estaba muerto de miedo. Recuerdo que tenía quince años cuando vi a Harry licenciarse en la universidad. Recuerdo que dijo: «Dicen que la vida empieza realmente ahora.» Recuerdo que se echó a reír cuando pregunté quién lo decía.

Recuerdo cuando regresó a casa. Recuerdo que tenía dieciocho años cuando mi mamá se fue. Recuerdo que me gradué en el instituto en presencia de Harry. Recuerdo que me dijo que no había nadie que pudiera cuidar de Ernie como yo. Recuerdo que quise pegarle, pero en lugar de eso ocurrió algo muy distinto.

También recuerdo cuando se marchó. Recuerdo eso más que nada, porque no se me ocurre ningún momento en el que él no tuviera peso dentro de mi vida. Recuerdo la rabia y la oscuridad que había sentido. Recuerdo que fui yo quien le echó. Recuerdo que dijo que se marchaba debido a su influencia, pero recuerdo que para eso siempre se requieren dos. Recuerdo muchas cosas; recuerdo demasiadas cosas.

Estoy de pie delante de su puerta. Sé que si entro todo cambiará. Casi soy capaz de alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, y entonces lo hago. Mis dedos tocan el frío metal del pomo, pero me detengo. «No puede ser así. No puede ser tan fácil. Quiero a Hannah. Quiero a Hannah», pienso. Trato de recordar algo, cualquier cosa de Hannah, pero tengo la mente en blanco. Es como si él me la hubiera borrado. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y estoy a punto de dar la vuelta y volver a la habitación de Gael cuando la puerta se abre delante de mí para dejar salir luz y a Harry.

—Hola —dice, sorprendido al verme delante de su puerta—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Solo... pensaba un poco —respondo sin convicción.

Harry sacude la cabeza.

—Siempre lo haces, papá Bear. No creo que cambie nunca. Es uno de los motivos por los que...

Se interrumpe, como si no quisiera seguir.

— ¿Es uno de los motivos por los que qué? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—No importa, Bear. No tiene importancia. Oye, te he sacado algo de ropa para dormir. Allí, sobre mi cama.

Pasa por mi lado, entra en su cuarto de baño y cierra la puerta tras él.

Me cambio apresuradamente, no queriendo que me encuentre en ningún grado de desnudez cuando vuelva. Me ha dejado el pantalón de chándal negro que le he visto llevar antes. Me lo pongo y me siento acomplejado por mis piernas de alambre. Me paso la camiseta negra por la cabeza y me viene dos o tres tallas demasiado grande. Mi piel se ve pálida en contraste con el tejido. Me froto los brazos enérgicamente para quitarme la carne de gallina. Me siento como un impostor, un niño disfrazándose con ropa de adulto. Pienso que todo esto es un número. No sé cuánto más tiempo podré evitarlo.

Entra en la habitación y me mira. Su expresión es inescrutable. Quiero abrirle la cabeza y meterme dentro para averiguar qué piensa mientras me mira. Tengo que saber si siente compasión por mí, porque no podría soportarlo. Nunca he querido su compasión, y ciertamente no la aceptaré ahora.

Se sienta en la cama y se estira. La camiseta blanca que lleva sube solo un par de centímetros, pero deja al descubierto kilómetros de piel debajo. Lleva el pantalón corto del pijama caído sobre la cintura, y puedo ver dónde termina el bronceado y dónde empieza el blanco. Entonces se para, y me pregunto qué estará haciendo. Me pregunto si intentará... hacerme algo. Me pregunto si esa ha sido siempre su intención. Desde que yo era un niño. Me pregunto si es culpa suya que me sienta tan desconcertado como lo estoy ahora. Me pregunto si lo sabe y le encanta. Me invade una culpabilidad nauseabunda y tengo que esforzarme al máximo por no hacer una mueca cuando se me contrae el estómago.

«Es Hazza. Él nunca...»

— ¿Estás bien? —me pregunta.

Asiento una vez.

—Bien, eso es bueno, supongo. Te he preparado el cuarto de invitados de al lado.

—Ah —digo, sintiéndome aliviado, pero incapaz de impedir que parezca decepcionado.

Me mira con una ceja arqueada.

—Pero... —murmuro—. Yo... creía...

Hago un gesto con los brazos abarcando la habitación, tratando de indicar algo a nuestro alrededor.

— ¿Qué creías, Bear? —pregunta, pareciendo verdaderamente confuso.

—Ya sabes... —balbuceo—. Que podría... dormir...

Se echa a reír.

—Te estoy tomando el pelo... —dice, sonriendo diabólicamente.

Quiero darle una patada en el trasero, pero también quiero vomitar porque estaba dispuesto a ir a la habitación contigua.

—No tiene gracia, Hazza —digo, mirándole irritado.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Quizá no la tenga ahora. Pero te reirás algún día. Algún día te reirás de todo esto.

Se vuelve, se arrastra por la cama hasta recostar la espalda en la cabecera y me mira con expectación. Me estremezco. ¿Ha sido su cama siempre tan pequeña? Antes no era así. Casi salgo disparado de la habitación, pero me acerco a él, atraído por alguna fuerza que aún no puedo nombrar. Me siento torpe dentro de la ropa de adulto. Soy demasiado blanco, soy demasiado flaco. Soy demasiado todo para que él quiera..., bueno, quiera lo que sea que quiere. Sus ojos no me dejan en ningún momento mientras me inclino y me siento en la cama, de espaldas a él. Me estremezco de nuevo y empiezan a castañetearme los dientes. No puedo evitarlo, me tiembla todo el cuerpo y mis manos se flexionan incontrolablemente, y tenso la mandíbula, y le ordeno que pare. Una mano cae sobre mi espalda y por un momento, por una fracción de segundo, el temblor se intensifica. Pero luego desaparece.

— ¿Bear? —oigo a Harry preguntar dulcemente.

Me vuelvo y me lanzo sobre él. Hundo la cara en su pecho. Esta vez no se sobresalta y me pone las manos en el pelo, y antes de que pueda parar le explico lo que sucedió con Hannah. Cómo había mentido acerca de que él estuvo en mi casa aquella noche, cómo ella me había mirado con lágrimas indignadas en los ojos. Le cuento que me había dado la sensación de que le había echado para que no tuviera que odiarme nunca. Cuando llego a esta parte, creo que vacilaré, pero no lo hago. Harry no me interrumpe en ningún momento, y es de agradecer. Le digo que aún no he podido confesar a Hannah que lo había besado. Le digo que ella me llamó mentiroso. Se lo explico todo; bueno, casi todo. Cuando llego a la parte en que Hannah me preguntó si él estaba enamorado de mí o yo de él, me detengo. Las palabras no quieren salir de mi boca, y creo que por ahora ya está bien. Quizás algún día podré decirle cómo terminó todo en realidad.

Cuando he acabado de hablar, tengo la garganta seca y me siento hueco y blando, como una calabaza en descomposición unos meses después de Halloween. Durante mi confesión, las manos de Harry han permanecido en mi pelo, tirando de él con suavidad. Llega un momento en que me frota las cejas con los pulgares, y me avergüenzo al emitir un zumbido gutural de deleite. Me quedo acurrucado contra su pecho, queriendo saber una vez más en qué estará pensando.

Finalmente dice:

— ¿Así que no te bastaba con asegurarte de que el Chico tuviera un buen futuro, sino que pensaste que te asegurarías de que también yo lo tuviera?

Me encojo de hombros dócilmente.

—Suena bastante estúpido cuando lo dices así.

—Bear —dice bruscamente desde algún lugar por encima de mí—, suena estúpido se diga cómo se diga.

Me incorporo, molesto.

—No tuviste que marcharte —señalo.

Me mira fijamente, con sus grandes brazos sobre el pecho.

—Ya lo has dicho varias veces —replica con cautela—. Pero ya te expliqué por qué lo hice.

—Pues no parece que tus motivos importaran —objeto con aire pensativo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno, ahora estás aquí. Y yo también.

Sacude la cabeza.

—Bear, ni siquiera sabemos aún qué significa eso.

—Ya lo sé, Hazza —digo—. Pero ¿puedes..., puedes esperar hasta que... lo averigüe?

Ni siquiera sé lo que pido, pero opto por no aclararlo so pena de empeorarlo. Extiende los brazos y me atrae hacia sí. Me quedo inmóvil contra su cuerpo, aguardando una respuesta. Quiero una respuesta ahora, antes de que termine haciendo el ridículo.

—Como le he dicho antes a Ernie —me susurra al oído—, no iré a ninguna parte.

Trato de sentarme, pero me retiene contra su pecho. Cuando hablo, mis labios se mueven contra el tejido de su camiseta. Desde esta perspectiva, puedo ver cómo se le endurece el pezón derecho.

Un zumbido siniestro me recorre el cuerpo.

—También le has dicho a Ernie que regresarías. Con el tiempo.

No sé terminar lo que él había dicho en realidad.

—Sííí —dice, alargando la palabra—. Creo recordar que también he dicho otra cosa, que tú pareces evitar.

—Claro que la evito, Hazza —respondo indignado—. ¿Por qué tenías que decir algo así? ¿Por qué tenías que despertar las ilusiones del Chico de ese modo? —« ¿Y por qué tenías que despertar mis ilusiones de ese modo?», pienso.

— ¿Sus ilusiones? —Repite Harry—. ¿Crees que no hablaba en serio?

— ¿Cómo podías hacerlo? —pregunto, tenso.

— ¿Por qué no iba a poder? —inquiere, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Me aparto.

—Hazza, no puedo hacer las maletas e irme sin más. Aquí tengo un empleo, y el Chico va a la escuela, y solo estorbaríamos. Además, no puedo permitirme vivir en California.

—Tengo dinero... —empieza a decir, pero levanto la mano para cortarle.

—No quiero que tengas que cuidar de nosotros, Hazza. Me las he arreglado solo estos dos últimos años.

Me siento un tanto avergonzado de lo que sugiere Harry, que nos pagaría la vida. Jamás me sentiría a gusto dejándole hacer eso. Aún poseo mi detestable orgullo, y no sé si eso es bueno o es malo. Pero sí sé que no importa.

— ¿Qué hay de la facultad? Tarde o temprano irás a la universidad, ¿no? No podrás tener un empleo a tiempo completo, ir a la facultad y cuidar de Ernie.

Me retuerzo las manos.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Suelta un bufido.

— ¿Cuando Ernie se gradúe?

— ¿Por qué te preocupas por eso de repente? —Le espeto—. Y, además, ¿por qué tienes que volver a San Diego? Creía que había ocurrido algo malo. Por eso estás aquí, ¿no?

Me devuelve la mirada con ojos chispeantes.

—Eso es una parte —admite con voz apagada—. Y quizá se deba también a que creía que debía intentar enmendar los errores del pasado.

Estoy furioso y no sé por qué. Me levanto y empiezo a pasearme por la estancia.

—Ya, de manera que te ocurre algo malo, ¿y decides entonces que tienes que «enmendar los errores del pasado»? —Digo esto último en un tono algo burlón, y me arrepentiría de ello si no estuviera tan molesto—. Debes admitir, Hazza, que es una coincidencia asombrosa.

Harry se levanta de un salto y se planta frente a mí. Su presencia es imponente y amenazadora.

Pero me da igual. Le miro con el ceño fruncido y los brazos tensos a los costados.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —gruñe—. ¿Por qué pareces empeñado en ahuyentar a la gente?

—Creo que la pregunta que deberíamos plantear —replico con vehemencia— es que, de no haber pasado lo que quiera que te pasó en California, ¿estarías aquí?

Veo cómo su ánimo de lucha se evapora. Se deja caer sobre la cama y se tiende boca arriba, con un brazo sobre la cabeza y la otra mano golpeándose suavemente el estómago. No puedo evitar fijarme, incluso ahora, en que vuelve a subírsele la camiseta y puedo ver su estómago liso y fuerte. Las ondulaciones que su piel forma allí hacen que se me seque la boca. Paso del frío al calor, del cielo al infierno. Quiero seguir luchando, quiero seguir desembrollando este asunto, pero Harry parece tan abatido que no puedo. Suspiro y me siento en la cama junto a él. Le doy torpemente unos golpecitos amistosos en la pierna.

—Tienes razón —digo con tristeza—. Da la impresión de que ahuyento a todo el mundo.

Se incorpora y se pone las manos en el regazo.

—No debería haber dicho eso —se lamenta en voz baja—. No tengo ningún derecho a decirte nada.

Reclino cuidadosamente la cabeza sobre su hombro. Él se relaja y deja caer la cabeza sobre el mío.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho Ernie cuando te ha susurrado al oído? —pregunto.

Harry se ríe entre dientes.

—Ha dicho que ahora tengo que cuidar de ti. Ha dicho que eres un chiquillo que necesita atención.

— ¿Y se lo has prometido?

Levanta la cabeza y me mira, sorprendido.

—Desde luego. ¿Por qué no debería prometerlo?

Sacudo la cabeza con incredulidad.

—A veces no te entiendo.

—Eso se debe a que soy misterioso —responde con su sonrisa torcida.

Le doy un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo. Me toma la mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. Tiene unas manos tersas y fuertes. Algo crepita dentro de mi cerebro, como un cortocircuito. Nunca antes le he cogido la mano así a un hombre. No con nuestros dedos perfectamente encajados. Es extraño.

—No eres tan misterioso —le digo en serio.

—Por favor —se burla—. Soy un enigma que aún no has podido descifrar.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—No hay mucho que descifrar ahí.

Sonríe de nuevo.

—Algún día tu bocota te meterá en un gran problema.

Vuelve a echarse en la cama y me arrastra consigo. Retomamos la posición en la que estábamos antes: yo sobre su pecho, sus manos jugando suavemente con mi pelo. Me estoy adormilando cuando él habla.

—No se lo conté todo a Hannah —dice con voz queda—. Omití algunas partes porque no quería asustarla por nada. Estaba muy fastidiada después de su pelea, así que intenté dejar fuera todo lo que te concernía de lo que le conté sobre lo sucedido en San Diego.

— ¿A qué te refieres con «lo que me concernía»? —pregunto—. Yo no he estado nunca en San Diego.

Noto cómo niega con la cabeza.

—Ya llegaré a eso. Pero tienes que dejarme contarlo a mi manera, ¿ok? Espera hasta el final, y entonces podrás decir lo que quieras. Te lo prometo.

Asiento, le oigo respirar hondo y acto seguido empieza a hablar.

«Esta historia ha sido bastante adornada. No sé si quedaran decepcionados cuando termine porque cuando la cuento en voz alta, me parece que estoy perdiendo el juicio. Pero les prometo una cosa: no omitiré nada, y todo lo que les diga es la verdad.»

...

Es tres años atrás, nos encontramos en mi piso, Harry nota que mis labios se posan sobre los suyos y, por un momento, se permite sentirse asustado, complacido y conmovido. Luego se impone la realidad cuando me aparto y resuena una voz dentro de su cabeza, gritando: «¿Qué le estás haciendo? No es más que un chico, ¡y está borracho! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?» Me ve desplomarme sobre el sofá murmurando palabras que no logra entender, pero está demasiado helado para moverse. Aún está enfadado conmigo por gritarle hace unos momentos cuando le incitaba a marcharse. Y está horrorizado consigo mismo por dejarse besar así. Sabe que quería que ocurriera, pero también sabe que soy heterosexual, y cree que es culpa suya que yo sea tal como soy. Me oye dejar de hablar y empezar a roncar, y por fin puede moverse. Su cabeza le dice que se aleje de mí, pero su corazón no soporta la idea de irse sin despedirse siquiera. Porque, ¿saben?, ya ha tomado una decisión; se irá a casa, dormirá un par de horas y hará las maletas, y mañana a estas horas estará en California de camino a un sitio nuevo. Pero antes de marcharse tiene que verme por última vez. Pone los brazos debajo de mi cuerpo y me levanta como si fuera un niño. Se sorprende de lo fácil que resulta alzarme, lo bien que encajo en sus brazos. Entonces se le rompe un poco el corazón, y sabe que estará condenado a mis ojos por haberse ido, pero no ve ninguna alternativa.

Me muevo un poco en sus brazos y me acurruco contra su pecho. Me lleva en silencio a mi habitación, donde Ernie está dormido. Me posa suavemente en mi cama y me arropa hasta la barbilla. Se sienta un momento en la cama, me aparta el pelo del rostro y me toca la mejilla. En ese momento cree que no ha visto nunca a nadie más hermoso que yo. Le cuesta cada vez más trabajo marcharse, y no desea otra cosa que acostarse conmigo y hacer frente a las consecuencias cuando llegue la mañana. Pero no puede, porque tiene que protegerme de él mismo. Por último se levanta, se acerca a Ernie y piensa: «Cuida de papá Bear, ¿ok? Tú cuida de él y él cuidará de ti. Estás en las mejores manos que podrías esperar.» Besa con delicadeza al Chico en la frente y trata de reprimir las repentinas lágrimas. Tiene que dominarse, por lo menos hasta que llegue al auto.

Vuelve hacia mí y me observa dormir un momento más antes de arrodillarse junto a la cama y hacer algo que no ha hecho en mucho tiempo: rezar.

«Por favor, Dios. Te ruego que cuides de este par. ¿Sabes, Dios?, ahora mismo no puedo hacerlo. Quiero, pero no puedo. Tengo que dejarles, y sé que no resultará fácil para ninguno de nosotros, pero si puedes vigilar de cerca a Bear y Ernie, te lo agradeceré más de lo que te imaginas.»

Se siente algo ridículo hablándole así a Dios, sabiendo que aunque exista un Dios no acepta encargos personales. No sabe qué otra cosa hacer. Se inclina sobre mí y me susurra al oído: «Lo siento. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.» Quiere decir más, mucho más, pero no lo hace porque cree que no importará. Me roza la frente con los labios. Se levanta y no mira atrás, sabiendo que, si lo hace, perderá todo su dominio.

En el camino de vuelta, solloza sin poder controlarse. Finalmente llega a casa.

Despierta al cabo de un rato. Fuera aún está oscuro. Recoge lo que puede y lo mete rápida y silenciosamente en su auto. Solo toma lo que necesita para sobrevivir por ahora, a sabiendas de que si requiere algo más, puede comprarlo o mandar a buscar sus pertenencias. Para cuando ha terminado ya es de día y hay gente rondando por la casa. Gael baja las escaleras, frotándose los ojos de sueño, y se queda helado cuando ve a Harry cargando el coche.

— ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? —le pregunta Gael con recelo—. ¿De quién es la ropa que llevas puesta?

Harry trata de actuar con indiferencia, pero suda por fuera y vocifera por dentro.

— ¿Qué te parece que hago? —dice—. Me marcho.

— ¿Te marchas? —casi grita Gael—. ¿A dónde vas?

—He aceptado ese empleo en San Diego, Gael. Y baja la voz.

No mira a su hermano porque sabe que no podrá soportar el reproche en sus ojos.

—Me dijiste que lo habías rechazado —replica Gael acusadoramente—. ¿Por qué mierda vas si lo rechazaste?

Y eso es lo que Harry dijo a Gael, porque es lo que había hecho. ¿Saben?, cuando Harry descubrió que mi mamá nos había abandonado, rechazó el trabajo al día siguiente sin dudar. Creía que su sitio estaba a mi lado y que entonces lo necesitaba más que nunca. Pero como sabía que lo único que hacía era confundirme más, le pareció que lo mejor era dejar la mayor distancia posible entre nosotros. Llamará al estudio por el camino para averiguar si el empleo aún está disponible. Si no, conseguirá otro. Es listo. Tiene un título. Lo logrará. De algún modo.

—Es mejor así —dice a Gael.

— ¿Cómo es mejor? —grita Gael, perdiendo el control—. ¿Cómo puedes mirar al Chico y prometerle que te quedarás aquí y luego simplemente marcharte? Ya nunca más confiará en nadie, ¡y será por tu maldita culpa!

Harry no dice nada, solo porque teme que Gael tenga razón. Pero eso no le disuade. Cree que es mejor para el Chico y para mí. De hecho, solo piensa en mí, y eso le avergüenza aún más. No quiere otra cosa que poder ser sincero con alguien. Quiere explicarle cómo se siente. Pero no puede ser Gael. Se imagina cómo resultaría esa conversación, hablándole a su hermano de todas las cosas que desea poder hacer por mí, conmigo, a mí. No cree que esa conversación fuera demasiado bien.

Como si adivinara lo que le pasa por la cabeza, Gael brama:

— ¿Qué hay de Bear? ¿Estás dispuesto a abandonarle como hizo su mamá? ¿Qué clase de hijo de puta eres, Hazza? ¿Quién crees que eres?

—Es mejor así —es todo lo que puede decir.

El alboroto hace bajar a sus padres, y todo vuelve a empezar. Al final, su papá tiene arrugas marcadas en el rostro, su madre está llorando y Gael ni siquiera se digna mirarle. Cree que es así como recordará a su familia y, sin saber por qué, eso cimenta aún más su decisión. Se planta torpemente frente a ellos, esperando que alguien diga algo más, pero por lo visto no les queda nada que decir. Se despide de su mamá y su papá, que le dejan irse a regañadientes. Cuando se acerca a Gael, el odio que ve en sus ojos casi le hace retroceder. Le abraza con brusquedad y le susurra al oído: «Tienes que velar por ellos, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que hacerlo porque yo no puedo.» Cree que se ha acabado hasta que Gael se aparta de él, escupe en sus zapatos, se vuelve y se aleja. Se queda mirando como un bobo la saliva coagulada. No dice ni una palabra más a nadie, da media vuelta y se marcha.

Casi ha salido de Seafare cuando de pronto tiene náuseas. Se apresura a parar el auto en el arcén y vomita, vomita hasta que no le queda nada dentro. Mientras vacía el contenido de su estómago solo puede pensar en mí, preguntándose si ya estaré despierto o si Gael me habrá llamado. No sabe que Gael está demasiado cabreado para poder decir nada, ni que yo no despertaré hasta media hora más tarde. Se limpia la baba que le cuelga de los labios, vuelve a subir al auto y se aleja.

El trayecto le lleva dos días, y Harry pasa por varias fases de ira, remordimiento, rechazo. Pero básicamente reproduce dentro de su cabeza el beso una y otra vez. En un motel de Redding, California, se hace una paja pensando en el contacto de nuestros labios. Se masturba pensando en lo que nunca será. Antes de correrse, susurra: «Bear», y acto seguido el orgasmo comienza en los dedos de los pies y le recorre todo el cuerpo. Grita y cierra los ojos, y lo único que ve es a mí. Es como si le embrujara y ningún exorcismo pudiera librarle de mí.

Llega a San Diego y se aloja en casa de un amigo que conoce de la universidad. Se pone en contacto con el estudio y tiene suerte: la plaza aún está vacante. Parecen extrañados de recibir noticias suyas y se extrañan todavía más cuando dice que está en la ciudad. Le ofrecen el empleo y le dicen que se presente al día siguiente para formalizar los papeles. Sus amigos quieren salir y ofrecerle una fiesta de bienvenida, pero él declina diciendo que tiene que empezar a buscar piso. Asienten y le hacen sugerencias, y más tarde, cuando está solo, a oscuras, tendido en el sofá tratando de dormir, toma su teléfono, selecciona mi número e intenta llamarme. Se queda mirando el móvil durante lo que parecen horas, pero no consigue reunir el valor suficiente. Ni siquiera sabe qué diría si le respondiera. Suspira y apaga el teléfono.

Transcurren unas semanas. En ese tiempo, Harry encuentra un bonito apartamento, empieza a trabajar y conoce gente nueva e interesante. Se compra el Jeep ofreciendo su Chrysler como parte del pago. Descubre que en su bonito apartamento hay cucarachas. Se broncea. Va a un bar gay. Tiene sexo con alguien que se me parece. Se siente culpable. Hace una sesión fotográfica para una revista. Fotografía absolutamente de todo. Hace amigos. Va de excursión. Y a correr. Y a andar. Hace todas estas cosas y estas cosas configuran la persona en la que se está convirtiendo, pero no deja de pensar en mí. Una noche reúne el valor suficiente y marca mi número. Le palpita el corazón, le hierve la sangre, el teléfono llama y le sale mi buzón de voz. Cree que no debería haber esperado otra cosa, pero se sorprende de lo agradable que resulta cuando menos oír mi voz en el mensaje del buzón. Vuelve a llamar, a sabiendas de que no responderé. «Has llamado al teléfono de Bear. Ahora no puedo atenderte; déjame un mensaje e intentaré llamarte más tarde. Pero seguramente me olvidaré. Adiós.» Se mece hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Unos días después, Gael le llama. Es la primera vez que hablan desde que se marchó. Gael sigue muy enfadado, pero está más dispuesto a hablar ahora que ya ha transcurrido cerca de un mes. Charlan sobre San Diego, el trabajo de Harry y la gente que ha conocido. Gael le cuenta sus planes de acceder a la facultad en otoño y los últimos preparativos que está haciendo. Hablan durante unos minutos más hasta que se produce un alto en la conversación y ambos esquivan el tema que queda por mencionar. Harry es el primero en ceder, y solo porque es como una picazón en la cabeza que le insta a rascarse.

— ¿Cómo está Ernie? —pregunta despreocupadamente con voz inexpresiva.

—Bien, supongo —responde Gael—. En realidad no le he visto mucho desde que te fuiste.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué?

Gael suspira.

—No he llamado para pelearme contigo.

Esto pilla desprevenido a Harry.

—No creía que lo hicieras —dice, confuso—. ¿Por qué tenemos que pelear? Solo te he preguntado por qué no has visto a Ernie.

Gael suspira de nuevo.

—Es por eso que nos pelearíamos. —Se le apaga la voz—. No he visto mucho al Chico ni a Bear porque ahora mismo están descolocados. Has descolocado al Chico de lo lindo, Hazza. Ahora se asusta de todo.

Harry respira entrecortadamente.

—Y Bear —continúa Gael—. Harry, Bear nunca lo reconocerá, pero sé que tu partida le ha afectado más que la desaparición de su mamá. Sigue fingiendo que todo va bien, pero le conozco demasiado para tragarme sus mentiras. Es como si una parte de él hubiera muerto. Deberías tratar de llamarle.

— ¡Lo he hecho! —Exclama Harry, sorprendido de que le salga un grito—. ¡Lo he hecho y no ha contestado!

— ¿Le culpas a él?

Harry no lo hace. Hablan unos minutos más, pero no acerca de Ernie ni de mí. Cuando Gael cuelga el teléfono, Harry lanza el suyo a la otra punta de la habitación y se deja caer sobre la cama. Se queda dormido y sueña, y en su sueño estoy de pie junto a él y se siente dichoso, pero es como si fuera un fantasma porque haga lo que haga o diga lo que diga, yo no respondo. Se despierta a solas.

Ahora que ha establecido contacto con Gael, considera que ya puede volver a llamar a los suyos. Durante los siguientes meses trata de darles satisfacción. Charla con sus padres, que se alegran de saber de él. Les habla de su trabajo, de las celebridades que ha llegado a conocer, de las fiestas a las que le han invitado. No le preguntan si ha conocido a alguien y él tampoco lo menciona. Su condición de gay siempre ha llevado a conversaciones incómodas, y no quiere tener una ahora. Cree que es mejor no decir nada. Ellos parecen estar de acuerdo. Él quiere a sus padres y ellos le quieren a él, pero piensa que ese amor no hará nada más por todos ellos.

Llama a Hannah, quien le suelta de buenas a primeras que si llama para sonsacarle información sobre mí ya puede olvidarse. Dice que estoy muy dolido con él, pero que si quería saber algo más tendría que haberme llamado personalmente. Él no le dice que ha intentado llamarme muchas veces. No le dice que es casi un ritual diario oír mi buzón de voz. No le dice que sueña conmigo casi cada noche, y en ese beso, ese beso que no debería haber sucedido y que duró solo unos segundos, pero que aún le calienta el corazón cada vez que piensa en él. No le cuenta nada de eso, pero cuando ella le pregunta por qué parece tan triste, contesta sin pensar: «Creo que he perdido mi única oportunidad de ser feliz.» Esto lo desalienta aún más, y aunque Hannah le pregunta a qué se refiere, Harry se niega a decírselo y cambia de tema.

Tras despedirse de Hannah, entra en su dormitorio, se sienta en el borde de la cama y contempla la fotografía que descansa sobre su mesilla de noche. Es una foto ampliada en color dentro de un marco caro. Es la única instantánea que tiene en su apartamento. Fue tomada en otoño del año pasado. Una gran tormenta provenía del océano. Harry había ido con Gael y conmigo a la playa para ver cómo llegaba. Gael había regresado corriendo al coche para coger su chaqueta, y yo me había quedado de pie entre Harry y el océano. El cielo era una extraña superficie borrascosa de color anaranjado, verde, azul y negro, mis cabellos se agitaban al viento y tenía una amplia sonrisa en la cara. Me volví a mirar a Harry, y justo cuando mis ojos le encontraron, sacó la foto. Es la misma que contempla ahora.

Unos días después habla con Ernie. Hannah está de niñera mientras yo estoy trabajando. Al principio el Chico se muestra vacilante y receloso de hablar con Harry. Esto le entristece, pero sabe que el único culpable es él. Entonces dice algo que hace reír al Chico, se levanta la tensión y Ernie no tarda mucho en charlar alegremente de todo. Harry deja que hable sin parar y cierra los ojos, contento de oír la voz del Chico. Por último le pide que le ponga con Hannah. Ernie le dice que Hannah ha salido de la habitación, de modo que tendrá que ir a buscarla. Antes de que pueda evitarlo, dice al Chico que espere y le pregunta por mí.

—Está muy triste —dice el Chico en voz baja—. Pero es un secreto.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta Harry.

—Está siempre triste, pero no quiere que nadie lo sepa. Ni siquiera quiere que yo lo sepa, pero lo sé. Ojalá no estuviera triste, Hazza.

Harry se tapa los ojos.

Pasan los meses. Trabaja. Juega. Bebe. Come. Folla. Le gusta su trabajo. Detesta su trabajo. Está contento. Está triste. Cree que está perdiendo el juicio. Cree que no ha estado nunca más cuerdo.

Aquellas primeras navidades no va a su casa porque considera que no está preparado. Ha dejado de llamar tan a menudo a mi teléfono. Ahora solo lo hace para recordar cómo es mi voz. A veces mira la foto junto a su cama. A veces la mete en un cajón y la deja allí durante días. La Navidad llega y pasa. Año Nuevo llega y pasa. Brinda por el futuro con unos amigos, y todos van enunciando sus buenos propósitos. Cuando le toca a él, se inventa una mentira sobre no beber tanto, a lo que todos responden levantando las copas y riendo, pero por dentro decide olvidarme, seguir con su vida. Se dice que no hay necesidad de suspirar por un chico, y aunque una vocecita le regaña por eso, sabiendo perfectamente que yo no soy solo «un chico», su determinación es firme, y comprende que es el único camino.

Un día de junio, se sorprende al comprobar que ya lleva más de un año aquí.

De repente es el Día del Trabajo, y asiste a una barbacoa en casa de uno de sus clientes. Se divierte, pero está algo aburrido. Se dispone a despedirse cuando la anfitriona le presenta a alguien. Harry está sentado y, cuando se levanta, se encuentra delante de un chico muy guapo. Se llama Jonah, es alto y fornido, tiene el pelo negro y los ojos azules y dispone de casa propia. Resulta que tiene treinta años y trabaja en una agencia de publicidad. Posee un perro labrador de color chocolate llamado Moxie y le gusta ir en moto. Es muy listo y atractivo. Se pasan el resto de la velada hablando.

Tienen su primera cita unos días después.

Es el 23 de diciembre y Harry lleva a Jonah, que regresa al este para pasar las navidades, al aeropuerto.

— ¿Seguro que estarás bien aquí solo? —le pregunta Jonah.

Harry se encoge de hombros.

—No estará tan mal. Tengo que acabar unas copias, y he prometido a unos amigos que iré a cenar a su casa.

Jonah se muestra preocupado.

—Pero ¿por qué no vas a casa? Estoy seguro de que a tu familia le gustaría verte. Y podrás ponerte en contacto con tu amigo. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Tiger?

—Bear —dice Harry.

De repente quiere ir a casa y mirar mi fotografía. La ha trasladado de la mesilla de noche a su armario porque no creía que Jonah lo entendiera. No ha contado a Jonah qué sucedió entre él y yo y no cree que llegue a hacerlo nunca. Sabe que, con el tiempo, podría querer a Jonah. Lo cree de veras.

—Pues Bear —dice Jonah, moviendo la mano con un gesto de desdén que irrita a Harry—. Deberías verles a todos. A fin de cuentas es Navidad.

Está observando a Jonah mientras entra en la terminal cuando decide que tiene razón. Lleva demasiado tiempo fuera. Vuelve a casa precipitadamente y compra un billete de avión on-line. Es caro y no sale hasta el día de Navidad, pero merece la pena. Saca mi foto del armario, se sienta en el suelo y se queda mirándola hasta que la pesadumbre que siempre anida en su corazón remite, solo un poco. Se siente como si engañara a Jonah, pero no puede evitarlo. Estar con Jonah le ha hecho sentirse como si me engañara a mí, aunque para empezar yo nunca fui suyo. Se ve a sí mismo como un monstruo.

Mientras conduce hacia el aeropuerto, le invade un entusiasmo nervioso. Cuando está en el avión, le invade un pavor silencioso. Cuando el avión aterriza, le invaden ingentes dosis de pánico. Mientras conduce el coche de alquiler, está aterrorizado del todo. Cuando accede al camino de entrada y ve mi coche, está a punto de desmayarse. Cuando abre la puerta de la cocina y me ve solo, tiene la impresión de que le he estado esperando. No puede menos que sonreír. No vacila. Deja caer la bolsa, corre hacia mí y me echa los brazos al cuello. Inhala y siente mi cuerpo contra el suyo, y nota que mis brazos empiezan a subir a su alrededor. Ya está empezando a pensar en regresar, y no entiende por qué diablos me dejó. Sabe que todavía salgo con Hannah, y sabe que nunca me tendrá como él querría, pero por lo menos puede estar cerca de mí. Cree que todo irá bien. Entonces me aparto de él, siente como si le hubiera dado una patada en la entrepierna y no sabe qué hacer.

Me sigue hacia la salita y trata de pensar en algo que decir. Para cuando se le ocurre algo ingenioso, se encuentra en la salita y allí están sus padres, felizmente sorprendidos, para abrazarle. Gael se levanta y le da alegremente unos golpecitos en la espalda. Ernie pega un brinco, Harry lo coge con los brazos extendidos y le hace dar vueltas. Harry me mira, pero yo no le correspondo. Tengo la mandíbula tensa y el ceño fruncido, me pasan demasiadas cosas por la cabeza, y él no puede concentrarse con claridad. Durante toda la velada me hace preguntas que paso por alto o contesto a cualquier otro. Al final lo deja y se queda mirándome. Nadie nota nada extraño. Harry cree que es culpa suya que me haya vuelto tan frío. Es por su culpa que he cambiado.

A lo largo de la semana tiene la sensación de ir montado en una montaña rusa sin poder bajarse. Por la mañana se despierta convencido de que ese va a ser el día que podrá verme. Por la noche se acuesta desalentado. Llega la mañana y todo vuelve a empezar. Ve a Hannah cuando va a su casa y está contentísimo de ver a Ernie con ella. Espera con expectación que aparezca yo, pero no lo hago. Entonces todavía no sabe que no volverá a verme en un año y medio más.

Dos días después habla con Jonah por teléfono. Jonah se alegra de que Harry decidiera ir a casa a pasar las fiestas. Jonah le dice que arde en deseos de verle. Harry le responde que en Seafare hace frío y llueve. Jonah le confiesa cuánto le ha echado de menos. Harry le habla de una película que quiere ir a ver cuando vuelva. Jonah anuncia que le ha comprado un regalo de Navidad que le encantará. Harry se dispone a decirle que debe irse, pero se frena. Piensa de nuevo que podría querer a ese hombre si le diera una oportunidad. Piensa que podría encontrar cierta apariencia de felicidad si se lo permitiera. Intenta volver a meterse en la conversación, pero está cansado y no tiene ganas. Jonah percibe algo en su voz y le pregunta al respecto.

—No es nada. Solo que estoy cansado —dice Harry.

Ahora tiene jaqueca.

— ¿Has podido ver a tu amigo? —Pregunta Jonah—. ¿Al que vive con el chico?

— ¿Qué? Ah, sí. Le vi. Hace unos días —contesta Harry, deseando que Jonah deje de hablar.

— ¿Cómo está?

—Bien. Está bien.

Y lo estoy, y él lo sabe, y le duele. No porque quisiera verme sufrir, sino porque no puede atribuirse ningún mérito de mi situación actual. A fin de cuentas, es él quien huyó.

— ¿Hazza? —Pregunta Jonah—. ¿Tú...? —Vacila—. ¿Llegaste a salir con él?

Harry se echa a reír con aspereza.

—No. Es heterosexual. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No lo sé. Cada vez que hablas de él tienes un tono extraño en la voz, y debo de haberlo supuesto.

Jonah parece aliviado, y a Harry le resulta extraño. Pero abre la boca y de repente se sorprende a punto de explicarle lo que ocurrió realmente entre nosotros. Pronuncia la primera palabra, pero luego se detiene. Parpadea, confuso. ¿Por qué se ha parado? ¿Por qué ha empezado? Piensa que no se lo contará a Jonah ahora porque aún no confía del todo en él. Cree que no dirá nada porque no importa. Pero en el fondo conoce la verdadera razón. No se lo dice a Jonah porque es un secreto, nuestro secreto, y para Harry eso es casi empalagosamente romántico.

Llega el día en que Harry debe volver a casa. Está agotado porque se ha pasado toda la noche anterior intentando escribirme una carta. Hay distintas versiones: algunas son hojas y hojas de divagaciones y otras son una frase larga. No parece que le salga nada. Por fin consigue algo que le deja satisfecho. No es perfecto, pero no quiere parlotear. Dice:

Sé que estabas dolido y que tienes muchos motivos para estar enfadado, pero debes saber que no ha pasado ni un solo día sin que pensara en ti y en Ernie. Quizá sea ese mi castigo, saber que estás saliendo adelante y saber que no he tenido nada que ver con ello. Por si sirve de algo, estoy orgulloso de ti, por haberlo hecho tan bien a pesar de que la gente haya roto las promesas que te hizo.

Fue bonito volver a verte, aunque solo fuera un momento. Me alegro de haber tenido por lo menos eso. Te he echado de menos, papá Bear.

Cree que dice todo lo que quería expresar. Cree que dice todo lo que él no puede decir. Cree que parece una carta de amor. Cree que ha escrito demasiado. Cree que no ha escrito lo suficiente. Cree que suena ridículo. Cree que nunca será leído.

Cree que parece una despedida.

Lleva a Ernie a casa. En parte querría irse mucho más pronto para poder subir y obligarme a hablar con él. No lo hace, temiendo qué diría yo, temiendo qué diría él. Se dice que no haría eso, no delante de Ernie. Así que espera, saliendo lo bastante tarde para darle tiempo de dejar a Ernie y llegar al aeropuerto. Observa a Ernie mientras sube la escalera, levanta el limpiaparabrisas de mi coche y deja allí la carta. Se detiene un momento, deseando que yo abra la puerta de golpe, baje la escalera y me arroje a sus brazos diciendo: «Por favor, Hazza. Por favor, no vuelvas a dejarme. Quédate conmigo y prométeme que no te irás nunca más.» Sacude la cabeza, se sube al coche y se marcha. Devuelve el coche a la agencia de alquiler de vehículos. Se sube a un avión. Este despega. Luego aterriza. Baja del avión. Fuera hace sol.

Ocho días después, él y Jonah tienen su primera pelea. Han tenido un par de riñas triviales en los últimos meses, pero siempre se han resuelto pronto. Harry está en su dormitorio, contemplando mi foto, maldiciéndose por ser tan débil. Desde que ha vuelto de Oregón, esa antigua tristeza tan conocida se ha vuelto aún más predominante. Se ha pasado la última semana teniendo escalofríos. Vuelve a suspirar y no oye la puerta principal al abrirse. No oye a Jonah hasta que ya está en su habitación. Se sobresalta cuando Jonah dice su nombre y nota cómo se le sonroja la cara mientras se apresura a meter la foto en el armario.

— ¿Qué haces? —Le pregunta Jonah—. ¿Por qué estás sentado en el suelo?

Harry se levanta y trata de sonreír, pero advierte que es una sonrisa falsa.

—Nada. Solo estaba mirando... cosas. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jonah se encoge de hombros.

—He salido temprano y quería saber si tenías hambre. He intentado llamarte, pero no has contestado. La puerta estaba abierta cuando he llegado. ¿Qué era esa foto?

—No es nada.

— ¿Estás seguro? —pregunta Jonah con voz preocupada—. Pareces disgustado.

—Vamos a comer —propone Harry, evitando la mirada de Jonah. Cierra la puerta del armario y le da a Jonah un fugaz beso en los labios—. Concédeme un momento para lavarme.

Pasa por su lado, entra en el baño y cierra la puerta. Se mira en el espejo. Tiene la cara pálida y los ojos inyectados en sangre. Se dice que tiene que ordenar su vida. Se dice que debe madurar. Se lava la cara. Se cepilla los dientes. Se peina. Cuando ha terminado tiene mejor aspecto, pero no se siente mejor.

Sale del baño y se queda helado cuando ve a Jonah de pie frente a su armario. La puerta está abierta, y tiene mi foto en las manos. Entonces una sensación sombría se apodera de Harry al ver la fotografía en poder de otro. Es un sentimiento de celos, de posesividad. Casi se abalanza sobre Jonah y le arrebata la foto de sus sorprendidas manos. Jonah retrocede al ver la expresión de Harry.

—No toques eso —le gruñe Harry.

— ¿Quién es? —Inquiere Jonah—. ¿Por qué parecías sentirte tan culpable cuando he entrado?

— ¡No es asunto tuyo quién es! —Le grita Harry—. ¡Y no me sentía culpable!

Jonah cruza los brazos y se planta desafiante delante de Harry.

— ¡Has hecho como si yo fuera tu mamá y te acabara de pillar haciéndote una paja! —dice irritado—. ¡Entro y encuentro a mi novio mirando la foto de otro tipo y luego tratando de esconderla!

Harry está furioso.

— ¡Yo no trataba de esconder nada!

Jonah niega con la cabeza.

—Desde que volviste de Oregón te has estado comportando como si hubiera muerto alguien. ¿Qué diablos te ocurrió allí? ¿Tiene que ver con él? —pregunta, tomando la foto de las manos de Harry.

Jonah ignora lo cerca que está de ser noqueado. El primer instinto de Harry es darle un puñetazo en la cara a Jonah. Levanta el brazo a media altura y está a punto de impulsarlo hacia atrás cuando se frena. «No puedo hacer eso —piensa, horrorizado por su brazo levantado—. No soy esa clase de persona. ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?» Deja caer el brazo al costado. Sigue enfadado, pero ya no tiene ganas de pelea. Siente cómo una conocida oleada de desesperación empieza a dominarle, y quiere que Jonah se vaya para poder dormir. Está cansado y dolido y no está de humor para encargarse de nadie.

Pero Jonah aún no ha terminado.

— ¿Es ese chico? —Pregunta, y Harry tuerce el gesto—. Lo es, ¿verdad? ¡Es ese chico de tu ciudad!

— ¿Y qué pasa, si lo es? —replica Harry con cautela.

— ¿Te acostaste con él cuando regresaste? —inquiere Jonah con voz severa.

—No —contesta Harry, deseando que Jonah se marche—. Ya te lo dije, es heterosexual.

Jonah deja la fotografía sobre la cama y empieza a pasearse por la habitación.

—Ya me he enterado de eso —dice Jonah con amargura—. Malditos heterosexuales que no quieren tener nada que ver contigo después de que les has hecho una mamada. ¿Es eso lo que te hizo ese imbécil?

Harry se está moviendo antes de darse cuenta. Se coloca delante de Jonah. Aprieta los dientes y hace todo lo posible por no arrancarle la cabeza.

—Él no es así —espeta Harry—. No vuelvas a hablar mal de él.

— ¿Y si lo hago, qué? —Le grita Jonah—. ¿Me darás una patada en el culo? ¿Qué diablos te hizo?

— ¡Nada! ¡No hemos hecho nunca nada! —Brama Harry, y se le quiebra la voz—. Nunca hemos hecho nada.

La expresión de Jonah se ablanda notablemente.

—Y ese era el problema, ¿no? —dice despacio.

Entonces se revienta la presa y Harry ya no puede contenerse. Le habla a Jonah de la primera vez que supo que había sentido algo por mí y lo mal que le había sentado. Yo tenía dieciséis años y él, veinticuatro, y me había quedado en casa de Gael a pasar la noche cuando sus padres estaban fuera de la ciudad. Gael se emborrachó como un tonto y no tardó en quedarse dormido en el sofá de la salita. Harry y yo permanecimos levantados toda la noche, hablando de todo y de nada. Dice que hubo un momento en el que yo trataba de encontrar una respuesta a una pregunta que él ya no recuerda. Me había inclinado hacia delante, con la cabeza apoyada sobre mis manos y el ceño fruncido en una expresión concentrada. Harry afirma que no fue hasta que estaba en la cama más tarde, reproduciendo mentalmente la conversación, cuando lo entendió. Yo había dejado de ser como un hermano pequeño a sus ojos.

Explica a Jonah esto y más. Pero no le cuenta lo del beso, porque sigue siendo algo suyo y mío y de nadie más. Cree que será así mientras viva. Sabe que nunca seré suyo, y sabe que quizá no volverá a verme nunca, pero por lo menos tiene ese recuerdo.

Jonah guarda silencio durante mucho rato después de que haya terminado de hablar. Su rostro es una máscara. Por último pregunta si deberían romper. Harry sabe que sí, porque no puede prometerle nada a Jonah. Pero se permite ser egoísta. Abraza a Jonah con violencia y le suplica que no se vaya. Jonah se estremece contra él y dice que se quedará, aunque sabe que no debería hacerlo. Harry no le suelta durante largo rato.

La semana después, guarda la fotografía en un guardamuebles que alquiló cuando llegó a la ciudad. Le da un beso antes de irse.

Al cabo de seis meses, se muda a vivir con Jonah.

Está contento. El trabajo va bien. Jonah es genial. La vida es bella. Está muy bronceado. Tiene buenos amigos. Disfruta del sexo. Gana mucho dinero. Tiene un novio maravilloso. Su vida es rica. No podría pedir nada más. Habla con Hannah y Gael de vez en cuando, no pregunta por mí ni nadie le dice nada. Pero está bien. Ya no piensa tanto en mí. Aún sigo en sus pensamientos, pero es un ruido blanco en el fondo de su cabeza. Esto no le preocupa. El equilibrio funciona. Se dice que lo está haciendo funcionar. Se dice que tiene que funcionar.

Todo es bueno y estupendo durante algún tiempo. Y luego cesa.

Se siente insatisfecho con su oficio. Siempre se ha considerado un artista. Sabe que hace un trabajo genial, como muchos le han dicho. Es muy humilde con su talento, pero sabe que tiene capacidad para ser aún mejor. También sabe que en ocasiones los artistas no alcanzan el objetivo final que se han marcado. Unas veces es demasiado ambicioso; otras, no es posible. Empieza a entenderlo mientras revisa los proyectos que tiene en marcha en distintas fases de desarrollo. Todos son una mierda. Hay que desecharlos todos. Tiene que volver a empezar de cero. Cuando lo intenta, comprueba que ya no le quedan ideas. No tiene inspiración. Todo lo que toca es soso, es mundano, es aburrido.

Jonah empieza a hablar de anillos, compromisos y «para siempres». Circulan rumores de que California pronto legalizará el matrimonio gay. Jonah no lo propone explícitamente en ningún momento, pero la intención está ahí, y Harry se sorprende esperando como un loco que los enlaces homosexuales se prohíban. Quiere encontrar una papeleta de voto y votar en contra. Quiere localizar a algún juez que esté considerando la cuestión y protestar delante de su oficina. Quiere sumarse a todos los conservadores para procurar que los gays no puedan casarse nunca. Se plantea afiliarse al Tea Party. Trama toda clase de conjuras. Empieza a perder su interés por el sexo, pero no pasa nada porque últimamente Jonah trabaja mucho, y de todos modos no parece que le interese tanto.

Esto continúa durante meses. Harry cree que se está volviendo loco.

Es entonces cuando comienza la verdadera locura.

Se encuentra en el trabajo, estudiando las copias para una promoción que está ayudando a sacar a través de la empresa de Jonah. Nada ha salido como él quería. Maldice por lo bajo y se frota los ojos. Nota que le sobreviene una jaqueca. Está a punto de coger el teléfono y llamar a Jonah cuando alguien pasa andando por delante del estudio. Hay gente circulando por la acera durante todo el día, y por lo tanto no sabe por qué esa persona le llama la atención. No lo sabe hasta que se fija en ella. Estaba llamando por teléfono y un segundo después se le cae al suelo, donde se hace trizas. Sale disparado hacia la puerta de la calle, con el corazón palpitando y los pensamientos invadiéndole la mente. Acaba de verme, ¿saben?, acaba de verme pasar por delante de la puerta. No es ninguna coincidencia, y lo sabe. Si estoy allí, en San Diego, pasando por aquel sitio concreto, es que estoy allí por él. Abre la puerta de golpe y mira frenéticamente a su alrededor. Me ve alejarme calle abajo. Grita « ¡Bear! ¡Bear!» mientras corre. La gente se lo queda mirando mientras se abre paso. No le importa. Estoy aquí, y todo irá bien.

Todo esto se acaba cuando alcanza a la persona en cuestión. No soy yo. Ni siquiera se me parece.

Tres semanas después, vuelve a ocurrir lo mismo.

Y otra vez, y otra, y otra.

Harry se cree enfermo. Va al médico. Le hacen muchas pruebas. Le entuban, le pinchan, le hacen radiografías, escáneres y resonancias magnéticas, le analizan sangre y orina. Al cabo de dos semanas le dicen que está perfectamente sano, cuando menos físicamente. Trata de creérselo, pero yo soy uno de los paramédicos que han pasado como un rayo por su lado cuando acudía a su cita con el doctor.

Cree que quizá no sea más que una obsesión malsana. Acude a un terapeuta. Este lo examina y pregunta si se ha planteado hacer yoga. O meditación. O tomar Xanax. Dicen a Harry que debe relajarse. Le dicen que está proyectando. Le explican que debe reducir las tensiones a las que se somete en su vida. Le dicen que se tome unas largas vacaciones.

Él y Jonah van a pasar una semana en Florida. Yo soy el que les atiende en la recepción del hotel.

Soy el botones. Soy el taxista, el camarero, el transeúnte que pasa por su lado. Al final de esa semana, a comienzos de marzo, Harry empieza a pensar en volver a casa.

Dos semanas después, Harry se encuentra en el guardamuebles de alquiler. No ha estado allí en más de un año. Abre la puerta, y la fotografía está allí donde la dejó. La coge y se la lleva a casa. La esconde dentro de una caja en el armario. La saca cada vez que se siente triste. La saca cada vez que está contento. Se pregunta si la culpabilidad de los últimos tres años no le estará pasando factura. Cree que es la culpabilidad lo que le hace verme por todas partes. No es posible que siga experimentando por mí los mismos sentimientos intensos de antes. Cree que solo necesita cerciorarse de que estoy bien. Cree que debería ir a casa a pasar unas semanas, solo para compensar. Ahora habla con Gael y con Hannah con más frecuencia, y le dicen que estoy bien siempre que él pregunta, pero necesita comprobarlo por sí mismo.

Un día de mediados de mayo entra en casa y encuentra a Jonah sentado a la mesa de la cocina, con Moxie a sus pies. Mi fotografía descansa sobre la mesa. Harry se queda paralizado un momento antes de acceder a la cocina. Acaba de anunciar en el estudio que necesita tomarse algún tiempo libre. Ellos lo llaman un permiso de ausencia. Él lo llama una evasión de la realidad. Todavía no le ha hablado a Jonah de sus intenciones, pero estaba seguro de que ya se le ocurriría algo. Ahora, según parece, ya no tendrá que hacerlo.

Estalla una pelea, y es épica. Hay gritos, llantos, acusaciones, besos, reconciliaciones, súplicas, lágrimas, cólera y amargura: todo un abanico de emociones. Jonah dice a Harry que se acostó con alguien de su oficina tres meses atrás, y que ha estado buscando el modo de decírselo. Afirma que no significó nada. Dice que ahora ya no se siente tan mal, sabiendo que Harry también le engaña. Puede que sea con una foto, un recuerdo o un sentimiento, pero no deja de ser engañar. Harry le responde que se vaya al infierno. Jonah dice que lo siente y que le quiere. Harry le cree. Harry incluso quiere a Jonah a su manera. Cree que Jonah es un buen hombre y que no es culpa suya que se viera envuelto en esto. Así se lo dice a Jonah, y este parece calmarse hasta que Harry saca sus maletas y procede a llenarlas. Entonces empieza a suplicar, pero Harry ya ha trazado su rumbo. Jonah le pregunta adónde va. Harry contesta que no lo sabe. Le asegura que no viene aquí para intentar estar conmigo, sino para compensar la tempestad de mierda que ha provocado. Da un leve beso al lloroso Jonah antes de subir al Jeep y marcharse. Antes de irse, se asegura de que la fotografía está bien resguardada dentro de su equipaje.

En el trayecto a Seafare se toma su tiempo. Ensaya qué dirá. Prepara todas mis reacciones. Se le ocurren varias refutaciones. Está contento. Está triste. Le sabe mal por Jonah y hasta le llama el tercer día después de irse. Le responde el buzón de voz, pero no pasa nada. Le deja un mensaje, pero no dice «Te quiero» al final. Harry deja California de camino hacia Oregón y no sabe si volverá.

...

«Y esto es lo que sucedió. Regresé, y ya conoces el resto. Vi que te iba bien. De hecho, te iba más que bien; te iba estupendo. No me necesitabas aquí, y nunca llegué a disculparme como quería. Siento haberte dejado, Bear. Siento que hayas tenido que soportar los últimos tres años cuando yo habría podido estar aquí para hacértelo más llevadero. Siento un montón de cosas. No sé qué es lo que estamos haciendo ahora mismo, y ni siquiera sé si durará, pero no quiero ir a ninguna parte otra vez a menos que estés conmigo. No creía que aún sintiera esto. Pero ¿quieres saber en qué momento volví a darme cuenta de todo? ¿Cuándo te miré y tuve la sensación de que la lucha por ti era todo lo que he conocido nunca?

»Fue cuando me lanzaste mi carta. Sacaste tu billetera y me echaste esa maldita carta a la cara. Me dije que era estúpido pensar así, que tal vez la conservabas como un recordatorio del daño que te había hecho. Pero una parte de mí no podía evitar... albergar esperanza. Aunque no resulte nada de esto, te quiero en mi vida. Dondequiera que vayas, quiero estar allí. Te he echado de menos, papá Bear. ¡Dios, cuánto te he echado de menos! Y no quiero volver a hacerlo nunca más.»

Me acaricia el pelo. Su corazón late en mi oído. Subo y bajo sobre su pecho cada vez que respira. Me incorporo y miro fijamente el verde dorado de sus ojos. Él es el primero en apartar la vista. Se mira las manos. Extiendo un brazo y le levanto la cabeza. Enjugo una lágrima. Se inclina sobre mi mano y me besa la palma. Pienso que esto es un sueño. Me he quedado dormido mientras él hablaba y esto es un sueño.

«La lucha por ti era todo lo que he conocido nunca», me ha dicho. Esto es un sueño. Es un sueño. Subo mi otra mano y le sostengo la cara entre ambas. Él cierra los ojos.

« ¿Puedes hacerlo? —Pregunta la voz—. ¿Puedes controlar todo esto?»

—Harry —digo en voz baja—. Mírame.

Lo hace.

Le beso.

Que Dios me ayude.


	8. 7 En que Bear guarda secretos

Muy bien, todos lo vimos venir.

Esto no significa que resultara más fácil.

...

Me despierta el sonido de un teléfono llamando cerca de mi oído. Tengo la cabeza confusa y la cama está caliente, y no deseo otra cosa que ese maldito teléfono enmudezca para poder volver a acurrucarme debajo de las sábanas y seguir durmiendo. Pero no lo hace. Sigue sonando una canción que no he oído nunca. ¿Cuándo la he puesto en mi teléfono? Saco el brazo de debajo de las sábanas a ciegas, finalmente encuentro el desagradable objeto, lo abro y me lo llevo al oído.

—Más vale que sea importante —gruño.

— ¿Bear? —dice una voz, aparentemente sorprendida.

—Sí, ¿qué? ¿Quién es?

—Soy Gael.

Estiro las piernas y noto algo contra mí, pero no abro los ojos. Es demasiado bonito mantenerlos cerrados.

—Gael, ¿por qué diablos me llamas tan temprano? —me quejo enérgicamente.

Se muestra extrañado.

—Esto... no, bro, no te llamaba a ti. Llamaba a Hazza. ¿Por qué contestas su teléfono? —pregunta, y una mano cae suavemente sobre mi costado.

Abro los ojos de golpe, y dormir es lo que más lejos queda de mi mente.

— ¿Bear? —Oigo que dice una vocecilla a mi oído—. ¿Bro?

Miro al otro lado de la cama. Mi movimiento ha retirado las sábanas y Harry está tumbado junto a mí. Está tendido boca arriba, con la cabeza vuelta de costado, de cara a mí. Tiene los ojos cerrados y no le preocupa nada del mundo. Su mano sigue plantada sobre mi muslo, caliente y dura a través del tejido de la ropa que llevo puesta. Su ropa. No puedo menos que mirarle, fuerte, alto, bronceado y..., y...

— ¿Bear?

—Esto... ¿sí? —digo con voz ronca, tratando de mantenerla baja.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Inquiere Gael—. ¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de Hazza?

« ¡Oh, Bear! —Dice la voz entre risas—. ¡Me muero de ganas de ver cómo sales de esta! ¿Qué vas a decirle? ¿Qué su hermano se ha desnudado en CUERPO y ALMA para ti? ¿Qué cuando ha terminado, no habías estado nunca tan malditamente excitado en tu vida? ¿Qué aunque te asustaba lo que significaba, que aunque has pensado una o dos veces que su obsesión confesa te haría pedazos, que incluso más allá de todo eso no has podido evitar gemir al notar sus GRANDES Y FUERTES BRAZOS envolviéndote y al sentir cómo empezaba a CHUPARTE la LENGUA...?»

—Yo... estaba aquí porque... Hazza quería prepararle el desayuno a Ernie —consigo articular por fin.

Hasta a mí se me antoja una pobre excusa.

—Es muy pronto —dice Gael—. Hazza nunca se despierta antes de las diez a menos que tenga que hacerlo.

« ¡Maldita sea, Gael! —exclamo para mí—. ¡Cierra la boca y créete todo lo que diga!» Soy presa del pánico. Quiero despertar a Harry de un puntapié y pedirle que me ayude. Quiero colgar el teléfono, tomar a Ernie y salir corriendo de aquí. Quiero dejarlo con la señora Paquinn, ir a casa de Hannah y suplicarle que vuelva a aceptarme. Quiero follarla hasta saciarme para poder dejar de sentir cómo se me pone dura al notar el contacto de Harry. Quiero que Harry regrese a San Diego y vuelva con su estúpido novio, al que no he conocido nunca pero no soporto. Quiero pedirle a Hannah que se case conmigo, que después tengamos una casa e hijos y envejezcamos juntos, para no tener que recordar nada de esto, y si lo hago, lo evocaré con afectuoso desdén, sabiendo que no fue más que una etapa.

« ¡Oh, oh! —grazna la voz alegremente—. ¿Problemas en el paraíso ya? ¡Y eso que las cosas marchaban muy BIEN! Pero, oye, ¡sigue mintiéndote de ese modo, papá Bear! Los dos sabemos que no deseas otra cosa que volver a acurrucarte debajo de las sábanas, estrechar tu cuerpo contra el suyo y olvidar cómo gira el mundo. Pero tú sigues pensando en casarte, en hijos y en un futuro que nunca será. ¿De qué sirve vivir si nunca juzgas a posteriori NINGUNA DE LAS DECISIONES QUE TOMAS?»

—Supongo que quería levantarse pronto —digo con voz débil.

Gael se ríe en mi oído.

— ¿Significa eso que has logrado que deje de estar abatido?

«Podría decirse algo así...»

—Pues sí —gruño—. No creo que tengas que seguir preocupándote.

— ¡Ese es mi chico! —Grita a través del teléfono—. No sé qué has hecho, pero gracias a Dios has hecho algo. Ya no me siento tan mal por no volver a casa cuando dije que lo haría.

— ¿Qué? —digo, escuchando a medias.

Intento sacar la pierna de debajo de la mano de Harry sin despertarle. No me sale demasiado bien, por cuanto él dobla el brazo alrededor de toda mi pierna y la abraza suavemente contra su pecho.

—Voy a quedarme aquí unos días más —anuncia Gael, del todo ajeno al hecho de que su mejor amigo está parcialmente atrapado debajo de su hermano mayor—. Ha aparecido otro amigo mío, así que no volveré hasta el viernes. Solo quería llamar para asegurarme de que las cosas marchan bien. Parece que lo tienes todo controlado.

—Sí —contesto, resignado—. Aquí todo va genial.

—Bien —dice, riendo—. Pues ya te veré cuando regrese, ¿ok? Avisa a Hazza de cuándo llegaré a casa, para que no me lo encuentre follando con algún tipo en el suelo de la salita.

Se me enciende el rostro. Trato de imaginarme algo así, a sabiendas de que seguramente no es el mejor momento para hacerlo. Anoche las cosas habían llegado hasta el punto de que empecé a preguntarme qué pasaría si le quitaba la camiseta a Harry, pero me había contenido. Harry lo había respetado y parecía conformarse con estar a mi lado. En realidad no he pensado detenidamente en la... mecánica... de cuáles podrían ser los siguientes pasos. Me pasan por la cabeza imágenes a toda velocidad, y me noto la boca seca.

—Claro —digo, tratando de sacar de mis pensamientos a Harry desnudo—. Se lo haré saber.

—Gracias, bro.

Estoy a punto de colgar cuando Gael pronuncia mi nombre con excitación.

— ¿Qué? —digo, irritado.

—Procura que la señora Paquinn se haga cargo del Chico el último sábado de agosto. Antes de que me vaya daremos un fiestón como jamás se ha visto en Seafare. He invitado a varias personas a venir a la ciudad, y me imagino que podría ser una especie de último despelote antes de que deba volver y hacerme adulto.

—Eso suena... genial —digo.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien? Pareces extraño.

— ¿Yo? —chillo—. Oh, estoy estupendamente. No hay nada que me preocupe.

—Si tú lo dices... Cuídate, papá Bear.

Y cuelga.

Suspiro y cuelgo el teléfono. Harry se echa a reír. Me asusta por un momento porque creía que aún dormía. Me suelta la pierna y se vuelve boca abajo, sujetándose el estómago entre risotadas. Le miro enfadado y me cruzo de brazos.

— ¿Qué diablos es tan gracioso? —pregunto, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Aquí todo va genial? —farfulla, burlándose de mí—. ¡Parecías a punto de vomitar durante toda la llamada!

Entrecierro los ojos.

— ¿Estabas despierto en toda la conversación?

Asiente con la cabeza, enjugándose los ojos.

Le doy un puntapié en la pierna.

— ¿Por qué diablos no me has ayudado? —grito.

Levanto la pierna para golpearle de nuevo, pero es demasiado rápido para mí. Tan pronto como suelto el pie, se vuelve ágilmente y me lo aprisiona contra la cama. Me siento fastidiado, así que levanto las manos para apartarle de mí, pero él extiende una manota, me coge por los brazos y me arrastra hacia la cama. Me pone los brazos a los costados, los inmoviliza con sus rodillas y se sienta a horcajadas sobre mi estómago. Sucede tan deprisa que no me da tiempo a reaccionar. Me sonríe con malicia, su intención manifiesta en el rostro. Le lanzo una mirada feroz, con una expresión de desprecio en los labios. Inclina la cabeza a un lado.

— ¿Aquí todo va genial, Bear? —dice a través de su sonrisa.

— ¡Quítate de encima, Hazza! —exclamo.

Trato de retorcerme y zafarme de él. Es inútil. Es demasiado grande, y el movimiento de nuestras caderas tampoco favorece precisamente mi causa.

—Yo también te deseo buenos días —dice, arqueando las cejas.

Se inclina hacia delante hasta que su cara queda suspendida a escasos centímetros de la mía. No me muevo, no queriendo ser el que demuestra debilidad. No perderé esta partida. Su nariz toca la mía y me distrae de lo que está haciendo en realidad, y cuando sube la mano y empieza a hacerme cosquillas se me saltan los ojos y me pongo a chillar como una chica. Se me queda la mente en blanco y trato de liberarme. Le grito con estridencia, pero es en vano. Sigue con su rostro cerca del mío, y hago lo único que puedo hacer: me levanto, le aprisiono el labio inferior con los dientes y tiro de él sin mucha delicadeza. Harry deja de hacerme cosquillas en el acto y no se mueve. Ladeo un poco la cabeza, amenazadoramente.

— ¿Vas a parar? —pregunto a través de un bocado de Harry.

—Depende de lo que hagas a continuación —dice.

Aprieta su cara contra la mía y me toma la boca en la suya. Le devuelvo el beso al mismo tiempo que se encienden las alarmas dentro de mi cabeza. Tuerzo un poco el gesto, pues ambos sabemos como si hubiéramos hecho gárgaras con animales muertos, pero él introduce la lengua en mi boca, mis manos buscan su espalda y frotan aquel paisaje por encima de la camiseta. Se tiende sobre mí y puedo notarle duro contra mi pierna. Encuentro el sitio donde se le ha subido la camiseta desde el culo, mi mano toca piel desnuda y mi cerebro se cortocircuita de nuevo cuando deslizo un dedo vacilante bajo la cintura de su pantalón corto.

— ¿Bear? —llama una vocecita desde el otro lado de la puerta cerrada.

Mi mano se para en seco. Abro los ojos como platos, y Harry se vuelve rápidamente hacia un lado. Se ciñe la sábana en torno a la cintura, pero no antes de que pueda verle la polla perfilada a través de su pantalón corto, dura y prominente contra la tela. Bajo la mirada y veo el mismo efecto en mí, y él también. Dispone de un breve momento para mirarme con avidez antes de que se abra la puerta y aparezca el Chico. Me pongo el edredón sobre el regazo antes de que vea demasiado.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ernie? —digo, y me sale una voz profunda y áspera.

Ernie salta a la cama y se sienta en un extremo.

— ¿Volvían a pelear, chicos? —nos pregunta acusadoramente—. Bear, me has despertado con tus gritos.

Me sonrojo y aparto la mirada.

—Esto... no —balbuceo, apartándome todo lo que puedo de Harry sin caerme de la cama—. Hazza estaba..., estaba...

No sé cómo terminar. Podría estar en posesión del ecoterrorista vegetariano en ciernes de nueve años más listo del mundo, pero hay cosas que no deberían decirse ni siquiera a él. Sobre todo cuando ni siquiera sé qué diablos estoy haciendo.

El Chico me mira con expectación, y abro la boca para inventarme algo cuando Harry acude en mi rescate.

—Le estaba haciendo cosquillas —dice muy serio.

Le lanzo una mirada que le advierte que le patearé el culo más tarde, y él se encoge de hombros y exhibe su sonrisa torcida.

Ernie se ríe.

—Por eso Bear parecía una chica —le dice a Harry—. Siempre le pasa cuando le hacen cosquillas.

Miro a los dos con el ceño fruncido y se ríen un poco más de mí. Harry extiende un brazo y revuelve el pelo al Chico, y Ernie le dedica una sonrisa tan bonita que dejo que mi pseudocólera se esfume. Les reto a seguir enfadados cuando tienen un falso hijo que sonríe así y un tipo acostado a su lado que, hasta hace dos minutos, les hacía cosas que jamás se les habían pasado por la cabeza.

Ernie salta de la cama y se encamina hacia la puerta.

—Me voy a ver la tele. Me gustaría comer unos gofres como acompañamiento —nos dice cuando se marcha.

— ¡Están haciendo dibujos! —grita Harry a su espalda.

— ¿Dibujos? —Pregunta el Chico, incrédulo—. Hazza, ya tengo nueve años, no soy un niño pequeño.

Harry me mira con indignación.

— ¿Qué esperabas? —le pregunto—. Ahora tiene nueve años.

Sonríe y me tiende los brazos, pero vuelve a sonar su teléfono. Gruñe cuando se lo paso. Empiezo a seguir a Ernie y ya casi estoy en la puerta cuando le oigo levantarse de un salto de la cama. Me toma de la mano, me hace girar y me besa otra vez.

Suelto un bufido y me aparto.

— ¡El Chico está despierto! —le susurro.

Harry pone los ojos en blanco y una sombra atraviesa fugazmente su semblante, sin que yo pueda identificar de qué se trata. Se la sacude y muestra una sonrisa torcida. Cuando se lleva el teléfono al oído, dice «Me debes una», mientras me hinca suavemente un dedo en el pecho. Contesta al móvil, y me dispongo a volverme para irme cuando veo que la sonrisa desaparece rápidamente de su cara.

—Ah, hola —dice al teléfono—. ¿Qué pasa?

Me ve aún de pie en la habitación, tapa el móvil y dice que bajará enseguida. Asiento, salgo del dormitorio y estoy a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando le oigo decir: « ¿Qué quieres, Jonah?» Esto me insta a detenerme.

¿Han intentado alguna vez escuchar una conversación telefónica a escondidas? Es difícil. Solo oyes una parte, y querrías poder ver a la persona que está al otro lado. No porque quieras saber qué aspecto tiene ni nada, sino porque deseas poner una cara a un nombre. Oyes que la persona que tienes cerca dice cosas como: « ¿Por qué lo dices?» y «Jonah, no sé de qué me estás hablando», y lo único que puedes hacer es imaginarte qué le dicen para hacerle responder de esa manera. Tampoco sirve de mucha ayuda que empieces a sentir algo curiosamente parecido a los celos, que te corroe por dentro como si fuera ácido. Tratas de hacerle frente y desterrarlo, pero pierdes, y te envuelve por completo. Cierras los puños, aprietas los dientes y oyes que aquella persona dice: « ¿Y qué esperas que haga?», y piensas: «Espero que cuelgues el teléfono, y ese pensamiento te asusta porque no sabes de dónde ha venido.» La intensidad de esa sensación hace que empieces a inquietarte. Te preguntas por qué no has llegado a estar verdaderamente celoso hasta ahora (aunque en realidad no son celos; todo esto no son más que hipótesis), y comienzas a plantearte si te estarás metiendo en una situación que no puedes controlar, y empiezas a pensar que tal vez las últimas doce horas han sido un gran error y que la vida iba perfectamente hasta que cierta persona (que resulta estar hablando por teléfono con otra cierta persona) regresó a casa. Empiezas a desconfiar de ti mismo y del ocupante de la habitación contigua, que ahora dice: « ¡Nunca he pretendido hacerte pensar así!», y fuerzas una sonrisa al ver la rapidez con que te está ocurriendo todo eso. Jamás lo pediste, ¿verdad? Antes estabas bien. Te iba de puta madre. Y entonces no aciertas a distinguir las siguientes palabras que se dicen, y te acercas un poco más a la habitación, sabiendo que lo que te has perdido era seguramente lo que más te interesaba oír. Cuando ya casi has vuelto a la habitación, te quedas helado porque oyes que el teléfono se cierra de golpe y oyes un suspiro. Entonces te vuelves, avergonzado, y te alejas rápidamente antes de que te descubran.

¿Se han encontrado alguna vez en una situación así?

Solo lo pregunto.

...

El domingo por la mañana, Ernie me hace una petición que me pilla desprevenido. Sé que debería habérmela esperado tarde o temprano, pero cuando me lo pregunta, me deja pasmado. Quiero decir que, con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, creía que distábamos un buen tramo de eso. Y que me aspen si no me duele.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer qué? —le digo, sin poder creerme lo que acabo de oír.

Suspira y se sienta en el sofá a mi lado.

— ¿Sabes que mañana no tengo escuela porque es un día de calificación para los profesores?

Asiento con la cabeza. Hoy tengo que trabajar hasta más tarde y había previsto llevar a Ernie a casa de Harry antes de ir.

—Pues bien, mi amigo de la escuela quiere que vaya a pasar la noche en su casa —explica pacientemente, como si él fuera el adulto y yo, el niño.

— ¿Quieres ir? —pregunto pausadamente.

Se endereza en nuestro sofá y contrae el rostro.

—Creo que sí —responde por fin—. Pero si quisiera volver a casa, ¿vendrías a buscarme? —se apresura a añadir.

—Por supuesto —digo con tono hosco—. Yo o Hazza, si aún estoy trabajando. —Sacudo la cabeza—. ¿Quién es ese chico? ¿De qué le conoces? ¿Le he visto alguna vez? ¿He visto a sus padres?

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, Bear. Ya te lo he dicho, es mi amigo de la escuela. Lo conociste a él y a sus padres en mi fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Te acuerdas de Alex Herrera? Su mamá fue la que te preguntó de dónde habías sacado el castillo inflable porque quiere uno para su cumpleaños el mes que viene. Dijiste que Alex era muy educado.

Es curioso, lo sé, pero aún no he tenido que afrontar esto. El Chico parecía conformarse con no ir a pasar la noche en casa de otro, ni ir a jugar ni nada de lo que hacen los niños normales. Claro que salía a jugar, pero nunca iba a casa de nadie. Empiezo a creer que esto será mucho más difícil para mí que para él. « ¿He llegado a depender tanto de él? —pienso, aturdido—. Siempre he creído que era al revés. ¿Se sienten así los padres cuando sus hijos se marchan de casa por primera vez? Santo Dios, necesito una vida.»

Antes de darme cuenta estoy hablando por teléfono con la señora Herrera, quien me dice que por supuesto que Ernie puede ir a su casa, y que es un niño muy dulce e inteligente. Se pregunta en voz alta por qué el Chico y Alex no se han quedado nunca uno en casa del otro, y le digo que Ernie no come carne y que si necesita algo me llame. O llame a Harry. O a Hannah. O a Gael. Ernie parece avergonzado cuando pido a la señora Herrera que me repita los números de teléfono. Ella dice que sí, que sabe el número del centro de intoxicaciones. Sí, sabe que no debe dejar a Ernie ir solo a la playa. No, está convencida de que no se esperan lluvias, pero si llueve no le dejará salir de casa. Sí, está segura de que no necesito preparar ninguna comida vegetariana especial. Me dice que no, que no conoce la reanimación cardiopulmonar, y estoy a punto de decirle que la de hoy no es una buena noche, tal vez otro día, cuando Ernie me propina un puntapié en la pantorrilla. Entonces anuncio a la señora Herrera que lo dejaré de camino al trabajo.

Obligo a Ernie a llevarse el cargador de la batería para que pueda recargar su móvil por si necesita llamarme por algo. Dice que lo tendrá cargado por si yo necesito llamarle por algo. Preparamos su bolsa, meto cuatro mudas y él me mira con el ceño fruncido y saca algunas. Me aseguro de que se lleva su cepillo de dientes (y dentífrico, hilo dental, elixir bucal, Tylenol infantil, tiritas y pinzas). Me detiene cuando preparo un Tupperware lleno de granola de almendra porque no me perdonaré que pase hambre porque lo único que sirven es costillar de cordero en salsa de cerdo acompañado de carne picada. Me lleva al sofá y mantiene otra charla conmigo. Me siento con las manos en el regazo y asiento.

Cuando no mira, meto la granola en la bolsa.

— ¿Estarás bien? —pregunta cuando salimos del estacionamiento de nuestro edificio.

Me miro en el retrovisor y veo lo pálido que estoy.

— ¿Y tú? —replico; no me gusta su expresión divertida.

—Estaré bien, papá Bear —contesta serenamente—. Pero aunque decida quedarme toda la noche, ¿podré llamarte antes de acostarme?

Sonrío, digo que sí y ambos nos relajamos. No es hasta más tarde que me percato de que lo ha dicho más por mí que por él.

— ¿Qué harás esta noche? —Me pregunta cuando llegamos al barrio de su amigo—. Probablemente no deberías quedarte solo.

Suelto un bufido.

— ¿Me tomas el pelo? —le digo—. Es mi primera noche sin que tenga que estar pendiente de ti. Saldré a divertirme.

Me mira con complicidad.

—Deberías ir a casa de Hazza —sugiere mientras mira a través de la ventanilla—. Así sabré dónde estás y sabré que estás bien.

— ¿Qué estoy bien? —le pregunto, estupefacto—. ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

Guarda silencio un momento, y me dispongo a preguntárselo de nuevo cuando dice:

—Ya sé que estarás bien. Pero sé que estarás mejor si te encuentras con Hazza. —Vuelve a mirarme—. ¿Tiene sentido?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Explícamelo.

Sinceramente, desconozco qué le pasa por la cabeza. Sé que no es posible que sepa lo... ya saben, lo nuestro (es decir, lo que estoy haciendo con Harry), pero también sé que es más perspicaz que nadie que haya conocido. Siento curiosidad por ver de qué se ha enterado.

Suspira.

—Hice prometer a Hazza que te cuidaría —me dice—. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos quedamos a dormir en su casa hace un par de noches? Fue entonces cuando se lo susurré al oído.

— ¿Por qué le pediste eso? —pregunto, optando por no decirle que ya lo sabía.

—Porque sí, Bear. Tú me has cuidado prácticamente durante toda mi vida, y yo aún no soy lo bastante mayor para cuidarte. Hazza, sí.

Paro el auto delante de la casa de los Herrera. Aparco, sujeto al Chico por la nuca y aprieto mi frente contra la suya. Él canturrea alegremente y juega con mis dedos.

—Me has cuidado muy bien —le digo en voz baja—. Más que nadie en el mundo.

Me sonríe.

—Lo intento —dice con seriedad—. Pero Hazza...

Se interrumpe.

—Pero Hazza ¿qué? —insisto con delicadeza.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Hazza te hace sonreír. Ya sé que yo también —se apresura a decir cuando abro la boca para rebatir—. Pero has estado triste mucho tiempo, y yo no podía averiguar por qué, y después lo supe.

— ¿Y qué supiste, Chico?

Me mira de un modo extraño, como si no tuviera que preguntárselo.

—Estabas triste —dice— porque Hazza se había ido. Pero ahora ha vuelto, y ya no estás triste. Y eso me hace esperar que no vuelva a marcharse nunca.

Sonrío tristemente a mi pequeño adulto y le beso la frente. Su amigo abre la puerta principal de la casa y la señora Herrera nos saluda con la mano detrás de él. Ernie se desabrocha el cinturón y toma su bolsa del asiento trasero del auto. Abre la puerta, dice hola a su amigo a gritos, me sonríe por encima del hombro y se marcha. Le veo correr hacia la puerta principal, se vuelve y me dice adiós con la mano, y yo le devuelvo el gesto con frenesí. Entonces entran y la puerta se cierra. Arranco el auto y me alejo, sintiéndome extrañamente solo. Mi teléfono emite un zumbido, avisándome de que tengo un nuevo mensaje de texto del Chico.

«Te quiero papá Bear»

...

— ¿Que el Chico te ha pedido pasar la noche en casa de un amigo? —me pregunta Harry horas después, cuando hago un descanso—. Vaya. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Me cambio el teléfono de oído y doy una patada al suelo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con cómo lo llevo? —Digo con amargura—. Nunca he estado mejor.

Evidentemente.

Suelta una risita en mi oído.

—Eso parece. —Se interrumpe durante un momento antes de decir—: Quizá sea una buena señal, Bear. Quizá por fin empieza a confiar en el mundo otra vez.

Sé que le cuesta trabajo decir eso, porque ambos sabemos que él es un motivo importante de que el Chico perdiera esa confianza. No es todo culpa de Harry, por supuesto, pero no hay duda de que no ayudó. Se me ocurren seis cosas malas que decir, pero lo dejo. Debo de estar haciéndome mayor.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —Suspiro—. Pero creía que esto no pasaría hasta que tuviera por lo menos treinta años.

—Es bueno que pase ahora —me dice con delicadeza—. Creo que empezará a ser él mismo. Pero tú... tienes que dejarle.

— ¡Ya lo sé! —exclamo, más irritado de lo que pretendía—. He querido esto más que nada en los últimos tres años, ¿sabes? Que él estuviera bien. Pero ahora que está ocurriendo... no lo sé. Creo que va demasiado deprisa. ¿Y si pasa algo? ¡No estaré allí para cerciorarme de que está bien!

Harry respira hondo.

—Bear, no puedes estar siempre pendiente de él para todo. Los dos tienen que poder hacer sus cosas. Ni siquiera has tenido la oportunidad de hacer estupideces como la mayoría de la gente de tu edad.

— ¡Yo no necesito hacer estupideces! —replico—. Estoy muy a gusto haciendo lo que he estado haciendo durante los últimos tres años. Nos ha mantenido vivos hasta ahora, ¿no?

Comienzo a respirar con dificultad, acusando la negrura de la desesperación. No digo a Harry que no he podido concentrarme en todo el día. No le he dicho que he mirado mi teléfono cada minuto durante las últimas cuatro horas. No le digo que ya he llamado a casa de los Herrera y he hablado con la señora Herrera, quien me asegura que todo va bien. Sé que Harry tiene razón: en realidad no he tenido la oportunidad de hacer nada. He estado tan atado cerciorándome de que Ernie estuviera bien que no me he concentrado nunca en lo que quiero. Sí, ha habido momentos en los que he experimentado pequeñas oleadas de resentimiento, pero he aprendido a contener esos sentimientos antes de que puedan significar nada. Pero aun así... ahora que por fin tengo la oportunidad de hacer algo por mi cuenta (aunque solo sea por una noche), ¿por qué deseo que todo vuelva a ser como antes?

—Bear, solo está en casa de un amigo suyo —dice Harry, mostrándose divertido y exasperado a la vez—. Creo que estará bien. Y sé que tú estarás bien.

Sacudo la cabeza. Una vez más, la gente no lo entiende.

—Supongo —murmuro.

Le oigo sonreír a través del teléfono.

—Así pues, ¿qué vas a hacer esta noche?

No había pensado en ello. Se me presenta una velada entera sin obligaciones, sin que tenga que preocuparme por el bienestar de otra persona. Me estremezco cuando siento la soledad mordisqueándome los talones.

—No lo sé —digo a Harry malhumoradamente—. Supongo que me iré a la cama y trataré de dormir un poco.

Bufa en mi oído.

—Solo lo he preguntado por educación. Me ha parecido descortés pedirte que vengas aquí cuando salgas del trabajo.

—No lo sé, Hazza. No creo que fuera una compañía demasiado agradable esta noche.

— ¡Bear! —Me brama, y hago una mueca—. ¡No me vengas con tonterías!

—Mi casa queda más cerca del sitio donde está Ernie si necesita algo —pretexto—. Me sentiría mejor si tuviera por lo menos eso.

—Muy bien —responde—. Entonces iré yo a tu casa.

—Hazza... —murmuro, a punto de decirle que no.

Pienso que solo estoy aparentando, porque existe un hambre intensa y sombría que se ha apoderado de mi mente. Es la idea de que Ernie no esté conmigo. Es la idea de quedarme solo por una vez. Es la idea de no tener que guardar silencio o preocuparme por lo que el Chico está haciendo en la habitación de al lado. Este anhelo me atraviesa de parte a parte, y hago bien poco por sofocarlo. Me siento mal, avergonzado y sucio, pero no puedo pararlo. Me vienen a la cabeza pensamientos espontáneos y me sonrojo de lo lindo, dando gracias a que nadie puede leerme los pensamientos y ver lo depravado que soy. Lo horrible que soy. Cómo me comporto como un... lo que sea.

—No aceptaré un no por respuesta —gruñe Harry en mi oído, lo cual no ayuda a aplastar el monstruo que ruge dentro de mis entrañas.

Me siento mareado y me preguntó qué me pasa.

«A ver si lo adivinas —dice la voz dulcemente—. Sin embargo, creo que ya hemos superado eso, ¿no? ¿Por qué no haces lo que sabes que quieres hacer? Siempre habrá lugar mañana para el remordimiento. Pero hasta entonces...»

Pienso de forma incoherente en demonios y sus lenguas plateadas.

—Está bien —digo dócilmente.

Harry exhala en mi oído, y suena bien.

—Iré a tu trabajo antes de que salgas y tomaré algo para cenar —me dice alegremente.

— ¿Vas a prepararme la cena? —Digo, esforzándome por no sonreír como un idiota—. ¿Otra vez?

Le oigo reír.

—Te veré dentro de unas horas.

—Está bien.

—Eh —dice.

—Eh, tú.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Y cuelga.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y devuelvo el teléfono a mi bolsillo. Extiendo los brazos, pienso más cosas inconcebibles y tengo que obligarme a parar. No creo que andar por ahí con la polla dura sea demasiado conductivo a una buena atención al público.

Me dispongo a levantarme cuando veo un auto conocido entrando en el aparcamiento. Ordeno a mis piernas que se muevan, sabiendo que es una estupidez porque tendré que verla sea como sea. Mis piernas no obedecen. Me sujeto a los bordes de la mesa y me obligo a levantarme, con lo que me golpeo las rodillas contra la barra metálica que hay debajo. Siseo de dolor y vuelvo a sentarme. Me dispongo a intentarlo de nuevo cuando ella baja del auto y se lleva la mano a la frente para protegerse los ojos del sol. Me mira directamente, y desde mi posición puedo ver que Hannah vacila.

Solo han pasado unos días desde que la vi por última vez, pero me parece una eternidad. Había estado tan ensimismado en mi sufrimiento por Ernie que ni siquiera se me había ocurrido consultar el horario para ver si Hannah trabajaría esta noche. Camina despacio, como si ambos estuviéramos pensando que tiene que pasar por mi lado para entrar en el establecimiento. Me digo que estoy haciendo el tonto, que volveríamos a vernos otra vez, que solo era cuestión de tiempo. Por todos los santos, trabajamos juntos. Me quedo mirándola un momento antes de bajar los ojos y encontrar una peca interesante en mi brazo derecho que merece toda mi atención. Tengo pensamientos inconexos sobre cómo, en cuanto me vea la cara, lo descubrirá todo. Le bastará una mirada y lo verá allí escrito, como si tuviera un rótulo de neón encendido en la frente proclamando que soy GAY, que he estado haciendo COSAS GAYS y que voy a hacer COSAS GAYS OTRA VEZ. Gimo para mis adentros y me paso las manos por la cara. Pienso que quizá, cuando las retire, ella habrá desaparecido, dentro del supermercado o fuera del planeta. Francamente, no sé qué sería mejor.

Pero no pasa de largo, ni tampoco se esfuma. Se sienta en el otro extremo de la mesa. La oigo crujir, maldigo en voz baja y pongo las manos sobre la mesa. Me atrevo a mirarla y me siento algo envalentonado. No sonríe con desprecio ni retrocede cuando me devuelve la mirada.

—Eh —dice, pareciendo casi tan nerviosa como lo estoy yo.

—Eh, tú —respondo, felicitándome al ver que me sale una voz normal—. Parece que trabajas esta noche.

«Eso ha sonado muy inteligente.»

Asiente con la cabeza.

—Sí, hoy cierro yo. ¿No lo has visto en el horario?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Supongo que no.

Hannah juguetea con una de sus uñas.

—Bueno, ¿cómo va?

—Ah, ya sabes... —empiezo a decir.

Y acabo mentalmente: «Ah, ya sabes, lo de siempre. Me he acostado en la cama de Harry dos o tres veces. ¡Oh, no te preocupes! En realidad no hemos hecho nada. Salvo contarnos historias de ti. Y de mí. Y de él. ¿Sabías que me ha estado queriendo mucho tiempo? En realidad se fue porque me necesitaba tanto que le causaba dolor, y creía que estaba proyectando. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te lo decía a ti? ¿Qué estás proyectando? Pues bien, él también lo creía. Pero en su caso era tan terrible que lo utilizó como excusa para tomar huir, pero luego regresó, y todavía no acabo de entender por qué. Ah, y es posible que hayamos hecho cosas subidas de tono. Y es posible que me haya gustado. Y eso después de que tú y yo rompiéramos hace... ¿cuánto? ¿Dos días? ¿Tres? ¿Después de haber estado juntos desde segundo curso? En fin, ya sabes, lo de siempre.»

—Ya sabes —repito—, lo de siempre.

Hannah asiente de nuevo.

— ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Ninguna de las dos cosas, supongo —contesto sinceramente—. Es... lo que hay.

— ¿Cómo está Ernie? —pregunta.

Tiro cuidadosamente de un desconchón en la pintura de la mesa.

—Está bien. Pasará esta noche en casa de un amigo.

Sus ojos se dilatan ligeramente.

— ¿Un amigo de la escuela? Caray, Bear. ¿Cómo le has convencido de que haga eso?

Suelto un bufido.

—No le he convencido de nada. Me lo ha pedido él.

De repente una sombra de preocupación se extiende sobre su rostro. Me conoce demasiado bien, y maldigo otra vez.

— ¿Cómo lo llevas? —me pregunta en voz baja.

— ¿Yo? Oh, estoy bien —digo, tratando de sonreír. Me sale como una especie de mueca—. Sabía que iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano, ¿no?

Ladea un poco la cabeza.

—Seguro que sí —dice despacio—. Pero me pregunto por qué ha decidido hacerlo ahora.

Casi le digo estúpidamente que se debe a que el Chico cree que me siento seguro y feliz ahora que Harry está en casa. Que empiezo a constatar que la única razón por la que empieza a comportarse como el Chico que es reside en que tiene a alguien que le prometió que cuidaría de mí. No creo que fuera muy bien recibido, así que me limito a decirle que no lo sé.

Pregunta por Gael, y yo pregunto por su mamá. A ambos les va bien. Me dice que ha recibido sus notas de la facultad, y que son buenas. Yo le explico que he introducido comida en la bolsa del Chico para que no pase hambre esta noche. Me cuenta que anoche asistió a una hoguera en la playa con unos amigos suyos. Le digo que debió de ser divertido. Confirma que lo fue. Ninguno de los dos dice nada acerca de Harry ni nada sobre ella y yo, y cuando creo que ya no puedo sentirme más incómodo, Hannah mira su reloj y anuncia que debe entrar a fichar o llegará tarde. Le digo que entraré en un minuto. Se levanta y parece querer añadir algo más. La miro con expectación y sé que contestaré a lo que ella diga, pero cambia de opinión, sacude el pelo y entra. No mira hacia atrás.

...

Cuatro horas más tarde estoy sentado en el despacho principal, intentando rellenar unos papeles para los proveedores de verduras. Esta noche hay poca actividad, y ya he mandado una cajera a casa. Había dicho a Hannah que podía irse también si quería, pero me ha respondido que necesitaba hacer horas. Ha aparecido el gerente nocturno, y he aprovechado la ocasión para encerrarme en el despacho y fingir que estaba ocupado. Me he dicho que era porque estaba ocupado, que no pretendía esconderme de nadie, pero una parte de mí mismo me tenía por un farsante. Estoy guardando unos papeles en un archivador cuando oigo una risita relajada a mi espalda.

Me vuelvo y veo a Harry apoyado en la puerta, como suele hacer. Lleva puestos unos vaqueros, botas negras y una camiseta negra ceñida debajo de una chaqueta de cuero que apenas puede disimular el hecho de que es fornido bajo todo ese atuendo innecesario. Le miro con admiración y pienso que los hombres heterosexuales saben apreciar cuándo otro hombre es atractivo, así que no puedo ser tan gay, pero la mayoría no concluye sus pensamientos queriendo ver lo fornido que es un cuerpo sin toda esa ropa.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —digo cuando vuelve a reírse entre dientes.

Sonríe.

—Estás muy sexy con un delantal.

Me precipito, siseando. Paso por su lado y miro por encima de sus anchas espaldas, cerciorándome de que no lo ha oído nadie.

—No digas esas cosas —le recrimino, frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Estamos en mi trabajo!

¡Por lo menos yo me había reservado mis pensamientos obscenos!

Arquea una ceja.

— ¿Por qué no? Puedes decirles que soy el hermano mayor gay de tu mejor amigo que ha vuelto a la ciudad.

Se levanta el cuello de la chaqueta, saca un peine imaginario del bolsillo de atrás y empieza a pasárselo por la cabeza. Le miro irritado un momento más antes de resoplar con disgusto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —gruño mientras él cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

Parece sorprendido.

—Te he dicho que vendría cuando salieras. Te he dicho que tomaría algo para ce...

— ¿Hazza? —dice una voz a su espalda.

Dios me odia.

Él se vuelve y ve a Hannah de pie junto a la puerta. No puedo ver su reacción, pero no vacila en avanzar para abrazarla. Ella sonríe, pero no antes de mirarme por encima del hombro de Harry. Esa mirada dice muchas cosas, pero no sé leerlas. Me pregunto, no por primera vez, qué sabe Hannah, o cuando menos qué cree que sabe. Procuro no estremecerme al pensarlo.

— ¿Cómo estás? —pregunta a Hannah.

Gimo para mis adentros. « ¿Cómo crees que está? —quiero gritarle—. ¡Hemos roto hace cosa de tres días por ti! ¡Piensa por un maldito segundo!»

Hannah me sorprende cuando dice:

—Estoy bien. —Parece sincera. Me lanza otra mirada furtiva y yo aparto la vista hacia la pared, que de repente se ha vuelto muy interesante—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta a Harry.

Él se encoge de hombros.

—He pensado en pasarme. Estaba por aquí cerca y quería conseguir algo de comida. Creo que ya me he comido todo lo que había en casa.

Ella se echa a reír y yo me erizo.

—Eso es bueno —le dice—. Estoy contenta de volver a verte, Hazza. Me alegro que hayas decidido quedarte algún tiempo esta vez. ¿Has pensado en cuánto estarás aquí?

Harry niega con la cabeza.

—En realidad no había pensado en eso. —Me mira por encima del hombro. Es una mirada rápida, no dura más de un segundo. Como una especie de guiño—. Supongo que me quedaré todo el tiempo que me quieran.

Hannah le mira con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

—Siempre te queremos aquí, Hazza. ¿No es cierto, Bear?

Mascullo algo en ese sentido.

—Olvídalo —le dice a Harry—. Se ha pasado toda la noche encerrado en este despacho, tratando de evitarme.

—No te estoy evitando —le espeto—. Tenía trabajo urgente que hacer.

Ella me sonríe con dulzura.

—Claro que sí.

Harry nos mira a los dos y arquea una ceja. Trato de contenerme para no golpearlos a ambos.

— ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? —Pregunta Hannah a Harry—. Podríamos ir a tomar café o algo cuando salga del trabajo. Ya sabes, para ponernos al corriente.

— ¿Otro día? —le pregunta él—. Tengo... cosas que hacer. Pero nos veremos pronto, ¿ok?

Hannah sonríe de nuevo y asiente con la cabeza.

—Claro. —Vuelve a mirarme—. Bear, ¿no te marchas? ¿Por qué no acompañas a Hazza mientras hace la compra?

Tengo una mano sobre la engrapadora, y me dispongo a lanzársela a uno de ellos (no me importa a quién) cuando Hannah le da otro abrazo a Harry antes de volverse y alejarse. Harry la sigue con la mirada un momento y después se vuelve hacia mí.

—Bear, deja esa engrapadora antes de que te hagas daño —dice, observando mi brazo levantado.

...

—Hannah parece... estar bien —comenta Harry mientras subimos los comestibles por la escalera.

Manejo torpemente las llaves mientras intento abrir la puerta.

—Supongo —murmuro.

Encuentro la llave correcta, abro la puerta y enciendo la luz de la salita. Él entra, deja las bolsas sobre la mesa, se vuelve hacia mí, me coge las bolsas de las manos y las deja junto a las suyas. Entonces me atrae entre sus brazos, y procuro no protestar demasiado. Pongo la cabeza sobre su hombro y me encorvo contra él. Me planta una mano en la parte inferior de la espalda y me rodea los hombros con el otro brazo. Me siento seguro cuando estoy con él así, pero eso es algo que no quiero decirle porque apenas puedo decírmelo a mí mismo. Es una sensación extraña poder estar tan en conflicto con algo, pero esa discordia parece esfumarse tan pronto como me recuesto cómodamente sobre él. Solo llevamos unos días haciendo lo que estamos haciendo, pero no importa. Me siento seguro.

Retrocede un poco.

— ¿Cómo estás? —me pregunta.

— ¿Sinceramente? —pregunto, y él asiente—. Ha sido un día muy extraño.

— ¿Es la primera vez que has visto a Hannah desde que rompieron?

Asiento con la cabeza y me aparto. Me siento a la mesa con cansancio.

—Creo que lo sabe —digo en voz baja.

— ¿Qué sabe? —pregunta mientras empieza a llevarse los comestibles.

Vacilo. No había querido decir eso en voz alta. No había querido sacar ese tema, pero este pensamiento me ha estado dando vueltas por la cabeza desde que la he visto. Me había encerrado en el despacho para evitarla, pero no porque creyera que pudiera averiguar nada de mi rostro. Lo he hecho porque sé que Hannah puede leerme casi mejor que nadie. Me he escondido de ella para no tener que mirarla mientras me miraba a su vez.

Suspiro.

—Sabe... esto —digo, extendiendo los brazos—. Sabe lo... nuestro.

Harry se detiene, luego saca una lata, la deja sobre la encimera y se vuelve hacia mí con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Por qué lo crees, Bear? —inquiere, con una cara amable y pensativa.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Por ciertas cosas que ha dicho —murmuro.

— ¿Tan malo sería que lo hiciera? ¿Que supiera «esto»?

Descargo un puño sobre la mesa, lo que sorprende tanto a Harry como a mí.

— ¿Qué es esto? —le pregunto con vehemencia—. ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Hazza?

—No lo sé, Bear —contesta sinceramente—. No dejo de preguntarme lo mismo.

Tuerzo el gesto al oír estas palabras.

— ¿En serio? ¿Crees..., crees que es algo malo?

Se ríe entre dientes, se agacha y se arrodilla frente a mí. Pone sus manos sobre las mías en mi regazo.

—Eh —dice.

—Eh, tú —respondo incapaz de apartar la mirada, esperando que conteste.

—No creo que sea nada malo —dice muy serio—. Te dije que aceptaría lo que quisieras darme, siempre y cuando, al final de todo esto, siga siendo tu amigo. Eso será siempre una prioridad, y espero que lo entiendas.

—Lo entiendo —le digo—. Pero ¿podrías conformarte con que fuéramos solo amigos? Ya sabes, después de...

Piensa un momento antes de decir:

—Bear, lo creo en serio, sí. Ya te lo he dicho, y pase lo que pase siempre seré sincero contigo.

Esbozo una sonrisa.

— ¿Aunque sea malo?

Se ríe.

—Aunque sea malo. Siempre deberías oír la verdad de mí.

— ¿Puedo decirte una verdad? —pregunto, respirando hondo. Asiente con la cabeza—. Tengo miedo, Hazza. De todo... esto. ¿Y si no sé quién soy? —Aparto la mirada—. No quiero hacerte daño.

— ¿Crees que podrías?

—No quiero hacerlo —susurro, sujetándole las manos—. Acabo de recuperarte, y no quiero hacer nada que te predisponga a alejarte. Pero ayer por la noche y hoy he probado una cosa, y me preocupa.

— ¿De qué se trata, Bear?

Se lo cuento. Le explico que anoche, después de asegurarme de que el Chico estaba dormido, encendí el ordenador y me conecté a internet. Le cuento que traté de mirar... hombres y eso. Empecé por gente famosa. Luego entré en páginas de citas y miré fotos de hombres. A continuación pasé a imágenes pornográficas. De hombres haciéndose cosas que jamás se me habían pasado por la cabeza. Finalmente reuní el valor suficiente para clicar en un vídeo y, tras cerciorarme de que el volumen estaba bajo, me puse a verlo entero. Nada. No me excité en ningún momento.

Y hoy, en el trabajo, mientras hacía mi turno y entre mi inquietud por Hannah y el Chico, había mirado algunos de los tipos que entraban en el supermercado. Los había bajos y altos, gordos y flacos, más viejos y más jóvenes, musculosos y sin músculos. Y ni uno solo de ellos me había llamado la atención. No fue hasta que Harry apareció con el atuendo que llevaba que sentí cierto interés.

Mientras le cuento esto, su expresión permanece inmutable, y deseo abrazarle por eso. Podría reírse, bufar o mostrarse disgustado conmigo, pero no hace nada de eso. No se mueve hasta que he terminado, y aun entonces me mira a los ojos pensativamente, y vuelvo a experimentar ese anhelo, y me pregunto si estoy estropeado, si soy anormal o qué. Estoy a punto de decirlo para improvisar un chiste cuando él se levanta y aprieta sus labios contra los míos. Al principio me siento estupefacto, pero cierro los ojos, subo las manos, tomo su cabeza entre ellas y le paso los dedos por el pelo. Suspiro dentro de su boca cuando se abre, y me explora con su lengua. Noto sus manotas frotándome las piernas suavemente, y entonces se separa de mis labios y besa la línea de mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi cuello, que mordisquea con delicadeza. Mi espalda se arquea lánguidamente al sentir esa sensación, y estoy a punto de devolverle el favor cuando él se aparta.

— ¿Has sentido algo ahora? —pregunta.

Asiento, con los ojos como platos.

— ¿Y qué significa eso? —dice mientras me aparta un cabello de la cara.

Vacilo antes de contestar en voz baja:

—No lo sé.

Se sienta en el suelo, cruza sus largas piernas delante de él y se mira las manos, absorto en sus cavilaciones. Me empapo de él mientras puedo. Su pelo rizado está creciendo y le cae sobre la cara. Se lo echa hacia atrás con una de sus manotas. Inspira hondo, y veo cómo su pecho se hincha despacio debajo de la camiseta. El modo en que está doblado ahora mismo le hace parecer menudo, pero sé que es solo una ilusión. Tiene la nariz algo torcida, como su sonrisa, pero eso no empaña su imagen. De hecho, hace que resulte aún más atractivo. Una incipiente barba rubia le recorre las mejillas. No puedo verle los ojos, pero sé cómo son: oro en verde. Estira un brazo y se rasca el cuello, y me percato de lo fuertes que son sus brazos, incluso debajo de la chaqueta. Trato de recordar su tacto cuando me rodean. Trato de imaginármelos contra mi piel desnuda. Su mano frotándome suavemente el pecho. Se detendría en mi corazón, solo para sentir cómo late, pero luego seguiría adelante, con un dedo pasando con suavidad (pero no demasiada) por mis pezones . Percibiría su calor contra mí, y el verde-oro brillaría, y su boca caería sobre la mía, y habría estrellas...

Con un grito entrecortado, me levanto de la silla y caigo sobre él. Más aprisa que nunca (es como si me hubiera esperado siempre), sus brazos suben y se doblan a mi alrededor. Oprimo los labios contra los suyos, y tengo los ojos abiertos, y los suyos están abiertos, y nos miramos, y él se endereza y me atrae más contra sí, y mis manos están aquí, allá, en todas partes, y como no quiero parar me mezo y me estrujo contra él. Jadea un poco y contraataca con renovada energía. Puedo sentirle debajo de mí y de repente estalla en mi interior un dolor, una comezón que exige rascarse. Es casi suficiente para echar a un lado todas mis inhibiciones. Casi. Respirando con dificultad, me siento, con sus brazos descansando en torno a mi cintura, sus garras sobre mi culo. Me mira con los ojos entrecerrados, y no puedo evitar reír a través de mi pánico. Sacude la cabeza para quitarse la confusión de encima y suelta una risita.

Me sonríe agradecido.

Me encojo de hombros, tratando de no hacer caso de lo excitado que estoy.

—Es curioso, Hazza. Es evidente que siento algo por ti, pero ¿por qué será que nadie más me provoca lo mismo?

Me estira hacia delante y me besa la nariz. Hace cosquillas y quema al mismo tiempo.

—No lo sé, Bear. Quizá no debería intentar discernir por qué no sientes algo por otros tipos. Significa que te tendré para mí solo.

Gimo y le doy un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Eso no ayuda para nada.

Le miro, y me corresponde con su sonrisa torcida. Sus ojos me demuestran lo que siente por mí y quiero encogerme de miedo, pero me esfuerzo y consigo apartar esa sensación. ¿Cómo puede ser que me haga esto? No es humanamente posible que yo sea... así solo para una persona, ¿verdad? No es así como funciona la biología. Pero, por otra parte, no he sentido nunca esta necesidad con nadie. «Ni siquiera era tan intensa con Hannah», pienso sombríamente. Es como si Harry hubiera encendido un fuego debajo de mí y después me hubiera dejado al sol. Una vez más pienso en lo que Hannah me pidió al término de nuestra pelea y me pregunto si es eso lo que vio. Me ha visto con Harry bastantes veces, pero ¿fue algo que hice? Es evidente que nunca antes había actuado así con él. ¿Cómo podía percatarse Hannah? ¿Y por qué no puede hacerlo nadie más?

—Bear —dice Harry, rescatándome de mi ensimismamiento—. Ya vuelves a pensar demasiado. Deja de intentar analizarlo todo continuamente.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Solo pensaba en algo que dijo Hannah —respondo casi sin darme cuenta.

Parece que soy incapaz de impedir que mis pensamientos me salgan de la boca por nada del mundo.

— ¿Qué dijo?

Me separo de él, me dirijo a la encimera y procedo a desempaquetar el resto de los comestibles. Trato de ganar tiempo, intento inventarme algo en mi cabeza que parezca remotamente plausible, pero sería mentira, y no puedo mentirle por más que me esfuerce. Puedo omitir la verdad, pero sería incapaz de mirarle y ser deshonesto. Daría la impresión de que me tiene dominado, y me sonrojo en silencio.

Harry se me acerca por la espalda, me quita la comida de la mano y la deja. Me agarro al borde de la encimera y trato de no tambalearme cuando me sobreviene una oleada de vértigo. Sé que, si me lo pregunta, le confesaré lo que ella dijo. Una parte de mí quiere hacerlo. La otra parte, no. Decir cosas para que las oigan los demás no me ha llevado nunca a ningún sitio.

— ¿Qué dijo, Bear? —insiste.

«Mierda», pienso. Tengo los nudillos blancos cuando respondo:

—Pues... preguntó si habías coqueteado conmigo.

— ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿La última vez que pelearon?

No hay recriminación en su voz como me esperaba. Creo que ahora sabe que no se lo conté todo. Arriesgo una mirada, y veo que su cara es amable. Esto me anima un poco.

—Sí. Me preguntó eso y... algo más.

— ¿Qué más?

—Preguntó si...

Las palabras se atascan en mi garganta y no sé si puedo seguir hablando. No quiero dejarle helado ni nada de eso. Dos hombres no deberían mantener jamás una conversación así. No debería haber llegado nunca a esto.

«Entonces ¿por qué cuesta tanto, Bear? —Susurra la maldita voz—. Si no debería ser así, ¿por qué tienes tanto miedo? ¿Crees que él sentirá asco? ¿Qué saldrá por la puerta otra vez y no volverá? ¿Qué habrás pasado por todo esto para nada? Quizá lo haga; o quizá no. Pero si no preguntas nunca, si no dices nunca lo que hay en tu corazón, entonces más vale que te rindas ahora. Nunca dejarás de ser nadie.»

Intento hacer caso, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Da igual —digo enérgicamente—. No tiene importancia.

Paso por su lado para ir a ninguna parte más que allí donde estoy, pero me sujeta por el brazo y me detiene en seco. Le maldigo en silencio y procuro no resistirme.

—A estas alturas ya deberías saber que esto no va conmigo —dice con severidad—. Sea lo que sea, podrías decírmelo. Hará que todo esto resulte mucho más fácil.

Suspiro, molesto.

—Hazza, ¡no puedes hacerte una idea de lo difícil que es para mí! Tú crees que por el mero hecho de que me he comportado así contigo me resulta fácil de hacer. —Parpadeo furiosamente cuando las lágrimas amenazan con brotar—. Tú no sabes lo que es —prosigo con aspereza— poner en duda todo cuanto he hecho. ¡Esto no tiene sentido para mí! ¿Por qué solo te quiero a ti? Si en teoría soy... eso, ¿entonces por qué no me llama la atención nada más? ¿En qué diablos me convierte eso?

—Ojalá pudiera decírtelo —responde bruscamente—. Ojalá tuviera una explicación para ti que nos dejara satisfechos a los dos. Solo me quieres así, estupendo. Debería hacerme sentir en la cima de este maldito mundo. —Respira entrecortadamente—. Pero no es así. Me hace preguntarme si tenía razón al pensar que te influencié de algún modo. Que yo te he hecho así.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Creo que eso es una solemne tontería.

Suelta una risa temblorosa.

—Ya lo sé —admite—. Pero ¿cuál es la alternativa? Tú no puedes ser... gay para una persona, Bear. No funciona así.

—Yo no soy gay —me apresuro a decir, y acto seguido me siento como un imbécil.

—Nunca he dicho que lo fueras —me tranquiliza Harry—. Tú eres tú. No podría pedir más, ni esperaría menos. Además —añade, riendo entre dientes—, detesto las etiquetas. Tú no necesitas que te etiqueten de ninguna manera.

Pienso mucho, pero solo un momento.

—Si te cuento lo que dijo, ¿podré preguntarte algo?

Asiente con la cabeza.

—Lo que quieras. Ya lo sabes.

Me vuelvo hacia él, no precisamente porque quiera hacerlo, sino por miedo a no ver su cara cuando hable a continuación. Tengo que saber qué piensa.

—Hannah me preguntó si habías coqueteado conmigo —declaro—. Le dije que no porque en realidad no creía que lo hubieras hecho nunca. Pero entonces me preguntó otra cosa, y es por eso que creo que lo sabe. Por eso te llamó después de pelearnos, porque vio algo en mis ojos o me oyó decir algo que parecía falso.

—Muy bien —dice, sin soltarme el brazo.

—Me preguntó si... —« ¡DILO, IDIOTA!»—. Me preguntó si estabas enamorado de mí.

Me sale de golpe, y me siento bien al decírselo a alguien, al sacármelo del pecho. Solo han pasado unos días y había intentado no darle demasiadas vueltas, pero debía de pasar más tiempo allí del que creía porque enseguida noto que se me quita un peso de encima.

—No sabía qué hacer, así que me acobarde y le grité. Me dijo que mentía. —Ahora me cuesta trabajo respirar, pero no quiero parar, no puedo—. Entonces me preguntó si estaba enamorado de ti, y me sentí presa del pánico, Harry. Me dejé llevar por el pánico. Contesté que no enseguida, y no sé qué significa porque me sentí culpable en el acto, y quise retirarlo porque parecía algo definitivo.

Quiero mirarle, pero no puedo. Todavía no.

—Aún estaba furioso contigo por haberte ido y haber vuelto. Estaba enfadado porque parecía que, aunque habías vuelto, todavía nos peleábamos, y guardaba dentro todo ese odio. No sabía cuánto tiempo te quedarías. No sabía si me despertaría y habrías vuelto a marcharte. No sabía por qué no pudiste contestarme cuando te pregunté por lo que había dicho Hannah, que creías haber perdido la única posibilidad de ser feliz. Pensaba que era yo. Pensaba que había hecho algo malo para ahuyentarte de ese modo. Pero ni siquiera entonces pude mantenerme al margen. ¡No me he sentido tan confuso ni tan en conflicto con nada en toda mi vida!

»No dejo de preguntarme qué habría ocurrido si no hubieras vuelto nunca. ¿Y si Hazza hubiera decidido no regresar nunca más? Y eso me asusta, porque sé que aún estaría allí donde estaba. No sé si eso es bueno o malo. No estaba tan mal donde me encontraba antes. Quería a Hannah. Quiero a Hannah. Pero ya no es como antes, aunque han pasado muy pocos días, y eso me afecta. Ella ha estado a mi lado más tiempo que tú, pero aquí estoy, manteniendo esta conversación contigo y no con ella. Estoy triste porque tengo que mentirle. Sé que le importo, pero no sé si podría llegar a entender esto. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuando yo mismo soy incapaz?

Oigo gruñir a Harry, y sé que está a punto de intervenir, de interrumpirme y consolarme como hace siempre. Sacudo la cabeza una vez a modo de advertencia, sabiendo que si no acabo ahora, no lo haré nunca. Él suspira, pero no habla.

—Tengo que mentir a Gael. No puedo decirle que me he pasado los últimos tres días embelesado con su hermano. No soporto verle mirarme así. Se sentirá dolido porque creerá que no he podido recurrir a él con esto, y tendrá razón. Se sentirá defraudado. Pensará que no he podido confiar nunca en él. Y luego está la parte que te concierne a ti. Tú eres su hermano, y yo soy su mejor amigo. No puedo hacer nada que le haga daño.

Ahora las palabras me salen más deprisa.

—Y luego está el Chico. ¿Te dije que me preguntó si eras gay? Eso es lo que de alguna manera inició toda la discusión entre Hannah y yo. Le dijimos la verdad, pero ¿cómo puedo decirle eso acerca de mí? Ni siquiera sé qué soy. ¿Cómo puedo esperar criarle como es debido si ni siquiera me entiendo a mí mismo?

»Y tú. Oh, Dios, todo se reduce a ti. Tú me das más miedo que ninguno de los demás. Me da miedo que ahora me escuches y pienses mal de mí. Me asusta que no sea nunca capaz de darte lo que quieres, que te hayas construido una imagen mental de mí de la que no pueda estar nunca a la altura. Me da miedo que lo entiendas y te marches, y que vuelva a quedarme solo.

Respiro hondo.

—Pero lo que más me asusta de todo es que Hannah pueda estar en lo cierto. Me dijiste que te parecía que la lucha por mí era todo lo que has conocido nunca. Pienso mucho en eso y en alguna parte dentro de mí, en algún lugar secreto que solo puedo vislumbrar de vez en cuando, sé que tienes razón. Lo sé porque yo he estado luchando para que volvieras a casa. He gritado, he ansiado y he rezado para que volvieras a casa, y ha llevado mucho tiempo, pero ahora es como si no te hubieras ido nunca, y me cuesta trabajo hacer encajar eso dentro de mi cabeza.

«Díselo —susurra la voz—. Ya has llegado hasta aquí. ¿Qué tienes que perder?»

«Todo», pienso.

—No se lo he dicho nunca a nadie, pero cada vez que me he sentido triste, solo, enfadado o disgustado, rezaba a Dios para que te hiciera volver. Le prometía que haría lo que Él quisiera con tal de que atravesarías mi puerta. Tú eras lo único que me hacía sentirme seguro cuando los terremotos amenazaban con tragarme. Necesitaba que regresaras porque cuando no estás aquí no tengo casa. Por eso me enfurecí tanto con Hannah, me asustó tanto lo que había dicho. Se había acercado más a la verdad de lo que yo había hecho nunca, y no sabía qué otra cosa hacer.

»No puedo prometerte gran cosa, Hazza. Quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo. Puedo prometer que aceptaré esto día a día. Puedo prometer que intentaré contártelo todo. Puedo prometer que trataré de hacerte sentir lo que tú me haces sentir a mí. Quiero que estés seguro y protegido, y quiero ser yo quien lo haga porque a veces, oh, Dios, a veces, la lucha por ti es todo lo que he conocido nunca. Y estoy muy cansado de luchar. Estoy cansado, Hazza, pero si tú estás aquí conmigo sé que todo podría ir bien. Sé que puedo dar otro paso.

Me detengo, agotado, exculpado, aterrorizado.

Me arriesgo a mirar a Harry. No veo horror ni compasión como temía. No. Lo que veo es un orgullo apasionado, una mirada desorbitada que me deja sin aliento. Se mueve deprisa y me coge en brazos, y antes de que pueda protestar me lleva por el pasillo hacia mi habitación. Tengo tiempo de pensar en lo extraño que resulta que encaje tan bien donde estoy. Me deja con delicadeza sobre la cama, retrocede, se quita la chaqueta, la echa al suelo y salta sobre mí. Su boca me asfixia, abro los ojos y lo único que puedo ver es él y yo, y somos lo único que queda en el mundo. Su avidez se desborda y me aprieto contra él, le abro la boca con mi lengua y gimo un poco. Estoy harto de esperar y preguntarme, así que tomo el dobladillo inferior de su camiseta y se la saco por encima de la cabeza. Se esfuerza por quitársela y ambos oímos que se rasga, pero no paramos, nos trae sin cuidado, seguimos adelante. Mi camiseta ya no está, ha desaparecido como por arte de magia. Se tiende sobre mí y asalta mi boca otra vez, y huelo a quemado porque los cables vuelven a cortocircuitarse dentro de mi cerebro. Noto su piel tibia contra la mía, luego está caliente y finalmente arde. Jadeo cuando baja la cabeza desde mi boca, me pasa la lengua por el pecho y la agita maliciosamente contra mis pezones. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y me agarro a los bordes de la manta.

Entonces hace otro truco, y de repente mis pantalones ya no están y la ropa que había debajo ha desaparecido. Manejo torpemente la hebilla de su cinturón y oigo que alguien susurra: «Te necesito, te necesito», y no sé cuál de los dos es, pero no importa. Sus pantalones bajan y su polla sale disparada como un resorte, y antes de que pueda hacer nada extiende todo su cuerpo contra el mío. Pienso que el roce bastará para volverme loco. Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer, pero no sé cómo. Extiendo los brazos hacia él, pero me los toma, los inmoviliza sobre mi cabeza y dice: «No, Bear, no. Ahora es para ti. Solo para ti», y asiento, y su boca desciende otra vez, más abajo del pecho, y le pongo las manos en el pelo cuando me besa el estómago, el costado, el hueso de la cadera.

Entonces mi polla está dentro de su boca, y ¿es eso lo que se siente? Oh, Dios, ¿cómo no podía saber que sería algo así? Balbuceo ternezas incoherentes y me adentro más en su garganta. Pongo los ojos en blanco y cuento las estrellas que pasan a toda velocidad, y hay una, y hay dos, y luego hay un cielo entero repleto de estrellas y muy reluciente. Arqueo la espalda de nuevo y digo: «Hazza, oh, mi Hazza», y entonces él se levanta y vuelve a besarme dulce, maravillosa, dolorosamente. Noto su respiración alterada en mi boca, y la mía es igual, pero no pasa nada porque solo estamos él y yo, Bear y Hazza, y en ese momento me trae sin cuidado lo que piense nadie, lo que sepa nadie. No me importa qué ha ocurrido en el pasado ni qué puede suceder en el futuro. Lo único que me importa es sentir su corazón latiendo contra el mío, y pienso en lo curioso que resulta que los dos latan acompasadamente hasta el punto de parecer que somos una misma persona, una misma mente y un mismo todo.

Pero quiero ir más lejos, quiero que entre en mí y quedarme así para siempre, y así lo digo, o cuando menos lo insinúo tanto como mi mente lo permite. Asiente con la cabeza; el sudor le gotea de la frente sobre mi pecho. Lo lame y después me levanta sobre él, se tiende boca arriba y dice algo acerca de su bolsillo, está en su bolsillo. Bajo una mano y encuentro un tubo de algo (« ¿cuándo ha conseguido esto?»), algo que no conozco porque mi mente está frita y es incapaz de formar ningún tipo de comprensión. Me produce una sensación fría cuando Harry me lo aplica, lo noto viscoso y efervescente, y mi piel está viva y ruidosa, y él está vivo debajo de mí. Le pongo las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza mientras me ayuda a sentarme sobre sus caderas. Noto que me sujeta y me guía al mismo tiempo que me sonríe, con la misma sonrisa torcida de siempre, y sé que este es Harry. Este es Harry, y está en casa. Se inclina y me besa con delicadeza, encuentro su lengua, y entonces, de repente, algo empuja dentro de mí y se abre paso con dificultad, y es una sensación caliente, extraña y maravillosa. Presiono despacio porque duele un poco, pero él me gruñe, suelta un gruñido grave y hambriento, y empujo hasta que mis caderas topan contra él. Gime, y pongo mi frente contra la suya porque la lucha por él es todo cuanto he conocido, tanto si lo he sabido siempre como si no. Entonces empuja a su vez, y me mezo contra él y él se mece contra mí, y cierro los ojos con fuerza. Y mientras pronuncia mi nombre una y otra vez en mi oído, lo único que veo son nuevamente las estrellas, y todas y cada una de ellas son doradas, y todas y cada una son verdes, porque todas y cada una son del color de sus ojos.

...

Algún tiempo después (está bien, no mentiré. No es tanto tiempo después; no he durado mucho) estoy tendido sobre él, con la cabeza recostada sobre mis manos cerca de su pecho. Se ha arrimado a la pared que está detrás de mi cama, con su mano otra vez en mi pelo. Me esfuerzo por no pensar en lo que acabo de hacer, en qué me convierte eso, y en su mayor parte lo consigo. Ayuda a ello el hecho de que él me mira, con los ojos llenos de asombro. No puedo evitar sonreír como un idiota, me arde la cara y la hundo contra él, y se ríe bajito. Empieza a hacer frío en la habitación, pero Harry irradia contra mí y suspiro, aparentemente satisfecho por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Bueno... ha estado bien —dice, divertido.

— ¿Sí? —pregunto, pareciendo un niño esperando un elogio.

—Sí —responde.

Sonrío contra él. Hay un ruido blanco dentro de mi cabeza del que tendré que ocuparme tarde o temprano, pero por ahora guarda silencio. Por ahora, me permite saborear este momento.

— ¿Y qué significa eso? —le pregunto.

Y entonces le lamo, con un movimiento rápido de mi lengua.

Se ríe de nuevo, con un sonido estruendoso que noto salir de él.

—Bear —dice con voz pueril—, significa lo que tú quieras que signifique. Podemos instaurar nuestras normas ahora. No tiene que ser nada que ya exista. Somos lo que queramos ser.

Pienso por un momento. « ¿Lo que yo quiera que seamos? Ni siquiera sé qué quiero ser yo.» El ruido en mi cabeza se intensifica un poco.

— ¿Qué quieres tú que seamos? —le pregunto, tratando de hacer caso omiso de la repentina inquietud que siento.

—Quiero que seamos felices —contesta en voz baja—. Y para conseguirlo, tienes que ser feliz. Con esto. Conmigo. —Sonríe satisfecho—. No puedo obligarte a hacerlo, por más que me gustaría. Puedo oír los mecanismos girando dentro de tu cabeza desde aquí.

Le abofeteo amistosamente, tratando de quitarle importancia, pero me da en qué pensar. «Ahora hay dos personas que pueden leerme como si fuera un libro abierto», cavilo.

—No lo sé —le digo con cara seria—. Es posible que tengamos que hacer esto un poquito más hasta que me sienta feliz del todo.

Harry pone los ojos en blanco y me levanta hacia su pecho, y yo disfruto alelado del corto trayecto cargado de roce por su cuerpo. Me besa suavemente y luego me recuesta sobre su hombro, un sitio en el que ya estoy empezando a pensar en quedarme. Es mío.

—Lo haremos hasta que estés satisfecho al cien por cien —me susurra al oído, lo que me provoca escalofríos por todo el cuerpo como hielo fluyendo en mi interior.

Harry canturrea alegremente cuando nota que me estremezco.

Guardamos silencio un rato, solo él y yo, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos. El ruido en el fondo de mi mente parece haber dejado de aumentar, y lo toco con cautela, probando la temperatura del agua. No se riza tanto como creía, pero aun así no me sumerjo en ella. No lo necesito. Como el océano, hace olas, y la marea aún está baja, pero me lame peligrosamente los pies. Cierro los ojos y lo miro con irritación, deseando que lo que se extendiera ante mí fuera un desierto. Me imagino un viento soplando suavemente a través de mi pelo, pero con él llegan voces inconexas, diciendo cosas como « ¿qué estás haciendo?» y « ¿es esto lo que eres en realidad?» y «oh, Dios, Bear, oh, Dios mío». Trato de hacer caso omiso de ellas y me concentro en el calor que siento debajo de mí, pero el viento ha traído semillas y, si bien todavía no han germinado, han empezado a echar raíces. Les hago una mueca amarga, enfadado conmigo mismo por dudar de esto, por dudar de él. « ¡Él es lo único que tengo! —Grito al mar—. ¡Que no se te ocurra quitármelo!» Empiezo a sentirme mejor cuando el océano baja, pero entonces una voz dice: «No seremos nosotros los que te ahuyentaremos, Bear. Muy pronto querrás venir a bañarte, pero no seremos nosotros los que te obligaremos.»

—Eh —dice Harry, rescatándome de mi locura. Levanto los ojos hacia él, tratando de enmascarar mi rostro para que no vea ninguno de mis pensamientos. Me besa en la frente y anuncia—: Ahora tienes que preguntarme algo.

— ¿Qué? —exclamo, sin saber de qué habla.

—Has dicho que si me contabas lo que dijo Hannah, yo tenía que decirte algo. ¿Qué quieres saber?

«Ah. Eso», pienso. Vuelvo a refugiarme en el recodo de su cuello e inhalo brevemente. Huele a Harry, y es lo mejor que he conocido nunca. Le noto reírse entre dientes cuando mi aliento le hace cosquillas al exhalar. «Adelante —dice el océano—. Adelante, pregúntaselo. Tal vez él te salve de ahogarte.»

Pienso que no haré caso, que le diré que ya le preguntaré algo más tarde. Pero, por supuesto, cuando abro la boca se derrama lo que quería decir realmente. Es mi maldición.

— ¿De qué hablaron tú y Jonah cuando llamó? —susurro contra su cuello, y noto que se tensa.

—Lo oíste, ¿eh? Ya me lo imaginaba —dice con voz serena.

Me separo de él, necesitando verle la cara. Cuando lo hago, me sonríe tímidamente, y su mano vuelve a alisarme el pelo.

—No pretendía hacerlo —me apresuro a decir—. Solo que... mierda. No lo sé. Yo... quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. Vi la expresión de tu cara cuando contestaste al teléfono y...

No termino la frase, no sabiendo cómo continuar.

Su sonrisa se ensancha, y casi vuelve a parecer normal.

— ¿Querías asegurarte de que estaba bien? Soy mayorcito, Bear. Sé cómo manejar esas cosas.

Le miro con el ceño fruncido, sin querer.

—Yo podría decirte lo mismo de mí. Pero eso no impide que lo hagas de todas formas.

Harry niega con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Se encoge de hombros—. Sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo.

—Entonces deja que me preocupe por ti —le digo con seriedad—. Deja de pensar que soy el único que puede desmoronarse.

Suelta un bufido.

—Sí, señor. Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Bueno —digo, levantando las cejas—, ¿vas a decírmelo o no?

Suspira, solo brevemente.

—Era la primera vez que hablaba con él desde que me marché —dice—. Ha llamado varias veces y ha dejado un par de mensajes, pero nunca le he devuelto la llamada. Supongo que no es justo, pero no sabía qué decirle. Es..., era... una parte importante de mi vida. No puedes borrar a alguien por completo y creer que no tendrá repercusiones.

— ¿Cómo nosotros no podríamos hacérnoslo uno a otro? —pregunto, intentando dejar la esperanza fuera de mi voz.

Sacude la cabeza, y siento frío.

—No es así para nada, Bear. Tienes que querer librarte de algo así para poder hacerlo. Yo nunca quise ahuyentarte. No del todo. Me dije que sí, y Dios sabe que lo intenté, pero eso no ocurrió.

»Y no estoy diciendo que quiera hacerle eso a él, porque no quiero. No estoy diciendo que quiera estar con él ni nada, pero cuando compartes con una persona tanto como nosotros hemos compartido, resulta casi imposible.

Mantengo la cara seria, pero en mi interior hay una tormenta cerniéndose sobre el océano. Retumban truenos y aún está lejos, pero vuelve a soplar el viento y me temo que está arrastrando la tormenta hacia la costa.

—Creo que le quería en cierto modo —añade Harry, con la mirada perdida como si evocara un recuerdo feliz—. Creo que lo hice lo mejor que supe. Pero cuando llamó, fue casi como hablar con un desconocido. No se me ocurría qué decir, cómo actuar. Entonces empieza a preguntarme cuándo volveré a casa, cuánto más estaré aquí. Me dice que creía que yo necesitaba algo más de tiempo, para resolver lo que tuviera que resolver. Y entonces me sentí algo triste, Bear. Digo esto no para hacerte daño sino porque quiero ser sincero. Me sentí un poco triste porque supe que ya no consideraría su casa como la mía nunca más. Era como si se hubiera cerrado de golpe una puerta y no tuviera llave para abrirla. —Suspira otra vez y me acaricia el cuello—. No sabía cómo decirle esto, así que... no lo hice. Me dije que no quería hablar más y que le llamaría pronto. —Vuelve a apartar la mirada—. No sé qué le diría si lo hiciera —murmura, más para sí mismo que para mí.

— ¿Qué quieres decirle? —pregunto despacio, sintiendo el agua tibia lamiéndome los tobillos. Empiezo a adentrarme en el mar, pero no puedo detenerme. El viento arrecia y me sacude brevemente el pelo—. ¿Qué dirías si pudieras decir algo?

— ¿Sinceramente? —pregunta él, y asiento con la cabeza, tratando de no mirar hacia la tormenta —. Le daría las gracias. Le daría las gracias por lo que me ha dado durante estos dos últimos años. Le diría que solo quiero que sea feliz, como él me ha hecho a mí. Le diría que ojalá hubiera podido darle todo lo que él me ha dado a mí.

Se frota los ojos con su manota. Le beso el pecho y me invade un pensamiento irracional, que me pide que le muerda, que lo marque como propiedad mía. No he visto nunca al hombre del que estamos hablando, pero le odio. Odio que haya compartido una parte de la vida de Harry que yo no compartiré nunca. Le odio porque yo llevé a Harry hasta él. Le odio porque no parece una persona merecedora de ser odiada.

—Pero —prosigue Harry— lo principal que querría decirle es que ya no debería esperarme. Que, pensándolo ahora, tengo la sensación de que solo esperaba el momento propicio. Eso parece duro, ya lo sé — (en realidad me parece de lo más normal) —, pero es la verdad. Me ha dado mucho, pero no habría bastado nunca. —Me mira con un aire pensativo—. No habría bastado nunca —me dice— porque no habrías sido tú.

— ¿Estás seguro de que puedo serlo? —Pregunto con voz ronca—. ¿Estás seguro de que puedo bastarte?

Me toma el rostro entre sus manos, y de nuevo no existe más que él en el mundo. Le chispean los ojos y, por lo menos de momento, siento que la tormenta se aleja. Las aguas se secan y las nubes se disipan, y creo que es debido a él.

—Tanto si lo sabía del todo como si no —me dice—, tú eras con quien lo comparaba todo. Siempre serás suficiente porque eres tú lo que siempre he querido. Aún no me creo que nada de esto sea real, que despertaré y me encontraré en San Diego, y todo volverá a estar donde estaba antes. En que no nos hemos hablado durante años y lo único que tengo de ti es una foto, y lo único que tú tienes de mí es una carta. —Su voz se torna tenue y pastosa—. Si eso ocurre, si despierto y nada de esto es verdadero, cogeré el primer vuelo hacia aquí para hacerlo realidad. Tienes que creerme cuando digo eso, papá Bear.

—Pero ¿por qué, Hazza? ¿Por qué piensas eso? —le pregunto, necesitando de repente estar seguro, necesitando que lo diga. Sé que está ahí, aflorando en sus labios, y aunque yo no pueda volver a decirlo necesito oírselo decir, asegurarme lo que mi corazón anhela—. No he hecho nada para merecerte —añado, sorbiéndome la nariz—. Te ahuyenté, y aun así has regresado.

Sonríe, y es la sonrisa de Harry.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pienso eso? ¿Por qué he vuelto arrastrándome, prácticamente suplicándote perdón? Te creía más listo. Creía que lo sabías.

— ¡Dilo! —le grito.

Se inclina y me besa, larga e intensamente. Yo le correspondo, con fuerza y a ciegas. Cuando se aparta, solo lo hace un poco, con sus labios todavía rozando los míos. Noto cómo se mueven cuando habla. —Oh, Bear. Siempre has sido tú. Siempre serás tú. Te quiero, y es por eso que siempre será suficiente.


	9. 8 En que Bear se queda mirando al sol

Ya sé que se preguntaran si le respondí algo. No lo hice, pero antes de que se enfaden y me digan algo así como «Por el amor de Dios, Bear, pero si era un chico tan dulce, tan lindo y vulnerable», deben saber que tengo mis razones. Puede que las nubes se hubieran disipado y el océano hubiera vuelto allí de donde había venido, pero sabía que aún estaban allí, en alguna parte. Tratar de conciliar ese cambio absoluto que he estado experimentando ha resultado más agotador de lo que había creído. Durante días, no he querido otra cosa que dormir en mi cama solo o con él. Aun cuando lo hago con él, generalmente me quedo dormido tan pronto como me recuesto sobre la almohada. Tengo el cuerpo aletargado y los pensamientos confusos, pero no es tan malo. Oírle decir lo que dijo me ha proporcionado un nuevo conocimiento de quién soy y quién quiero ser. Si alguien puede preocuparse por mí hasta ese punto, pese a todos mis defectos, pese a todos mis rechazos, pese a todos mis peros, eso hace que todas las tormentas y todos los océanos merezcan la pena. Solo espero que pueda recordarlo. Es un pensamiento con el que me quedo dormido, y con él me despierto. Es mi mantra, y lo repito tantas veces que sé que él es real.

Pero ¿le quiero? No lo sé. No me malinterpreten. Siempre he querido a Harry, pero no en el sentido del que estamos hablando ahora. Si le quiero de verdad (Dios, qué pobre suena eso), es de un modo en que no lo he hecho nunca. Pienso a menudo en lo que sentía por Hannah. Intento comparar los sentimientos, pero no es posible. Existen demasiadas diferencias entre ambos (aparte del hecho de que uno tiene pene) que parece que no puedo sentir nunca por Hannah lo que siento por Harry. Pero sé que nunca podría sentir por Harry lo que Hannah y yo habíamos sentido. Me acuerdo de lo que dijo Ernie aquel día que fuimos a Portland a buscar a Gael. Solo han transcurrido unas semanas, pero me parecen años. Dijo que creía que era como si te ardiera el estómago pero de una forma agradable. Dijo que era como si no pudieras pasar otro día sin esa persona. Yo le había dicho que creía que era cuando esas estúpidas canciones de amor de la radio empezaban a tener sentido. La única razón por la que creo que ambos tenemos razón es que lo suyo tiene sentido, pero me sorprendo cantando un tema de Celine Dion que suena en la radio.

Y ya lo entiendo.

Así pues, ¿qué significa todo esto? Ojalá lo supiera. Parece que aún no puedo sacudirme los sombríos celos sin sentido que experimenté cuando Harry hablaba de Jonah. Sé que está aquí conmigo ahora, y dice que no irá a ninguna parte, pero no puedo evitar pensar que su pasado no está enterrado como yo querría. Lo expresó a la perfección cuando dijo que no puedes borrar tu historia como si nada, y me guste o no Jonah forma parte de Harry. Quizá no sea una parte actual, pero ahí está. Harry no me ha dado ningún motivo para dudar de él desde que iniciamos lo que quiera que estemos haciendo. Trato de concentrarme en eso. Pero, a veces, noto las olas lamiéndome los pies y oigo el retumbar de una tormenta a lo lejos. Nunca se acerca, pero siempre está ahí. Me siento extrañamente entusiasmado por todo ello. Parece peligroso, secreto y equivocado, pero sienta muy bien. Es como hacer algo malo pero a sabiendas de que no te pillarán. Es como ganar sin más motivo que el de ganar.

Es como bañarse en el océano mientras relampaguea sobre tu cabeza.

Ernie sobrevivió a su noche fuera de casa con éxito, para mi asombro. Harry y yo fuimos a buscarle al día siguiente, y la señora Herrera me dijo que se había portado como todo un caballero y que podía ir a su casa cuando quisiera. Me dijo que ella y su marido llevarían a Alex de acampada tan pronto como se acabara la escuela y que querían invitar a Ernie a ir con ellos. Le contesté que lo pensaría. Lo que en realidad estaba pensando era que de ninguna manera iba a permitir que nadie se lo llevara de la ciudad. Tanto el Chico como Harry me reprendieron durante todo el trayecto a casa, por cuanto mis pensamientos se reflejaban visiblemente en mi cara, en forma de un ceño fruncido que creía haber ocultado.

— ¿De verdad soy tan poco razonable? —Me quejé aquella noche a Harry por teléfono después de que Ernie se hubiera acostado—. Creo que lo estoy haciendo bastante bien.

Se echó a reír a través del teléfono.

—Creo que los dos tienen que dar pasitos de hormiga —me respondió—. Estoy seguro de que esto es tan difícil para él como lo es para ti.

Ojalá le hubiera creído, pero el Chico parecía avanzar a saltos y pasos de gigante. En los pocos días que siguieron a su incursión en la normalidad, dio la impresión de que Ernie caía en la cuenta de todo lo que se había estado perdiendo. Ya no se aferraba como antes y estuvo acosándome para que le dejara ir a esa maldita acampada. Yo le decía que ya hablaríamos cuando se acercara la fecha, él sonreía alegremente y volvía a sacar el tema al cabo de una hora. Es egoísta por mi parte no decir que sí, lo sé, pero no puedo evitar la sensación de que nos están estirando en direcciones opuestas, él con su incipiente libertad y yo con mi recién adquirida apreciación de todo lo que Harry representa. Me pregunto a menudo si la mayoría de los padres pasan por esto, viendo que sus hijos descubren lo que la vida tiene que ofrecer y no pudiendo impedirlo. Yo no soy su papá, pero soy lo más parecido que tiene a un padre y creo que mis sentimientos están justificados; por lo menos, eso es lo que me digo cuando permanezco despierto después de que todos se hayan dormido. Tanto él como yo sabemos muy bien que este mundo tiene dientes y atacará cuando más dócil parezca.

Y así seguimos: Ernie encontrándose a sí mismo por primera vez en tres años y yo encontrándome a mí mismo por primera vez en mi vida. Los pocos días que nos quedaban antes de que Gael volviera a casa fueron los mejores y los peores de mi existencia. Disfrutaba teniendo a Harry para mí solo sin necesidad de contestar preguntas. Me acobardaba al ver a Ernie llegar a la escuela entre una multitud de amigos que le esperaban. Gemía cuando Harry encontraba ese punto en la parte interior de mi muslo que me hacía olvidar incluso cómo me llamaba. Suspiraba cuando iba a trabajar y veía que Hannah no entraba hasta después de irme yo. Me preocupaba a medida que el regreso de Gael iba acercándose cada vez más y nada sería lo mismo a menos que estuviera dispuesto a confesarme culpable de algo por lo que había estado luchando desde aquella noche. En estos últimos días he tenido orgasmos estremecedores, periodos de profundo hundimiento en la desesperación y momentos de paz como no he conocido nunca. Experimentar tantas cosas tan deprisa basta para llevar a alguien al límite.

—Así ¿a qué hora volverás? —pregunto a Gael mientras observo a Harry y Ernie jugando al ajedrez en nuestra casa.

Harry me ha comentado que es bastante bueno, pero por lo que he visto el ecoterrorista vegetariano en ciernes bien podría ser Bobby Fischer disfrazado. No sé cómo ha aprendido; yo no he levantado una sola pieza de ajedrez en mi vida. Le veo romper un silencio de cinco minutos moviendo una figura parecida a un castillo un cuadrado, y Harry gime.

—Seguramente pronto —me contesta Gael al oído—. Quiero volver y no probar el vodka nunca más. Es la bebida del diablo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Tomar vodka. ¿Sabías que lo hay con sabor a frambuesa?

Suelto un bufido.

—En fin —dice—, prometo no ir a ninguna parte hasta que tenga que volver a la facultad. Podemos vernos todas las veces que quieras.

—Genial —respondo, tratando de disimular el temblor de mi voz—. Eso suena... genial.

Gael se echa a reír.

— ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no lo dices en serio? ¿Qué ha ocurrido desde que me marché?

—Nada —contesto—. Lo de siempre. Ya sabes cómo es Seafare.

—Ajá —dice—. En serio, papá Bear. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —afirmo, con la frente perlada de sudor—. Mejor que nunca.

—Si tú lo dices... —Se detiene un momento antes de preguntar—: ¿Está Hazza ahí?

—Ah, sí. ¿Querías hablar con él? Ahora mismo está perdiendo una partida de ajedrez con un niño de nueve años.

Harry me lanza una mirada malévola.

—No —contesta Gael—. Le veré mañana.

—Bien. Diviértete con tu vodka.

—Eh —dice.

—Eh, tú —respondo.

Gael vacila, y no quiero saber qué le pasa por la cabeza.

—No importa. Ya hablaremos cuando vuelva. Hasta luego, bro.

Habla de un modo extraño. Mi sudor se intensifica.

Consulto mi reloj mientras cuelgo el teléfono.

—Ernie, es hora de acostarse.

Suspira y se retira de la mesa.

—Está bien. Hazza estaba siendo masacrado. Iba a ganarle en las cuatro jugadas siguientes.

—No estaba siendo masacrado —replica Harry con indignación en su voz.

Ernie estira un brazo hacia el tablero y le muestra las cuatro jugadas siguientes. Harry pone los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Hay algo que no se te dé bien? —pregunta al Chico.

Ernie se encoge de hombros.

—No que yo sepa. Pero estoy seguro de que algo habrá.

Me río por lo bajo mientras Harry mira el tablero con el ceño fruncido. Estoy a punto de decirle al Chico que mueva el culo cuando su rostro se contrae como lo hacía antes de ejecutar una jugada, como lo hace cuando piensa en cosas serias. Gimo por dentro, poco dispuesto a contestar las preguntas de Ernie acerca de por qué la gente cree que los alienígenas dibujan círculos en los cultivos cuando es evidente que lo hacen agricultores aburridos o cómo resolver el hambre en el mundo de una forma vegana. Sacudo la cabeza y espero. Harry le mira, me mira a mí y luego se reclina en su silla. Lo sabe.

— ¿Louis? —dice el Chico por fin.

— ¿Sí, Ernie? —respondo.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

No puedo evitar sonreír.

—Siempre lo haces —digo, burlándome de él.

—Tienes que prometer que no te enfadarás —me advierte, lo cual es nuevo.

El Chico nunca ha introducido una pregunta de ese modo. Me vienen pensamientos a la cabeza, tratando de discernir cualquier situación posible en la que cree que me enfadaría con él. No se me ocurre nada, y no tengo más remedio que prometerlo. Durante un rato no dice nada, como si midiera la sinceridad de mis palabras. Mira despreocupadamente a Harry y después a mí, y justo cuando abre la boca y antes de que hable sé qué saldrá, qué dirá, y dispongo solo de unos segundos para optar entre mentir o ser sincero con una de las pocas personas que dan importancia a lo que digo.

— ¿Es Hazza tu novio? —pregunta.

— ¿Qué? —exclamo, tratando de ganar tiempo.

De repente Harry se yergue muy tieso en su silla. Tiene los ojos desorbitados y mira al Chico con la cabeza ladeada, como si intentara determinar si ha oído bien lo que Ernie acaba de expresar.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Es Hazza tu novio? —repite el Chico.

Enrojezco violentamente cuando digo:

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

La culpabilidad que siento por no poder contestar su pregunta enseguida es superada fácilmente por la creciente sensación de horror que experimento. Pero todo eso es eclipsado por la palabra «novio». Nunca lo he considerado así. ¿Es eso lo que Harry es para mí? ¿Mi... novio? Sí, Harry es alguien que me importa (« ¿Importa? —Pregunta la voz—. Vamos, Bear»), pero nunca había establecido esa relación con lo que tenemos. Ni siquiera sé qué tenemos. Desde luego que me hace cosas que provocan que la cabeza me dé vueltas, y canto con Celine Dion, pero de eso a decir que es mi..., que soy su..., en fin, ya saben. Miro a Harry en busca de ayuda, pero él aún sigue pendiente del Chico, con la boca abierta de par en par.

—Es algo en lo que he estado pensando estos días —explica Ernie—. No sabía si debía preguntarlo, pero entonces pensé que siempre es mejor preguntar que darle vueltas. —Su semblante se relaja y me sonríe con cautela—. ¿No es cierto?

No sé qué decir.

Debería asegurarle que por supuesto que está bien hacer preguntas. Debería decirle que siempre puede acudir a mí cuando tenga algo en la cabeza. Todas estas palabras y más se forman en mi mente, pero chocan y mueren de camino hacia mi boca. Pienso absurdamente por un momento en que no me preguntó si yo era gay cuando me preguntó si Harry lo era. No había pretendido etiquetarme en este sentido sino preguntar, a su manera, si Harry era mío y yo era suyo. Esto no para de darme vueltas al cerebro, y vuelvo a pensar en cómo quisiera que se me hubiera ocurrido qué es Harry para mí.

«Entonces ¿por qué no puedes responderle? —Inquiere la voz—. ¿Por qué te quedas ahí sentado como si todo fuera a desaparecer si no haces caso? Si tan extrañamente te entusiasma la idea de que él es tuyo, ¿por qué no puedes contestar la maldita pregunta? ¡Tiene nueve años! Tiene nueve años y suficientes agallas para preguntar cosas en las que tú ni siquiera te atreves a pensar.»

—Es cierto —digo al Chico en voz baja, y se muestra aliviado en el acto.

Lanza una mirada a Harry, que ahora ha concentrado su atención en mí, con una expresión de admiración y manifiesta adoración en su rostro. Ojalá pudiera ver hasta qué punto se ha acercado la tormenta.

—Ernie —dice Harry, apartando la mirada de mí para centrarla en el Chico—. En realidad Bear y yo no hemos... hablado de lo que somos. Esto es algo muy nuevo para los dos.

— ¿Es por eso que Hannah y él rompieron? —le pregunta el Chico.

Harry niega con la cabeza.

—No fue solo eso. Había muchas cosas de adultos entre ellos, cosas que no tienen nada que ver contigo ni conmigo. A veces le pasa eso a la gente.

—Ya lo sé —responde el Chico rápidamente—. Algunas personas no están destinadas a estar juntas. Pero eso no significa que no puedas seguir queriéndolas.

Harry se ríe temblorosamente.

—Eso es cierto. Y Bear y Hannah se quieren mucho, y nosotros te queremos mucho. —Sonríe—. Pero, demonios, Chico. Me has pillado desprevenido con esa pregunta.

Ernie se mira las manos.

— ¿Significa eso que también quieres a Bear?

—Sí —contesta Harry sin vacilación—. Significa que quiero a Bear.

—Entonces es tu novio.

—Ernie, él te ha dicho que aún no hemos hablado de eso —intervengo, con más aspereza de la que pretendía—. Es algo que Hazza y yo debemos resolver.

Ernie no comprende y no deja el tema.

—Pero, Bear —me dice—, si Hazza te quiere y tú le quieres, ¿por qué no le llamas tu novio? — Entrecierra los ojos—. Tú quieres a Hazza, ¿verdad?

—Yo..., yo..., yo...

Me asombro de lo bien que se me da tartamudear.

Harry acude en mi auxilio una vez más:

—Como he dicho, Chico, aún estamos intentando entender las cosas. Todo esto es muy nuevo para papá Bear, y debemos dejar que lo examine detenidamente por sí mismo.

Ernie sacude la cabeza y mira a Harry con tristeza.

—Espero que sepas —le dice— que solo porque él no pueda expresarlo no significa que no lo sienta. Siempre ha sido así y, sea lo que sea lo que tenga que entender, espero que puedas permitírselo.

Quiero abalanzarme sobre el Chico y levantarlo en brazos. Quiero cubrirle de todo aquello que pueda darle porque siempre encuentra formas de demostrarme que me conoce mejor que yo mismo.

—Lo sé —dice Harry, acariciando las manos de Ernie—. Y no he olvidado lo que te prometí. Pero creo que ya lo sabes.

Ernie asiente, se levanta de la mesa, se dirige hacia Harry y recuesta la cabeza sobre su hombro. Harry le rodea con sus grandes brazos, le estrecha con fuerza y le besa la coronilla. Desde mi posición, oigo que el Chico susurra algo a Harry. Dice: «Gracias por cuidar de Bear. Lo ha necesitado durante mucho tiempo.» Se suelta de Harry, se vuelve y se encamina despacio hacia mí.

—No me importa quién seas —me dice, con voz clara y fuerte—. No me importa que quieras de una forma distinta a todos los demás. No me importa porque sigues siendo mi hermano.

Me da la mano y yo bajo la mirada hacia ese chiquillo, esa persona que es más sabia de como yo podría llegar a serlo nunca. Le aprieto la mano con fuerza, él hace lo propio, y sé que sabe todo lo que no puedo decir. Me hace agachar con una señal con el dedo, me inclino hacia delante y me susurra al oído: «Me alegro de que Hazza volviera. Me alegro de que pudieras volver a encontrarle. Pero, si no te importa, a mí seguirán gustándome las chicas.»

Dicho esto, sale de la cocina, tarareando para sí.

Creo haberles dicho que es una de las pocas personas en el mundo que puede dejarme sin habla. Pero ¿se les ha ocurrido alguna vez que todas las sinapsis se disparan al mismo tiempo y se les queda la mente en blanco? No es que no puedas hablar, porque por lo general, en situaciones de saturación sináptica, te pasan un millón de cosas por la cabeza y eres incapaz de elegir cuál decir. Me refiero a no tener ningún pensamiento concreto, ninguna réplica, negativa, rechazo..., nada que te venga a la mente. Es casi maravilloso no tener nada que decir.

Una dicha blanca y pura.

...

— ¿Estás bien? —me pregunta Harry.

Acaba de regresar de dar las buenas noches al Chico y me ha encontrado en el mismo sitio que he ocupado desde que Ernie empezó a hacer preguntas. He sido incapaz de moverme y aún estoy tratando de volver a poner mi cerebro en funcionamiento. Todo cuanto puedo hacer es asentir con la cabeza.

Harry me sonríe y se planta frente a mí. Me frota los brazos a mis costados.

—Un día de estos voy a averiguar cómo diablos el Chico ha llegado a ser tan inteligente —me dice con voz risueña—. No se pierde una.

—Cuando lo averigües, házmelo saber —digo débilmente, reencontrando por fin la voz.

Mi cerebro es lento, pero ha girado y finalmente empieza a arrancar. Puedo respirar hondo, pero el reinicio me ha dejado incapaz de procesar nada.

—No creo que lo sepamos nunca —responde Harry, besándome en la frente—. Pero supongo que tampoco pasa nada. Será una de esas personas que dicen algo y al instante tienen un millón de seguidores. —Se ríe de nuevo—. Sé que yo ya soy una de ellas.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo el Evangelio según el Chico? ¿Podrá decirte cualquier cosa que no sabías que estabas pensando?

Harry arquea una ceja.

— ¿No has pensado nunca en eso? —me reprende—. ¿En nada de eso?

Le miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Basta. Ya sabes a qué me refiero. ¿Cómo diablos ha captado algo de esto? ¡Hemos tenido cuidado, maldición! —Entrecierro los ojos mientras le miro con recelo—. ¿Le has dicho tú algo?

—Oh, vamos —se burla—. ¿De verdad crees que haría una cosa así?

—No —respondo de mala gana—. Pero no puede ser tan evidente, ¿verdad? Es malditamente perceptivo o algo así.

Harry suelta un bufido.

— ¿Realmente importa si es evidente o no? —Me pregunta—. El Chico se sentía muy a gusto con eso. De hecho, está contentísimo. ¿A quién le importa cómo lo haya descubierto?

Me aparto un paso de Harry y hundo las manos en los bolsillos.

—A mí me importa —le digo enojado—. Si un niño de nueve años puede darse cuenta, ¿qué haremos con todos los demás?

La dicha blanca, la sensación de borrón y cuenta nueva, ha desaparecido. En su lugar el océano ha llenado los recovecos del lecho marino, el viento sopla con furia a mí alrededor y me siento como si estuviera al borde de algo y no pudiera retroceder ni un paso. No logro entender cómo he pasado de sentirme vacío a esto en tan poco tiempo, pero lo he hecho, y no puedo ahuyentarlo.

—Tu hermano —espeto a Harry—, mi mejor amigo, llega mañana a casa. ¿Qué diablos vamos a hacer al respecto?

Recuerdo vagamente haber hablado con Gael por teléfono hace solo un ratito (¿o ha pasado más tiempo que eso? ¿Días? ¿Meses? ¿Años?) Y haber estado a punto de contárselo todo.

—Lo que decidamos hacer —responde Harry, mostrándose molesto—. Si no quieres decirle nada, está bien. Pero es mi hermano, y es tu mejor amigo, y considero que esto le otorga cierto derecho a saberlo. ¿Qué crees que ocurriría si se enterara? ¿Que no volvería a hablarte nunca?

Sacudo la cabeza con indignación.

—No sé qué ocurriría, ni quiero averiguarlo. Tú me has dicho —le señalo con un dedo— que me darás algún tiempo para resolverlo. Sabes que no sé qué diablos estoy haciendo. Sabes que esto es lo más espeluznante que he hecho nunca.

Se le ablanda el rostro, cierra la distancia que nos separa y me coge la mano. Quiero soltarla, pero su zarpa me tiene bien sujeto y sería inútil. Miro al suelo con irritación, queriendo regresar al estado de vacuidad. Relampaguea y truena, y me pregunto qué pasaría si se produjera un terremoto a la orilla de este océano. Me pregunto si bastaría con la conmoción para tragarme entero. Pienso de forma incoherente en olas gigantescas.

—Lo sé —dice Harry amablemente—. Siento mucho que te parezca que quiero obligarte a hacer algo, porque es lo último que querría. Haremos esto a tu manera. Te lo prometo.

—Lo siento —susurro.

Entonces me abraza, y me recuesto cómodamente en mi sitio sobre su hombro. Es grande, mucho más corpulento que yo, y espero que eso baste para resguardarme de lo que pueda venir. Me acaricia la espalda, y las aguas se retiran hasta perderse de vista. Aún puedo oír la sutil cacofonía de las olas, pero suena atenuada por el refugio que se ha levantado alrededor de mí.

—Lo sé, papá Bear —dice Harry desde algún lugar sobre mí, sus palabras amortiguadas por mi pelo—. Pero a veces tienes que confiar en mí, ¿ok? Ya sé que cuesta creerlo, pero de vez en cuando sé de qué estoy hablando.

—Confío en ti —suspiro—. Es conmigo mismo que tengo dificultades.

Se separa, toma mi cara entre sus manos y me besa con dulzura. Exhibe su sonrisa torcida, y sus ojos vuelven a mostrar todo aquello que siente por mí, todas las emociones manifiestas en su rostro. Las aguas se acercan un poco, pero no tanto como antes. Me acaricia la mejilla y se ríe entre dientes.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunto.

—Bueno, aparte de que Ernie sepa lo nuestro, hemos descubierto otra cosa interesante.

— ¿Cuál? —pregunto, perplejo.

Arquea una ceja.

—Que me quieres.

Me quedo boquiabierto.

— ¡Desde luego que no!

Le doy un puñetazo en el hombro con todas mis fuerzas. Él estalla en risotadas y trata de alejarse, pero salto sobre su espalda y le echo los brazos al cuello. Se dirige dando traspiés hacia la salita. Le aprieto los costados con las rodillas y le golpeo el pecho con ambas manos. Harry se ríe a carcajada limpia, y sé que no le estoy haciendo más daño que una mosca molestosa cuando consigue mover un brazo hacia atrás, me despega de su espalda y me lanza por encima del hombro al sofá. Caigo de lado, él se me abalanza, con su sonrisa y el centelleo verde dorado, se inclina hacia delante y me susurra al oído: «Desde luego que yo tampoco te quiero, papá Bear.» Entonces su boca se pega a la mía y, por un momento, aquella sensación de dicha ha vuelto, pero esta vez va acompañada de algo más, algo que se parece curiosamente al sol.

...

—Antes de ir allí, tenemos que hablar de un par de cosas —anuncio al Chico, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que siento—. Para que estemos de acuerdo.

Ernie baja el cristal de la ventanilla del coche y saca una mano, para dejar que la brisa juegue entre sus dedos. Su pelo, recién cortado, se agita sobre su cabeza, y me mira con cierta expectación.

— ¿Se refiere a tú y Hazza? —pregunta sin rodeos.

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Solo quiero asegurarme de que sabes de qué hablamos anoche. De que... —aferro el volante con fuerza—. De que Hazza es..., es...

— ¿Tu novio?

Suspiro. Esto ya no marcha bien, pero es culpa mía.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —le pregunto con curiosidad, mirando fijamente hacia delante.

Noto que se encoge de hombros.

—Yo... no lo sé. Supongo que lo capté después de que tú y Hannah rompieran, y que él estuviera con nosotros con mucha más frecuencia. No eran muy amigos antes de que pasara eso.

— ¿Y ya está? —pregunto, incrédulo.

Niega con la cabeza.

—No, no fue solo eso. Sabía que Hazza era gay, y sabía que te quería por la forma en que te miraba. Es la misma forma en que te miraba Hannah. —Me encojo, maldiciendo a Dios por haber dado al Chico la facultad de observar más que todos los demás juntos—. Y hace unos días vi que tú mirabas a Hazza de la misma manera —añade, volviendo a meter el brazo dentro del coche. Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y me mira acusadoramente—. ¿Por qué no dices a Hazza que le quieres? — Pregunta el Chico—. ¿Tanto cuesta decir lo que sientes?

—No es tan fácil como tú insinúas —respondo apretando los dientes.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, seguro que no es tan difícil como tú insinúas —replica—. Yo creo que si encuentras a alguien que te quiere tanto como él, harías cualquier cosa para asegurarte de que sabe que tú sientes lo mismo. Por lo menos, así es como yo querría que fuera.

— ¡No todo es blanco o negro, Ernie! —exclamo, dejándome dominar por la exasperación. Quiero creer que todo esto es tan sencillo como él dice. Pero, por más listo y sabio que sea, tengo que recordarme que no es más que un niño. Un niño muy maduro, pero no deja de ser el Chico—. ¡Las cosas no pueden ser siempre de una forma determinada solo porque tú lo quieras!

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué a la gente le importa tanto a quién quieres? No haces daño a nadie, ¿verdad?

—Que yo sepa, no —contesto, tratando de alejar de mi mente los pensamientos en Hannah.

— ¿Y no haces nada malo?

—No, Ernie.

Agita las manos en el aire.

—Entonces ¿a quién le importa? No entenderé nunca por qué la gente no deja que los demás sean como son. De todos modos no les afecta para nada. —Se vuelve y me mira con el ceño fruncido—. Y hasta que te des cuenta de eso —añade en voz baja—, ¿cómo puedes ser justo con Hazza?

—No solo se trata de ser justo con Hazza —respondo, sin lograr contener mi ira—. Si solo fuera eso, las cosas serían mucho más sencillas de como son. Tengo muchas otras cosas de que preocuparme, Chico. —Delante, el tráfico se detiene, y lanzo una mirada a Ernie—. Nunca he pensado en nada parecido, y mucho menos imaginarme a mí mismo haciéndolo. Esto lo cambia todo para mí, y me llevará mucho tiempo asimilarlo. Encima, tengo que pensar en todo lo demás que sucedía antes. Que Harry esté aquí y esté pasando esto no significa que mi vida tenga que detenerse del todo para poder concentrarme en él. Aún tengo responsabilidades. Mi empleo, nuestra casa. Tú. No puedo dejar que sea lo único a lo que dirijo todos mis esfuerzos.

Ernie me hace una mueca.

—Ni se te ocurra meterme a mí en esto. Estoy bien, muchas gracias. —Vuelve a mirar a través de la ventanilla—. Mejor de como he estado en mucho tiempo —murmura—. Papá Bear, tú también tienes que hacer tu vida. Si no puedes hacerlo ahora, ¿entonces cuándo?

Es el mismo viejo argumento que he oído mil veces antes de como mil personas distintas. « ¿Cuándo harás algo por ti, Bear? —dicen—. ¿Cuándo vas a ponerte delante de todos los demás?» Pero no se lo he oído decir nunca antes al Chico, y no encaja. Siempre he contado con Ernie para que me dijera la verdad me gustara o no. Y eso aún termina de complicar las cosas. Quiero decirle que se calle la maldita boca y se ocupe de sus malditos asuntos. Quiero decirle que todo lo que hago y todo lo que he hecho ha sido por él. Que he pasado los últimos tres años cerciorándome de que sepa que al final del día, aunque todos los demás le hayan rechazado, aún me tiene a mí. Oírle... volverse así contra mí equivale a una traición como no he conocido nunca.

«Quizás estás tan disgustado porque él es el único que te dice la verdad —susurra la voz—. Siempre has podido confiar en que dijera las cosas que nadie más se atrevería a mencionarte. Y es por eso que duele tanto, ¿no? Te quema y te levanta ampollas porque si él lo dice, si él canta la vieja canción de siempre, entonces todos los demás tendrán razón. Y es por eso que estás tan furioso, Bear. Es por eso que quieres... ¿qué expresión tan elocuente has empleado? Ah, sí: que se calle la maldita boca. Quieres que se calle la maldita boca porque si él lo dice, sabes en ese lugar secreto que es cierto. Pero la pregunta que debes plantearte, la verdadera pregunta que nadie parece plantear, es por qué uno y todos demuestran tanto interés por empujarte hacia Harry. ¿Por qué están todos tan deseosos de verte feliz? ¿Qué has hecho tú para merecer esto?»

« ¡Lo he hecho todo! —Contesto—. ¡He hecho todo lo que he podido!»

Sus risas resuenan dentro de mi cabeza. «Entonces... ¿cuál es el problema?»

— ¿Bear? —Pregunta Ernie—. ¿Estás bien?

Tuerzo el gesto cuando la voz vuelve a reírse dentro de mi cabeza.

—Estoy bien —gruño—. ¿Podemos olvidarnos de esto un segundo y volver a lo que estaba tratando de decirte?

Exhala ruidosamente.

—De acuerdo. Pero solo si prometes que por lo menos pensarás en lo que acabo de decir.

—Ya veremos, Ernie. Pero, de momento, necesito que me prometas que te guardarás lo que sabes para ti. No hay ninguna necesidad de ir por ahí hablando de eso, ¿ok?

—Te refieres a Gael, ¿verdad? —dice con una voz casi inaudible.

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Sí. Es exactamente a quien me refiero. Llegaremos allí en un par de minutos y necesito que me prometas que me dejarás resolver esto a mi manera. Tendrás que mantener la boca cerrada sobre esto por ahora.

— ¿Por qué no se lo dices? —Pregunta el Chico—. Si de verdad es tu amigo no...

— ¡Ernie! —casi grito.

Es lo más que me he acercado a gritarle en muchísimo tiempo, y no me pasa por alto cómo se encoge. Me siento mal, pero no puedo evitarlo. La tormenta se acerca, las olas rompen, estamos entrando en su maldita calle y necesito obtener esa convalidación.

Necesito saber que esto puede mantenerse en secreto hasta que resuelva qué hacer. Pienso en la víspera y me veo a mí mismo queriendo contárselo todo a Gael cuando hablé con él. No reconozco a esa persona. Esa persona está loca, esa persona está enferma, esa persona se equivoca. No puede suceder ahora, y si no consigo obtener esa promesa de Ernie pasaré de largo por su casa, regresaré a la mía, cerraré la puerta, me acurrucaré debajo de las sábanas y esperaré hasta que todo en este maldito mundo empiece a adquirir un mínimo de sentido.

—Siempre me has pedido que dijera la verdad, en todas las circunstancias —dice el Chico, y me arrepiento en el acto de mi inoportuno consejo—. Así pues, si quieres que haga esto por ti, tienes que prometerme una cosa.

— ¡Lo que quieras! —respondo, presa del pánico cuando la casa aparece a la vista.

Ernie respira hondo antes de decir:

—Tienes que prometer que no dejarás que Hazza se vaya. Tienes que prometer que no le ahuyentarás. Tengo miedo de lo que te ocurra si lo haces.

—Prometo que puedo intentarlo —declaro dócilmente.

—Entonces yo también prometo intentarlo —dice él, haciéndome caer en la trampa.

Estoy a punto de pasar de largo.

...

— ¡Ya era hora de que llegaran! —Grita Gael cuando el Chico y yo franqueamos la puerta—. Estaba a punto de salir a buscarlos.

Me abraza con fuerza, y veo a Ernie por encima de su hombro, pero evita mi mirada. Sé que está enfadado conmigo, pero eso es lo único que se me ha ocurrido hacer.

—Lo siento —digo, forzando una sonrisa cuando me suelta—. No sabía que tenía que aparecer cuando tú querías.

Suelta un bufido.

—Tú haces lo que yo digo y cuando lo digo, Bear. Eso ya lo sabes. —Se dirige al Chico—. ¿Y cómo está mi hombrecito favorito en todo el mundo? —Lo levanta y se lo acomoda sobre la cadera —. ¿Por qué estás tan callado? —le pregunta con recelo—. ¿Acaso papá Bear te pega? ¿Tengo que darle unos azotes?

Esto hace que el Chico se ría tontamente, y siento que me relajo. Ernie le echa un brazo al cuello y le besa en la mejilla.

—Eh, tío Gael —dice.

—Eh, tú —responde Gael—. Eso está mejor. Creía que íbamos a tener algún problema.

Lleva al Chico hacia la cocina, y le oigo preguntarle a Ernie por la noche que pasó fuera de casa, y Ernie inmediatamente se lo cuenta con todo detalle, y no tengo más remedio que seguirles. Paso junto a las fotografías, y sé que todos me están señalando y riéndose de mí. «Ja, ja. ¡Qué risa nos das!», dicen. Acelero el paso.

Harry está en la cocina, coge al Chico de los brazos de Gael y le hace girar en círculos. Ernie emite sus falsas protestas de costumbre. Harry lo levanta, la cabeza de Ernie llega a la altura de la suya y veo su boca moviéndose mientras susurra algo, en voz tan baja que ni Gael ni yo podemos oír lo que dice. El Chico se aparta, con una expresión seria en su cara que refleja la que ha aparecido en el rostro de Harry. Este asiente con la cabeza, Ernie se escabulle de sus brazos y da la mano a Gael.

— ¿Puedo enseñarte algo que he encontrado en internet en la escuela, tío Gael? —dice, estirando a Gael hacia la escalera.

Gael me sonríe y, cuando doblan la esquina, le oigo decir:

—Si me enseñas un sitio porno, el lunes me quejaré al consejo escolar.

Les sigo con la mirada hasta perderles de vista. Sé qué está haciendo el Chico, y le maldigo en silencio dentro de mi cabeza. Una parte de mí quiere saber qué le ha dicho a Harry, pero la otra parte quiere seguirles y no darle más vueltas. Antes de que pueda moverme, Harry se planta a mi lado. Extiende el brazo con vacilación y me toca los dedos. Suspiro, entrelazo mi meñique con el suyo y sonríe.

—Eh —dice.

—Eh, tú —respondo.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta con voz preocupada.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho el Chico?

—No has contestado mi pregunta.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Tú no has contestado la mía.

Me toma la mano y la aprieta suavemente.

—Yo he preguntado primero —insiste, sonriendo.

Pero la sonrisa no le llega a los ojos.

—Estoy bien —digo, soltándole la mano y frotándome los brazos.

Harry arquea una ceja.

—Pareces asustado, Bear.

Le fulmino con la mirada.

—Ahora mismo están pasando muchas cosas, Hazza. No sé si es muy buena idea que estemos aquí.

Suelta un bufido.

—Entonces... ¿qué? ¿Piensas no hacer caso a Gael durante el resto de tu vida? —Se me acerca un paso más y, comoquiera que tengo la espalda contra la pared, no puedo moverme—. ¿Piensas no hacerme caso durante el resto de tu vida?

Levanto las manos para apartarle y aterrizan sobre su pecho, grande, fuerte y musculoso. Él levanta sus manos para cubrir las mías, y lo único que quiero hacer es dejar que me proteja. Quiero acurrucarme contra él, permitirle que entre en mi cabeza y haga desaparecer todo lo malo. Es muy curioso. Puedo sentir toda la duda, la rabia y la inquietud que quiera, pero tan pronto como estoy en su presencia, tan pronto como puedo tocarle, verle, oírle, olerle y probarle, todo eso se aleja. No por completo, pero sí lo bastante lejos. No sé qué dice eso de él. No sé qué dice de mí. Me mira, aguardando una respuesta.

Me encojo de hombros.

—No lo sé, Hazza —susurro—. Esto será más difícil de lo que creía.

Su frente se arruga levemente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Lo de Gael?

Asiento con la cabeza.

Me levanta las manos y las besa suavemente.

—No tienes más que decirlo y me preocuparé por Gael —me dice—. Hasta entonces, seré bueno. —Sonríe—. Pero me lo deberás —añade, besándome las manos de nuevo—. El hecho de que Gael esté aquí no significa que tengamos que pasar hambre durante los dos próximos meses. Si es necesario, le dejaré sin sentido y lo meteré dentro del maletero hasta que lo haya hecho contigo ocho o nueve veces.

Por fin me agarra, y me echo a reír. Me sonríe y se inclina para besarme en los labios. Cierro los ojos con impaciencia y tengo la oportunidad de pensar: Quizá saldrá bien, y entonces oigo a Gael y al Chico bajando ruidosamente la escalera. Siseo y me apresuro a situarme al otro lado de la cocina, escondiendo mi creciente erección detrás de la encimera isla. Harry me sonríe satisfecho y sacude la cabeza, y puedo ver aquella sombra pasando otra vez sobre su cara, breve pero presente. Sé que de algún modo la provoco yo, pero no sé qué hacer. Abro la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa, para hacer que la situación sea un poquito mejor, pero entonces entra Gael con el Chico sobre su espalda. Lo deja sobre la encimera y me mira.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunta, repentinamente serio.

— ¿Y bien qué? —respondo, tratando de encogerme de hombros con indiferencia.

Pero el gesto más bien parece un ataque y me golpeo la oreja.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —gruñe Gael, con ojos chispeantes.

El océano sube, la tormenta estalla y el ruido blanco en el fondo de mi cabeza se precipita. Miro a Ernie, que tiene los ojos abiertos como platos. Niega con la cabeza a la espalda de Gael, tratando de hacerme saber que no le ha dicho ni una palabra mientras estaban arriba. Harry mira embobado a Gael, con la boca abierta.

— ¿Decirte qué? —articulo con voz temblorosa.

Gael viene a situarse frente a mí, con su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía. Coloca los brazos en jarras, ladea la cabeza a la izquierda y entrecierra los ojos. Sé que lo ha descubierto, y sé que está tratando de entender cómo demonios he acabado follando con su hermano. Lo sabe, y está a punto de alucinar y de patearme el culo, y Harry dejará que lo haga porque me lo tendré merecido. Intento encontrar todas las negativas posibles, pero no se me ocurre nada. El pánico desatado no es nunca un buen sitio en el que encontrarse cuando se trata de improvisar mentiras.

— ¡Lo de ti y Hannah! —me dice—. ¡He tenido que enterarme por ella!

— ¿Yo y... quién? ¿Yo y Hannah? —digo, aún tratando de dar con una mentira.

Una mitad de mi cerebro todavía no ha contactado con la otra, y no entiendo lo que está diciendo.

— ¡Han roto! —Exclama Gael, dándome un puñetazo en el hombro—. ¿Cómo diablos no has podido decírmelo? ¡Sabía que te pasaba algo cuando hablé contigo anoche!

—Ah, sí —digo, creyendo en Dios al cien por cien—. Sí, hemos roto.

—Le he llamado esta mañana cuando he llegado —explica, pasando por mi lado para abrir el frigorífico. Saca unas cervezas (« ¡Creía que ya no querías beber!», pienso), me pasa una a mí y otra a Harry y abre la suya—. Me ha dicho que rompieron el pasado fin de semana —continúa, apoyándose en la encimera—. Pero no ha dicho exactamente por qué. Se ha mostrado muy rara al respecto.

Asiento y vacío tres cuartas partes de la cerveza de un solo trago.

— ¿Y bien? —me espeta.

— ¿Y bien qué? —digo, con líquido goteándome por la barbilla.

— ¡Bear! ¿Qué diablos pasó?

—Oh. Ah, bueno, se acabó.

Pone los ojos en blanco y me da una colleja.

— ¿Estás rendido esta noche o qué? —Me mira con el ceño fruncido—. Ya sé que se acabó, Bear, gracias por recordar ese hecho. Quiero saber por qué.

Miro de soslayo a Harry y Ernie en busca de ayuda, pero rehúyen mis ojos. Suspiro y devuelvo la mirada a Gael. Tomo otro trago.

—Esto... no funcionaba —aventuro.

Me observa detenidamente.

—Bear, tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso. ¡Me marcho durante dos semanas y cuando vuelvo todo está patas arriba! —Levanta una mano y empieza a contar con los dedos—. Tú y Hannah han roto. El Chico pasa la noche en las casas de sus amigos. Harry ha hecho un giro completo de ciento ochenta grados por algo. Juro por Dios que parece que todo el maldito mundo se haya vuelto del revés, ¡y no sé qué diablos está pasando!

Vuelvo a encogerme de hombros.

—Es que ya no era como antes —le digo pausadamente—. Ella y yo no... nos llevábamos muy bien. En cuanto al Chico, supongo que está probando algo distinto. Y Hazza..., Hazza debe de... ¿estar de buenas?

Estas últimas palabras me salen como un chillido, y veo que Harry se tapa la boca y trata de contener la risa. Me recuerdo que le mate más tarde.

Gael toma otro trago, se inclina y murmura (aunque lo bastante alto para que todos lo oigamos):

—Creo que Hazza ha vuelto con Josh o Jason. Pero no quiere decírmelo, el muy maricón.

—Se llama Jonah —digo con voz serena, sin quererlo.

Gael parece sorprendido.

—Bueno, pues Jonah. —Lanza un trapo de cocina a la cabeza de Harry y añade—: Pero no quiere decirme ni una maldita palabra sobre eso. Parece que tú sabes más al respecto. Recuérdame que te lo pregunte más tarde.

—Te he dicho que no he vuelto con Jonah —replica Harry.

Lanza a su vez el trapo a Gael, que lo esquiva y deja que caiga sobre la encimera.

—Bueno, es evidente que está sacando algo de algún sitio —dice Gael—. Has estado prácticamente brincando por la casa desde que he llegado. Me estremezco al pensar qué clase de orgías de maricas han tenido lugar aquí desde que me marché. —Se vuelve hacia mí y me mira con curiosidad—. ¿Has visto algún hombre en chaparreras con el culo al aire en mi ausencia? —me pregunta.

—No —contesto—. Nada de chaparreras.

—Está bien. No me gustaría interrumpir...

—No deberías hablar así —interviene el Chico con frialdad—. No está nada bien decir esa clase de cosas, tío Gael.

Gael abre los ojos como platos, al igual que Harry y yo. Solo puedo hablar por mí, pero creo que todos estaríamos de acuerdo en que no hemos oído nunca al Chico expresarse de esa forma. Tiene los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados, al mismo tiempo que fulmina a Gael con la mirada.

—Esto... ¿decir qué, Chico? —le pregunta Gael.

—No digas marica —le gruñe Ernie—. Es una palabra muy fea para decírsela a nadie. A ti no te gustaría que yo te llamara eso, así que no me gusta cuando se lo dices a Hazza.

Gael mira al Chico con extrañeza, después a mí, a Harry y nuevamente al Chico. Asiente despacio.

—Tienes toda la razón, Ernest —admite en voz baja—. Solo bromeaba, pero prometo que no volveré a decirlo delante de ti.

—No lo digas delante de nadie —le advierte Ernie.

Gael levanta las manos en un gesto de rendición.

—Ok, ok: no volveré a decirlo delante de nadie. Caray, Chico. Tienes una mirada que asustaría al más pintado.

El Chico sigue mirando mal a Gael, y le hago una seña a Harry para que se lo lleve antes de que se abalance contra Gael y lo saque de aquí. Harry asiente, levanta al Chico de la encimera y lo coge en brazos. Ernie recuesta la cabeza sobre su hombro, y Harry le besa en la cabeza y le susurra algo al oído. Desde mi posición puedo distinguir su sonrisa. Salen de la cocina, y no es hasta que escuchamos el sonido de la tele (la CNN otra vez) que Gael se vuelve hacia mí, con la cara pálida y los ojos desorbitados.

—Muy bien —dice con voz temblorosa—. ¿A qué ha venido eso? ¿Cómo diablos sabe lo de Hazza?

— No estabas siendo muy sutil que digamos —observo.

Gael agita las manos en el aire.

— ¿Así que mi falta de divulgación hace que un niño de tercer curso pueda averiguar las tendencias sexuales de mi hermano? ¿Y cómo diablos se ha vuelto eso contra mí? Debería echarte una bronca a ti en lugar de dejarme avasallar.

—No es un chico normal —digo, recordándomelo por enésima vez.

Gael toma otro trago de su cerveza y la deja.

—Eso ya lo sé —me dice—. Y no podemos culpar a nadie de ello salvo a nosotros mismos. — Sacude la cabeza—. Pero esto no contesta la pregunta, Bear. Vamos, desembucha.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Nos preguntó a Hannah y a mí la semana pasada si Hazza era gay. No vi ninguna necesidad de mentirle al respecto. —Lo sé, lo sé. No es exactamente eso lo que ocurrió. Si Hannah no hubiera estado allí, probablemente aún estaría sentado en el sofá con la boca abierta mientras él repetía la pregunta.

Da igual—. Ha demostrado una y otra vez que es más capaz de manejar cosas que a la mayoría nos harían salir corriendo —explico a Gael—. ¿De qué sirve no hacerle caso si de todos modos terminará por averiguarlo un día?

«Cuidado, Bear —susurra la voz—. Casi has llegado a esa etapa hipócrita crítica. Pero por lo menos has superado la ira y el rechazo, ¿no? ¡Oh, los pasos son divertidísimos! ¡Creo que la aceptación está a la vuelta de la esquina! ¡Orgullo gay, ahí vamos! ¡Llueven hombres en el YMCA! ¡ALELUYA!»

Aparto los ojos de Gael.

— ¿De modo que el Chico lo sabe? —Dice Gael con asombro—. Bueno, eso cambia mucho las cosas. Ahora sí deberé llevar cuidado con lo que diga. ¿Tú no crees...?

Se interrumpe y se queda mirando la botella, que se pasa de una mano a otra.

— ¿Qué creo? —pregunto con curiosidad.

Vacila antes de decir:

—Tú no crees que Hazza... se ofenda por lo que digo, ¿verdad? —Empieza a hablar más deprisa

—. Es decir, me trae sin cuidado con quién se acueste. No me importa que sea ma..., gay. Me importa un rábano que sea gay. ¿Por qué debería importarme? —Esboza una sonrisa—. Es mi hermano. Uno no rechaza a alguien como él solo porque le gusten las pollas en vez de lo que es bueno.

Suelto una risita.

—No hay duda de que no has perdido el rumbo con las palabras.

— ¡Bear, hablo en serio! —exclama—. ¿Cree realmente Hazza que soy un homófobo que va por ahí zurrando gais? ¡Creía que él sabía que siempre bromeo!

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—No lo cree para nada, imbécil. Hazza te habría molido a palos hace años si hubiera creído eso. —Sonrío y tomo otro trago de mi cerveza—. Hasta considera que deberíamos hablarte de...

Me quedo helado, y las palabras expiran en mi garganta. La lengua se me pega al paladar y se me remueve el estómago. De nuevo, mis labios han olvidado decirle al cerebro que no debía moverse sin previa autorización. « ¡Oh, Dios mío! —grito mentalmente—. ¡Alerta roja! ¡Alerta roja! ¡Atranca las escotillas y CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!» Sujeto la botella de cerveza con tanta fuerza que temo que se haga añicos en mis manos. Creo que debería buscar una distracción, porque Gael me mira intrigado, esperando que acabe.

— ¿Hablarme de qué? —pregunta.

« ¡DE NOSOTROS! —Grita la voz—. ¡CONSIDERA QUE DEBERÍAMOS HABLARTE DE NOSOTROS! ¡GAEL! ¿ME OYES? ¡BEAR SE ESTÁ FOLLANDO A TU HERMANO! ¡MALDITO ESTÚPIDO, SE ESTÁ FOLLANDO A TU HERMANO!»

— ¿Bear?

Trato de sonreírle, pero sé que es una mueca extendida por mi cara. Una vez más, un momento de pánico cegador se ha introducido en mi interior y no se me ocurre ni una sola palabra que decir. La vocecita dentro de mi cabeza no deja de gritar, de pedir, de amenazar, de suplicarme que diga la verdad. Me domina durante una fracción de segundo, y mi boca se abre para hacerlo cuando la cierro de golpe, recuperando un breve dominio sobre mí mismo. « ¡Podría terminar todo! —aúlla indignada —. ¡Podría acabar todo si tuvieras un par de huevos! ¿Qué temes que ocurriría si está aquí, prácticamente arrodillado de preocupación por lo que piense Hazza? ¡Este no es un hombre que pueda odiarte! Bueno, se quedará estupefacto —admite—, ¡pero lo superará! Solo tienes que decir lo que hay dentro de ese lugar secreto que mantienes cerrado bajo llave. Por favor, Bear. ¡No sigas ocultándolo!» Abro la boca de nuevo, sin saber qué saldrá, y me siento salvado (¿maldito?, ¿frustrado?) cuando Harry entra en la cocina.

Gael no deja escapar la ocasión.

— ¿Así que han estado ocultándome secretos? —regaña a su hermano.

Harry parece asustado.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué clase de secretos?

Me mira, y quiero agitar los brazos con frenesí, pero no puedo moverme. No puedo respirar.

Gael me dirige una mirada triunfal antes de volverse hacia Harry.

—Bear ha dicho que han decidido contarme algo. Me sentía fatal por haberte llamado mari..., esto, gay, lo siento, y Bear ha dicho que queríais hablarme de algo.

— ¿De veras? —dice Harry, incapaz de ocultar la sorpresa en su voz.

Me mira de nuevo, y trato de mostrarle mi interior, para que vea la tormenta que se está fraguando a la orilla del océano. Intento hablar, gritar, hacer cualquier ruido para expresar mi disconformidad, pero estoy paralizado y no puedo moverme por nada del mundo. «Acaba con esto — susurra la voz mientras trato de acallarla—. Acaba con esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.» Y entonces desaparece, silenciada y encerrada en mis entrañas.

—Bear —me dice Harry—. ¿Estás seguro?

Dos palabras: «Estás... seguro.» Dos palabras que ya he oído juntas en el pasado (y que yo mismo he empleado) pero nunca antes me habían parecido tan amenazadoras, tan cargadas de cambio. Mientras mis ojos viajan entre Harry y Gael, lo único en que puedo pensar es en cuánto quisiera que fuera otoño, que Gael hubiera vuelto a Arizona y no hubiéramos mantenido nunca esta conversación. Deseo que Gael hubiera decidido quedarse un día más en Portland. Deseo... ¡Dios mío!, deseo muchas cosas. Pero ¿quieren saber qué deseo de verdad? Deseo poder mirar a mi mejor amigo y a mí... novio... y decirles a ambos lo que quieren oír. El escondrijo secreto de mi interior cruje, las cadenas que lo sujetan tiemblan, la herrumbre se desconcha y por un momento —un momento brillante y vertiginoso— creo que estallará y sus astillas saldrán despedidas y rebotarán a través de mí. Pero las cadenas son firmes y el escondrijo secreto está fortificado. Cruje, sí, y también tiembla, pero he sido un constructor diligente y resiste.

Resiste.

—He dicho que hemos decidido hablarle de cómo descubrió Ernie que eres gay —declaro con mucha labia, detestando la destreza de mi lengua y haciendo caso omiso del fulgor de enojo que vislumbro en los ojos de Harry. Me vuelvo hacia Gael—. En cierta ocasión Ernie los oyó a ti y a Hazza hablando de que él se estaba peleando con su... novio. —«Oh, Bear», susurra la voz—. Dijo que no pretendía escuchar a escondidas ni nada, pero ¿qué vas a hacerle? —Me encojo de hombros—. Los niños no dejan de ser niños.

La mirada de Gael viaja entre Harry y yo con recelo. Me dispongo a seguir escupiendo medias verdades cuando se echa a reír.

—De modo que fui yo —dice Gael, apurando su cerveza—. Bueno, mierda, Bear: lo siento. No pretendía tener que darle la idea al Chico de ese modo. —Vuelve a mirar a Harry—. Quizá tenga razón —añade—. Quizá deba tener cuidado con lo que digo.

—No pasa nada —respondo.

Echo una rápida mirada a Harry y veo la decepción jugando sobre su rostro, escondiéndose, mofándose de mí. Le ruego en silencio que me mire, que entienda de dónde vengo, que se acuerde de que me ha prometido hace un momento dejarme llevar esto a mi ritmo. Suspira, encorva los hombros y por fin me mira, y aunque existe esa promesa entre los dos, no hace nada por mitigar el dolor que veo en sus ojos. Quiero cruzar corriendo la estancia, estrecharle entre mis brazos y susurrar disculpas, pronunciar ese viejo tópico de «no es culpa tuya, sino mía», pero no serviría de nada. Por lo visto no soy así. Se dirige al frigorífico, coge una botella de agua y pasa por mi lado, y por un momento el tiempo discurre más despacio. Es uno de esos momentos en los que tienes la sensación de que sois las dos únicas personas que quedan en el mundo. Todo parece marcharse de puntillas, el lugar que te rodea se disuelve en la nada, y es una boqueada a tiempo que debería hacerte sentir más conectado con alguien de lo que has estado nunca con nadie. Ahora imaginaos vivir uno de esos momentos en los que el tiempo se detiene, esa persona pasa por vuestro lado y sus ojos se encuentran, pero no es el lento palpitar de vuestro corazón lo que hace que se les corte la respiración sino la sombra que han visto pasar por la cara de esa persona unas cuantas veces, una sombra que saben que han provocado ustedes y que podríais subsanar si tuvierais agallas. Si...

—Espera —exhalo, tendiendo una mano y sujetándole por el brazo.

«Gael, hay algo que he estado queriendo decirte. Verás, han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste. De hecho, han pasado muchas cosas durante años. Yo soy el causante de que Harry se marchara. Tanto si está de acuerdo conmigo como si no, yo provoqué su marcha y su ausencia. Algo sucedió entre tu hermano y yo, Gael, y ocurrió justo después de que se fuera mi madre. Estaba triste y asustado, y él vino a mi casa la noche antes de irse, e hice algo que no debería haber hecho. Le besé. Besé a tu hermano. Pero no fue eso lo que hice mal. Lo que estuvo mal fue que dejé que me afectara tanto que se marchó. Habría podido detenerle. Habría podido detener los últimos tres años si de verdad hubiera querido. Y no me interpretes mal; una parte de mí quería detenerle. Pero todo lo demás se desmoronaba a mi alrededor y no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Sé que no puedo seguir utilizando esto como excusa, por más que lo intente.

»Pero pasó algo extraño, Gael. Hazza regresó. Hazza regresó y algo en mí se movió, algo en mi interior se liberó. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me vi a mí mismo a través de los ojos de otro. Estaba cegado porque era como mirar al sol. No había tenido nunca a nadie que me mirara de esa forma. Algo en mí cambió, y desde entonces he estado luchando con ello. Es una batalla penosa todos los días, no veo el final y eso me aterra. Pero si quieres saber la verdad, quiero que la sepas. Le quiero. Quiero a Hazza. Creo que lo he hecho siempre, y creo que siempre lo haré. Ya sé que parece extraño en mi caso. Soy la última persona de la que esperarías oír algo así. Pero ya no quiero guardármelo. Estoy cansado de combatirlo, y Hazza me dijo que la lucha por mí es todo cuanto ha conocido nunca, y yo ya no podía hacerle eso. No cuando por fin regresó conmigo. No cuando podría hacer que esto fuera más fácil para ustedes dos. Estoy enamorado de tu hermano, Gael, y todo irá bien. No cambiará nada entre tú y yo debido a esto. Sigues siendo mi mejor amigo, sigues siendo mi hermano. ¿Lo entiendes? Por favor, dime que sí.»

— ¿Qué, Bear? —me pregunta Harry en voz baja, esperando.

Gael nos observa con curiosidad. Las palabras pueden salir, sé que pueden. Sé que pueden.

—Nada —murmuro, soltándole el brazo.

Harry me mira durante un momento más, con los ojos impregnados de tristeza. Luego se encoge levemente de hombros y sale de la cocina. Le sigo con la mirada y me parece una eternidad.

— ¿Así que el Chico lo sabe? —Dice Gael, completamente ajeno a la caída del mundo—. Como he dicho antes, lo siento, bro. No sé en qué estaba pensando.

—Yo también lo siento —susurro.


End file.
